Clash of the Demons
by Vitsippa
Summary: -Kyo's and Yuya's happy life together turns upside down when a strange woman shows up. A great adventure take it's beginning.- kyoXyuya hotaruXOC
1. Prologue

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Many years ago, there were many battles. Among the battlefields, the people came to fear one man.

They claimed him to be the _**Strongest**_. With flowing red hair in a bloodstained armor. A long sword, that moved faster than anyone could see. And his eyes. Eyes with the same color as blood. Eyes filled with fire and to just look at them could make you paralyzed in fear.

His name was _Onime no Kyo_, killer of a thousand men.

Everyone feared him. They all said that he was a coldhearted demon who just enjoyed killing.

After the great battles of _Sekigahara_, Onime no Kyo got a price on his head. That price is a legend among the bountyhunters. One million _Ryo_. That's a lot, isn't it? I as well, were after those money some years ago. I was on a wild searching for a man with demon eyes.

And you could say that my search resulted in _jackpot_.

Before I knew the word I was standing in front of those demonic eyes that everyone feared.

For some reason I trusted the man. I don't know how I happened... it just... did.

I traveled together with this demon. I trusted him more and more and I got to know his trues self.

The truth is that Onime no Kyo is very kind. He never shows it, but deep inside he cares about people.

The truth is that Onime no Kyo is very childish. He is so simple in his mind. He never thinks of complicated ways, always take the shortest and easiest.

The truth is that Onime no Kyo is more like a kitten than a demon, as long as it not comes to fighting.

He never shows his true personality openly though. He is mostly quiet, never answer questions. He is lazy, rude, perverted and a drunktard.

But he never lies. Never.

I don't know when, but just like that... I fell in love with him.

And as time passed by, his thirst for blood faded.

Kyo is a legend. Today he is slowly falling into a myth, but still with the title _Strongest_.

As I tell you this, I'm standing in front of a sakura tree. It's spring and still cold at nights.

I've been living with Kyo for almost two years. It's amazing! Two years!

As I look up on the beautiful pink I feel how the memories flash by. So fast. So much happened.

Once, Kyo told me this;

_Sakura trees are fantastic. Whenever you feel down, you just need to look at them and breath in the air around them. Then your soul is at peace. They also bring people together._

I believe in those words. I've tried myself and it's true!

Sakura trees are amazing!

**To be continued**

As I wrote the story I realized that I wasn't happy with the prologue. So I decided to change it.

The prologue is important in a story, it's purpose is to make the people fired up and to make them want to read the continuing. I just get credit for the other chapters...

So I hope that this was better! I hope you continue to read the other chapters!


	2. Their Love

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo!

Some characters may get a little OOC, I don't know... But it's _my_ story, right?

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Their Love**

It was a sunny day. Shiina Yuya, 21 years old, a former bountyuntress, walked on a road.

In her hands she carried baskets filled with fruits, vegetables and spices. She sang quietly on a melody. Her mood was good.

Her golden hair reached down tho her hips and she had tied it up with a blue ribbon. It floated in the wind. She had a short _kimono_ in a light blue color. The _obi_ that kept the kimono in place had a more dark color than the kimono and it was patterned with small butterflies. As she walked, her _getas_ gave 'clopp' sounds.

She walked uptight with pride in her steps. She was beautiful, very beautiful. But what was catching most of attention wasn't her cute face or her nice profile, but her eyes. They were shining like big emeralds. They were glimmering in the sun.

As she walked on the road she was thinking of the day that had been floating through. She had been alone the whole days, cleaning. She counted up all the things she hadn't finished, and the the things she had finished.

Yuya could now see a small house on the side of the small road. It was a very simple house. On the front it looked like a taverna, and so it was. As she lived here she also worked to make simple meals to the travelers that came along the road. But they didn't have very much of customers so it was pretty calm most of the time.

Behind the taverna-section of the house was the living part. There was a kitchen, one dining room and three bedrooms, which of one was in use. The other two was for eventual guests. In the dining room you could open up to a small garden on the backside of the house. The garden was hidden from the road. The bathroom was in a separate building beside the garden, not very far from the dining room.

In other words, even if the house was a taverna on the front, the living-part still had private space, just how the owners wanted it.

Yuya was still humming on the melody as she opened the door and walked across the taverna part. She then opened another door at the back of the room and entered a small hall, which was in her home.

She took of her getas and walked in. She took the groceries to the kitchen and put them in place. She looked around what the kitchen had to offer. Then she walked out to the hall again. She looked around.

A long sword was placed on the wall, _Tenrou_. She smiled. _He_ was home. _He_ had been abroad the whole day, probably out for a walk or something like that. She walked in to the big dining room and found the door to the garden open. Very quiet she tossed over the blank floor to the door. And there _he_ was.

_He_ sat on the veranda and looked out over the little pond with wild flowers around. The poling water was disturbed by the sound of the fountain made of _bambu_.

He had a black kimono with a big yin yang symbol on the back. He had long hair in a dark color of red and it was a little shaggy. He was smoking on a pipe. His large hands was resting in the arms of the kimono, just as samurais used to have them. And samurai he was. A great samurai, feared and he bore a title which he was proud of. The title as the _**Strongest**_.

Yuya smiled at him. He had the back against her, but she knew that he knew that she was there. He already knew when she entered the building. She walked over to him and sat down beside the samurai. She smiled up to him.

"Hello! I'm back!"

He turned and faced her. Her emerald eyes looked straight in to eyes that had made many people to shake in fear when they heard of them.

They were red, the same color as blood. They were eyes of a demon.

But Yuya didn't felt fear when she looked in them. She felt a warmth and she felt safe. And once again she was captured in them. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and so she had thought for the very first time she saw them. Sure, when this demon was in the heat of the battle, the eyes burned with a huge fire and they showed no mercy. But now, when they looked at her, they were soft.

She didn't look into the eyes of a demon.

She looked into the eyes of a man that she loved.

The mans face was calm and he had a small smile, so small that it almost wasn't there, on his lips. His voice was dark and deep.

"Yo."

It was a small word. And it was said in an instant. But it was enough too make Yuya feel like she was flying.

She could be the worlds most _saddest_ or _angriest_ person. But when she saw that face, the small smile, the soft eyes and when he gave her a little word that showed that he reconsigned her, was enough to make her the most _happiest_ person in the world instead.

About five years ago, the demon _aka_ samurai would never show her so much attention. But now was different. The bond between them were different.

Onime no Kyo looked down on the woman that he now lived with. She smiled at him with a cheerful smile. She looked so happy, even though he just gave her a simple word as 'yo'. But what would he do? Drag up a hundred lines as a greeting? No, that wasn't his style.

Kyo was a man of few words. He was also very simpleminded. He knew it but hated to admit it. He looked once again straight in to those big emerald eyes. They were beautiful. He had always thought that.

Then he looked away, once again on the poling water. He liked the little pond in the garden. The sound of it made him calm. Here he spent most of the time, especially when it was guests in the taverna.

He didn't serve people food, never. That was the job of servants. And this time it was Yuya, who was running small business on this. Besides, it would be a very ridiculous picture if _he_, _Onime no Kyo_, would serve a stranger _dango_. And he was still wanted, even if his price was now mostly a fairy tale and people forgot about it.

When Kyo now looked at the little bambu fountain he recalled memories of his time with Yuya, how they had met and how his feelings had advanced.

_Five years ago he had been a prisoner. He was trapped in a body that didn't belong to him. When he finally had woken up and killed some bandits, his eyes had been captured by a young girl. _

_She had been shaking in fear and he had decided to kill her. Then he had been surprised by the large emerald eyes. Even if she radiated fear, her eyes were strong, brave and full of determination. When she screamed to him and told him that she wouldn't die before she reached her goal, he had been captured by something. Actually he had believed in her words. Because deep inside he had a feeling that he absolutely didn't want to kill her. And if she could make **him** hesitate, then she could make anyone, except for them who was completely mad, and he wasn't!_

_She had chocked him, but also amused him. _

_He decided to see if she was going to follow Kyoshiro and how things would turn out. But it didn't walk as he planned._

_As the time was going by he had taken control of the body. Yuya had traveled together with him. And little by little he had been more and more captured by her. And when she for the first time said that she believed in him, his heart had been taken away. _

_His love for Sakuya was slowly fading as his love for the high spirited girl had been growing. He wanted to protect her._

_When Shinrei had forcefully kissed Yuya, Kyo didn't know how he would react. He was shocked and at the same time a great jealousy was burning inside him and he wanted nothing more than strangle and torture the white haired Mibu-man to death. And when he then heard that it was because he had put in waterwyrms in her and she only had 60 days left to live, his heart had been in chaos. He had forcefully been keeping his calm, but he wanted nothing more than **really** torture Shinrei to death. At the same time he was angry at himself for not being fast enough to protect Yuya. _

_When Muramasa had taken his last powers to learn out the **mumyo jinpu ryu ougi** his thoughts had much of the time been on the blonde girl. _

_When they after that fought their way into the Mibu land he felt more and more trapped in Yuya's gaze. _

_When she then became unconscious and almost killed by the waterwyrms he felt that he could destroy the world, it wouldn't matter without her anyway. That was the first time Kyo revealed to himself that he actually loved Yuya. Even more than Sakuya. _

_When Yuya then confessed to him in the heat of the battle against Nobunaga, he felt that he wanted nothing more than embrace her and claim her to be his. But he had once again forcefully been keeping his calm. Then Yuya had been badly hurt and Kyo only felt a strong pain in his heart as he screamed out her name._

_When her heart had been connected to the Aka no Ou, she had just smiled at Kyo and gave him the thumb up. She still believed in him._

_Many things happened at the adventure in the Mibu land. But the biggest thing, in Kyo's opinion, was when Yuya so bravely had stopped his berserk as the demon king. She had stopped a demon no one usually could._

_Her courage and strong belief had made her to his hearts wife. Then he disappeared. Or moreover he had been kind of trapped inside Tenrou, his sword. _

_When he returned three years later he had been greeted by Kyoshiro and a grown up Yuya. He had been surprised by her beauty. She had really became something. On that day, Kyo could finally embrace her and claim her as his. _

Now, here they were. She sat beside him, on the little veranda of their house. Their home and they shared it together.

Kyo was now a very happy man, even if he barely showed it. But he could give Yuya small hints of his happiness sometimes. But those were special moments that he chose to keep precious.

They had been sitting in silence for about fifteen minutes when Yuya broke the silence.

"Kyo?"

"Mhhmmm..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mhmm..."

"Maybe I shall prepare dinner then?"

"Mhmm..."

Yuya stood up and stretched out her arms in the air. She walked inside and stopped at the door.

"Is it Ok with fried tofu and rice?"

"…"

"Ok!"

Yuya didn't expect much of an answer. This was the way Kyo was. He didn't talk much and he wasn't that picky either. Yuya kept it as her secret but she was pretty sure that Kyo actually _**liked**_ her cooking.

About one hour later Yuya served fried tofu with rice and also some fried vegetables. They ate in silence, but that was the way they always ate.

When Yuya was together with her friends she liked to talk and she talked much. But it was different with Kyo. But she never felt bad for that. Kyo had his own way of _Being_.

Kyo and Yuya had many ways of communicating, and this was one of them. Yuya liked this silent one. It was so... Kyo-ish.

They talked to each other trough the atmosphere. They could feel the mood in the air and they could feel if they were supposed to smile or cry.

Kyo finished his meal before Yuya. Then he sat and studied her when she ate. Yuya became a little distracted but she continued until she was done. She put down the bowl and placed the chopsticks over. She looked at Kyo who was still looking at her.

"W-what?"

She had lived with Kyo for two years, but she still felt a little embarrassed when he studied her like this. She couldn't explain the expression on his face.

"I though that you looked cute with rice on your cheek."

Yuya felt how her face turned red. She nervously put her hand on her left cheek. Kyo giggled. He moved over to her.

"The other one."

His large hand took the rice of her red skin and then he let the hand be there. He once again studied her face. She blushed.

"W-why are you staring?"

"Hoo, are you nervous?"

"No! I-its just that I'm embarrassed when you act like that."

Kyo smirked. Yuya could tell that he laughed that silent laugh of his. Then he seemed to be turning serious.

"Are you scared?"

Yuya stared at him. What was wrong with him? Was he drunk? Had he been drinking to much sake? But how could that be possible? Kyo's tolerance for alcohol was high. She knew that better than anyone. Maybe it was his demonic nature?

His face was still serious and Yuya felt nervous. Maybe he actually was serious on this question. She decided to answer, honest.

She took his hand in hers. She looked in to his eyes.

"Kyo. I would never be scared of you! I believe in you no matter what!"

Yuya had said this line so many times. But every single time she said them she put all her heart into these words. And every single time she said those words, Kyo could feel how important Yuya was to him. This time was no difference.

And this time he was glad, because she had walked straight into his trap.

"I'm not scared of you at all!", she repeated the 'not scared' part.

Then Kyo's mouth turned into an evil smile.

"Good!", he simply said.

He lifted up Yuya and hanged her over his shoulder. Her weight was nothing for him. She could instead be a feather rather than a human.

"Whoaa! Kyo, what are you doing?"

"You said you weren't scared!"

"It wasn't that I meant! What the hell are you- PUT ME DOWN!"

Kyo began to walk from the dining room into the bedroom they shared.

"KYO! KYO, PUT ME DOWN!"

"So noisy..."

"KYO! WHAT THE HELL-"

Kyo trowed her down on the bed. She immediately sat up and her face was now red of anger. Kyo stared. Now she looked even more attractive.

"What the HELL are you doing?"

Kyo just kept smiling that evil smile of his. He loved to tease her when she turned angry like this.

This was his plan. To make her angry. This week she had been very cheerful. He had liked it though. Her smile was always bright and it was especially for him. However he missed the angry Yuya a lot. So now he did things that he knew would make her really pissed of.

"Kyo! Hey! I'm talking to you! What are you doing?"

He walked toward her and headed down so he stood face to face with her. It was something with his smirk that Yuya reacted on. What was it again? And why did he tried to look so almighty?

But then, Kyo's face turned soft. Yuya stared. She still wasn't used to this. Kyo when he gave that soft gaze.

"I just wanted to thank you for the meal."

Yuya stared at him, confused.

"Ahhh... Ah! You-you're welcome... but why here?"

Kyo got his evil smile back again. Yuya blushed and she felt her anger rise to her cheeks.

"You-you-you... PERVERT!"

Kyo laughed. He lent forward and his nose was almost against hers. She was red in the face, by anger or embarrassment he didn't know. And he didn't care. Yuya's eyes was staring straight into his. She felt nervous. He still had that smile on his lips.

"Dogface."

The bomb fell.

Yuya knew it. He was teasing her. And she was angry as hell.

Yuya screamed at him, mostly ugly words. She started to throw pillows at him. He just laughed and skillfully ducked from them.

Kyo and Yuya had many ways of communicating. This was one of them and it was Kyo's favorite. He teased her and she got angry, and when she did she looked really attractive.

And it was in these moments when Kyo showed a part of his inner self. A part which he only showed to Yuya. A more childish part of him.

He laughed and took one of the pillows and trowed it at her. It flow straight into her stomach and she felt backwards. She almost immediately came up.

"What you damn-"

Kyo just laughed. Yuya stared at him. Her heart jumped. Kyo's usually so calm and almost angry face was now replaced with a big smile and his laugh was not fake. Yuya thought that he almost looked _cute_ (which she of course would never mention to him. He would probably kill her on this one).

Yuya's angry scream became soon replaced with laugh as the two of them continued the pillow fight.

Yuya was the one who got tired first and as a last attack she jumped straight into the man. He fell back as she tackled him with a hug. They both laughed. As they were lying there their laugh became smaller. They both tried to catch their breath and their cheeks was red of all laughing and throwing.

This was not a bad way to finish a meal.

They were lying like this, side by side. Yuya hugged Kyo tight and he had put his arm around her and held her close.

The bedroom also had door out to the garden and outside was the noise of the evening who was coming in.

In the room they had a paper lantern that gave them a weak and soft light. They both laid quiet. She listened to his breath. It was rhythmic and it was very calming. He played with her hair as he looked up in the ceiling.

The ceiling was in a dark color and there was painted white birds, flowers and other things. It was one of Yuya's ideas.

He remembered when she, high spirited as she was, had been painting these. He had been sleeping outside that night as she had been sleeping in there. The next morning she woke up with white color in her face. He still laughed at the memory of it.

"Kyo, why are you laughing?"

Her voice was calm and she almost sounded sleepy.

"I remembered when you painted those damn birds."

"Ah, not them.", she whined.

Whenever she got reminded of them she always remembered the color accident.

"But you sure looked cute with white spots in the face."

Yuya looked up at his face.

"Kyo... You have been using the word 'cute' a lot today... I've never heard you said that before!"

"Is it wrong by telling the truth?"

Yuya stared at him. It was the first time he had said something like that to her. He wasn't the type to say exactly what he thought.

"Why are you honest all of a sudden."

Kyo looked at her face. His face was soft and so was his voice.

"I don't know... Today... I just felt like saying whatever that was on my mind.

"Only to me or even to other people?"

"To you. Hell no I will let anyone tease me for being honest!"

Yuya raised the eyebrow. He was definitely tired. No, exhausted. Or was he telling the truth? But then she felt happy by those words. It was true. When they where with other people he never acted like this. But when they where alone he was always (most of the time) soft and surprisingly kind.

Suddenly Yuya became aware of the fact that it was late. It was almost completely black outside. She sighed. She wanted nothing more than be here with Kyo. His body was warm and she knew that she would be start freezing when she got up again. But she had to.

Kyo sighed to. He also seemed disappointed that there actually existed something that was called "_time_".

Yuya got up from the bed and walked to the dining room again, but not before she had placed a soft kiss on Kyo's cheek.

She went to the dining room and cleaned up after their dinner. Kyo walked to the hall and brought is sword. He always slept with it beside him. Yuya walked around I the building to make sure everything was fine. She blew out all lights, except for the one in their bedroom. She then walked to the bathroom and did her duties. Then she walked into the bedroom again.

The door to the garden was open and she knew that Kyo was sitting outside, again. He did that every night before sleep. She smiled to herself.

She walked to the corner of the room. There was a small drapery (or whatever the name of that damn thing is, I don't know what it's called, hope you get the idea).

She stepped behind it and changed quickly to a simple white _yukata_. She carefully laid her kimono I a simple box, where she had her other clothes.

She went to the veranda outside. She was right about the samurai. There he sat, smoking on his pipe and with _Tenrou_ in his hands. He also wore a simple white yukata.

He looked out on the garden. She quietly stepped over to him and sat down beside. He gave her a quick look, showed her that he knew she was there. Once again, Yuya felt her heart flip. She lent her head against his shoulder.

They sat like this and studied the night that was in it's full grace. Fireflies were flying around them. It was extremely beautiful and so peaceful.

She sighed, her soul at peace.

"It's so beautiful..."

"…"

"Hey, the fireflies remind med of Hotaru-san!"

"…"

"What do you think he does now?"

"…"

When Kyo didn't answer she looked up. He looked like he was thinking. He studied the fireflies. At last he opened his mouth.

"If it's Hotaru, then he is probably somewhere out there."

"Out in the wide world?"

"Yeah. Completely lost."

Yuya laughed. That sounded just like him. Hotaru wasn't the 'think-before-you-act' type. Sometimes people could wonder if he even were thinking or even had a brain at all. He was extremely simpleminded, even more than Kyo.

Yuya giggled. She missed him.

Kyo smiled. He was also thinking of the 'stupid' Hotaru that once was a member of the _Shiseiten_.

The air was cold and fresh. Kyo put his arm around Yuya. Her head on his shoulder and his head resting on hers.

Kyo and Yuya had many ways of communicating. One way was to talk. This didn't happen that often since Kyo was the silent type. However, the night seemed to make the couple a little happy in talking.

"Kyo..."

"Mhmm..."

"Can you stop smoking?"

"Why?"

"Cause you smell..."

"Well, at least I don't smell like gunpowder."

"Why you-"

Yuya flew around and her eyes flashed with hints of anger. Kyo laughed quietly. She told herself that she wouldn't be angry by his teasing now. It was a little to late for that, it was not long to midnight. Kyo returned to be serious.

"Do I really have to quit smoking?"

"Well... at least when it's bedtime! It's easier to sleep when it don't smell like a fire is around."

"Am I really that scary?"

"I didn't say that! Hey, wait... Don't bring that up again, pervert!"

Kyo laughed at the memory of what was happened earlier. Yuya tried to stay calm. Kyo once again pulled his arm around her.

"Silly..."

His voice was soft. Yuya forgave him. She sighed and let her head rest against his shoulder again.

"Haven't you heard, that smoking is a part of being samurai?"

"That and drinking sake?"

"Yepp."

"You just pulling that up!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! Samurais are supposed to drink tea, write poems and look at the _sakura_ trees."

"Am I an ordinary samurai?"

"Hell no! You should know that better yourself! Besides, if I saw you writing a poem under a sakura tree, I would cry over how ridiculous it looks!"

"Ohoo...?"

"Yeah!"

They remained silent for a time.

"If you saw me under a sakura tree, just as I am, would you still cry?"

Yuya turned her face and looked up at him again. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Haven't I already seen that? You know, when we were traveling to Edo with Kyoshiro and the rest?"

Kyo though about that memory. Yeah, of course. He remembered that very clearly. It was back then, that night under the cherry blossoms that he had confessed to her. The first and the only time he had showed his love for her by using words.

"How did I look?"

Yuya suddenly remembered the picture and she blushed. Kyo stared at her and then got a smirk on his lips.

"Oho! Did I look _that_ good?"

"Wh- No! I-I mean... Well..."

Yuya became nervous. Whenever it came to these questions she had very difficult to give a clear answer. She looked up again. He smiled. She decided to try to say it. The worst that could happen was that he laughed hard at her and begun to tease her for her "dogface" or whatever it was.

"B-back then..."

Kyo was silent. He waited for the answer. Yuya took a deep breath.

"Back then I saw a demon stand against a sakura tree. I had seen _that_ demon many times so it would be weird if I became surprised."

"But?"

"But I _got_ surprised. Because I had never expected _that_ demon to look so..."

She became quiet. Kyo was waiting for the answer. He really enjoyed this. He broke the silence.

"Handsome?"

"_Beautiful_..."

It became silent again. Only the bambu fountain was heard. Once again Kyo broke the silent.

"Beautiful?"

His voice was impossible to read. Was he angry? Happy? Humiliated? She looked at him, a little worried.

"Beautiful?"

He repeated the word.

"Y-yeah... that was what I thought..."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes!"

"_Beautiful_?"

"YES!"

"Me, a _demon_ was... _Beautiful_?"

"BUT YES! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, STOP THAT!"

Her yelling didn't make him flinch at all. Her cheeks had a red color.

"T-that's what I thought! I thought that you looked _beautiful_!"

They stared at each other. Yuya didn't know what to do next. Then Kyo surprised her. He hugged her and let his head rest on her shoulder.

His voice was once again soft.

"Silly. The one who should be called beautiful is _you_."

Yuya lost herself. Once again Kyo had opened up that side which he never showed anyone but her. He told her exactly what he was thinking. It was _not_ often that Kyo showed this lovey-dovey part of himself. She could even count them on her fingers.

Deep inside, Yuya was happy. That Kyo only showed this side to her meant that she was special to him, right?

Then she remembered what he said.

"W-what? M-me, beautiful?"

"Mmmm..."

That answer was 'yes'. Yuya blushed.

"K-Kyo... but you always call me 'Dogface'..."

"Do you prefer that?"

"No! B-but you have never... I... I mean..."

"Yuya... Silly."

Kyo kissed her gently on the forehead. She was a little shocked. But then she smiled and relaxed at last. They sat holding each other, his head resting on hers, looking at the starfilled sky.

"Hey, Kyo."

"Mhmm..."

"You know, it feels quite funny, don't you think?"

"What does?"

"I'm just an ordinary girl. No powers or anything like that. Just one girl in Japan. There's many like me."

Kyo raised his head and looked down at her, his eyebrow raised.

"You, an ordinary girl? For heaven's sake, you made even the _Aka no Ou_ tremble in fear of your strength! Don't say that!"

Yuya felt her happiness raise again. She smiled.

"Really? How- wait! I wasn't done!"

Kyo giggled.

"I'm trying to say that it's quite unbelievable that an "ordinary" girl like me, right now is sitting here. Side by side with the _Strongest_. The most feared samurai and the most wanted..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's quite... ironic, don't you think?"

"And it's not ironic that I, _Onime no Kyo_, am living with this "ordinary" girl?"

"That's the same."

"Answer?"

"The same."

"Answer."

"Same."

"Answer!"

"I Love you."

"Huh?"

Kyo's eyes shot open as she putted a gently kiss on his mouth. She smiled at him. He looked a little confused. Yuya liked it.

"What's this all about?"

"What? You where the one who started."

"Where not."

"You where."

"Where not."

"Admit defeat."

"Hey now-"

"I win!"

Kyo sighed. He was defeated. Deep inside a warmth was spread. He thought for a while. He looked at her. She smiled at him. Once again, with that fateful smile. Now Kyo felt how his heart was beating faster. This woman beside him could even take _his_ heart away. How could she be "ordinary"?

Then he made up his mind. He looked in to her eyes.

"Yuya."

"Yes?"

"I Love you"

"Huh?"

Before Yuya knew it, Kyo kissed her. Her eyes shot open with surprise. Her mind was in chaos. Her heart was beating extremely fast.

But then she deepened the kiss.

She tightened her arms around him. She held him close, like she never wanted to let go. He did the same. After a while they had to stop, during the lack of air. Yuya looked into his eyes.

She felt tears coming up.

"What now?"

"That... That was the second time you said those words to me. It has been two years since last time. Oh, thank you..."

She sniffed. Kyo felt how he lost control of his calm. He was always calm. But now as he saw her tears, he could no longer control himself or his emotions that came flying.

She was so important to him. More important than anything. And he wanted nothing more than be with her.

Kyo hugged her in a tight grip. She answered by tight hugging him back. They hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

He was the _Strongest_, the most feared of them all. He _was_ fear.

He didn't fear anything, hell, he was _Onime no Kyo_.

The only thing he feared was the safety of the woman in his arms. The woman that he loved. He couldn't live without her. If she wasn't by his side, he would turn mad. She was his everything. He could even sacrifice his sword and his pride for her.

Yuya loosened her grip a little. They looked at each other and then they kissed. The kiss was deep and passionate. Yuya could feel how Kyo slowly loosened the tie of her belt that was keeping her yukata in place.

They let their emotions take control over their bodies. The only thing they had in their mind was their love for each other.

The night was cold. But they where laying inside under the thick blanket so they didn't felt bad about it. Yuya were laying beside him with her head on his naked chest with her arms wrapped around him. His arms was wrapped around her naked back. They could feel each others heartbeat.

Yuya felt how she was in the world of happiness. She could die like this. Kyo knew what she thought. He tightened his grip around her.

She was his hearts wife, his love, his life, his everything.

Onime no Kyo _was_ fear. He feared nothing, except for one thing. It was the safety of his love, which was for the moment lying in his arms. He would protect her.

However, he didn't think of _that_ person, which was still alive...

**To be continued**

In this chapter, Kyo maybe was a little OOC. However, I tried to explain that was because of Yuya. I love that couple! And in my fantasy, Kyo open up a aside to her he never shows to others.

I hope you liked it! And about that person Kyo didn't think of... Continue to read to find out.

Next Time: Introducing my OC and Kyo got something he wants to say to Yuya!


	3. The search begins

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OC, and the weirdos at the beginning!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – The search begins**

_The great hall was located on a mountain. No one knew exactly where, except for them who was there. It was built in stone and inside, the walls was lined by great pillars._

_The ten old men where sitting in a circle in the middle of the great building.. They all were listening to an old woman, which was also sitting in the ring._

"_All we now need is to confirm that it's true."_

_One of the men answered. _

"_Is it really true that she can be one of the clan?"_

"_Like I said, we need to confirm it."_

"_But it will be difficult. The Mibus will not let this go if they got to know..."_

_They discussed for a time. They all were dressed in beautiful clothes and all of them had a symbol on the left arm. The symbol was a planet with a circle around it. _

_All of them were part of an old clan which was hidden from the world, just like the Mibus. And they were their enemies._

"_I will absolutely not tolerate the Mibus to have the upper power any longer!"_

"_Me neither!"_

"_Now, calm down, gentlemen!"_

_All the men turned silent and looked at the old lady._

"_Information has reached my ears that the one True Mibu, Onime no Kyo is still alive and somehow he is in the way of this project."_

_The men immediately begun to discuss nervously. _

"_We can absolutely not have him hanging around!"_

"_He is way to powerful!"_

"_A true demon!"_

"_Silence!"_

_They all turned silence again and the old woman stood up._

"_Gentlemen, I will handle the matter with the demon. Actually, I have just the right person for the job."_

_As she said it she reached her hands to one of the corners in the dark room. Out of the black stepped a woman. All the men stared. Nobody had noticed her. _

_She was tall and had great profiles. Her long red hair were floating around her as a cape._

_She walked to the middle och the circle the men was forming. The old woman now smiled._

"_I will leave Onime no Kyo to you. We are all counting on you."_

_The men stared. One was to break the silence._

"_How could this woman possibly be able to stop the demon? Attract him? Don't be stupid!"_

_The younger woman turned around and looked straight to him. He was shut silent. He stared at her, fear coming out of his eyes. He felt how he became paralyzed as he felt her aura shot at him._

_Her voice was deep and filled with an inner power._

"_If I was you, I would be quiet and leave the matters to the strong ones."_

_She walked around in the circle. Everyone was following her every step. They were all impressed._

_At last she stood in front of the old lady again._

"_I will take care of the little **Rat**. And I don't want any interfere from **none** of you."_

_The old woman smiled. _

"_As you wish. This will be in your hands."_

_The young woman nodded and with no more word she walked out from the hall. Everyone was quiet. The one who broke the silence was shaking as he said it._

"_If such a woman exist, then we better keep her in good mood with us."_

_The old woman was still smiling._

"_Oh, don't worry about that! I know exactly what she wants. As long as I can give her that, she will fight for us."_

_Outside the woman walked down the mountain, which the great halls building where located. _

_Her hair catch the breeze which came from the sea._

_She smiled to herself._

"_So we finally meet again, Kyo..."_

**XxXxX**

"Kyo! Hurry up or we'll be to late!"

Yuya's voice woke Kyo up from his thoughts. It had felt like someone had been talking about him. However, that didn't matter for now.

He realized that Yuya was pretty far ahead. He immediately hurried his steps until he was walking beside her again.

Yuya looked at him, curious. He was acting a little strange, didn't he? But yesterday he had really been acting different. She still blushed by the memory, but the embarrassment was soon replaced with happiness.

She began to sing on that melody again. Kyo realized that he listened to her voice with all his concentration. He liked her voice. Her steps were full of energy and she almost danced forward.

Today she wore a longer kimono, which she only did for special occasions. It was in a deep orange color and it was patterned with sakura flowers in beige. The obi was in the same beige color and her hair was put up on the back of her head. On her feet she had white _tabi_ and simple _zori_ in a dark wood.

She was very beautiful, dressed like that.

Kyo on the other hand, wasn't that formal. He wore a dark gray kimono, with a yin yang symbol at the back. He also wore a coat in a dark brown color, over his shoulders. His hair were hanging down over his back.

They headed to the town cause of the great festival. It was to celebrate that spring was coming. When Yuya was asked by Kyoshiro and Sakuya, she had been looking forward to this. She had no idea what Kyo thought about it. But he had agreed on coming to, so she guessed it was alright.

If he kept his low profile, none would recognize him as 'the killer of a thousand men'.

They could see the roofs of the buildings in the town. They could hear voices and the sound of many people. Yuya felt how she became more and more excited. She had always loved festivals. They gave her precious memories.

She remembered when she was on festivals as a little girl. She was together with her older brother. Those memories made her happy and she treasured them. They were among the best memories of her now dead brother.

She looked back. Kyo was right behind her. She smiled to herself.

Of course! Today was Kyo there as well!

Last year, he wasn't with her. Some bountyhunters had entered the town and he seemed to be troubled by that so he stayed out of the town. She later heard that it was to protect her. When she heard that she wanted to cry, her feelings for the demon once again became stronger (even though they already were strong as hell).

She already planned to make this day to one of her precious memories as well.

They entered the village and many men got their eyes on her. Yuya didn't know if it was just her imagination but Kyo seemed to hold himself very close to her with his hand resting on Tenrou. Like he wanted to protect her. She decided to not think about that to much but instead enjoy the festival, even if she deep inside hoped for that.

She remembered the night once again. Kyo had really showed her his inmost side.

The memory (once again) made her blush a little as they walked deeper into town. Unfortunately that made her look even more attractive than she already did, so men stared even more at her. However, nobody even dared to get close, cause just behind her walked a tall samurai which looked really terrifying (Kyo, of course). She didn't seem to mind it but he scared everyone else.

"Kyoshiro! Sakuya-san!"

Yuya happily waved against the two people. They stood at the side of the street, safe from all the people that was passing by.

"Yuya-san! Kyo!"

One of the two people, a man waved at them, with a big smile.

He had short black hair (and on top of it, a single little hair string stood right up in a ridiculous manner). He wore a white kimono.

This was the body which Kyo had been prisoner in for about five years ago. But now, the body was controlled by it's original owner.

His eyes were blue and they were the kindest eyes anyone could see.

Kyoshiro jumped and hugged Yuya friendly as the both laughed. Then he turned to Kyo.

"I'm so glad that you came to, Kyo!"

"Kyoshiro..."

Kyoshiro smiled at the man. This was Kyo's way of greeting him. Kyo also smiled at his friend.

"Sakuya-san!"

Yuya hugged the woman that was standing behind Kyoshiro.

"How are you?"

"Yuya-san! I'm fine! What about you?"

"Never been better!"

The two friends smiled at each other.

Sakuya was a very beautiful woman with long black hair. Her eyes were brown and soft. She wore a pink kimono and over it she had a white _michiyuki_ with beautiful golden details.

Sakuya was a shaman, one of the most powerful. She could see and foretold the future. Once both Kyoshiro and Kyo had been in love with her, however Kyoshiro was the one that Sakuya had chosen.

Now Kyo saw Sakuya as a close friend instead. His love for Yuya was now stronger than his love for Sakuya could ever be.

They talked about themselves and what they were expecting for today. Kyo was most of the time silent. He stood behind Yuya and looked gloomy so no one dared to get close to the blonde woman. Both Kyoshiro and Sakuya recognized this. The smiled at each other and agreed not to mention it, Kyo would just be pissed of.

Yuya smiled to. Now Kyo acted like he always did when they was with other people. He acted silent, rude and he had a very gloomy face.

**xxx**

Two young men walked past a little group. One of the men got his eyes on a blonde woman. She was talking to some other people.

"Hey, look! That blonde woman! What a pretty babe!"

"Wow, you're right!"

They discussed with each other, pretty sure that no one in the little group couldn't hear them (but we know that _one_ does, right? ^^).

"Shall we ask her to come with us!"

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind to have such a babe in my hands!"

"Right! I'll just ask-"

The men was cut silent as one in the group, a tall samurai with an impressive long sword, moved himself in front of the woman, as a shield. He then looked straight at the two men.

Red eyes was glaring at them. Both men got paralyzed in fear as they stared at the demon, which without doubt had heard them and now was protecting the blonde woman.

Then they both came to their senses and they ran away, as quick as their legs cold bear them.

**xxx**

"Kyo?"

Yuya looked back at the tall man. He seemed to glare at something behind them. Then he turned around and looked at her with curious eyes. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Kyo was a mysterious man, even for her, who knew him the best. Trying figure out his nature would just end up in a headache.

His voice was low.

"What?"

"We just discussed to go to the sakura trees at the end of the town. Would you like to follow?"

He gave her a look, that very clearly said "Of course! I'll protect you!".

"Well then. Let's go!"

Yuya and Sakuya took the lead. Kyoshiro walked soon behind them.

"Yuya!", he whispered.

"Hm? What is it, Kyoshiro?"

"How could you know Kyo's answer? Do you two communicate by reading minds?", he hadn't catch Kyo's silent gesture.

"Well... I saw his eyes. They say more than his words sometimes!"

Kyoshiro stared at her back. He was impressed. He had known Kyo for a long time, even shared a body with him.

Still, Yuya understood the gloomy man better than him.

Never that Kyoshiro could read those red eyes!

Sakuya giggled silently. Behind them walked Kyo. He didn't know what they whispered about but it was absolutely about him.

A vein popped up on his head as he glared at Kyoshiro, which immediately hid behind _his_ blonde. Yuya and Sakuya laughed at the two men. Their friendship was extremely childish and it was very entertaining.

"What now Kyo? You act like a three years old!"

People that passed stared at the group. Kyoshiro was now hiding behind Sakuya. Yuya was trying to stop the red haired samurai to draw his sword. He had many big veins on his head and his eyes was shadowed. The women laughed and Kyoshiro was crying (animestyle, you know).

"Haha! Kyo, take it easy! We're on a street, remember!"

Yuya hugged him as she laughed. Kyo let go of his anger and putted Tenrou back in his sheath.

He didn't try to draw his sword again but was still glaring at Kyoshiro, which whom was now taken the lead as the group passed through the town. He knew that Kyo wouldn't leave Yuya's back, so he was safe in the lead.

Inside Kyoshiro felt a great happiness for the both of them. He was glad that Kyo had finally found someone he could put his trust in. The better was that the person was Yuya.

Sakuya smiled to herself. She was also thinking that. She took Kyoshiro's hand as they walked. He smiled at her.

Behind them walked the pretty outstanding couple _aka _the samurai and the waitress.

Yuya hugged Kyo's arm and chatted happily with him. Kyo remained silent.

Kyoshiro was happy for them. However, how they could manage to stand each other when their personalities was so different was a riddle that Kyoshiro never figured out.

**XxXxX**

The sun stood high. The deep forest was a great sea of green in the shadow of the mountains that covered the horizon. In this big forest was the call of a young woman.

"Hotaruuuu! Where are you? HOTARUUU!"

At the same time, the man, which who's name was called, was walking somewhere in this forest as well. However, he didn't hear the woman.

Hotaru walked over some trees that laid on the ground, probably turned down by a storm. The blonde mans hair was long enough to keep it in a braid on his back. His eyes had a golden color. His clothes was a little dirty; red pants and a red shirt under his white _happi_. On the sleeves was a red Yin Yang symbol. He was wearing a coat in a yellow color. The coat was of Chinese design and was beautifully decorated with strings in different colors. He walked in strange 'one-tooth' getas. They were also red and they had a big hole on the teeth.

In his belt he had a sword of unique design. It was the blade of a _katana_, then the blade turned into the handle and then it turned into a knife.

The man looked around.

You have heard of _Hotaru_ right? The _stupid_ Hotaru who is extremely _simpleminded_ and people wonder if he has a _brain_?

Well, here he is!

_Completely_ lost.

"I wonder where Hikari disappeared to..."

He continued to walk. A couple of hours later, he was still walking.

"Hikari! Hello? It's me, Hotaru! Where are you? Hikari!"

Hotaru didn't sound very spirited in the search of his lost traveling companion. But that was his nature. He didn't think to much.

"Hikari! Hello? Hikari! Hika-"

KABAFF

The man were sent flying as the woman kicked him in the face. He landed hard on the ground. He looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hikari! There you are!"

The woman that looked down on him was dressed almost the same. She had brown pants and a white happi without sleeves. Her long dark brown hair was tied up in a high horsetail.

And her eyes was in the same green color as the forest.

"There you are? _There you are_? What kind of question is that?"

"But you suddenly disappeared..."

"I DIDN'T DISAPPEARED! IT WAS YOU WHO GOT LOST!" She shook him violently.

"Now we are to late! I really hoped to be in that town on that festival! It sounded so fun!"

"But we will still arrive at the town, right?"

"Yeah. _AFTER_ THE FESTIVAL, YOU NO-BRAIN IDIOT!"

She hit him hard on the head. Then she sat down on the ground and sighed.

"I can't believe that I'm traveling with this idiot!", she said with a very depressed voice along with tears (hooray for animestyle).

"But it was you that insisted to..."

She blushed. She raised her head wit an angry look on her face.

"IDIOT!"

"What?"

"YOU... AH, forget it!"

She got up and marched away a few meters. Hotaru was following her with his eyes. He smiled. She was really cute when she blushed like that.

Hikari sat down again, with her back against Hotaru. She was still blushing. But he was right. When he left the village where they had met, she begged him to come with him.

They were both reaching for the one goal, to be stronger.

A woman that fought wasn't very popular where she came from, but Hotaru didn't care about that fact. And she liked his unique personality.

And Hotaru had begun to like the _very_ high spirited and childish woman. She was not like any other person he had met.

They were rivals, they were travel companions and they were great friends. Even if they only had known each other for about a year, the bond between them was very strong and they couldn't be separated. And later on they had both realized that their feelings towards each other was a little stronger than friendship.

As a couple they had the strangest and also the most crazy relationship ever. It was mostly about her screaming at him and hitting him.

But that was just the way it was. It was their way of a relation.

It was afternoon. They where pretty far from the town. Hikari was still a little sad that she couldn't make it to the festival.

Hotaru walked to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari. I'm sorry."

"Idiot."

"We better get going."

"Sure."

Well, even if he never appeared like it, Hotaru actually was very thoughtful. Well, at least to Hikari.

He helped her up. She looked up to him. Her height wasn't so much smaller than his, but since he had such weird shoes and she had simple sandals, the difference in height became pretty wide.

She smiled.

"Hotaru! Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Even if we don't make it in time, you still try for me. Thank you! You are really sweet sometimes!"

"I just want to meet Kyo."

"…"

"Hikari?"

It was a very peaceful picture. The deep forest was nothing but a big green sea in the shadow of the mountain.

Then, some birds were flying up in panic as a big 'crasching' sound was heard, along with angry screams.

**XxXxX**

_The woman stood right in front of an old information board. She was reading an old wanted-poster, which was almost falling apart of its' age. _

_It was about Onime no Kyo. _

_The woman sighed._

"_This just makes it boring. Search for him yourself, lazy bastards."_

_She turned around and walked down the road again. She knew that she was close. He was here somewhere. _

_She would finally face him again. And when she did, she was going to give him hell. _

_Onime no Kyo, she would make him tremble in fear, just like she did many years ago._

**XxXxX**

"So beautiful!"

"Aren't they?"

Yuya was stunned by the beauty of the pink flowers that covered the trees. They where standing on a hill, which was covered in cherry blossoms.

"Oh, I've missed this so much!"

Sakuya stretched up her hands up against the mighty tops. Yuya smiled at her friend. She looked so happy.

Kyoshiro walked forward to her.

"Happy now?"

Sakuya smiled to him.

"Very happy!"

They took each other hands and then just stood and looked at the beauty.

Yuya was happy for them. She also looked up. She felt her heart beat a little faster. It was under a cherry blossom that she had heard Kyo say "I Love you" for the first time. It was under a cherry blossom tree that her life had turned into a heaven.

**xxx**

_Yuya sighed. She had awoken **again**. She couldn't sleep! _

_But how easy was that when Kyo had returned? She was to happy to sleep. To relieved. She had believed that he was still alive and that he would return. And so he had. Many in the group had met up, all happy for Kyo's return. Now, they were staying at an inn. _

_Yuya wondered what would happen now. She wanted to be with Kyo! But she didn't know what he wanted, and that made her nervous and afraid. What if he didn't want to?_

_She decided to take a walk to clear her mind._

_She had a simple white yukata and only took a gray cape over her shoulders. It wasn't that cold. _

_She silently stepped outside, not to wake up Sakuya and Mahiro that were sleeping in the same room._

_Outside the air was refreshing. She took deep breaths. She began to walk and let her thought travel free in her head. All of them was on the tall red haired samurai. He was back! He had come back to her! To all of them!_

_She saw a grove of cherry blossom trees over the stonewall and decided to go there. She walked past the stone arch and the pond which was before the trees. She stopped in front of the little grove and looked up. She sighed at the pink beauty. Then, suddenly, she realized that she wasn't alone._

_She flinched in panic and when she was who the person was, her heart almost stopped. And she stared._

_Onime no Kyo stood against one of the trees and looked straight at her. His arms were crossed over his chest. He had that black kimono and his hair flew around him in the cold night breeze._

_She lost her breath._

_The whole picture... it was... he was..._

_Beautiful. _

_It was so beautiful that she couldn't breath. He looked perfect. To perfect. She had always knew and thought that he was handsome. But not **this** perfect. _

_Then she felt like she wanted to touch him. _

_She took one step, afraid to break apart the beautiful picture. Another step. And a third. She walked forward, not taking her eyes off him. He followed her every step._

_Then she was only one step from him. She didn't move. She just looked up at the demon. His eyes were shining in that red color. She didn't want to close her eyes, afraid that in the next instant she opened them, the demon would be gone. _

_Then he suddenly moved. He lifted his hand and gently stroke it over her cheek. _

_She didn't even dare to move. He stroked his hand down her cheek and over her lips. Then he broke the silent._

"_Yuya..." His voice was low._

_She didn't know what to do. And then tears came up from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. Without thinking she tackled him in a hug and held him as tight as she could._

_She didn't want to be apart of him anymore. She had waited for three years, three painful years. Now he was here and she never wanted to let go. _

_He didn't move. He just stood there and let her cry in his kimono as she held him tight. She cried out all her pain that she had been holding. All pain that she had gathered after the final fight against Aka no Ou. All her pain of losing her most precious and most important person. All the pain along with the relieving of him being alive._

_She didn't know how long she cried, but it felt like an eternity. Her big cries turned into weak sobs. Kyo talked again, with the same low voice._

"_Yuya, you have grown up..."_

_She slowly loosened her grip around him and took a step back. She looked up at him. He was smiling, a smile containing sadness, happiness, relieves... any emotion Yuya could think of._

_He carefully stroke away her tears. He studied her face again. His eyes stared in to hers. Then, suddenly, he dragged her into a warm embrace. Yuya was shocked, she had no idea what to do. But as she felt Kyo shaking she felt herself pull her arms around him._

"_K-Kyo..."_

_His face was hidden in her shoulder, in her hair. _

"_You've become a woman..."_

_She stood still as he talked, with a low voice._

"_You've believed in my return for all this time..."_

_She felt more tears coming up. _

"_Thank you. I owe you so much..."_

_Her grip around him got tighter. Then she smiled._

"_I-it was the l-least I could do! You helped me so much..." Her voice was shaking._

_He loosened his grip and looked at her again. She could see that his eyes were wet, but she knew that he would never let tears come out, cause of his pride. _

_Then he let out the words that he had been holding in for so many years. _

_Words that contained his feelings. _

_Words that Yuya deep inside wished to hear by all her heart._

" _I Love you."_

_Her tears were running wild again._

"_I-I Love you to."_

_They embraced in a deep kiss, as the cherry flowers flied around them in the night breeze._

**xxx**

As the memory run trough Yuya's mind she felt how her eyes got wet.

She felt Kyo wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and he smiled back. Se gave him one of those extremely wide smiles, and then the couples stuided the cherry blossoms in silence.

Cherry blossom was indeed something great. It brought people together. And it was them who made Yuya to the most happiest woman in the world, except for Kyo.

**XxXxX**

"Hidetada-sama! Wait!"

The kunoichi was running after her master. He was very fast.

"Come on Mahiro! Don't be so slow!", he shouted back.

Mahiro tried to run faster. Then her master just stopped and she bumped straight in to him.

"Ah, pardon me, Hidetada-sama!"

The man turned around. He smiled.

"No need to be so formal, Mahiro! And right now, my name is _Benitora_, not Hidetada!"

They were standing in the middle of the road. About just one hour ago they had escaped the castle. Or they actually hadn't _escaped_. It was just Benitora who liked to use that word.

He walked in simple getas, had green pants and a black shirt with a beige happi, without sleeves, over that. On his head he had a white bandana with tiger patterns .

He was carrying a great spear.

His real name was Tokugawa Hidetada and he was the shogun. However, right now he was off work and walked under the name 'Benitora'.

He had really been looking forward to this. He didn't have to work so he could finally travel and meet up with Yuya and Kyo. He missed them so.

And together with him, he had Mahiro, one of his most trusted soldiers, a great friend and also his love interest.

Mahiro was a female ninja with black hair that seemed to be floating around her face. She wore a kimono in a light gray color.

She seemed like an ordinary woman, traveling with the weird spearsman. But she was hiding weapons. And on her left chest she had a tattoo of a spider and on her arms she had scars. They were proof that she also was a master in every spiderteknic.

"Why are you such in a hurry?" the kunoichi asked.

"We're going to meet Yuya-han and Kyo-han! Isn't that a good excuse to be excited?"

Mahiro smiled. That was just like him. As a leader of a whole country, he was very childish.

They both continued their journey. It was some days traveling to reach their goal, but the were both in good moods, so it was not a bad journey ahead. The problem would turn up when they arrived.

**XxXxX**

The evening was coming and everywhere was the sound of the happy people.

In the middle of the town, the little group containing Kyo, Yuya, Kyoshiro and Sakuya walked as they laughed and chattered happily. Well, Kyo was mostly silent.

It had been a great day. Yuya had enjoyed it to the fullest. It had been much activities in town. Most entertaining of all (except Kyo's and Kyoshiro's fights) was a circus. Yuya was deeply impressed by the stunts that the actors performed.

Kyo had only been muttering about how ridiculous it was, but Yuya let him be. It was not always she enjoyed to see his battles, which used to involve death, blood, fear and at last, a wounded Kyo.

Kyoshiro had been talking and discussing with different people about medicines and he was greatly inspired by a traveling doctor that came from the far west, across from the seas. They had been talking for hours.

Sakuya spent most of the time with Yuya. She had also enjoyed the circus and after that they had been looking at kimonos that was for sale. Yuya fell for a purple one as Sakuya fell for one with a light pink color.

Always had Kyo been in the background, watching over Yuya.

As for him, he had taken a couple of bottles with sake. Yuya complained about it and Kyo just answered with "They're free. You don't need to pay". And so had their fights started again. But it was those fights that they used to have, it was just like how it should be.

Actually, Kyo had been enjoying this as well, even if he didn't show it. It was not bad at all to go on festivals. And most important of all, Yuya was happy and to see her smiling face was enough to make him enjoy things to the fullest.

It felt good to realize that he could enjoy himself in other ways than fighting.

Now the people in the town prepared themselves for the big main event. Fireworks.

It was not far to midnight. Kyoshiro looked around and just realized that the _samurai_ and _his_ blonde wasn't there.

"Where is Kyo and Yuya-san?"

Sakuya smiled at him.

"They went somewhere else."

Kyoshiro's lips flew up into a big smile.

"Well, maybe we should let them be alone then?"

He pulled his arm around her. Sakuya did the same. They smiled at each other and then looked up at the peaceful sky that soon would be a sea of colors and big 'bangs'.

"Kyo! Where are we going? Why aren't we with the others?"

Kyo didn't answer. Instead he kept his tight grip around Yuya's hand and kept walking. She had to run to keep up.

"Hey Kyo! I'm talking to you! Kyo!"

He didn't answer. Yuya began to feel a little pissed of.

"Hey Kyo! STOP!"

And he stopped. Then Yuya realized that they stood on the hill with the cherry blossoms.

"Kyo... what are-? Why are we here?"

He turned to her and finally he talked.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a moment."

Yuya was shocked by his honest answer. Now he was like this again, like yesterday.

Then a cold wind flew past them. Yuya shivered against the cold. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

Then she felt how Kyo wiped his brown coat around her. It was warm. She looked up at the demon, _her_ demon.

"But Kyo! Now you will be cold instead."

He smiled softly.

"Silly, watch to whom you are speaking."

Yuya felt how she wanted to be with him. She stepped forward and hugged him. He embraced her with his large arms. It was warm and comfortable.

"Did you have fun today, Kyo?"

"Yeah. I had a really good time today."

"Good."

"Which remind me of why I'm here right now, with you."

"Huh?"

Kyo stepped back and looked her in the eyes. He took her small hand and held them carefully in his. She felt how her heart began to rush again. Kyo's face was soft. But he had also a serious expression.

"Yuya.", he said, with a clear voice.

His voice was low, almost a whisper. But she herd it very clear. It was very silent around them. The town was now quiet, waiting for the fireworks.

"Yes, Kyo?", she answered.

"Will you be together with me?"

She was shocked by his question.

"Of course I will be together with you!"

"Forever?"

"Forever!"

"As my wife?

Yuya felt how the time stopped. What did he just said?

He said... his wife?

Yuya was shocked speechless. All of her emotions were now racing inside her. Everything was spinning. Memories flew up. Memories of her time with Kyo. Emotions came flying.

Her love for Kyo was...

She felt tears coming. Lots of them and she couldn't stop them.

She flew forward and tackled Kyo in a hug. She pressed herself against him as she was scared that he would disappear. He smiled and returned the hug. He lent down his head and whispered in her ear.

"I take that as a 'Yes'."

Yuya couldn't tell her feelings apart right now. She was so happy that she didn't know what to do. Kyo's kimono became all wet by her tears. Tears that was for him, for her, for them.

"Yes. Yes, you demon! Yes!"

Her voice was shaking with her big sobs. The fact that she talked in his kimono wasn't making it sound clearer either. But Kyo heard every word. He was smiling and his eyes were shining. The were shining with emotions, all the emotions he had for _his_ woman.

She raised her head and looked up at him. He carefully stroke away her tears with his hand.

It was just like _that_ day, two years ago under the cherry blossom, when Kyo confessed to her. However, this time, Yuya was even more happier.

As they chained themselves in a deep passionate kiss under the cherry blossoms, the sky was filled with the beautiful colors of fireworks.

**To be continued**

Well, the second chapter!

Very fluffy, don't you think? But I really love the KyoxYuya couple! I want them to spend the time 'happily ever after'!

Even in this chapter, it maybe was a little OOC, what do I know?

Introducing my OC, Hikari! Yes, she has a HORRIBLE temperament. Poor Hotaru!

Soon you will read more about Hikari and how she and Hotaru met, so don't be confused! Just see her as a childish and high spirited person that make poor Hotaru's life to a living hell for the moment.

When I think about it, the storyline goes pretty far before action. But I really want you to understand the strong relationship between some of the persons... And this is my first story ever written, so I'm only an amateur!

Next Time: Something about a dream...


	4. The Dream

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OC Hikari and the Woman-freak!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – The Dream**

"You said your name was...?"

Hikari was standing right in front of the man, which whom was about the same height as Hotaru (without his strange getas). On their travel they had met up with this man and it seemed like he and Hotaru knew each other.

"My name is Akira, a former Shiseiten."

Hikari memorized what he said as she studied him. He was dressed with a white kimono on top and he had blue hakamas. His hair was orange and his eyes were closed. Over his shoulders he had a very worn out cap in a beige color. At his back, Hikari's eyes catch two swords.

"Shiseiten... Ah, wait! You..."

Hikari looked at Hotaru and then back at the man called Akira.

"You are from that group Hotaru was from! That one that fought side by side with Onime no Kyo!"

"That's right!"

"Right!"

Hikari finally understood. She smiled at the samurai.

"Then, very nice to meet you, Akira-san! I'm Hikari, Hotaru's friend and travel companion!"

"Nice to meet you, Hikari-san."

Hotaru stepped forward.

"But why are you here, Akira?"

"I should be the one asking you, you've been missing for a couple of years!

"Ah..."

Hikari looked at the two men. They were definitely old travel companions. Akira's question was so natural.

"Could it be that you're heading to that town, where Kyo and Yuya-san is?"

Akira's question was correct. Hikari answered.

"That's right! Ah, could it be that you're heading there to, Akira-san?"

"Yes, it is. I've been training a lot and now I want to see if my strength can be matched with Kyo's."

"Hah?"

Hikari stared at the samurai, then at the idiot (Hotaru) and then once again at the samurai. They both were the same. They both wanted to fight Kyo. Was everyone around that demon idiots?

"But it surprise me that Hotaru is traveling with someone. Who are you really, Hikari-san?"

Hikari looked at him and then she smiled.

"Well, you see... I met Hotaru back in my village. We somewhat became friends and now we are traveling together."

"How long?"

"It has been around... one year?"

Akira was stunned.

"Wow... I can't believe that you have survived being with _him_ for a _year_!"

"You have no idea..."

Akira and Hikari sighed (both of them had a big sweatdrop on the head, animestyle again!).

Hotaru was the one who broke the silence.

"Akira, if you were going to Kyo's town, why are you heading to the wrong direction?"

Akira raised his head and turned to Hotaru.

"Wrong direction? You're the one who is heading wrong. Kyo's town should be about one or two days travel at that direction."

Akira pointed at the road which Hikari and Hotaru had been traveling for about one day. Hikari was white as a ghost in the face.

"One. Day. At. That. Direction?"

"That's right! Didn't you know?"

"We were _almost_ there and... now we have walked at the _wrong_ direction for _one_ _day_?"

"Uh, yeah... I guess so..."

Suddenly Akira felt a huge demonic aura fly out from the woman. Hotaru, on the other hand, didn't seem to recognize it.

"Ho– ta– ru."

"Mhm?"

"Have you been leading us to the _opposite_ direction... for a _whole_ day?"

"But I thought that is was this way..."

"_You_..."

Akira was speechless. As the young woman hit Hotaru and sent him flying the blind man began to shake in fear. Man, that Hotaru. He used to be all alone. Now he was traveling with a _monster_.

Akira had known this woman for about five minutes and he already thought that she was scarier than Yuya and Akari _together_.

"IDIOT! TOTAL MORON! GO TO HELL!"

Hotaru now looked more like a caterpillar, than a swordsman.

_Man, he __**is**__ already in hell_, Akira thought. Then Hikari turned and faced him.

"Akira-san!"

"Y-yes!"

"You lead the way!"

"A-as you wish!"

As they began to walk (well, Hotaru was still on the ground), with Akira in the lead, a person fell out of the bushes behind the. Hikari immediately turned around, on her guard.

"Who's there?"

Akira sighed.

"Tokito... how many times do I have to say it. You can't sneak on me, so why don't you just stop with your hiding?"

"Sh-shut up!"

Hikari stared at the girl.

She had short blond hair. No it wasn't blond, it was completely yellow! And her eyes and eyelashes was in the same color. She was small and was dressed as a boy, in a kimono and short hakamas.

The girl glared at Akira, who sighed again.

"Tokito, I won't fight you until I fought Kyo, got it? I want to be in top shape."

"Shut up! Fight me now! I will NOT lose this time!"

"Oh, that's the same line you used last time. Oh, and all the other times as well!"

The girl looked furious. Hikari didn't know if she wanted to interrupt. It looked like this girl somehow was a travel companion to Akira.

"Tokito, you can't sneak up on me, so stop it."

"Shut up! One day for sure I will win!"

"I've told you you can't. I can feel your presence on far distances."

A question popped up in Hikari's head.

"Akira-san, why do you always have your eyes closed?"

He turned his face to her.

"I'm blind, that's why."

"No way! But you can still fight?"

"I'm stronger than Hotaru!"

"No way!"

Suddenly it seemed like Hotaru had awoken from the dead (yeah, after being beaten that hard bu Hikari, I'm pretty sure he was dead).

"There's no way Akira can be stronger than me."

Akira seemed to be pissed of by his words, but before he got a chance to argue against it, Hotaru turned to the girl. She glared at him and her eyes shot open as she recognized who he was.

"Ah, you're that card-boy... Tokubuki."

"MY NAME IS TOKITO, STUPID KEIKOKU!"

"Keikoku?" Hikari asked. She had heard that name before.

Akira answered.

"It was Hotaru's name before he entered the Shiseiten."

"Ah, yes! Now I remember. How nice..."

Tokito looked furious. How dared he, a former _Gyosei_ make fun of her, a former _Taishiro_?

Hikari looked at Akira again.

"Akira-san, she is your travel companion?"

"Yeah, kind of... I've been traveling the world to get stronger and she has been following me all the time. She wants to defeat me, but just can't."

"Shut up, you moron!"

Hikari was a little confused. It was a lot of new information to melt in her mind. Besides, she didn't like the girls' attitude. And she was surprised by Akira as well. He was the same as Hotaru, maybe not in is personality (hell no!) but he was reaching for the same goal.

Now, Hikari was really curious about meeting this Onime no Kyo. He seemed to be a really interesting person.

The little group decided to travel together. Akira was taking the lead together with Hikari. They both talked and Hikari was a little happy about having one that she could talk seriously to. Hotaru was following after and last was Tokito, who still glared at Hotaru.

_Seems like this journey will be really interesting_, Hikari thought to herself.

She really looked forward to meeting this famous and legendary samurai, Onime no Kyo, 'slayer of a thousand men'.

**XxXxX**

"Thank you very much!"

Yuya thanked the guests as they walked out on the road again. It was sunny outside and today, it was a lot of customers, since it was so many people on the festival yesterday.

Yuya was flying. She was singing and almost danced forward. She let the memory of Kyo's proposal go through her mind again and again. She was right about making the festival to one of her precious memories. It was probably her most happiest memory this far.

She had a short cerise kimono, tied up by a pink obi. Her hair was tied up on the back.

Kyo was away, helping Kyoshiro with something. Sakuya stayed with Yuya and helped her. She asked and wanted to know why Yuya was so happy, but Yuya was very secretly about it. She didn't know if Kyo wanted it official yet. However, Sakuya already knew, she just didn't act like it. She was happy for them.

The night before when they met up again after the fireworks, Kyo and Yuya walked side by side, with their hands in a tight grip. Yuya's smile was brighter than ever and you could see that she had been crying, surely by happiness. Kyo's eyes were also shining brightly.

Sakuya was glad that she could see the future sometimes. Yesterday she foretold that her two friends would brought their life together, and it seemed like it was through an proposal during the fireworks.

Kyoshiro didn't know and Sakuya decided to not tell. This was between Kyo and Yuya, if they wanted others to know, then it was they who should tell.

The taverna was now full of people and Yuya were standing in the little kitchen. It was hidden behind a wall, that was about one and a half meter high. It was nice to stand there cooking. The atmosphere in the taverna made you happy as you cooked and the customers was happy when they felt the delicious smell.

Yuya's thoughts fell back to the night again.

**xxx**

_Kyo and Yuya walked on the road, holding hands. They could see their small house in the moonlight. It was late, very late. Yuya yawned. She wanted go to bed. Kyo didn't say anything. He had been quiet ever since they departed from town. _

_But Yuya didn't care about that, she was to happy and to tired. As they walked in, she took of her zoris and tabis and putted them in a box, which were standing in the hall. _

_She took out the hairpin that kept her hair in place and let her hair fall on her back. Then she walked with slowly steps to the bedroom. Kyo were standing right in the doorway, so Yuya bumped right into him._

"_Ouff, Kyo!"_

_He didn't move. He stood like a statue and studied her. She blushed a little. Then she headed to the clothing-corner. But she barely took two steps when two strong arms held her back. _

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

"_I'm going to change! Anything wrong with that?"_

"_No need to, you're looking good anyway."_

_Yuya's cheeks were really red now. Looking good?_

_Kyo dragged her to the bed._

"_Wa-wait Kyo! I don't want to sleep in the kimono! I don't want to destroy it!"_

"_Then sleep naked."_

"_You-"_

_Yuya was trowed down on the soft madras. _

"_PERVERT!"_

_Kyo just smiled. He sat down beside her and stared at her._

"_Don't blush like that! You look way to attractive!"_

"_And who's fault do you think that is?"_

_Kyo continued to smile. Yuya felt how her heart was beating faster. But she didn't want Kyo to win that easily! Se pouted with her lips and tried to lock surly. However, it only made her look even more attractive (in Kyo's opinion, that damn pervert)._

_Then Kyo lent forward and kissed her gently on the nose. She didn't flinch. He kissed her on the cheek. She didn't move at all. He kissed her on the jaw. She shivered. He kissed her on the neck. She took a deep breath. He lifted the kimono a little and kissed her on the shoulder. She was shaking. He kissed her on the lips. She threw her arms around him and answered. _

_He smiled. She was to easy._

_The thought on her kimono was fading with her desire for the pleasure._

_He stroked her down the back..._

**xxx**

"**Yuya-san!**"

Yuya flinched as she heard her name. She was blushing violently.

"Yuya-san! What's wrong?"

Yuya stared at Sakuya. Damn, she must have been so deep in her memory that she lost contact with the world.

"Yuya-san! You're blushing! What is it?"

"Ah... Nothing at all, Sakuya-san! Haha, it's hot in here, isn't it?"

Yuya waved with her hand and tried to make it look like it was because of the heath she was blushing. Unfortunately, it wasn't _that_ hot.

Sakuya looked at her friend. She didn't know how she was supposed to read that but she decided to not ask more.

"I was asking if I should take the cooking and you serve the customers? I'm not so good at it..."

"Of course! We switch!"

Yuya was happy that Sakuya didn't ask for more.

_Yes, it had really been a late night! A very passionate one to..._

Yuya blushed again.

The first night as his _wife_.

The word gave her a flying feeling in the stomach.

She smiled and then she danced out in the taverna and took care of the customers.

Mostly of the men was staring at her. She was indeed beautiful. And now when she was so happy she looked even more beautiful. But Sakuya knew that the former bountyhuntress wasn't an easy pray if anyone tried to grope her. Yuya had both her gun and her knives hidden somewhere in her kimono and she could drag them out in an instant, before anyone could react.

The taverna was full inside, so people began to gather on the outside. Yuya was so happy that she almost didn't recognized it and when she did she was shocked. She had never had so many customers before! Usually it was very calm, since the little taverna was lying on a road that wasn't so popular to travel on. But now, it was really packed.

Yuya was stunned by all the money she collected in. she maybe wasn't a bountyhunter anymore. But she still loved money and the fact that her, from now on, _husband_ was wanted for one million ryo just made the whole picture quite ironic.

"Yuya-chan!"

Yuya flinched when she heard her name. The voice was dark and belonged to a big man. Yuya's mouth turned into a big smile as she saw him.

"Bontenmaru-san!"

He was large and only wore hakamas. Over one of his shoulder he wore a black cloak with a white text that said "_Seii-Taishogun_". In this era of the Tokugawa shogun, to wear a cloak with that text was the same as walk with a sign that said "_Kill me_".

But he was very arrogant. He had white hair that was set up in a horsetail on the back of his head. In his belt he had a _Bokken_. Over his right eye he had a black eyepatch.

Bontenmaru, Bon for short, was once a member in the Shiseiten and he was a very close friend to Yuya. But he also were a very famous and dangerous man.

His real name was Date Masamune. But he preferred to walk around with the name of the 'one-eyed man Bontenmaru'.

Yuya hugged him and he answered by hugging her tight back, that she couldn't breath. When Kyo hugged her, he was very gentle to not hurt her. But Bon wasn't that careful.

_And Kyo always says that Bon-san is way to soft on women_, Yuya muttered to herself. But the thought on _her_ samurai made her fly again.

"Ah, look at you! So beautiful! Something good must have happened since you're sparkling, Yuya-chan!"

"Thank you! Well, you could say something like that!"

"So where is that samurai of yours? I want to talk with him! Man, I haven't seen him for ages!"

Yuya smiled at her friend. They haven't seen each other for months and she had really missed him.

"He is out for the moment. But I think he'll return by evening."

"Of course he'll return! He got his woman _here_ for god's sake!"

Bon laughed, loud. People was staring at him. He and Yuya was careful to not say Kyo's name out loud. It would be bad if someone actually catch it.

"Do you want something?"

"Ah... Do ya' got sake?"

"I'm afraid that we're out, or moreover, what we have left is K- I mean, we're out."

Bon laughed again. He understood. Yuya was about to say "Kyo's stockroom".

"Sorry, Yuya-chan, but I have to go... see you around!"

"B-but Bon-san! You just got here!"

"Yeah, and it was because I had to talk to him! I'm in a bit of a hurry! Yukimura has called me for some kind of reason..."

Yuya looked a little sad. Bon stared at her and immediately felt guilty.

"Now when I finally got to see you..."

"Aha... D-don't worry about that! I will come to visit soon!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Promise!"

Yuya smiled. Bon laughed again.

"Well then! Se ya, Yuya-chan! Don't let the demon play around with ya to much!"

Yuya blushed. Bon walked away and she looked after him. Then she returned to the taverna. She couldn't leave her work to Sakuya!

**XxXxX**

_She was standing under a tree. No one could sense that she was there. She hid her aura well. She looked at the little taverna. A big man talked loudly to the waitress, a blonde woman. _

_Then the man departed. He walked past the tree, where she was standing. _

_Date Masamune. _

_Onime no Kyo had powerful friends. _

_She looked back at the taverna. The waitress disappeared into the building. That blonde... what was she to Onime no Kyo? The woman had her suspicions. She decided to confirm them during the night. _

_She smiled, a very evil smile._

"_Finally, I can see you again Kyo."_

_Her voice was nothing more than a silent whisper. _

_Then, suddenly, she was gone. The area around the tree was empty. The night was here soon._

**XxXxX**

It was close to sunset. All the customers was gone. The little taverna was peaceful and quiet again. Yuya and Sakuya was almost done cleaning.

"Sakuya-san, thank you so much for your help! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"You're welcome Yuya-san. And it was my pleasure."

Yuya looked over at the purse with money she had owned. It was a lot. She smiled as she lifted the purse. It was pretty heavy. It would take some time to count. She walked outside and looked up to the sky. It was pink which proved that the day was about to end. Then she heard voices from the road. She looked and her face lifted up in a bright smile.

"Kyo!"

Sakuya was behind her.

"And Kyoshiro!"

Kyoshiro smiled at her and hurried his steps.

"Yuya-san! How was your day?"

"Wonderful! I had a lot of customers."

"Great!"

Sakuya stepped forward and looked Kyoshiro in the eyes.

"So? How did it go?"

He smiled at her.

"Good! Almost done!"

Kyo was now with them. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Yuya had captured him in a hug.

"Welcome home, Kyo!"

"Yeah, I'm back..."

The group decided to break up.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat dinner with us?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, but there are a few things that I must get done before tomorrow. Maybe another time?" Kyoshiro sounded a little sad but also hopeful.

"Of course! Goodbye! Take care!"

The friends said goodbye. Kyo and Yuya stood there and watched as Kyoshiro and Sakuya disappeared. Then they were alone and the sun was now gone. Yuya felt the cold and huttered.

"We better get in."

"Yeah..."

Later, the couple ate dinner. They discussed the day.

"I've never had so many customers before! You should see that!"

"They must be from the town..."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me... Bontenmaru-san was here!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow as he heard the name of his former follower.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, he was in a hurry, so we didn't manage to talk much. But he wanted to talk to you."

"…"

They grew silent. Kyo was tired. And Yuya was exhausted. It had been a long day.

She quickly cleaned up and took the purse of the days reward. She took it to the bedroom and locked the money in a chest, which was hidden under the floor. Then she changed and went to bed. Kyo was out on the veranda again and she was way to tired to go there. She fell into sleep almost immediately.

A little while later she was awoken as the samurai went to bed as well. She lien with her back against him and he hugged her from behind. It was warm and comfortable.

Yuya fell into sleep again. Kyo, on the other hand, was awake. He had a deep feeling that something was about to happen. He didn't like it.

It was still cold in the nights. But here it was warm.

He listened to the sound of the night outside.

He listened to Yuya's deep breathing. He didn't catch anything unusual.

At last, he also fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

"_-ey! Hey, Mister! Wake up! Wake up Mister!"_

_Hotaru opened his eyes. He was laying against a big stone. He didn't remember how he landed up there. All he remembered was the fight yesterday. It sure was a tough fight. He had several wounds, which one of them were deep._

"_Are you alright, mister?"_

_He looked up. Over him, it was standing a person. By the voice he could hear that the person most likely was a woman._

"_You've got a lot of wounds... Oh, and this is deep! You need first aid!"_

_The picture got clearer. He was laying against a big stone at the roadside. The person that talked to him was a woman, around his age. She was easily dressed, with brown pants and a white happi. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a high horsetail. Her eyes had a deep green color._

_She looked worried._

"_Can you walk, Mister? You better get those wound treated quickly!"_

"_Who... are you?"_

_He didn't seem to mind the wounds. The woman looked a little confused. _

"_Ah! My name is Hikari! Anyway, we need to treat those wounds, Mister!"_

_Hotaru stared. Mister? Had he ever been called that?_

"_My name is Hotaru."_

_She stared at him. Then she smiled._

"_Then, nice to meet you Hotaru!"_

"_Yeah... Nice to meet you to... Hachiki."_

"_I said my name was Hikari!"_

_She looked really confused now. Well, if anyone wasn't that by meeting Hotaru, then what?_

"_Hotaru-san? We better get those wound fixed!"_

_he didn't complain as she helped him up. She took his arm over her shoulder and began to walk down the road._

_That was the first time they had met._

**XxXxX**

Hotaru flew up from his sleep.

The little camp fire was almost burned out. He looked down on his former companion, Akira. He was asleep. Tokito was also asleep, against a tree. So why was he awake?

Then he thought about Hikari. She wasn't here. The he heard her voice. It was weak.

He got up and walked to which the voice was heard. He found her sitting on a stone, looking out over a lake. Fireflies was flying around.

She was singing.

_... you and me_

_we shared a mystery_

_we were so close_

_like honey to the bee_

_And if you tell me how to make you understand_

_A minor in a major kind of way_

_Firefly come back to me_

_make the night as bright as day_

_I'll be looking out for you _

_tell me that you're lonely to_

_Firefly come lead me on_

_follow you in to the sun_

_that's the way it ought to be_

_Firefly come back _

_to me_

Hotaru stared. Once again he was surprised over the high tempered woman. Her voice was bright and strong. It was wonderful to listen to.

Hikari suddenly realized that someone was looking. She turned around and faced Hotaru with panic in her eyes. But when she saw that it was him she smiled.

"Hotaru!"

He walked and sat down beside her, not taking his eyes from her face. She still smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you sing..."

"Oh..."

"You sang about fireflies..."

She made a gesture out over the lake.

"Look! Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah..."

"I love fireflies! They are so pretty! The kind of clean up your soul, if you get the point."

"…"

"Forget it, I don't think you would understand anyway."

Hotaru looked at her for a couple of minutes. She turned to him, curious.

"Hotaru?"

"You love fireflies...?"

"Yes! I love them!"

"Is that so..."

He became silent. They both studied the small shining flies as they were reflected against the water surface.

Then he opened his mouth.

"I like your voice Hikari."

"Huh?"

Hikari turned to him and blushed. He was still looking out over the water.

"Your voice is cute. It kind of clean my soul, if you get the point."

Hikari stared at him. Then she laughed.

"Haha! You're so sweet!"

"Hikari..."

"Yes?"

"You love fireflies...?"

"I've already answered that question!" She hit him in the head.

But then she smiled again. Hotaru looked at her.

"I love fireflies... and you, Hotaru, are my one special firefly!"

Hotaru let her word sink in to his brain (yeah, he actually has one). Then he smiled. And before Hikari knew the word, she was trapped in a hug.

"I'm your... one special firefly..."

Hikari looked confused. Then she returned the hug. This was the way Hotaru was. And she liked it.

"Yeah... You're my one special firefly."

"And you, Hikari, is my light in the dark."

She was shocked. That Hotaru actually knew how to say such romantic lines was a big mystery. And it was scary to. But she decided to not think about it for now.

She lifted her head and kissed her firefly gently on the lips.

**XxXxX**

_The thick mist covered up the whole place. He didn't know where he was or how he could be there. He didn't know how the area looked like. He couldn't see his arms if he stretched them out in front of him. _

_Then he heard a laugh. It was familiar._

"_Yuya!" he shouted. _

_No reply. Then he heard her laugh again._

"_Yuya, where are you?"_

_No reply. Then he heard a laugh again. But this time it didn't belong to his blonde. _

_The laugh belonged to a woman. It was familiar. So damn familiar that it pissed him off to not remember._

_But it made him sad to hear it. _

_Then the laugh was gone. He felt how his heart ached. As the laugh had disappeared, so had this familiar feeling. He had felt this before, like he had lost someone. But who? And when?_

_Man, it pissed him off. Everything about this place pissed him off._

"_YUYA!"_

_He began to walk. To where he had no idea. He couldn't see at all. The mist was way to thick. And it was cold and unpleasant. _

_What the hell was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he in the bed, sleeping with the blonde in his arms?_

_Then, this was a dream? But somehow, it was way to realistic for a dream. It was just like when Kyoshiro or the Aka no ou had entered his mind._

_Damn, he hated to be so confused._

"_YUYA! YOU'RE HERE, RIGHT? ANSWER!"_

_He got no reply. But he heard a laugh again. But this time, the laugh seemed to be closer and more realistic than the former ones. The laugh was smugly._

_Wait. He knew that laugh. He knew that voice. And he knew this presence._

_The mist became thinner. Now he could see a figure stand a few meters before him. The air began to shiver as the figure let out its' aura. _

_He felt how the blood in his veins turned to ice. This aura was definitely..._

_He reached after Tenrou, but discovered that it wasn't there. He was shaking. _

_In fear._

_He was Onime no kyo. He didn't fear anything. He **was** fear._

_But that wasn't completely true. _

_It was **one** person that he feared. **One** person that he was scared of. **One** person that was **worse** than fear itself._

_And that very person stood right in front of him._

_The mist disappeared. He was standing on a snow covered hill. He was barefoot and only had a simple yukata. But he didn't felt the cold. The only thing he felt was the strong fear that paralyzed his body._

_His eyes were wide open. In fear and shock. They stared straight on a woman. _

_She was tall and had great curves. She showed them well by wearing a really short kimono. Her long hair was red and sat in a high horsetail. Se had a big fringe that almost covered her whole face, except for the right part. She had an evil smile on her face. _

_And her eyes were shadowed. He felt a little at ease for that. If it was something he hated more than this woman itself, then it was her eyes. _

"_It's been a long time, Kyo."_

_He flinched as he heard her voice. It was deep and he could feel the power in it._

_At last he had strength enough to answer._

"_You... why are you here?"_

"_Surprised? No, rather shocked, right?"_

_He narrowed his eyes. She teased him. He closed his hands. The grip was so hard that blood begun to seep out of small wounds, made by his nails. She realized this and her smile became wider._

"_But Kyo! Are you scared? When I've been looking forward so to see you!"_

_The woman played sad. Kyo felt his anger raise. And then, he felt how the woman's' strong aura became less piercing. Now he could finally stand without shaking. But he was far from relaxed._

"_Better? But still look angry..."_

_The woman's eyes were still hidden. He hoped that she would spare him that pain. Then he talked again, now with his normal voice._

"_Why are you here? Is this a dream?"_

"_Well..."_

"_How can you be here?"_

_The woman laughed. Her laugh made him shiver in discomfort. _

"_Kyo, have you forgotten? I have great powers, right?"_

_He flinched again. He didn't like when she used his name so lightly._

"_Would it be better if I called you **Rat**?"_

_Oh, great! Now she could read his mind. He glared at her._

"_Oh, how scary! Do you really hate me that much."_

_She sounded like she was talking to a kid. She really teased him. _

"_Weren't you supposed to be dead?"_

_The woman's smile faded._

"_Well, it was a time when I really thought so to..." Her voice suddenly was low. But then she raised again and had that smugly smile._

"_However, I'm alive, and here I am! Life is strange, isn't it?"_

"_You never answered one question."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Why you're here."_

_The woman's' face became serious._

"_Yeah, about that..."_

"_What?"_

"_You see, I've really been looking forward to see you again."_

"_Is that the reason?"_

"_Yes and no."_

"_I'm confused."_

"_Hell, you are!"_

_He still glared at her with so much hatred he could endure, and when Onime no Kyo does that, a normal human would probably be **scared** to **death** by now. However, this woman didn't even flinch._

"_It isn't really my business..."_

"_What is?"_

"_Doesn't matter! But the reason I'm here right now..."_

_He waited, very impatiently, for her answer._

"_I want to fight you."_

"_Is that it?"_

"_Yeah, that's it."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Last time I saw you, you were just a shitty little brat. I can't believe that you was trained by that Muramasa-idiot."_

_He shot his eyes open and anger was immediately directed at her._

"_What now? Ahw, I can't believe that you actually liked that old fart so much!"_

"_Don't speak bad about Muramasa!"_

"_Or you will do what? Kill me?"_

"_If I could, I would've done that a looong time ago!"_

"_Ho? Impressive. "_

_He crossed his arms._

"_If you want to fight, then why don't you just bring me my sword here, with your powers, and we fight?"_

_The woman flew back as she laughed as hard as she could. The laugh didn't sound comfortable at all._

"_Fight you here? Are you stupid? If I fought you here, your fear would only make you wake up!"_

"…"

"_No, I will fight you for real. Maybe not now, but soon I will."_

"_Why you-"_

"_Bitch. I know, I know. You hate me don't you?"_

_The woman turned serious again._

"_But you know, Kyo... I don't like what I'm seeing."_

"_What?"_

"_You used to be a real demon. Now, look at you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're soft! With people around you, you grow weak."_

"_I'm not weak!"_

"_Other people make you weak. To protect the weaker make you weak."_

"_I'm telling you, I'm not weak!"_

_The woman got an evil smile again. He felt how something inside him fell._

"_So you don't treasure that blonde woman of yours?"_

_A picture of her, with her golden hair flowing, her bright smile and her big emerald eyes, raced through his mind._

_**Yuya**!_

_The woman smile was even wider. Her evil aura grew thick again as she got excited._

"_As I thought. She really is your woman!"_

"_You... what are you planning to do?"_

"_Like I said, you're weak! I don't want to fight you when you're weak."_

_Suddenly he felt how he was dragged back. The picture was fading._

"_See? That's why I told you we couldn't fight here. Now you're so angry that you wake up!"_

"_You! Don't you dare do anything to her!"_

"_So noisy..." her voice became weaker, as he got more and more far away._

"_DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_I want to see you try..." he couldn't almost hear her._

"_HEY! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"_Really, what a child!"_

"_I'LL KILL YOU!"_

**XxXxX**

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kyo flew up. He was breathing fast. He looked around in panic after the damn woman. But she wasn't there. Instead he was in his bedroom.

He felt someone move beside him. He gripped Tenrou in an instant. But before he got to cut the person down he saw straight into big emerald eyes. He stopped his move in the air.

He had almost dragged his sword against Yuya!

"Kyo? Kyo? KYO! It's me! Calm down!"

He breathed heavily and sweat were running down his face.

"Kyo! Calm down! It's me! Yuya! Calm down!"

She shook his shoulders. He was still in panic. She took his head in he hands and turned his face (with force) against hers.

"KYO!"

He stopped immediately. He stared at her.

"Y-Yuya..."

"Calm down, Kyo! It's OK! I'm here, it's OK!"

When he heard her voice, he calmed down in an instant. He tried to control his breathing. Yuya looked worried.

Kyo was shaking and his eyes were wide open. And Yuya could see something that she never had seen before.

_Fear_.

Fear shined in the Demon's eyes.

"K-Kyo..." she whispered.

Kyo shook his head.

"Go back to sleep!" His voice were shaking a little.

"But Kyo-"

"Back to sleep!"

"Kyo, you-"

"I'm fine! Now back to sleep!" He raised his voice.

Yuya was shocked. Now she was really worried. Kyo got up from the bed and marched to the door, which he shoot open. He looked out over the little garden and around like he was searching for something.

"Kyo! Calm down! It was a nightmare! Just-"

"BACK TO SLEEP! I'M FINE!" he roared.

Yuya stared in shock and confusion. It was the first time Kyo had shouted like that to her. She didn't know what to do so she just sat up in the bed, staring in confusion on her demon.

The minutes passed by. Kyo calmed his breathing. Then he turned around and faced her.

"I'm sorry, Yuya... It's just... I'm fine, so just go back to sleep, OK?" His voice was now soft.

She relaxed a little.

"And you?" Her voice was worried.

"I'll just sit here and... calm down a little. Really, I'm fine! Now, sleep, you're tired."

Yuya saw that he wasn't fine. He was still shaking and his grip around Tenrou was very tight. So tight that the blade would brake if it wasn't because of the fact it was a Muramasa.

But she didn't want him to shout again. She laid back down but she didn't close her eyes. Instead she was looking at him. Her stomach hurt. She wanted to throw up. But she held it in. she didn't dare to go against Kyo's order when he was like that. She didn't know if she was scared of him or anything, but the feeling in her stomach got worse.

She had been so shocked by his scream. _To wake up in such an instant isn't good to the soul_, she thought.

The rest of the night she was lying awake, watching over her samurai, that didn't stop shaking.

His grip around Tenrou was tight and his eyes were shining.

Shining in fear.

**To be continued**

Hell Yeah, Kyo freaks out!

Now, things has started to go around. Finally some action!

And who is this mysterious woman? She even scares Kyo! Like I've said earlier, read to find out!

And, yes! In my story, Hotaru actually know a little about romance. Maybe not in the same way as Kyo (whom are supposed to be his idol) but enough to make his girl happy. By the way, if you wondered a little about the dialogue, _Hotaru_ is _Firefly_ in Japanese and _Hikari_ is _Light_.

About that song she sang; It was _Firefly_ by _a-teens_. I just heard that song not long ago and I immediately started to think of Hikari and her feelings for Hotaru. I thought that the song suited the atmosphere perfectly! So don't fall off your chair because of that, I'm crazy when it comes to ideas!

Please, REVIEW! I want to know how to make the story better (except for the grammatical and the words, I train my English every day, I swear!)! I take all critics!

Next time: Kyo freaks out again!


	5. Fear

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – Fear**

"Hotaru, where's Hikari-san?"

Akira looked around. He couldn't sense her anywhere. Hotaru looked around.

"When you say it... Where's Hikari?"

"We asked you, STUPID Keikoku!" Tokito shouted at him.

"I don't know... You haven't seen her?"

"ARRRGH!"

"Forget it, Tokito! Hotaru _is_ stupid."

"She maybe walked ahead, since she was in a hurry to town?" Hotaru suggested.

"Yeah, most likely, since the town is very close!"

The three stood silent. Then Akira took command.

"Maybe we should go then?"

The group began to walk. They sure would find her at the town!

**xxx**

"What the hell?"

Hikari were standing in the same spot where their campfire had been. But it was empty! No one was there!

"Hotaruu! Akira-saan! Toki-chaan!"

No answer. The only thing that could was that... they had left her behind. Or most likely, Hotaru had.

He had probably awoken and then "forgot" that she also slept at the lake.

Hikari felt her anger rise.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOTARUUU!"

**XxXxX**

"Thank you, Kyoshiro. I feel a little better now"

Kyoshiro looked at her with worry as she took the last water in the cup and swallowed it. Sakuya sat right behind her. They sat in the dining room.

Yuya had just swallowed medicine that Kyoshiro brought for colds.

It was late morning. Sakuya had felt that something wasn't right and she and Kyoshiro showed up at the door early. She was right.

Yuya had just been in the bathroom, she had just thrown up her breakfast. And Kyo hadn't eaten at all.

She looked horrible.

It was three nights ago Kyo had awoken and screamed. Since that day he was constantly on guard. He was mad and didn't talk. He never answered questions and Yuya felt at unease around him. He didn't ate the food she served him. He didn't even slept with her.

When he couldn't see or hear her voice he always called her and then told her to stay close in a harsh voice. He never told her why. And sometimes she could feel his piercing eyes on her back.

He was all the time sitting on the veranda and watched over the garden, as he was afraid that something would come out from the woods behind it.

She wanted to talk to her friends, but Kyo didn't allow her to leave home. And he didn't got out for his walks any longer.

She was worried. So worried that she didn't sleep on the nights, she always threw up the food and she felt constantly feverish. When Kyo had shouted at her like that she didn't know what to do. She was still shaking when she thought of it, even if he hadn't done that anymore. She had lost her appetite. She didn't want to eat if he didn't.

She was worried and she was pissed off. He didn't talk to her clearly and then he stared at her without reason.

The saving came through Kyoshiro and Sakuya. Yuya was so happy and relieved when she saw them. They had been shocked and when they saw Kyo, Kyoshiro didn't dare to get close.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya wanted to know clearly what happened. But Kyo would most likely be pissed of so they decided to talk in the taverna. As Yuya was about to go to the kitchen to bring tea, Kyo called her again.

"Hey, woman! Where are you going?"

Yuya felt her anger rise. And she shouted back.

"I'm going to bring tea to _our_ guests and I'm going to spend my time with them in the taverna, where the _atmosphere_ I a lot _better_ then _here_! And my _name_ is _YUYA_!"

Kyo seemed to get really pissed off at her for shouting at him. But he remained silent.

"Geez! First he is the worlds most lovey-dovey! Then he has a nightmare and after that he is pissed off as hell! He could at least tell me! I'm worried sick, for heaven's sake!" she muttered to herself as she prepared tea.

She walked in to the taverna. She putted the teacups down on a bench. The three sat down and sipped the tea before talking.

"How are You, Yuya-san?" Sakuya asked.

"I'll manage. I been through worse."

"You don't look that well..." Kyoshiro was worried.

"I'm just worried. And that damn Kyo! He won't even tell me whats wrong! And I'm supposed to be his _wife_ and-"

"WHAT?" Kyoshiro shouted. Sakuya hushed at him.

Yuya stared. Damn, she had let her anger take control over her mouth. She somewhat knew that Sakuya already had figured it out. But Kyoshiro didn't know.

"Y-Yuya-san... He... He has proposed?"

"Uh... Yes, he has."

"What? When?"

"Back on the festival." Sakuya filled in. Kyoshiro were staring at Yuya and then on Sakuya.

"You knew this?"

"Yes, but I wanted to let Yuya-san and Kyo reveal it themselves."

Kyoshiro looked like he had seen the end of the world. Yuya couldn't help but smile.

"Hum! Anyway, let's continue. _Yes,_ he proposed and _yes_, now we are a real couple. Now about-"

"But you haven't married yet?"

Yuya sighed. Sakuya decided to spare her friend.

"Kyoshiro! They declared that themselves! Now, it's not important! We have other things to worry about!".

As she said that she made a small hint at Yuya. Kyoshiro looked. Yuya was hanging with her head. She looked very tired, she had black rings under her eyes and the color, that usually was bright and shiny, were now weak and dark. And very worried. Kyoshiro became serious.

"Yuya-san, tell me! What happened? It was three nights ago, you said?"

Yuya looked up from her cup and faced them both. She took a deep breath and began to explain the night. She explained how Kyo had woken up, screaming 'I'll kill you' and then been acting strange. Kyoshiro and Sakuya listened quiet and they looked very serious. When Yuya was finished she felt at ease. It felt good to share it with her friends.

Kyoshiro was in deep thoughts. He had never seen his best friend act like that. Sakuya couldn't figure it out either.

"What should I do?"

They both flinched as they heard Yuya's voice. She sounded weak. She was close to tears.

"You should talk to him!"

"Talk?"

"Yes! Ask honestly what's wrong!"

Kyoshiro seemed to be spirited, but Yuya pulled him down.

"I've already tried, but he rejects me all the time and say bad things..."

Kyoshiro and Sakuya looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. Then Yuya broke the silence.

"But I'll try again! I think he's just in a bad mood for now. I'll try later!" She smiled.

"Yuya-san..."

"I'll not give up!"

Then the both friends smiled at her. Kyoshiro mad the thumbs up. Yuya laughed. It was wonderful to have friends!

**XxXxX**

_The boat arrived at the coast. The old woman were now standing on the cliff and looked out over the land. Japan. The Mibu had ruled over it for so long. But it was time for a change. Soon, **they** would rule!_

_A young soldier walked and stopped beside her._

"_She sure take her time, that woman you hired." he said._

"_Patience! She is doing her job. She has already taken action."_

"_But don't you think she plays around a little to much? I mean, all she has to do is to wipe out the demon and-"_

"_Would you do that? Just run forward and take him down with one swing?"_

"_..." he kept silent._

"_Answer!"_

"_N-no, I wouldn't."_

"_Then just keep silent and let her do the job! She's hired for this!" The old woman sounded annoyed._

"_I-I'm sorry, Your Excellence..."_

"_Just keep quiet! Don't worry! She will do her job and she will do it good. Beside, I've also put another quest on her shoulders."_

_The man stared. He couldn't believe that the old woman could put so much trust in that woman. After all, she wasn't one of them. But he guessed that the old lady knew what she was doing. The old lady was after all one of their leaders who wanted the power to rule the world. _

_They both looked back on their sips that they arrived in. they were big and beautiful. Dark tree and beautiful markings was painted in gold along the sides of them and on the sales was the big symbol, of a planet with the ring around._

_**Saturnus**_

**XxXxX**

Yuya took a deep breath. _Yosh_! She could do this!

She walked to the veranda. Kyo looked at her. He sat at the same spot, with Tenrou resting in his arms. He was on guard, she could see how his muscular arms were ready to handle if there was a surprise attack.

She walked to him and sat down in front of him.

"Kyo!" Her voice was clear.

"What?" he sounded irritated.

"Please tell me, what's wrong?"

He glared at her. She felt how the tie in her stomach grew.

"Nothing's wrong!"

_Relax, Yuya, relax_, she thought.

"Nothing wrong? You've been acting weird since three nights and days! What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

Yuya felt how her patience was sinking. He acted like a bratty kid! But she forcefully kept her calm. If anyone should be angry, then it wouldn't be her!

"I care cause I'm worried! I'm worried for you! Now, what's wrong?"

Her plan was to keep ask, gently, until he answered.

"Don't be. I'm fine!"

_Calm, Yuya! Calm, You can do this!_

"You're not fine! And why can't I be worried? What's wrong?"

_Oops! That wasn't gently anymore!_

"Mind your own business!"

"Hey now-"

"CAN YOU STOP? IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!"

Yuya was shot by shock. She stared at Kyo, speechless. Once again he had shouted at her. And this time she felt a little uncomfortable. She felt tears coming, but forced them back.

"You...IDIOT! SORRY FOR BEING WORRIED SICK!"

"I TELL YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"

Kyoshiro and Sakuya came running as they heard the high voices. They stared.

Kyo raised up and were standing over Yuya. She also raised, but her height compared to the demon was nothing. She looked so small and weak compared to him. He could just crush her tiny little body in one grip.

"THIS IS MY BUSINESS!"

"IT'S NOT! LEAVE ME ALONE, BITCH!"

Sakuya gasped. Kyoshiro could only stare. Yuya could no longer stop the tears. Se looked up at him with a wounded look.

"KYO, YOU IDIOT!"

Then she turned around and ran in to the taverna part and out on the road. Left was Kyo standing, staring after her. Kyoshiro and Sakuya didn't know what to say. Then Sakuya ran after the blonde.

"I'll go after her!"

Then she was gone. Kyoshiro turned and looked at Kyo, shocked. The demon knew his mistake.

And he cursed himself for that. He sank down to the same spot and lent his head against the knee and wrapped an arm over.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Kyoshiro's eyes was now angry as they looked at the demon.

"Yuya-san was so worried! She's so worried that she's sick! And you just act like an... an..."

"Idiot, I know."

I became silent. Kyo saw the picture of Yuya's tears in his head.

What had he done? This was without doubt the worst days in history. First he had met _her_ and then he had made Yuya cry.

What kind of _husband_ was he? No, what kind of _samurai_ was he? What kind of _man_?

**xxx**

_The woman smiled devilishly. This was almost to easy! Man, these girls was so goddamn easy to read sometimes! She enjoyed this to the fullest. _

_Then her smile faded. The demon looked broken. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all._

"_Guess I better try next step... to make you angry." she said. _

_She walked down the road. _

**xxx**

"Yuya!"

Sakuya stopped as she saw the blonde woman. She tried to catch her breath.

"Yuya-san!"

She was leaning against a tree with her head in her arms. Her sobs made her shake violently. Sakuya ran towards her and knelt down. She rubbed Yuya's back with her hand.

"W-why? I-I j-just we-ere s-s-so w-worried!" she cried.

"Yuya-san..."

Sakuya didn't know what she was supposed to say. She wasn't the type that blamed someone. She couldn't blame Kyo. She couldn't blame Yuya. So she kept quiet. But it was enough for Yuya. To only have her dear friend there was refreshing. After a while, Yuya's sobs grew weaker. Then she could talk normally without shaking in her voice.

"When I got back, I'll try again."

"Yuya-san! Are you really sure? It was after all me and Kyoshiro that-"

"No! It was me who was to forward!"

"But..."

"I'm sure Kyo has a reason to keep quiet. I think he just need a little more time..."

Sakuya stared at the young woman. She felt a great respect towards her. Yuya was a very strong person. She was definitely the right woman for Kyo.

Yuya raised and stroke away her tears. She fixed her hair. Then she smiled at Sakuya.

"Sakuya-san, why don't you walk ahead of me? I have some duties down in town."

"Yuya-san! Are you sure?"

"Sure! I need some soy sauce and other spices anyway."

"But money-"

"Got them right here!"

The blonde woman suddenly held a purse in her hand. Where she had hidden that, Sakuya didn't want to know. Yuya's eyes were a little swollen but she looked cheerful again.

"Thank you, Sakuya-san. Thank you so much."

She smiled.

"You're welcome" she smiled back.

Yuya walked down the road that led to town. Sakuya saw the woman disappear. Yuya was a great person. She could recover so fast. Sakuya hoped by all her heart that there would turn out good between Kyo and Yuya again.

She sighed and began to walk against the little taverna.

**xxx**

_From the shadows of the trees stood the woman. She looked after Sakuya. She recognized the shaman. When the woman last saw her, Sakuya had only been a little girl._

_Then she turned her face against that direction to where the blonde woman had disappeared to. She smiled. Slowly she walked out from the shadows and began to walk to town._

**XxXxX**

"Hotaru, time to go!"

Akira called out to the blonde swordsman. The group (of three, Hikari was still lost). Were staying at an inn in the town.

They had all been looking around after Hikari and asked around for directions to Kyo's and Yuya's house, since Akira and Tokito didn't know where it was located and Hotaru didn't seem to remember. For the moment, the Firefly was sitting at the window and stared out with empty eyes on the street below.

Akira stared, Hotaru seemed to be depressed.

He hadn't been apart from Hikari for such a long time before. It was boring without her, no screaming or hitting (Yeah, Hotaru actually liked when she did that! It was their way of a relationship after all). He missed her laughing and blushing and her high spirited nature. Whenever she was around her he felt like a different person.

Hotaru sighed and sank deeper down.

"Hotaru! Are you listening?"

"It's boring... I want to see Hikari..."

Tokito marched to him and hit him in the head. Hotaru looked up at her and then he sighed and looked back out of the window.

"What's with that sigh? Come on we gotta go!" Tokito shouted.

Akira sighed.

"Hotaru, we are going to find her. For now, let's get out of here. I got the direction of Yuya-san's and Kyo's house."

"That's right! Come on now, Keikoku! We'll ask them to help us!"

When Tokito realized what she said she gasped and then put her hand over the mouth. Actually she was a little worried for the blond swordsman and wanted to cheer him up. However she couldn't show that, she was a little to proud. Akira realized that and giggled quietly for himself. This was so typical of Tokito. But he decided to keep quiet or else the mood would be worse.

"C-come on, now, Stupid Keikoku! We gotta go, now!"

She turned around and marched out of the room. Hotaru raised his head and looked at Akira, which whom was looking after Tokito. Hotaru's mood lifted a little. Hikari was strong. She could take care of herself. He would find her. And for now he could finally meet Kyo again. He raised. Akira turned around. Hotaru smiled.

"Let's go, then!"

**XxXxX**

Sanada Yukimura looked out over the road. It was covered in dead bodies.

He was dressed like a samurai and his clothes was patterned with flowers. His black hair reached down to the shoulders and his eyes were blue.

Beside him stood Izumo no Okuni, the best informer in Japan. She was tall and dressed like a _miko_.

"I think they were traveling farmers..." she said.

Yukimura studied the corpses. They were all maimed.

"How...?"

It was nothing more than a big mystery.

Yukimura heard voices down the road. He saw one of his Sanada ten ninjas, Sarutobi Sasuke, a teenage boy with gray hair and dragon eyes. He wore a simple happi without sleeves and short hakamas. On his back he carried along sword; a Muramasa, with the name _Shibien_.

And beside him walked Bontenmaru.

Later they all were standing at the side of the road, discussing.

"This is exactly the same as on the mountain five days ago!" Okuni said.

"Could it be a connection?" Sasuke said.

"Well... The question is why they/he/she/it kills and why they/he/she/it maim the corpses. It looks like they want some of the body parts..."

Everybody stared at Yukimura as he presented his thoughts.

"The thing is, why is _that_ there? It's the same!" Sasuke pointed at one tree.

There was a symbol covered in the tree. The symbol was on a planet with a circle around.

"It's familiar..."

"Okuni, you know?" Yukimura sounded hopeful.

"No... I don't know. I just got a feeling that I've seen that symbol before, but I don't know where."

The group got silent. Then Bon was the one talking.

"Well, this is getting interesting!"

Yukimura smiled.

"Now I got a good excuse to visit Kyo..."

**XxXxX**

"_Well, it was a time when I really thought so to..."_

The voice echoed through Kyo's head, once again. He couldn't believe it. He had been so sure that she died. That he could be at peace.

But she wasn't.

That dream was the proof.

Memories of old flew through his mind. They were happy memories, sad memories and painful memories. Very painful ones.

He looked down at his hands. He had held them closed with such strength these days that they were all bloody after his nails and he had blisters after his grip around Tenrou.

He was tired. No, he was exhausted during the lack of sleep and his constantly being on guard.

And he had made Yuya cry. That was enough to take his spirit down to the bottom.

He wanted her to be happy, always. As he had proposed and she could be the happiest person in the world, he, himself felt the soul at peace. He liked this living. No, he loved it (however, he doesn't mention the word 'love' that often).

Now he wondered where she had run to and he was also a little glad that Sakuya probably was with her now. That woman was a good friend and also a person that could make one feel a little better. Even him, which whom didn't deserve it.

Suddenly he could hear the door open and a person come in to the hall. He heard Kyoshiro's and Sakuya's voices. He concentrated. He couldn't hear Yuya.

"What about Yuya-san?" it was Kyoshiro's voice. He had been in the taverna part, if any customer would drop by. Kyo wasn't the right person for that by the moment (or any moment _at all_).

"She's fine now. She said that she would try again..."

"What? After Kyo's shouting...?"

Kyo could feel a stitch in his heart. Damn that Kyoshiro. He already had it painful, why drag that up and make it worse?

"She said it was her fault for being so forward. She said Kyo probably had his reasons for acting like he does."

Kyo stared at the veranda floor in front of him.

Her fault? He had reasons? Reasons for what, shouting at her and make her feel bad? To make her sad? To destroy a good life? How could the blonde woman still believe in him after that?

"She will try to talk to him again."

Kyo relaxed a bit. If she did, he would apologize. He would tell her a little about his dream. He couldn't tell her about everything yet, but he would as soon he felt ready. First of all he wanted to fight _her_. He needed to solve problems of old before he could tell Yuya the whole story. But for now, he would tell her, gently, not to worry.

"Where's she now?"

Kyo got out of his thoughts. She wasn't there?

"She's in town. She said she needed to buy some things, some spices and things like that."

"Oh, okay. But she'll be here soon, right?"

"Yes. She actually looked a little more cheerful."

Kyo relaxed a little as he heard about the cheerful part. But he didn't like that Yuya had walked to town, and _alone_ to.

Then he got that bad feeling. Something bad was about to happen. But what?

"_You're soft."_

He tried to display the horrible dream from his mind.

"_To protect the weaker make you weak."_

Something got Kyo.

Her evil smile...

"_So you don't treasure that blonde woman of yours."_

Kyo stared in front of him. He felt the panic raise.

"_She's in town."_

Yuya. Alone. Town.

"_.. you don't treasure that blonde..."_

Yuya. Alone.

"_...treasure that blonde..."_

Yuya.

Fast, so faster than a normal person could see, he took Tenrou and flew into the building.

"KYOSHIRO!"

His friend stared in shock as he saw the demon came flying, with panic and fear in his eyes.

"KYOSHIRO, GET AFTER YUYA! HURRY!"

"What-"

"JUST HURRY!"

Kyo flew through the taverna part and out to the road. Then he was gone. Kyoshiro were standing at the doorway and stared. Then Sakuya panicked.

"Kyoshiro! After him! Find Yuya-san! Quickly, something bad is about to happen!"

"What-"

"Just go! I don't know, my vision is black. But the feeling is bad! Run, find Yuya-san!"

Kyoshiro stood there for one second. Then he ran for all he was worth out on the road. He ran towards the town.

**xxx**

Kyo ran as fast as he could. He talked to himself in panic.

_**Yuya**_

"Damn you! Don't you dare to do anything to her!"

"_You're soft..."_

_**Yuya**_

"Don't you dare! I'll kill you!"

"_To protect the weaker make you weak..."_

_**Yuya**_

"Don't you dare! Damn you!"

_**Yuya**_

"_so you don't treasure..."_

_**Yuya**_

"Don't you dare!"

"_... that blonde woman of yours?"_

"**YUYAAA**!"

It was to late.

**XxXxX**

Yuya was on the road home. In her hand he held a basket with the spices and the soy sauce. She was planning on making a delicious dinner and serve Kyo. Then she would try yo talk to him again. Her stomach flinched as she thought the word 'dinner'. She still didn't had appetite, but she was sure she would feel better when she got home.

Suddenly the road got covered in a thick mist. What was this?

Yuya stopped as the road became more and more blurry. Then she couldn't see it at all. What was this?

She was sick, so it must be an hallucination. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. She would return home, make dinner (once again her stomach flinched), serve Kyo, try to talk to Kyo, hopefully got an answer, take a batch and finally go to bed.

She opened her eyes again. The thick mist was still there. Then she saw a figure. The mist grew thinner between them. Yuya was definitely hallucinating about the mist. But she knew that the person was real. She could feel it.

It was a woman. She had great curves and she showed it well. She wore a white kimono that was really short. She showed half of he breasts and were barefoot. Her hair was red and long. It was tied in a high horsetail. Her fringe covered a big part of her face. The eyes were shadowed.

_Great. A woman that reveal herself worse than Okuni._

Yuya had hoped to not meet such a woman, she already felt bad around Okuni. And this woman looked even more better. In other words, the stranger in front of Yuya already made her feel very bad, as a woman.

Suddenly Yuya felt at unease. An huge and powerful aura covered the air. It made the mist shiver. Yuya stared at the woman. The aura came from her. Yuya could now see her face, but the woman's eyes were still shadowed.

The woman smiled at her. Her voice was low but powerful.

"Hello there, little blonde!"

**To be continued**

Next time: The strange woman meet up with Yuya! Will Kyo be there in time?


	6. Demon Eyes

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own the _woman-freak_!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 – Demon eyes**

Kyo ran as quick his legs could carry him. He swore under his breath.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare do anything to her! I'll kill you!"

Some birds were flying in panic, not to be turned down by the running demon. His eyes were shining in fear and panic.

"**Yuya**!"

**xxx**

"Hello there, little blonde!"

Yuya stared at the woman.

_Man, she reveal herself worse than Okuni! And what's up with that 'little blonde'?_

"Um... Hello..." Yuya sounded suspicious.

"Ahw, you look tired! What's wrong?" the woman sounded sad. But Yuya could see that she played.

"It's none of your business!"

The woman smiled. Yuya felt somehow unpleasant. It was something with this woman that she didn't like. She got pissed of. She was tired and she wanted to go home. This hallucination of the mist was already getting on her nerves. And now a completely stranger were standing and teased her.

"You got it tough with your boyfriend?"

Yuya flinched.

_How did she know?_

Yuya was immediately on her guard. She took a step back. Now the woman was smiling even wider.

"As I thought..."

"What are...? How did you know? Who are you?"

Yuya was now completely awake in her mind. And the mist was cold. It was real! The woman had a strange aura around her. It felt unpleasant and powerful.

"Are you scared of me?"

The question made Yuya confused. Was she afraid of the woman? Deep inside she felt that she actually was afraid. No, not afraid. She _feared_ her. But she wouldn't let the woman play around with her.

"No! And what's up with this anyway? Who are you and what do you want? Are you lost?"

The woman just kept smiling.

"Hey!" Now Yuya was really angry. She couldn't help it, but three sleepless nights left it's trace.

"Lost? I'm lost?"

The woman laughed. Yuya felt a horrible feeling running down her spine.

"Yes, we can say I'm a little lost. Can I ask you for directions?"

The woman now took a step towards her. Yuya took two back.

_Wait now Yuya! You're sick! You're just hallucinates! This is just a woman that want directions!_

Yuya tried to calm down. The woman's voice changed. Now it was dark. The power within it was almost overwhelming.

"Where's Onime no Kyo?"

Yuya gasped. So that's it! The woman was after Kyo.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie."

"I-it's true! I-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!"

The woman smile faded away. Now she looked serious, but also a bit angry. Yuya still couldn't see her eyes.

"I can't believe that such a _weakling_ as you could be Kyo's woman."

"What!"

Yuya stared. How did this woman know? Who in the world was she? _What_ in the world was she? And how did she know Kyo?

"When I saw this blond woman race through his mind when I visited his dream, I thought that this woman must be really strong and special..."

_What! when she visited Kyo's dream?_

Then Yuya remembered that night again. Kyo wake up, screaming "I'll kill you!". The woman sounded pissed off. Yuya felt how the fear within her raised.

"But now when I'm standing in front of her, I got really disappointed."

"You... You is the reason Kyo is acting strange?"

The woman took one step towards her. Yuya couldn't move.

"That's right. That stupid little _rat_! He has grown so weak. I'm really disappointed!"

The woman took more steps towards her. Yuya wanted to run away, but she was paralyzed. In fear.

"I'm pretty sure that rat, Kyo is heading this way... However, I'm already sick of you."

The woman was just a few meters away. Yuya felt she wanted to throw up.

**xxx**

Kyo felt the panic raise. He could feel a slight string of that unpleasant aura. He was close! Was he to late?

"Don't you dare!"

"_...it was a time when I really thought so to..."_

"I'll kill you if you-"

"_... weak..."_

"Don't you dare!"

_The woman looked angry._

"Just wait!"

_The red haired woman were standing on a meadow, covered in dead bodies..._

"I'll kill you!"

_The woman turned around and faced him..._

"Don't you dare!"

_He shivered. Her eyes were..._

"DON'T YOU DARE, _AKI_!"

**xxx**

"I'm already sick of you."

The woman stood right in front of her. Yuya felt the panic raise. The fear. The woman lent forward and her face was just inches from Yuya's.

Yuya felt her world disappear from her mind. All she had in her thoughts was those eyes, the woman's eyes as she glared at her.

So much hatred. So much evil. So much power. So much pain. They burned!

For the first time, Yuya was scared of them.

They were red. The same color as blood. They burned with desire to fight.

They had no mercy. Beautiful red eyes, but deadly.

The Eyes of a True Demon.

**To be continued**

What do you think? Scary, huh? So who's this demonic woman? And what was it that Kyo shouted?

Next time: Will Kyo be there in time? Where's Hikari? And what's up with those mysterious dead bodies?

And it was a thing that I discovered. I may have been kind of combined the manga and the anime... First of all: This story is based on the _**manga**_! The manga only, I _**hate**_ the anime, it destroys the characters (especially Yuya and Hotaru!)! And what I've been messing up with is probably Kyo's hair. In the manga it's black (I think) and in the anime his hair is red. But I liked the _**red**_ hair better, it's more Kyo-ish.

Ahw man, I Love Hotaru and they totally destroy him in the anime (cries)!


	7. Who's Aki?

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Who's "Aki"?**

"There it is!" Yukimura happily pointed at the little house. He hurried his steps and was quickly followed by Sasuke, Bontenmaru and Okuni.

Then Sasuke discovered a person standing in the doorway.

"It's Sakuya!"

Later they were all standing and stared at Sakuya as she told them what happened.

"My vision is black. I don't know what happens!" Sakuya sounded worried.

"Calm down, Sakuya-san! Kyo is going after Yuya-san, right? And Kyoshiro as well!"

"Yukimura-san..."

"I'm pretty sure things will turn out just fine!"

Sakuya seemed a little happier by Yukimura's words, however Bon and Sasuke could hear a little bit of suspicion in his voice. Okuni was silent.

_What was all this? First they found maimed body parts. Then they hear about Kyo acting weird and then run after Yuya in panic._ Okuni didn't know how, but she got a feeling that this somehow was connected.

"Sasuke!" the boy jumped in surprise as he heard his master. Yukimura had a quest for him.

"You go and find Kyo and the rest! Then you follow them here. We will stay with Sakuya-san."

"Yes!" Sasuke said without hesitation.

"I'll go with him! I'm worried for Yuya-chan." Bon said.

The ninja and the big man ran down the road, at the same direction Kyo and Kyoshiro just had, a few minutes ago.

**XxXxX**

Yuya stared. Her body was paralyzed in shock. She could only think of the pair of red eyes that looked through her.

They burned. It was true demon eyes!

But how could that...

"You... You're..." her voice was weak.

"What?" the woman's voice was irritated.

Yuya's thoughts raced back to the past. When she had traveled with Kyo. _The many battles they had fought. Kyoshiro's desperate goal. The secret. The Aka no Ou._

"M-Mibu..."

As she said the name of the clan, the woman's demonic eyes exploded. The aura that she shot out was terrifying. Yuya couldn't breath. She felt her legs become weak and she sank down on the ground. She was shaking violently. She had never been this scared before. Not even when Kyo had been like most terrifying. This woman was far beyond that. She was _worse_ than fear itself!

The woman stared at her with a very angry look. Her voice was darker and full of hatred.

"You little... You piss me off!"

Yuya just sat there and stared with her mouth open. She couldn't anything else.

Two things was for sure.

This woman _was_ related to the Mibus, and she _didn't_ seem to like it.

The woman reached her hand against Yuya, who shook even more. Then the woman touched her lightly on her left arm. The touch hit Yuya with an enormous force. It felt cold and her arm hurt.

_How can such a woman exist?_

"But please! I just touched you!" The woman seemed to tease her.

"So weak. And to think that you have the right to criticize me!"

Yuya felt how her panic raised. She wanted to run away, but couldn't. The woman stood right up and her eyes felt like they could pierce through stone.

"I should just wipe you out of the way!"

Yuya felt how her tears came flowing. Tears of fear. And her thoughts was screaming.

_**Kyo**_!

The woman stretched down one hand.

It all happened in slow motion.

Yuya felt how the end came flying.

And then...

"_**AKI**_!"

An angry voice.

The sound of a sword.

And the sound of it when it missed its' target.

Yuya suddenly felt the piercing aura disappear. The demonic eyes wasn't on her anymore. She slowly raised her face and looked up at the back of her savior.

_**Kyo**_!

The man glared at the woman. His grip around Tenrou was tight. If the looks could kill, then the woman would be it by now. However, she just smiled at him.

"Ah, so you finally showed up! Man, I was getting impatient!"

He shivered as he heard her voice. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. And it felt hell a lot worse. And not to mention the eyes. Those eyes that he hated so much. Those demonic eyes.

"Now we finally meet for real! I'm so happy! Aren't you, Kyo?"

"HELL NO!"

The woman laughed.

"You're just like you were before!"

Kyo creaked his teeth. He trowed a fast look over his shoulder. Yuya were shaking violently. Her cheeks was covered in tears and her breathing was exhausted, probably cause she had been lacking air for a time. Her eyes were staring in fear.

Then his eyes catch the woman again.

"You damn bitch!"

The woman just laughed.

"Ahaha! Don't tell me that you seriously thought that I was going to kill her?"

"What!" he shot his eyes open.

**xxx**

Kyoshiro's breathed heavily. He followed the road. Where was Yuya and Kyo?

Then he felt a horrible aura. It was like he ran into a wall. Then he could also feel Kyo's devilish presence. He hurried his steps.

Then he saw then. The first thing he saw was the blonde woman that was sitting behind Kyo, closest to Kyoshiro.

"YUYA-SAN!"

Yuya turned around as he heard her friends voice. Kyo, however, only paid attention on the woman In front of him.

_Who is that?_

Yuya looked at Kyoshiro with painful eyes. He felt panic.

He ran to her and kneed down in front of her.

"Yuya-san! Are you alright?"

She stared at him and then collapsed in his arms. She were shaking violently.

"K-Kyooo! K-Kyoshiroo!"

Her cries were painful.

"What the hell?" Kyoshiro said as he hugged her.

Then he watched at the woman Kyo was facing. He felt how the time seemed to stop. He stared in shock.

Her eyes were red, the same eyes as Kyo.

_A Mibu!_

The woman smiled. Kyoshiro now understood that that horrible aura was her doing.

_Who is she? What is she?_

"So now your little friends come running. And your woman is nothing more than a _weakling_. I feel sad for you, Kyo!"

Kyo felt his anger rise as he heard Yuya's cries. How dared _she_ make _his_ woman cry?

"What do you mean that you wouldn't kill her?"

"Ah, all this questions! Aren't you the simpleminded one? Why do you care?"

"Just answer!"

"Unlike you, I'm a smart person that always thinks before I act."

"What the fuck has that to do with this?"

Kyoshiro stared. Kyo seemed to know this woman.

"Well, I cannot tell you what's going on. But I had to know your relation..."

"Huh?"

Kyoshiro was confused. Yuya was still shaking in his arms. Kyo seemed to get more and more pissed off.

"You see, the purpose with that dream was to confirm what that woman was to you. Then I made you think that I would kill her. I waited quite long..."

"What the fuck, are you mocking me?"

"I wanted to see how weak you got. And most of all..."

The woman now looked at his sword.

"You have _Tenrou_."

"What?"

Kyo was more than confused.

"What the- you want _Tenrou_?"

The woman was serious.

"Yes, I want _Tenrou_."

"Then why all this trouble?"

The woman took her eyes off the long Muramasa-blade and looked at Kyo, then her eyes traveled to Yuya.

"That girl... she's making this a little complicated. Like I said, I cannot tell you... however, my quest is to wipe you out of the way."

"What way?"

"_Their_ way. But I want to fight you, I want to see if you have the pride to call yourself _True_ _Mibu_."

As she said '_True_ Mibu', she sounded disgusted.

"And when I've killed you, I'll take _Tenrou_."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kyo roared.

"You went through so much trouble just because you want to fight me and take _Tenrou_? What has Yuya to do with this?"

The woman just smiled.

"I don't have anything to do with that girl!"

"Then why!"

"Cause I like to play! I thought you already knew that Kyo!"

Kyo felt his anger take control. He raised Tenrou and trowed a powerful attack against the woman. However, she just avoided it as it were a ball in a game.

"Sorry, Kyo, but I've gotta go! Unlike you, I have work to do."

"DAMN YOU! DON'T RUN AWAY!"

"I'm not running away! A couple of days from now on, we will meet again. I will look out for you! Until then, bye bye!"

A big mist covered the area. Kyo couldn't see. Kyoshiro held Yuya tight as he tried to locate the woman. But her aura was everywhere.

"DAMN YOU, AKI! FIGHT ME NOW!"

"Are you an idiot, I don't have a weapon."

"FUCK YOU!"

"My my, what a bad mouth!"

"AKI!"

"Bye Kyo! See ya!"

Then the mist was gone. So was the woman and any trace of her presence. Kyoshiro could breath normally again. Kyo was shaking in anger.

"Damn that... All this, just to play..."

Kyoshiro only felt confused. Who was _they_, that the woman had mentioned. Kyo was in _who's_ way? And what had Yuya to do with all this? Just because she was Kyo's woman?

"Kyo..." Yuya's voice was very weak.

"Yuya-san! Are you ok? Can you breath?"

"Kyoshiro...?"

She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and swollen. She was completely worn out. Kyo was still standing with his back against them. He looked at that spot where the woman had been just a few moments ago.

Then they heard voices.

"There they are!"

"Yuya-chan! Kyo! Kyoshiro!"

"Yuya-neechan! Kyoshiro-niisan! Onime no Kyo!"

It was Sasuke and Bon.

They stopped in front of Yuya and stared.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bon asked.

"Well... I don't really know either..." Kyoshiro answered. They all looked at Kyo. He just stood still. Then after a minute he talked.

"Kyoshiro. Take Yuya home and treat her. Sarutobi, Bon, follow him."

"B-but... About you Kyo?" Kyoshiro sounded worried and confused.

"I... need a little time for myself... It seems like Yuya is somewhat safe now. Take her home!"

End of discussion. They did what he said. Bon took up the very weak Yuya in his arms. She didn't have the energy to do anything. Sasuke, Bon and Kyoshiro walked to the taverna. Kyo didn't move from the spot.

He just stared in front of him, old memories flashing past in his mind.

"Why are you doing all this? What really happened? Aki..."

**XxXxX**

As Kyoshiro, Sasuke and Bon carrying Yuya, returned to the little house, there was nothing but a big confusion. Everyone wanted to know what happened, and they all asked Kyoshiro.

"I'll tell you! But first, we need to take care of Yuya-san!"

He was right. Yuya was very weak. They put her into bed and Kyoshiro gave her some medicine. Sakuya brought blankets.

Bon looked very worried. Just a few days ago, Yuya looked like the world's one _happiness_. But now, she looked more like the _end_ of the world.

Sasuke's face didn't show anything, however, deep inside he felt so worried and sad for her. Yuya had always been kind to him and she was a great friend to him, or more like an older sister.

Okuni felt bad. Yuya was the luckiest person in the world to live together with a man such as Kyo. If she looked like this, then something was really wrong.

Yukimura didn't know if he was supposed to cheer everyone up with his foolish smile or be serious. He decided on the last one, due to the situation.

Sakuya felt worthless. _Why did she let Yuya walk alone? Couldn't she be more awake?_

Kyoshiro tried to tell Sakuya that it wasn't her fault.

Later, Yukimura, Sasuke, Bon, Okuni, Sakuya and Kyoshiro were sitting in the dining room. Yuya was finally asleep and Yukimura had ordered some of his ninjas to guard her (which they did with pleasure, Yuya is very popular).

All pair of eyes were on Kyoshiro. He was silent for a long time. The he began to explain.

"I don't really know what happened right now, I came there a little to late. But I'll try to explain so good as I can. It all bega-"

Just as he tried to explain, they could hear voices outside. They were familiar. Later, the group was joined by other five, containing samurai Akira, persistent girl Tokito, stupid Hotaru, impatient Benitora and kunoichi Mahiro.

"I'm here to fight Kyo." Akira said.

"Me too, I'll go first!"

"Hey you, stupid Keikoku! Don't decide that by yourself!"

"I'm here to see Yuya! Where's that beautiful flower?" Tora sounded like an excited kid.

"Are all of you visiting Kyo and Yuya-san as well?" Mahiro asked formally.

The three (Akira, Tokito and Hotaru) argued for a couple of seconds. But they stopped since they felt the depressing mood. They looked at the serious faces of the others. Tora and Mahiro also felt it. Even Yukimura was serious.

"I think..." Okuni started.

Sasuke continued.

"...that you're in a really bad time. To look for a fight, I mean."

They stared.

**XxXxX**

"Damn that Hotaru! Leaving me behind like that! I'll make his life to a living hell!"

Hikari muttered curses as she walked along the road. It had been five days! She was lost and she was pissed of as hell. But at the same time depressed. She wanted to see Hotaru. She had never been apart from him for so long.

She hadn't found that town. Her sense of direction wasn't anything she could brag about.

"Damn that Hotaru... And didn't that Akira guy and that mean Toki girl thought of me?"

Then, suddenly, she heard voices. Well, to hear voices on a road is something daily. However, it was something that wasn't right. Hikari got a strange feeling in her gut, a very familiar feeling.

She ran and hid behind a tree in the bushes on the roadside. She carefully looked out on the road.

It was two young men that passed. No, rather soldiers. The had beautiful armors in a golden color with beautiful patterns in different colors that shone brightly in the sunlight. They had long strange swords shaped spear. Where had Hikari seen those before? Then she saw the symbol.

Her eyes shot wide open and she catch her breath before she could let out a surprised scream.

The symbol was of a planet with a ring around.

_**Saturnus**? But what the hell are they doing here?_

"I'm sick of waiting! Why can't we just finish this and return home?"

"I'm also sick of it, but Her Excellence tell us to be patient."

"That woman she hired, she gives me a creepy feeling."

"Yeah, me too. But she is probably the only one who can take this quest..."

"What was it again?"

Their voices were getting weaker. Hikari concentrated and tried to hear.

"...demons... You know... Mibu clan..."

She stared.

"...Onime no Kyo..."

The soldiers disappeared down the road. Hikari didn't dare to move until a couple of minutes later.

She stepped out from her hiding place.

_Mibu? They are targeting Onime no Kyo?_

She saw old memories flew past.

_They want the power the Mibus have, to rule over the land. And to do so the need to..._

She was confused and she had many questions. But one thing was for sure. Onime no Kyo was involved.

She began to run at the opposite direction as the soldiers. She didn't know where to, but she would find that stupid town! It couldn't be that far, right?

"Hotaru!"

**XxXxX**

"...and then Sasuke-kun and Bon-san showed up. Kyo ordered us to take Yuya-san home and then we ended up here."

Kyoshiro took a deep breath, he was done explaining. He got a little help from Sakuya with the story. Everyone was shut silent. No one knew what to say.

They were all nothing more than shocked and confused. And the part with the demon eyed woman scared them all.

"Just _what_ is she?" Tora asked.

"One of the Mibus?" Sasuke suggested.

"Whatever she is, she's seems dangerous." Bon said.

"Bon is right."

Everyone flew around as they saw Kyo stand in the doorway.

"KYO! KYO-HAN! KYO-SAMA!" everyone shouted (everybody has different terms for addressing him).

"How long have you been standing there?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I just came..."

"Oh..."

Everyone began to talk and the room was filled with clatter.

Kyo looked over the room, recognizing every person.

"You... have a lot of guests..." Sakuya said carefully.

"Yeah, seems so... not the right time, maybe..." Kyo said.

Everyone got quiet. Kyo was acting weird. They all stared at him and the view made them all wonder what was happening. Kyo looked like the end of a story. He looked tired. His eyes was dark and exhausted. They didn't glimmer with the fire they usually did. His grip around Tenrou was now weak.

"K-Kyo-han... Kyo... Kyo-sama... K-Kyo, what's up?" everyone wanted to know but it wasn't easy for nine persons (except for Kyoshiro and Sakuya) to ask as they all wanted an answer.

"Where's Yuya?"

Kyo's question hang in the room as a thick smoke. Kyoshiro answered.

"She's in the bedroom... sleeping, I hope."

Kyo walked without a word to their bedroom. As he saw his wife, lying there, sleeping, he felt a great relief spread through his body. Kyoshiro was behind him. The others decided to stay in the dining room to wait for better times.

Kyo slowly walked to the bed and sat down. He very carefully stroke Yuya over the cheek. As he touched her, she flinched.

"Kyo..." her voice was weak.

If she was awake or talked in her sleep, Kyo didn't know. He was to tired to think of it.

"Kyo?" Kyoshiro asked.

"What?"

"Who... who is that woman?"

It became silent. Kyo didn't say a word. Then he raised and walked to the dining room again.

"Kyo?"

Kyoshiro took a fast look at Yuya, that was still sleeping, and then followed his friend.

Kyo sat down in the corner with Tenrou in his arms. Everybody stared. Then he talked.

"Her name is _Aki_."

Everyone stared.

"Aki?" Yukimura said.

"You know her?" Tora asked.

Kyo sighed.

"Yes, I know her..."

"Is she strong?" Akira.

"What does she want?" Sasuke.

Kyo stared down at the floor in front of him.

"She said she wants to fight me... That's also the best reason I can think of."

He was silent for a while before he continued.

"She is dangerous, _very_ dangerous. If you ever meet her... beg for your life."

Kyo's voice was weak.

"I-is she really that strong? And why does she has red eyes?" Kyoshiro asked.

Silence. Then Kyo talked again.

"I thought she was dead. All the information says that she's dead."

Kyo was silent for another couple of seconds.

"She was related to the _True_ Mibus."

Kyo fell into an exhausted sleep.

**XxXxX**

He walked with proud steps through the street. It was beautiful decorated with flowers, as a symbol for spring. The rebuilt of their land was more than a success. And now he was going to hear out about the latest news in the laboratory.

Shinrei had long white hair, tied up in a ponytail. He was dressed formally, as one of the leaders in the Mibu clan. His eyes were yellow and the burned with a desire to serve his family. He had a high rank in the clan, he was an expert with water attacks and he was also Keikoku's (or more famous as Hotaru) older half brother.

He walked in to the great building that was a very important place for the clan. After a while he stood face to face with one of the shamans.

She was tall and had pink hair and formally dressed as a doctor. In her forehead she had a small scar in the shape of a cross. Her name was Akari, or actually it was Tokichirou, and she was a _he_. However, the transvestite said he was born to be woman and didn't listen to anything else than Akari. She was also a former Shiseiten and very attached to Kyo.

"I heard that you got new experiences!" Shinrei sounded very enthusiastic.

"Yes! I don't know if it will cure it completely, but most likely stop the illness from advancing and even make it less serious!"

They talked about the mystic illness that stroked everyone of the Mibus and that couldn't be cured. The reason was because that the Mibus were no longer _True_ Mibus. They were actually only "_Battle dolls_". Only Onime no Kyo were a _True_ Mibu, and the last one due to the information. Kyoshiro possessed blood from a _True_ Mibu, but he was also a "battle doll".

Shinrei and Akari discussed.

But they got interrupted as one of the gatekeepers to the Mibu land walked in to the room they were standing.

"Sorry to interrupt, Shinrei-sama, Akari-sama! But one of the _Juuyuushi_ is here to talk to you!"

They both widened their eyes as they heard the familiar name.

"Yukimura's ninjas?" Akari asked.

"Sure, bring him here!" Shinrei said to the gatekeeper.

Then the leader of the Juuyuushi showed up. Kiragakure Saizo wore simply ninja clothes. His hair was long and he had a bandana on top of his head.

"Akari-dono! Shinrei-dono!"

"Ah, it's Saizo!" Akari sounded happy.

"I've been ordered to inform you about this! Will you hear me out?"

Shinrei and Akari looked at each other. They nodded.

"Sure! Go ahead, Saizo!"

Saizo began to explain about the maimed corpses. Both Shinrei and Akari stared and seemed to get more and more confused. When he was finished it became silent for a long time. After thinking very hard Shinrei had made up his mind.

"About that symbol, I sense something familiar about it that I cannot remember..."

"So you know about it, Shinrei-dono?"

"No. But I think I'll visit Shihoudou-sama. I'll ask her if she knows..."

"May I go with you?" Saizo asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

Shinrei and Saizo left and Akari continued on her research. Deep inside she had a strange feeling, about something bad. She knew that something was happening out there, to someone close to her. For a moment her thought were on Yuya.

"Just my imagination. Yuya-chan has it better than anyone..." she murmured.

**XxXxX**

_He raised the sword. Once again he tried to imagine an enemy in front of him. He attacked. The tree was cut in half for a moment and fell. He sighed and put the sword back in it's sheath._

"_That damn Muramasa... why can't he let me fight for real?"_

_The boy sighed again. His red hair was shaggy and it reached down to the shoulders. He looked like a defiant teenager (which he almost was, of course). But what was most surprising about him was his demonic red eyes. _

_Onime no Kyo, eleven years old, pupil to Muramasa, currently living with Muramasa. Goal in life: To take the title as the **strongest** and to make Muramasa stop tell him to brush his teeth before bedtime._

_He was tired of not fight real enemies. He was tired of cutting wood. He wanted Muramasa to learn him true sword techniques. _

_He had already defeated Oda Nobunaga, for heaven's sake, and now he was here, cutting trees!_

"_**...Kyo, remember to not fight because of thirst for blood. That isn't the way of a true samurai..."**_

_The memory made him sad. The voice in his head was soft and warm. He shook his head, he didn't want these memories to pop up. They were still to close._

_He wanted to fight strong opponents. He wanted to be strong. Nothing else. He didn't enjoy killing because of the death itself. He wanted to defeat those who were standing in his way. He wanted to defeat those who were strong enough to take the title strongest. _

_He turned around and began to walk to the house again. He would try to talk this master. _

_When he returned he saw that very person, Muramasa stand in front of the house talking to someone. It was something familiar about that person. It was a woman with long red hair, the same color as his. It was set up in a high ponytail. She had samurai clothes, with a white kimono and dark blue hakamas. On her hip it hanged a long sword. A muramasa-blade._

_He felt his world spin around. _

_**Aki? Why the hell is she here?**_

_Then as he said her name, she turned around and faced him. Her eyes were demonic red, the same eyes as him._

"_Ah, and if it isn't the little brat! Hi Kyo!"_

_He felt anger rise as he heard her. _

_**She still tease me! **_

"_Shut up, **Aki-Baki**! Why are you here?"_

_The woman flinched. A vein popped up on her head. She took a tight grip of his kimono and lifted so his face was close to hers._

"_Hey now, little **brat**! I've traveled so far just to see you, so show a little more respect to your superior!"_

"_Shut up, **hag**! You're NOT my superior!"_

_The woman's eyes became dark._

"_Muramasa... you should raise your pupils better!"_

_Muramasa got a big sweat drop (animestyle, yay!) on his head as the woman and the boy tried to squash each other to death as they shouted ugly words. Of course the woman had the upper hand since she was grown up and with ease held the boy in her arms._

"_Hey now, you two..."_

_Kyo dragged his sword and attacked her. However, her sword was faster. A couple of seconds later he was laying, defeated, on the ground._

"_Tssk, still just a kid... You didn't get hurt, Kyo-**chan**?"_

_Kyo found his pride a little broken._

"_Damn you, Aki! Again! Fight me! I'll not lose!"_

"_Sorry, brat! I've got to talk to Muramasa about important things. Why don't you just go and play somewhere else?"_

"_Why you-"_

"_Kyo!"_

_Kyo flinched as he heard her voice turn serious._

"_Kyo, you cant' win against me right now. Grow up first and we'll have a good match when you're stronger."_

_Then she smiled, gently. _

"_Okay?"_

"_Hmph!"_

_Kyo turned around and walked away. However, he just walked around the corner. He hid his aura and peeked in to the house. Aki said 'something important'. He wanted to know. It was more interesting than cutting trees._

_The two persons came in and kneed down._

"_He has grown to a big boy..." Aki said._

"_Yes. He is quite a troublesome kid. But he's strong."_

"_You don't have to say that. I know already."_

_The woman's smile faded away._

"_His father would be proud..."_

_Kyo flinched. **His father?**_

"_But you still can't forgive him, right." Muramasa's question was more like a fact._

"_Actually, it's not his fault..."_

_Kyo stared at Aki's sad expression. **She knew his father? How? Kyo knew that to mention his father was more painful for her than for him. Was it because he didn't know who his father was?**_

"_Anyway, that isn't the reason why I'm here!"_

"_It's about Aka no Ou?"_

_**What? The Ou-Ojisan?**_

"_I think..." Aki sounded a little sad._

"_...that he's targeting me."_

_It got silent for a couple of minutes. Then Muramasa finally talked._

"_You say this, because you don't think you'll survive?"_

_Kyo' stared. **Not survive?**_

"_I'm not really worried about that..."_

"_So you're not afraid of death?"_

"_I've never been afraid of death. It's a part of living. Anyway, I'm here to talk about something that maybe you know something about..."_

"_A sword?"_

"_That's right!"_

_As Kyo heard the last part, a bird was about to blow his cover. He ran away from the house as fast he could. _

_**What was Aki saying? She hadn't much time left to live? And what was this about the Ou-ojisan?**_

_**xxx**_

"_Kyo, when you're grown up I'll find you and then kill you!"_

_**What? What's wrong with Aki? Why does she act so strange?**_

_**xxx**_

"_KYO! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Kyo watched in shock how Aki, her body covered in blood, tried to reach him. Her eyes were burning with hatred and he felt how he was paralyzed in fear. _

_Then he saw the Mibu raise his sword._

_Blood spurted._

_Muramasa came running and screamed. _

_His world got black._

_And he never saw her again._

_**xxx**_

_**Why did it turn out this way? What happened?**_

_**Why do you hate me so much, Aki?**_

**XxXxX**

Kyo slowly opened his eyes. Where was he?

He heard voices. They were distant but familiar. He was sitting in the corner of the dining room with Tenrou in his arms. The door to the garden was open and the sunshine found it's way in. He could hear the sound of the poling water and the fountain. Birds were singing. So peaceful. Then the reality hit him.

A big group of people jumped up in the air of shock when the door were shut open with an enormous force and as a demon got his eyes on the mess. Hotaru, Benitora and Bon were tied in each other as they fought about a dango.

Mahiro, Sakuya, Okuni, Tokito and Sasuke were sitting on a bench as they looked at them. Akira were sitting a few meters away discussing with Yukimura.

"KYO!"

He was greeted by people that came flying. By reflex he avoided them and were now standing in the middle of the taverna. It smelled good. But he couldn't see any customers, except for them he already knew the face of.

"You've been sleeping for two days. It's afternoon now." Sakuya said.

He looked at her. _Two days?_ Then he looked at the others.

"What the hell, is it some kind of party here? Why is almost everyone I know at my house?"

He listened to all explanations of his friends. He couldn't help but smile to himself. So they wanted fights, huh?

Then he turned serious.

"Where's Yuya?" he asked, looking around after his woman.

"She is with Kyoshiro-san for a walk. She said she wanted a little time for herself, but we absolutely didn't dare to leave her alone. They should be back by now..." Mahiro said.

"Is that so..." Kyo answered. He didn't know what else to say.

He still hadn't recovered from the shock that Aki still was alive. And he was also worried for Yuya.

Kyo returned to the dining room. He walked out on the veranda and sat down on his favorite spot, with Tenrou still there and his pipe.

He could hear how the voices in the taverna part got higher. Kyoshiro and Yuya was back. He wanted noting more than run there and see how Yuya was. But something prevented him.

"Kyo, you finally woke up!" Kyoshiro were standing at the doorway.

"Yeah... and you look ok."

Kyoshiro stared at him for a moment. Then he laughed.

"Ahaha, yes! Don't worry about that, I've seen more scary things in my life than that!"

They both knew that it was a lie. Meeting Aki was the scariest part of everyone's life. But Kyoshiro's words seemed to lift up the mood a little.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"No."

"But you really should eat! Everyone is worried!"

Kyo looked at his friend. He seemed to have a little smile on his lips.

"I'm glad so see everyone. But I'm still a little to tired to be around them..."

Kyoshiro laughed.

"Yeah! Guess you're right!"

They didn't say more. Kyoshiro walked to the taverna part again.

Kyo sat there in silent. He listened to the garden. It was peaceful. He thought about is past as he smoked his pipe. So much had happened...

Then a person came out on the veranda.

Yuya looked at her husband. He was sitting on his spot against the pillar (that was keeping the roof on top). His head was bowed down, like he was asleep. But Yuya knew he was awake.

She slowly walked over to him. She carefully placed the plate with food beside him.

"You should eat..." she said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kyo, I'm sorry."

He raised his head and his red eyes looked straight into her emeralds. She felt that a warmth was spread in her chest. The memory of those horrible demon eyes, those of that "Aki"person, was fading away as she saw into the soft eyes of Kyo.

He lifted his hand and stroke her over the cheek.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry Yuya."

She smiled. Then she pointed at the food.

"Please, eat so I can stop worry."

He nodded.

"Yuya..."

"Yes?"

"Can you try to... forget about what happened? At least... not think about it?"

Yuya stared at him. His voice was low and his head was bowed down again.

"I think that you're somewhat safe now... but..."

It was hard for him to speak. Yuya took his chin and slowly turned his face so he looked straight at her.

"Okay, I'll forget what happened. I'll continue as usual." she smiled.

Kyo sighed, in relief. He was very glad that he had such an understanding wife.

They didn't say anything more. Yuya felt the atmosphere. This wasn't the time to talk. It was their silent way of communicating now. She took her hand and stroke him over the forehead and then placed a gently kiss on his cheek, before she walked away. She stopped at the doorway for a couple of seconds before she walked to the taverna part.

"I Love you." she said.

Kyo smiled to himself. He looked at the food. Fish and rice. He now felt how hungry he actually was.

He would try his best to act as usual. He wouldn't worry about Aki until they got to meet again.

**XxXxX**

Shihoudou looked like she was in deep thoughts. She wore a big strawhat (that rumored had a weight of 1 000 tons) on her head. She had short hakamas and bandage around her chest and her wrists. She had a striped cape.

Shinrei looked at her and then at Saizo.

"Well, Shihoudou-sama?"

"..."

Shihoudou tried to recall old memories.

"You said a planet with a ring around...?" she said.

"Yes, Shihoudou-sama!"

"I see..."

"Can you think of something?" Shinrei asked.

"It's familiar... But I just can't recall it."

It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Saizo of the Juuyuushi!"

"Yes?"

"I want to see the mark with my own eyes. Can you lead me there?"

"Yes, Shihoudou-sama!"

"I'm coming to!" Shinrei said.

Shihoudou sighed. This symbol meant something. It was trouble.

**XxXxX**

"Uuugghh, I'm so sick of this..."

Yuya was in the bathroom and once again she had thrown up her dinner. She washed her in the face. She felt a little better, but still, she was exhausted. She looked into the water and saw her mirror. She had dark rings under the eyes.

It was late evening. It had been two weeks since the scary meeting with that Aki person. Kyo had been more like his old self. He had talked a little with Yuya, not about what happened the last week, but about other small things.

He still didn't dare to sleep with her if he would freak out again (what he had told her). And she didn't dare either. She didn't want Kyo to turn sick as well. But they could talk again and that was enough to make Yuya a little happier.

But she was very bothered about something. About Kyo being so... She didn't know. It was just something about Kyo that wasn't alike him.

The others had been staying at the inn or around in town. They helped out with the taverna. Hotaru had been very down for some reason.

Kyo had refused any fight, especially with Akira and Hotaru. Tokito was the same, trying to make Akira change his mind. However, he had just refused.

Yuya walked outside and took a few deep breaths. She felt much better. She leaned against the door and slowly sank down. It was cold, but she wanted to see how night was advancing. It was so beautiful.

And she didn't know when it turned to a dream.

_She was sitting in a wonderful garden. It was night. The moon were shining and was reflected on the ground that was purple. The flowers was in every color and glittered. The fireflies were flying around and they sang on a very beautiful melody. The water were poling._

_So peaceful._

_Then the feeling changed. All she saw was this purple ground and this beautiful garden. But she felt other different thing. The peaceful melody was disturbed by other sounds. She didn't know if it was in her dream or if it was outside, in the real world._

_She heard steps that hurried to her. A large hand were stroking over her face. A relieved sigh was heard. She looked around. There was no one else than her around._

_She was gently lifted up and carried by strong arms against a warm body. She felt how the person very carefully laid her down on a soft bed and then covered her in blankets. It became warm. But she was still in the garden, wasn't she?_

_She felt how someone stroke her over the face and then put a gently kiss on her cheek. The person had long hair that fell down and it tickled._

_This was a dream? She felt so many things as she sat in this peaceful, beautiful purple garden._

_Then she could feel the smell of her samurai. _

"Kyo..."

_It was a very nice dream._

**To be continued**

Puh, I'm done! When I first published this fiction, I was pretty good to update. But now, the reality has been crashing into me and I realized that I actually am a busy person...

I'm done by writing the eight chapter, but man, so many things to correct! So it'll probably take a while before I update!

Well, in this chapter, Kyo got soft with Yuya again, Love to that couple!

And about that _Aki_ person. Maybe you've figured something out, but please, continue to read to confirm!

And yes, she is a little freaky, I mean she likes to drive people mad and stuff like that... Prepare yourselves!

I love to write about Kyo as a kid. Man, I can't stop to think of how cute he was! Well, now he was a bratty kid, but still...

Next time: Entering, _The Living Hell_! (if you've read the whole story this far, I hope you get the idea... if not, continue to read!)

Please, Review!


	8. The Mysterious Clan

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 – The Mysterious Clan**

Hikari looked around. She finally was in town, after running around, _completely_ lost for two weeks. Now she just needed the location of Onime no Kyo's house.

But was it a good idea to ask "Do you know were Onime no Kyo's house is located?". No it wasn't. But what was the name of that woman again? She was a former bounyhuntress so it should be okay to ask about her, right?

_Soya? Suya? Uya? Aya? Naya? Yana? Yanu? Uja? Yuna? Yua? _

She thought for a while. _What was it Hotaru said?_ Then she remembered.

_Yuya! Of course!_

She tried. And she got nap.

"Ah, you mean Shiina Yuya-san? Oh, I know! She owns a little taverna at a little road. Not many are traveling there but it's that way. Follow the road in that direction for a couple of minutes and then you'll be there!"

Hikari smiled.

"Thank you, Ojisan!"

She ran. If she only could find Onime no Kyo. Then she could warn him about the clan but also see Hotaru!

_I hope it isn't to late!_

**XxXxX**

Yuya opened her eyes. It was the wonderful sound of morning and she felt rested. Then she suddenly remembered that she had been in the bathroom. But why was she in bed in the bedroom? She sat up. Over her blanket she also had Kyo's coat. She remembered the dream, the strange feeling of being carried.

_So it wasn't a dream!_

She felt so much better, better than the other days. She got up and changed into a turquoise kimono. She put her hair in a braid. She walked to the dining room. Everybody was there, eating.

"Yuya-san!"

She was greeted happily by many of her friends, except for Hotaru, that seemed to be down. Yuya had wondered about him for two weeks. But she didn't dare to ask, since she probably wouldn't get a answer that she would understand. But she decided to try.

"What's wrong, Hotaru-san?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that, Yuya-san! He has been like that for a couple of days." Akira said.

"For _weeks_! He lost his travel companion. It's his fault!" Tokito said.

Yuya stared. Then she looked at the plates in the middle of the circle everybody was sitting in. it looked delicious. However, she didn't know if she could eat without throw it up.

"It's me and Sakuya-san that made the breakfast. Please have a seat Yuya-san!" Mahiro suggested.

Yuya hesitated but decided to give a go. She carefully sat down between Sakuya and Mahiro. Beside Mahiro was Benitora and then Sasuke, Yukimura, Tokito, Akira and Hotaru. Then it was two empty spots and then was Bon, Okuni and Sakuya.

Yuya stared at the empty spots.

"Where's Kyo and Kyoshiro?"

"They're out for a walk." Bon said. "And you look better, Yuya-chan!"

Yuya smiled. Actually she felt a little better. And her mood raised as her husband and her friend came in to the room.

"Kyo! How are you feeling?" she asked.

He just gave her a look. But she could read it. "Good and I'm glad to see you awake."

She gave him one of those special smiles. And then she began to talk to Kyoshiro. Everybody sat and ate their breakfast and Yuya felt so happy. It was almost like before they met that "Aki" person. The difference was that Kyo was still on guard, but a little more relaxed now. She looked at him. Somehow he seemed a little sad, but she was probably the only one that saw it.

The room was filled with clatter and Yuya was stunned that they could eat in peace, without fights. Everyone was calm and ate their own food. Yuya ate a little and it felt good. But she didn't take to much if the stomach would decline the food again.

"I didn't know that Hotaru-san had a travel companion!" Yuya said to her friends as she looked at the depressed Hotaru.

"I got very shocked to!" Akira said.

"What kind of person is that?"

Hotaru was quiet.

"She is... well she is... umm..." Akira didn't know what to say.

Yuya was stunned that it was a girl.

"She's... well..."

_A crazy monster that gives Hotaru a living hell._

And just as Akira finished that thought, _that_ living hell came flying from the garden, and attacked Hotaru, which was for the moment sitting at the very doorway.

"THERE YOU ARE, HOTARU! TASTE MY WRATH!"

Everyone just stared as they saw a woman beat poor Hotaru to death. Yes, even Kyo stared.

"WHY WAS ALL OF YOU GONE WHEN I AWOKE?"

"I thought that you already was in town. I forgot that you were asleep at the lake."

It was very silent in the dining room. Then they all saw (yes, they _saw_) a black aura fly around the woman. Akira felt nervous. Even if he never tasted her punch, she scared him.

_Wrong said Hotaru._

"You... BASTARD! IDIOT! MORON! NO-BRAIN IDIOT!"

For every word she said (screamed), poor Hotaru got one brain cell poorer.

Everyone was speechless. _What the hell is this? Who the hell is this? Another weirdo?_

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA..."

They didn't need any more explanations. They already knew what kind of person Hotaru's travel companion was like.

As they watched the odd couple they all got a big sweat drop on their heads (Yeah, even Kyo).

Kyoshiro were shaking.

_Kyo, I was right! There actually is **one** thing that is scarier than meeting that "Aki" woman!_

**xxx**

"Sorry for the trouble! My name is Hikari!"

They all stared at the woman that for now was sitting on the spot Hotaru just sat (he was lying on the veranda, taken care off by Kyoshiro and Mahiro).

"Nice to meet you all!" her voice was high and clear.

_She's cute, when she isn't hitting other people to death_, everyone thought.

"Nice to meet you, Hikari-san! I'm Shiina Yuya and this is my house. Um, I mean our house!"

She nodded to Kyo. Hikari got her eyes on him.

"He is-"

"Onime no Kyo!"

Everyone flinched as she said his name loud. He looked at her, curious.

"So, you're that Onime no Kyo, huh? I've been looking forward to see you!"

"Ah... you seem to know a little about me." his voice was low. Yuya could hear that Kyo still was a little tired after the latest weeks happenings.

Hikari's answer shocked everyone.

"Yes. I know about you, and the Mibu clan."

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"Actually, I was originally coming here, because Hotaru was. but the plans have changed."

Everyone stared. They were all confused. Who in the world was this crazy woman?

"Plans changed? Who are you really? And what the hell to you mean by that?" Kyo sounded a little pissed off.

Hikari took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to surprise everyone here, or... to shock you..."

_Hell you did!_

"...but this is very important! Have anyone of you, met soldiers in strange armors?"

Silence.

"Huh?" Tora said.

"Soldiers? " Bon sounded like he was about to burst out in laugh.

"What kind of soldiers?" Sasuke asked.

"Um... well... Strange armors and strange weapons..."

Silence.

"Uhh... O-or maybe people with a strange symbol?"

Silence.

"A planet with a ring around it?"

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"You have?" Hikari looked shocked.

"Damn it! What happened?" her voice was upset.

"Well..." Yukimura started.

"Nothing really happened to us."

"What?"

Yukimura began to explain about the maimed corpses at the road a few weeks ago, close to the Aokigahara forest. Everyone had heard about it.

When he was finished, Hikari looked like she was in deep thoughts.

"Yeah... it seems like _them_..."

"_Them_?" Kyo asked.

He and Kyoshiro remembered Aki.

"_...**their** way!"_

"Before I explain further, could you all introduce yourself? I'm pretty confused that there's so many people living here!"

Tora and Bon laughed and was just about to answer. But as a big and violent thud was heard, everyone flew around and looked at Kyo. He had hit Tenrou hard against the floor (poor sword).

"Don't fuck around with me!"

He glared at Hikari.

"A lot of things happened to us. Not that I remembered any _soldiers_ or funny _symbols_. But this is _very_ suspicious. First you burst in and almost _kill_ Hotaru. Then you immediately talk to _me_ and ask things. You seems to be hiding something... I can't trust you!"

Hikari looked at him for a couple of seconds. Her face didn't flinch. Then she spoke.

"I agree that this sounds weird. I, myself thinks like that to. But this has all been a confidence."

"Confidence, _my ass_!"

"Wait Kyo!"

Everyone turned around to Hotaru (He's alive!).

He walked and kneed down beside Hikari and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I trust Hikari, with all my heart. I would take my life in her hands. Please, listen to her."

Everyone stared. Hotaru's line was so unlike him. He sounded like a wise man!

_Your life already are in her hands! _they though.

"Take off your hand!" she said with a vein on her head.

But instead Hotaru hugged her tight. Everyone **really** stared now.

"I missed you, Hikari!"

BONK

He was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head.

"Stupid!"

Then she turned to Kyo.

"I'm on your side and I will tell you everything. It seems like nothing odd has happened, so I will start with-"

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at Yuya.

"It's... it's one thing that I need to tell you..."

Kyo was immediately worried as he saw Yuya's nervous expression. Yuya looked at Hikari.

"Hikari-san, I want you to take a look at this."

She pulled up the left sleeve of her kimono and showed the arm.

Gasps and screams were heard.

It was a black symbol, like a tattoo. It was of a planet with a ring around.

"Yuya-san! When... When did you got that?" Yukimura now sounded worried.

Kyo stared. He couldn't describe the feeling he had. Old memories came flying, memories from their travel into Mibu land.

_Yuya's lifespan of 20 days had been shortened down to twelve hours and those hours was represented by twelve stars on her chest. Then it had been shortened down to one star. She almost died._

After that time, whenever Yuya had strange markings on her (like bruises or anything), Kyo felt very uncomfortable.

Yuya was shaking a little.

"I-I think it as when... That "Aki" woman touched me on the arm. I forgot about it, but it hurt... I think it was back then..."

Kyo felt his anger rise but also his confusion.

"When did you discover that?" Sasuke asked.

"T-the morning after that... I-I didn't dare to say anything, since I was scared of breaking the mood..."

Kyo now felt like he wanted to not only kill his enemies but also himself. _Why was he so god damn proud that he just couldn't tell Yuya everything he felt?_

"Oh, no! What'll happen?" Tora cried.

"Is it dangerous?" Tokito asked in a upset voice.

"Relax, it's not dangerous!"

Everyone turned to Hikari, which whom were staring at the symbol. Yuya felt nervous.

"So that's why..." Hikari said in a low voice.

"What?" Kyo was now pissed off.

He raised and walked over to Yuya. He stood between Yuya and Hikari, facing the stranger. His eyes were burning.

"Kyo..." Yuya was confused. Deep inside she was happy that Kyo was so protective of her. But she was also a little uncomfortable with it, in this situation.

Hotaru also walked in between Yuya and Hikari and stood face to face against Kyo.

"Hikari wont hurt anyone!" he said.

"I think I finally understand all this." Hikari said.

"I'll tell you the whole story. Please relax and sit back. I promise you, Onime no Kyo, I'm not an enemy. Actually I think that you need this valuable information. Beside, I know how to remove that symbol!"

"Oh, really?" Kyo muttered.

"Please, Kyo!" Yuya said.

Kyo stared at Hotaru, that was glaring at him. Kyo felt confused. What was this woman to Hotaru? But he decided to listen. He sat down beside Yuya and was on his guard.

"If you need valuable information, why just don't turn to me, Izumo no Okuni?" Okuni said, a little pissed off.

"Cause this is nothing that a mere informant should know about."

The two women glared at each other.

_Wow, Catfight!_ Bon, Tora, Kyoshiro, and Yukimura thought.

"Why don't you prepare some tea? And please introduce yourselves! I can't talk about this when I don't know the people... and relax _Demon_, you can watch over me if you like."

Kyo glared at her as the others prepared for the story. They all introduced each other and Hikari nodded.

She took a deep breath.

"It all began for a couple of thousands of years ago..."

**XxXxX**

Aki walked past the trees in the deep forest. Her eyes were constantly looking on her goal, forward. She heard rustle in the trees and immediately she turned around with a piercing look. A bird flied away in panic.

Then she looked forward again.

A man stood in front of her. He wore a black armor and over his face he had a mask, representing a snake, in gold. On his chest he had a golden symbol of the planet and it's ring. He held big sacks in his hands. Blood were dropping from them and they smelled like corpses.

"I see you're out for your ordinary morning walk, Asura-san." she said with a cold voice.

"Of course! It's all for the sake of the clan!" his voice was dark and cold.

"And you, my dear... how's the quest going?"

She glared at him.

"Oh, just fine. Mind your own business!"

The man laughed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright! It's just that I'm worried!"

"..."

"I worry that you'll betray us!"

She flinched a little.

"But of course, that would not be true! How stupid of me! Of course you would betray those Mibu!"

She tied her fists and she felt how she slowly lost control of her calm. _If he was going to say..._

"After all, you're not-"

He was cut of as her strong hand took a tight grip around his neck. Her face was inches from his. He stared straight into those demonic eyes. He felt a shiver down his spine as he saw the burning desire to kill. Her breath was forced as she tried to stay calm.

"Asura-san..." her voice was shaking.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're one important servant to my employer... I would've killed you slowly right now."

Her grip tightened. He couldn't breath.

"If you ever try to say that again... I'll kill you without hesitation. I don't care!"

She released her grip. The man called Asura coughed and took deep breaths. He was shaking as he looked up on the terrifying woman.

"Is that clear?" her voice was now strong.

"Y-yes, miss. F-forgive me."

"Good!"

Aki began to walk again.

"See you, Asura-san. If you survive that is."

She disappeared. He stared after her.

This woman, he was glad that he for the moment wasn't her enemy.

"That Onime no Kyo... He won't stand a chance."

**XxXxX**

_The **Mibu** clan was wealthy, beautiful and immortal. They ruled over the land of Japan. They had might._

_They were demons, battle gods. They were so powerful that they could make the heavens tremble in fear. _

_They were above the gods._

_However, there was a group of extraordinary people. _

_They had special powers and they were almost as strong as the demons. They called themselves mages. _

_Unlike the demons, they were just ordinary humans. When the demons fought with brute strength, the mages used magic._

_The mages called themselves the **Saturnus** clan, after the planet Saturn. They claimed that the planet had given them the power to rule the world. But the Mibus was in their way. _

_It became a war. But it was not difficult to figure out the winners of that war. The Saturnus were few compared to the Mibus and the demons was still a little stronger._

_Mibu defeated the Saturnus. However, they didn't kill them._

_They banished the Saturnus from the land._

_Saturnus cursed the Mibus. They had never been so humiliated before. They wanted nothing more than defeat the demonic clan. However they were to weak. _

_There were a few people in the Saturnus clan that were scared of the Mibus. They decided to throw away their honor and join the demons. They were the so called Shamans. The Saturnus became aware of this and their desire to defeat the Mibus grew again._

_The Saturnus clan began to experiment with humans to become stronger. They wanted to create the ultimate battle doll, the one that could defeat any Mibu. But they never succeeded. Instead the clan grown with so called failed experiments._

_The Mibus heard about this and tried to stop them. However, the Saturnus was well hidden. _

_Then a tragedy hit Mibu. The clan almost wiped out itself from existence. The Saturnus knew this and took advance of the situation. But the last Mibus that were left created battle dolls, with almost the same power as the **True** Mibus. _

_The power between the clans were now equal. _

_There were many battles. It was a horrible war. _

_And then, the Mibu discovered a swords-art, ultimate sword techniques, that the Saturnus couldn't win against. These techniques was more powerful than the mage's magical powers. _

_Once again, the Mibus won the war and the Saturnus disappeared. _

_For many years they were gone. The Mibus forgot about them. _

_But that was their mistake. _

_In the shadows, Saturnus still tried to create the ultimate battle doll._

_Their ultimate goal is to defeat the Mibus and take control over the world._

_Mibu's one true enemy, Saturnus._

**xxx**

It was silent. No one knew what to say. Kyo was deep in thoughts.

"_Mibu's one true enemy..."_

"When you compare them, they are pretty much the same." Bon said.

"Yes, trying to create the ultimate battle doll..." Sasuke looked a little sad.

"And..."

Kyo's voice was clear. Everyone turned to him as he faced Hikari.

"... How come that _you_ know about this weird clan and what has this to do with Yuya?"

It was silent again.

"About Yuya-san, I got no clue at all. Actually, it makes me wonder why they put that mark on you..."

She got silent again.

Hikari looked sad. Yuya felt bad for her.

"Ah, wait Kyo! Hikari-san, you don't have to force-"

"Just answer, I still can't trust you!"

"..." She kept silent.

"Hikari..."

Hotaru's soft voice made Hikari flinch. She stared at him. He looked very confused. Hikari could read him.

Actually, Hotaru didn't know anything of her past. She had never told him. It was painful. However, Hotaru had told her about his entire past. And it had been painful for him as well.

She felt so stupid.

She took a deep breath.

"I was once targeted by the Saturnus."

Hotaru flinched.

"I got marked with the same symbol as Yuya-san. I didn't know what it was, I was very confused."

Everyone stared at the symbol on Yuya's arm. Kyo had to stay calm with force.

_Targeted?_

"Before I got this symbol, I had no memory of my childhood. I just thought that I had been that mere little girl in that mere little town... but as I got that symbol and got to meet the Saturnus, I remembered. Everything."

The mood was very nervous I the dining room. Everyone wanted to hear the continuation.

"Actually, I'm a part of that clan."

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"What?" everyone screamed (except for Kyo and Hotaru).

Hikari looked down.

"I'm a part of Saturnus. I was born there, as a failed experiment."

It became silent. To silent. This silent lasted for many minutes. Then Hikari looked up and faced them, one by one.

"I may have been a part of that clan. However, that was a long time ago! I'm not a part of the Saturnus! I'm Hikari and I'm a traveling person that want to be stronger! Please, I don't want to be your enemy!" She almost cried.

"I would never betray Hotaru... never!"

"Hikari..." Hotaru said, most to himself.

"I'm an enemy to the Saturnus clan! Please, let me be your friends! I'll do anything for you all!"

It was silent again. However the mood was lifted. Everyone smiled at er. Yuya looked at Kyo. She gave him that pushing look and nodded.

Then he talked.

"If you're the _enemy_ of _our_ enemy..."

He gave her one of those arrogant smiles.

"...then you have to join us in the fight against them! Maybe you could be of use as we defeat them!"

Hikari stared at Kyo. Then she looked around and saw all the smiling faces. At last she faced Hotaru.

"Hikari... I want you to join us..."

"Hotaru..."

She felt tears but she stubbornly held them in her eyes. She raised her face and grinned.

"YEAH! LET'S GO AND DEFEAT THOSE SATURNUS BASTARDS!"

"YEAAAHHH!"

**XxXxX**

Shihoudou stared at the symbol on the tree. She remembered now.

"Well?" Saizo asked.

Shinrei also stared. He didn't know what to say. He had seen that symbol before, in a book. But what was it again?

Shihoudou took a deep breath.

"It can't be..."

The ninja and the Mibu looked at her. She was shocked.

"I thought that they had disappeared forever... But they are..."

"You know what this symbol is, Shihoudou-sama?"

"The... the..."

Her voice was shaking.

"Our enemies... The mages... The Saturnus clan."

**XxXxX**

"Just keep your arm absolutely still, Yuya-san! Even if it hurts, please try to stand it."

Hikari sharpened a knife. Yuya could feel how her stomach was spinning again. They sat in one of the empty bedrooms, Yuya, Kyoshiro, Sakuya, Mahiro, Hotaru, Hikari and Kyo (of course). The others were still in the dining room or out in the garden, nervously waiting (or probably eavesdropping at the door).

"_This is how to remove the mark. First, you need to cut it off, then it has to be burned by an extremely hot flame. Then you need this special medicine, that your medic here said he had in storage. Then we bandage it and then it's gone forever!"_

Yuya felt dizzy.

Sakuya had prepared hot water and some clean bandages. Kyoshiro had prepared a special medicine that Hikari had asked about. Kyoshiro and Sakuya were now sitting a few meters away, waiting and looking with worried eyes. He had given Yuya a wooden stick that she would bite so she didn't bite off her teeth.

Hotaru was sitting behind Hikari and looked stupid.

Mahiro were sitting behind Yuya. She was supposed to hold Yuya tight if she was about to panic.

At the beginning, Kyo wanted this position, however, everybody saw that in his condition he was probably going to crush her. So he had to find himself beside Kyoshiro, looking. He didn't like it, but Yuya had told him to sit there and not move a muscle. Everyone was stunned by the fact that Yuya could _order_ Kyo to do things. Especially at circumstances like this.

"Um... Hikari-san!"

"Uhu..."

"Didn't you say that this mark is some kind of detector?"

"Yes. So what?"

"Will the power of this mark really disappear through this?" Yuya sounded very nervous.

She had been cut many times, during battles. However, now she knew that she would be cut, and she didn't like it at all.

"The power will disappear as quick as the mark is hurt. But you don't want to walk around with this your whole life, right?"

"R-right... But it'll be a scar-"

"It wont. The reason we're doing this is because to prevent you from getting a scar."

Hotaru looked at Hikari.

"Hikari, where was your symbol? I've never seen such a thing or a scar on your whole body."

BANG

Hotaru was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head. Everyone got a big sweat drop on their head. Hikari blushed.

Then she showed Yuya her right shoulder.

"I had my here... See? Not a scar or any trace at all!"

Yuya relaxed a bit. But she was still nervous for the 'cutting in her flesh' part. Kyoshiro had given her some medicine that would lower the pain.

"Yosh! Done! Let's start! Hotaru, you idiot! You're the one with the fire! Wake up, moron!"

Hikari hit Hotaru in the head. Yuya gulped. Mahiro held Yuya, if the case was panic. Kyoshiro and Sakuya still waited at their spot. But when it was their turn, they would rush over to Yuya. And what about Kyo?

He was sitting there, keeping his calm by force. He looked at Yuya with worried eyes. Yuya turned around and smiled at him.

"I can do this!" she said.

Kyo relaxed a little (but only a _little_).

Hikari raised the knife. Yuya took a deep breath.

The cutting part went well. Yuya bite the stick hard but she stayed calm. Blood were dripping into a towel on the floor below. It was fast colored into red.

Hikari fast gave the knife to Hotaru.

"Quick, close the wound!"

"Right!"

Hotaru concentrated hard. This was important. He took one of his hottest flames on the blade and began to very carefully burn the wound.

Yuya felt how she wanted to struggle, but Mahiro kept her in place and she was using all of her willpower to held the arm still. She screamed, by accident.

Kyo immediately raised but stopped as quick he saw Yuya's glare at him.

"Don't you _dare_ to leave that spot!" her eyes said.

He slowly sat back. Actually, Yuya was _scary_. Even _he_, _Onime no Kyo_ thought that. Especially at that moment.

"Alright! Stop there! Medicine!" Hikari ordered.

Hotaru jumped back with the knife and Kyoshiro was immediately in place and put medicine over the newly closed wound. He then took the bandage Sakuya gave him and carefully but quick wrapped around the arm.

Then it was done. Yuya released the stick from her mouth and took deep breaths. Kyo was beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

"Told ya'! I can do it!"

He smiled at her.

Kyoshiro stared at Hikari.

"Hikari-san, there is a question I've wanted to ask you..."

"Yes, what was it... Kyosuke?"

"Kyoshiro."

"Ah, right! Kyoshiro-san!"

"You seem to have knowledge in treating wounds..."

"Yes, in the town where I grown up, I was the doctor's assistant. I was planning of becoming a doctor for a while."

"Oh!"

Kyoshiro got a big smile. Seemed like he could become good friends with her.

Hotaru stared at Hikari.

"W-what is it?" she asked a little nervous.

"Hikari... You're so cool!"

She blushed.

"Aha... Thank you!"

Hotaru then looked at Kyo.

"But Kyo is cooler."

"..."

"Hikari?"

The others, which was eavesdropping, got panic as the firefly flew out with enormous force through the door.

"GO TO HELL! HOTARU, YOU MORON!"

"_He already is in hell!"_, everyone thought.

**XxXxX**

Kyo sat at the veranda and watched the poling water. Everyone else was around and did other things.

Kyoshiro sat and discussed medicines with Hikari. They understood each other pretty well and the talk was nice. Sasuke joined in, since he was pretty interested.

Mahiro, Sakuya and Yuya was at the taverna. Yuya felt a little better so she decided to work a little. Some things was about to happen in town, so there was a few traveler on the road, that decided to visit the taverna. Actually, Tokito seemed to care a little about Yuya, so she helped out a little as well.

Akira, Tora and Hotaru was fighting over a small matter in the garden.

Bon and Yukimura were sitting in the dining room, drinking sake and discussing something about ruling the world. They mostly joked about it.

Okuni had disappeared to town or somewhere else, probably to gather information.

Then suddenly, Mahiro appeared in the dining room.

"We need someone that could bring us some berries."

"I can do it!" Hikari said.

"I need some fresh air anyway!"

"Good, they grow on the roadside along the road outside."

"Okay! Anyone want to follow?"

Everyone declined.

"Ahw, man... Okay, then I'll go!" Hikari sounded a little disappointed.

She glared a little at Hotaru, that was flying around Tora and Akira, as they fought.

_Damn kid!_

"Take this and fill it!" Mahiro said, as she held up a little basket.

"Okay!"

The two women walked to the taverna part.

Kyo felt relaxed. He had been so deep in thoughts these days so he had almost forgot about this feeling. Having his friends around him and hear them clatter. See Yuya's smile again. He was a little angry of himself for being so nasty.

But seeing Aki after so many years wasn't good for him. But for now, he decided to not think about it to much. After these two weeks, it was a lot easier to forgot.

He had a bottle of sake in his hands. He took his first sip since the night he had that nightmare. It tasted good. He took a deep breath and took in all the sounds and listened to all the voices. He was glad that he had such friends.

_I'm not weak, Aki. These people lend me strength. _He thought.

"_Then, prove it."_

Kyo flinched as he heard that familiar voice. He looked around.

_The woods? The garden? The house?_

"_Relax, I'm not around... I'm in your head."_ the voice sounded like it teased him.

"_I've got amazing powers, remember?"_

_Aki_! He thought.

"_Yes, hi Kyo."_

_What do you want?_

"_You seem to relax a little... Is this a good opportunity for a good talk?"_

Kyo looked around, carefully. No one saw him.

_Alone?_

"_Yes, if you want..."_

_Ok then..._

"_Good!"_

Then Kyo got an inner vision. It was along the road, and then in on a little trail. Then a little clearing. There she was, with her red demonic eyes.

Kyo knew the place, Yuya used to go there often when they moved into the house. The clearing was covered in her favorite flowers.

_Why there?_

"_Go there, or I don't know what will happen..."_

_Alright, alright! Just be there!_

"_See ya, Kyo!"_

**xxx**

Yuya shivered. There was something that wasn't right. She just got that feeling. She ran to the dining room.

"Yuya-san?" Sakuya and Mahiro shouted after her.

"Kyo!"

Yuya stopped at the veranda. Her eye were wide open. He wasn't there!

"Yuya-san?" Yukimura asked.

"Yukimura-san... Where's Kyo?"

"Isn't he there?" They all got silent and stared. The fight in the garden stopped.

Sakuya came rushing into the dining room.

"Yuya-san! I just got a vision! Kyo is... Kyo is..."

"What?" Yuya felt the panic inside.

"H-he is at a clearing with blue and white flowers. He is talking to a woman... and the feeling is very unpleasant."

Yuya and Kyoshiro stared. Everyone else, stared at them.

"Oh no..."

"Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro said.

She ran.

_Kyo! You're not meeting up with that "Aki", are you?_

Kyoshiro looked at the others, and then he followed. Bon, Sasuke, Yukimura, Tora, Tokito and Akira followed as well. The others decided to look after the house.

_Kyo!_

**XxXxX**

Hikari sighed.

"This isn't funny alone." she whined.

"That stupid Hotaru! At least he could have followed..."

The basket was almost full of berries that Yuya and Mahiro had asked after.

"I wonder what will happen... And they said something about a strange woman named "Aki"... She wasn't one of the Saturnus, but she was the one who put the mark on Yuya-san..."

She looked up at the sky.

"What the heck is going on?"

She thought for a while and then decided to return. She got surprised as people, dressed in black jumped out from nowhere and surrounded her.

"Huh? What the-"

"It has been a while."

Hikari frowned as she heard the voice. It was familiar.

She slowly turned around. She stood face to face with an old woman. The woman had beautiful clothes decorated with beautiful flowers in gold. And on her chest was that symbol again.

_Saturnus._

"You..." Hikari's voice was low and angry.

"It has been some years..."

"What do you want? Why are you targeting Yuya-san? Why do you want to kill Onime no Kyo?"

_Stupid question... Onime no Kyo is a Mibu..._

"Yes, we want to kill Onime no Kyo, he is in our way. About the blonde girl, I don't want to tell. And what I want with _You_..."

The woman glared at her.

"You have told those people about us! I can not let that pass!"

Hikari felt her anger rise.

"What I do and don't is none of your business!"

"Yes, it is."

"Is not! I'm _not_ a part of your stupid clan!

"You are... You can not ignore that fact."

The soldiers around Hikari prepared themselves for an attack.

"I have to take you back to our land, where you are supposed to be."

The soldiers slowly walked into the circle and made it smaller.

Then Hikari grinned. She looked with burning eyes on the old woman.

"I've decided to not call me by your clans name. But you're right! I can't ignore that fact. Not with my powers!"

The woman flinched and then jumped back.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed.

But it was to late.

Hikari raised her leg and then smashed it down on the ground. The power was huge. The ground teared up below her foot. The soldiers flew around like flies.

Hikari smiled. She jumped and flew against three of them. She hit with her fists. They flew away with enormous speed.

She landed. She had wiped out seven of the soldiers for about five seconds.

"Well, next!"

The old woman glared.

"You little... How could I forgot...?"

"Maybe you are to old to remember all of your '_failed_ _experiments_'!" Hikari sounded disgusted.

"I have many failed experiments, indeed. However..." the old woman looked at her.

"You are special."

Hikari's smile faded away.

"You are the only one in our clan that doesn't possess magical powers. What you have instead is an unbelievable brute strength."

"So what?" Hikari sounded bored.

" You are very similar to the Mibus."

"Huh?"

"This change everything. We need you to create our perfect battle doll!"

"What?" Hikari shouted, shocked.

Then it happened very fast. One of the soldiers jumped to her and hit her hard in the stomach. But he didn't hit her with a fist, but with a needle. Hikari gasped as she lost her breath.

"Sleep in peace." he said.

"Y-you... bastard..."

Her world went black.

_Hotaru_

**To be continued**

Finally things are starting to happen! I have written the eleventh chapter now, so don't worry, the story is still in progress!

And yes, this will be a pretty long story! And I wonder how many that even got the energy to read all... this...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Next Time: **Kyo & Aki**


	9. Kyo & Aki

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 – Kyo & Aki**

_The little boy ran through the flower covered field. The color was in soft yellow. The smell was sweet. The field was surrounded by walls. On the walls, there was painted the history of their clan._

_The boy was about five years old and had short red hair and he wore a black kimono. His eyes were red, the demonic eyes of his clan._

_He tripped and fell forward. He looked up again and saw the back of the grown up woman he was chasing. She had stopped._

"_What's wrong, Kyo-chan? Can't keep up?" she said over the shoulder._

_Kyo clumsily raised up on his feet again._

"_Just you wait, I'll win for sure!" he shouted._

_The woman laughed._

"_You wont win if you continue like that!"_

"_One day, I, Kyo, will defeat you, Aki! It's a promise!" he pointed a fist against her._

"_Remember that!"_

_Aki laughed again. She smiled at him with a caring smile. Her red eyes were soft._

"_Sure, I'll remember! Just go ahead and grow up, you little **brat**!"_

"_I'M NOT A BRAT!"_

"_Haha, **brat**!"_

_Kyo continued to chase after her._

_**xxx**_

"_KYO! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_**What's wrong? Why do you want to kill me? You said that you looked forward to see me grown up. Why do you hate me? **_

_**What happened? What did I do? **_

_**I don't understand... Aki.**_

**XxXxX**

Kyo's steps was quiet against the soft ground. Finally he arrived at the clearing.

There she was.

Aki was standing against a tree and looked bored. She was dressed the same way as their last meeting. The short white kimono, her hair in a high ponytail and barefoot. However, this time, Kyo could see a sword at her waist.

Her red eyes caught his.

"My, my... You're slow!" her voice was bored.

"So you wanna fight or talk?" his voice was clear.

"I really want to fight... However, I got new orders..."

"Talk, then?"

"Yes, looks like that. Actually, I don't want to talk. But I got a feeling that you wanted to."

Kyo walked and stood in the middle of the clearing. She also walked to the middle and they were standing just about three meters from each other.

"Yes, there are some few things I'd like to ask..."

"Hoh? How great!"

She looked very bored. And her eye were full of hatred. But she didn't hit her terrifying aura against him. Kyo glared at her.

"First?" Aki said.

"What are your connection with Saturnus?"

She flinched. Then she smiled that arrogant grin.

"Oh, you've heard about them? Ah, of course, it was that little crazy one right? She who was a part of the clan once..."

"Just answer the question! Don't try with your stupid way of running around the topic. It won't work on me any longer"

She looked at him for a while. She got a strange smile and sighed.

"Trying to act grown up..." she muttered. The she continued.

"Well... As you might know, I left Mibu."

"Yeah, or else Aka no Ou wouldn't want you dead."

"That's right. And he sent the best assassins the Mibu got. And you maybe remember that time? When I was supposed to be dead?"

Old memories came into Kyo's mind again.

"I try to forgot..."

"But you can't. Anyway, back then I thought that I was dead. But somehow I managed to stay alive... I was found by one of the leaders in the Saturnus clan. She saved my life."

As Aki said that she got a strange expression on her face. Kyo couldn't read it, if she was sad or angry.

"I got in debt. I had to pay back, but I didn't know how. I was traveling for some years, fighting, trying to strengthen myself."

"You were weak?" Kyo couldn't believe that Aki actually could be that.

"Yes, I was weak. Very weak. But I got my full strength back. About my debt, the old lady, that saved me, said that she would call me to pay off my debt when a good time came."

"And that time... is now?"

Kyo's question was hanging in the air. It was silent. Then, suddenly, voices was heard and they grew stronger. The voices came from the road and came closer as they ran on the trail.

Aki got an evil grin on her face again.

"Yes, now I'm paying off my debt. Or I'm _trying_ to."

"KYOOO!"

Kyo shot his eyes open as he heard Yuya's voice. And when he turned around he saw his blonde, Kyoshiro, Yukimura, Sasuke, Bon, Benitora, Akira and Tokito coming running towards him.

_Damn it Yuya! Why did you come after me?_

"Kyo!" They all stopped when they got their eyes on Aki. Yuya looked shocked and Kyoshiro was immediately by her side and held his hand on her shoulder. The others just stared (well, except for Akira).

Aki glared at them with her demonic eyes.

"Can't be..." Tokito was very shocked.

She swayed and Akira captured her before she fell.

"Th-this is..." Sasuke was stunned.

Bon and Tora could almost compete in staring. Yukimura didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and stared with his mouth open.

Aki sighed.

"Hah, what a pain! See? Told you that things as 'friends' only make you weak. They're all in the way!"

"Aki! Your debt, what is it?"

Aki pouted with her mouth. She was acting childish.

"Don't wanna tell, to many people!"

"AKI!" Kyo roared.

"Don't you know?"

Kyo glared.

"You... want to kill me..." it was not a question.

"Yes, I want to kill you. Don't you remember?"

He closed his eyes.

"_KYO! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"Yes, I remember." he said in a weak voice.

Yuya tried to stay calm by breathing slowly. Kyoshiro held her steady, most to keep himself from shaking.

"Well, now that you know, please spare me the pain with talking. I've got to go! I'll see you another day. I've got a whole life."

As Aki said that she looked at Yuya.

Yuya felt how her blood turned to ice. Kyo recognized this and placed himself in front of her as a shield.

Kyo took a deep breath.

"Aki, I don't want to fight you!"

Everyone gasped and turned to Kyo. Aki just glared.

"And why's that?" her voice was dark.

"I don't know what's going on. You're no longer what you used to be. I thought that we..."

Then Kyo got a sad expression on his face.

"I thought that we agreed on that I would fight you one day, when I was stronger..."

Aki's face didn't change. Yuya felt her heart beat faster.

_What's this? Why does Kyo act so strange?_

"I always enjoyed when you came to visit me and Muramasa..."

They all flinched as they heard the name of the loved blacksmith.

"We had our little fights... and always, I was watching your back. I wanted to become like you."

Aki's expression turned to a little more sad one. But she still glared at Kyo with those hateful eyes.

"My goal was to become stronger than you. To defeat you. Not kill, but defeat. We promised that to each other, didn't we?"

"..." Aki seemed to think.

"Then one day, you came to me and Muramasa... As always, I wondered why but then got excited. I had trained really hard and wanted t show you what I could do..."

"..."

"But as quick as you saw me, you screamed. You screamed things like _Damn Mibu_, _You don't deserve this_ and _I'll kill you_."

As they all listened to Kyo's story, they all felt a strange aura. It came from both Kyo and Aki.

"I didn't understand... And then, I thought you got killed by that assassin."

Kyo's voice got a little upset. He looked straight at Aki.

"What did I do wrong? What happened? Why do you hate me so much?"

Kyo now sounded more like a lost kid.

"Kyo..." Yuya stared at her samurai, very worried. Aki's eyes were shadowed.

"..."

"Tell me, Aki!"

"..."

It was silent for a while. Kyo took a very deep breath.

"TELL ME, AKI-NEESAN!"

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

**XxXxX**

_The old woman looked at the unconscious girl. _

"_So much trouble..." she muttered._

_She turned to one soldier. _

"_Be sure to bind her tight if she was about to wake up on the journey!"_

"_Yes, Your Excellence!"_

_The masked man, called Asura, turned to the old woman._

"_I heard that she wiped out seven soldiers..."_

"_Yes, she is indeed a true monster!"_

"_No magical power... But a horrible strength."_

"_I would kill her, if it was not for the fact that we need her in this project!"_

_They watched as two soldiers carried the unconscious Hikari on board at the ship._

"_But don't you think that Aki play around a little to much?"_

_The woman's eyes narrowed._

"_Yes! I am indeed very disappointed!"_

"_So are we gonna take action ourselves?"_

"_Yes, we have to."_

"_And the demon?"_

"_Onime no Kyo... I wonder if really are so powerful as everyone says. Well, it is just for him to prove it."_

_Asura smirked. _

"_Prepare the boat! You are going by sunset. I will come with the later ship!" the old lady ordered to the crew._

"_Yes, Your Excellence!"_

"_And you..." she turned to Asura._

"_Be sure to take it careful! I have my suspicions."_

"_Yes, My Lady!"_

_Asura smiled devilishly as he walked away, into the forest._

**XxXxX**

Everyone stared with shock and confusion and their mouths open at Kyo.

_Aki-Neesan?_

Aki was... _Kyo's sister?_

Kyo was... _Aki's brother?_

Aki raised er face. They all gasped as they felt her terrifying aura explode around them.

"_You little_..." she growled.

It all happened in an instant. She drove her sword and flew against Kyo in such speed, that an ordinary human wouldn't be able to see. He quickly and surprised drove Tenrou and stopped the attack. The power of the hit was unbelievable.

Yuya screamed.

"KYOOO!"

Silence.

"Impressive..." Aki's voice was dark and hateful.

"But the fact that you stopped my attack is that you hold Tenrou in your hands."

Kyo breathed heavily. Her force was horrible.

And her eyes burned.

"Don't you ever dare to call me that again." Aki said.

Then she flinched.

"Damn it... I have to go..."

She quickly put the sword back in it's sheath as she jumped back.

Kyo stared at her.

"I'll fight you another day. Until then, bye Kyo-_**chan**_!"

She disappeared.

It was quiet. Very quiet. The unpleasant aura was gone. No one dared to move. It was nothing more than a big bunch of confusion.

Then suddenly, Yuya felt how her world went black.

"YUYA-SAN!" Kyoshiro shouted. But before she landed on the ground, she was captured by Kyo's strong arms.

"Yuya-han!" Tora shouted.

Kyoshiro put an hand on her forehead.

"She just fainted." he said and then he raised his face against Kyo.

Kyo stared at her. He carefully stroke some hair strings out of her face. Then he carefully lifted her in his arms.

"Come, we better get going!" he said.

They all stared at him with confusion.

"I'll explain everything. But first, we need to get back. I don't know if there are any enemies around since Aki was in such a hurry."

No more words. End of discussion.

Kyo slowly began to walk home. His head was full of thoughts and he often looked down on Yuya with worried eyes.

These days had really been a pain. He had suffered. But most of all, Yuya had suffered.

He cursed himself for being so selfish. Yuya had been worried sick because of him. Why didn't he recognize? She had suffered by meeting Aki just as much as he had.

"_**What about that woman's feeling for you?"**_

Memories from the battle against the Aka no Ou appeared. _Kyo had just got his body back and he was lecturing Kyoshiro._

"_**I don't want to fight a man that can't protect a single woman!"**_

Kyo smiled at his own stupidity. Was those words really from him? _He_, who couldn't even protect Yuya from everything.

_What good was he really? What good was Onime no Kyo?_

"I'm sorry, Yuya." he whispered.

**xxx**

As Yuya opened her eyes she felt very comfortable for some reason. As she looked up she understood why. She was in the arms of her husband.

"K-Kyo..."

As he heard her voice he looked down. His eyes met hers. She couldn't read them, but he looked very relieved as he saw her awake. They had just entered the house and everyone had surrounded them, worried for Yuya.

"YUYA-SAN, YUYA-CHAN, YUYA-HAN, YUYA-NEECHAN!" everyone had different ways to address her.

"Ugh... What happened?"

"You fainted..." Kyoshiro said.

Yuya remembered.

"Oh..." was everything she said.

"How're you feeling?" Mahiro asked, worried.

"I'm fine..."

She looked up at her samurai's worried face.

"I'm okay, Kyo! You can put me down now..."

But he refused.

"Kyo! Put me down, I'm fine!"

"..."

"Hey now...!"

"..."

They glared at each other, Yuya in Kyo's arms. The others felt how the mood changed a little. It became lighter. They all thanked Yuya for that.

Hotaru looked around.

"Where's Hikari?"

"Ah, she went out to pick some berries, but she hasn't returned..." Sakuya said.

"She's out somewhere to pick berries?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes."

He relaxed and sat down. Tora got a sweatdrop on his head.

"Ah... Hotaru-han, aren't you worried?"

"Hikari's got a bad sense of direction. She's probably lost. She'll come."

"_Bad sense of direction"... Is that supposed to come from __**you**__?_ Everyone thought.

Mahiro and Sakuya prepared some tea, as the others sat down and made themselves comfortable in the dining room.

Yuya won the 'glaring-at-each-other' fight and were now sitting between Bon and Tora. Okuni appeared and was stunned by the strange mood. She got a fast explanation by Sasuke. She was shocked and were now waiting impatiently on Kyo's story, along with the others.

After a while, everyone (except Hikari) sat and stared on Kyo, waiting for his story. He sat in at the doorway, away from the others.

"That Aki... Is your sister?" Kyoshiro asked.

"..." Kyo thought for a while. _Where to begin?_

"She's my half sister."

"Half? That sure happens a lot in the Mibu clan." Yukimura said as he looked at Hotaru (which whom didn't seem to get the point at all).

"We have the same mother and different fathers..."

They all sat still and silent as Kyo explained.

"Even if we just were half-siblings, our bond was strong.

As an elder sister, Aki was my inspiration. She was strong and very skilled. I think that she surpassed Muramasa. However, she didn't want to learn out. She said that I had to become strong myself. I chased her. She teased me. I got angry and tried even harder."

Kyo smiled as he remembered his childhood memories.

"We made a promise. That one day when I'd finally grown up, we would have a match.

I was determined to defeat her, because if I did, I would be the strongest without doubt.

As I tried hard, our mother encouraged us both to continue. Our mother was important to us.

But then, when I was around six years old... she died."

Kyo looked sad as he remembered.

"Where Aki disappeared to, I got no clue. She was grown up so she could take care of herself.

I got my way into the center of the Mibu clan. We had always been living at distant from the clan. Why I didn't know.

I was found by the Sendai Aka no Ou. He took care of me. And I got the nickname _demonchild_, cause of my eyes."

They all nodded. Now some of them was familiar with the story.

"I grown a little. Then I defeated Nobunaga. Or rather, I _killed_ him. For that crime I was imprisoned. Muramasa saved me and took me away from the Mibu land.

As I lived with him, Aki showed up. I was so happy to see her again. And she seemed happy as well. She visited me a few times.

Then, one day... She visited again."

Now, Kyo's expression turned to the one he had earlier. Once again he looked like a lost child.

"She screamed things about that I didn't deserve to live and that she never could forgive me. I didn't understand at all.

Then a Mibu assassin showed up. It was a very intense battle. It ended with Aki getting pierced by a sword and me fainting. As I woke up, I was back at Muramasa's house. He said that Aki was dead. He believed it to. There's no way she could survive that.

I decided to get the title as the strongest by walking my own path. And my thoughts of Aki was slowly fading."

It was very silent in the room. Kyo had never been talking so much. Not even to Yuya or Kyoshiro. Yuya slowly raised and walked over to Kyo. She sat down beside him and carefully stroke hind over his arm, which was laying in his lap.

"My past is filled with pain and sorrow. You learn to forget... even the good memories... it takes a lot of energy to remember..."

"Kyo..." Yuya felt like crying. Crying for Kyo's sake. But he was to proud to have any sympathy.

"But it turned out that Aki was alive..." Kyo continued.

"First, she visited me in my dream. I couldn't believe it... she was back! And she was even more powerful than ever. She's strong. Even stronger than me. With her like that, with so much hatred, she will be unstoppable."

"Is she really that strong...? Kyoshiro asked in a low voice.

"Among us _True_ Mibus... Along us Demons... Compared to her, I'm just a mere human. She, on the other hand, is..."

He was silent for a couple of seconds.

"She's a beast. The most terrifying of the _True_ Mibus..."

Kyo grew silent. Everyone understood. He didn't want to talk anymore. To bring up his past took very much on his energy. They all began to discuss silently with each other.

Yuya looked at Kyo. He looked very tired. She took his hand.

"Hey, Kyo...?" Kyoshiro asked.

"What...?"

"How old are Aki? I mean, I got a little confused as you talked about..."

"Between me and Aki it's about 110 years..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAT? _ONE_ _HUNDRED_ _AND_ _TEN_?"

As the others got something new and interesting to talk about, Kyo raised up and stepped outside.

He walked through the garden and sat down against one of the rocks at the ending. He heard someone followed with soft steps.

It was Yuya.

She looked at him.

"Are... you okay?" she asked, very carefully.

"Yeah... Just need a little time alone... Tired, gotta sleep..."

The night was coming up. It went cold. Yuya brought one of Kyo's coats. She carefully swept him in it. He was very tired. Yuya wondered if he was asleep.

She stroke him over the head. Then she turned around and walked slowly towards the house.

"Not a goodnight-kiss...?"

She flew around. He was looking at her with tired eyes.

"You-you're awake!"

"Not so much longer..." his voice was weak.

She stared. He got impatient.

"Come here, or else I'll fall asleep!"

Yuya walked and kneed down in front of him. He put his hand on her chin.

"You okay?" his voice was weak but soft.

She smiled.

"I feel much better now!"

"Yuya... Promise me something..."

"What?"

"Go and see a doctor tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"You've been very sick. I'm worried. Better check it up."

She stared.

"Promise?" he was very weak now.

"Yes. I promise. I'll go and see a doctor tomorrow."

"Good girl."

She smiled softly. Then she lent forward and gave him a gently kiss on the mouth. He closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep.

"Sleep well." she whispered.

She turned around and slowly walked towards the house. Time for bed.

Against the rock sat Kyo in swept in a coat. He was deep asleep and for the first time for a while he slept without dreams.

**XxXxX**

"Anything else, Yuya-san?" Mahiro asked.

She and Yuya were standing on one of the streets in town. Kyoshiro was somewhere on work. Tora, Akira and Bon had disappeared somewhere.

All the others were at Yuya's house or somewhere else. Hotaru was somewhere looking for Hikari. She still hadn't come back. Everyone was getting a little worried. Even Hotaru.

"Mahiro-san, can you buy some spices to? I'm going to see a doctor, I promised Kyo..."

Mahiro nodded.

"About Kyo... Don't you think that he's been acting kind of... strange?"

Yuya stared.

_So I wasn't the only one that thought that!_

"Yes... Well, I mean I would be if my brother came and met me on the road, so I cannot blame Kyo for that..."

"Yuya-san..."

"But it's still weird... I mean, even Kyo would recover from that. He's acting as if it's the end of the world... he wouldn't do that, usually, right?"

Mahiro didn't know how to answer, so she remained quiet. Then Yuya smiled.

"Enough with sad or strange things! About those spices..."

Mahiro got the spices and they separated.

Yuya felt a little nervous as she met the doctor, an old man with white beard. But he was nice. She explained her sickness the later weeks. She also said that during some situations, she hadn't slept or eaten well.

He listened carefully. Then he took a look at her, like looking in her mouth etc.

After a while the doctor nodded and sat down.

"I-is it something serious?" Yuya asked nervously.

"No. In fact, it's just normal! You have my Congratulations!"

"What? Normal? I came here because it isn't normal! What congratulations?"

"It's just morning sickness!"

"Huh? It was _what did you say_?"

She stared in shock as the doctor told her.

**XxXxX**

_The boy sat on the field. He took deep breaths. His mother loved this smell. That was what she had told him. Then he would love it to. _

_The three year old Kyo raised and began to run. His mother had walked ahead. He felt excited. This was the first time he would walk home alone! _

_He looked around on the field of flowers. He didn't look forward. As punishment, he bumped straight into a grown up person. Kyo flew back and landed with an "Ouff"._

_The woman turned around._

"_Hey! Watch it-"_

_She was cut off as she looked into the red eyes. _

_Kyo stared. The woman had the same eyes as his mother! The woman were also staring._

"_Oh my, you must be..."_

_Then she smiled softly._

"_You must bee Kyo-chan!"_

_Kyo nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of hers._

"_I'm Aki!"_

_She helped him up. She stroke of the grass that was stuck on his back._

"_You're Aki?"_

"_Thats right, Kyo-chan!"_

_She sat in front of him, smiling widely._

_Kyo smiled back._

_Aki laughed._

"_I'm your older sister!"_

**XxXxX**

Kyo raised Tenrou. He looked at the big rock in front of him.

Behind their garden, it was a little plateau a bit into the forest. It was surrounded by big rocks. Kyo used this as a training spot or whenever he felt for making some swords movements.

He stood still for a couple of minutes, trying to just focus. Then he attacked the rock. With a fast and silent attack he cut the rock into many small pieces.

He felt a person behind. He looked over his shoulder. Yuya stood there, looking at him. She waited for him to be done.

He slowly put Tenrou back in it's sheath. He turned around and showed to Yuya to come. She slowly walked to him.

There was something... Kyo watched carefully. There was something different about Yuya. Her eyes seemed to be more... shiny, like she was about to cry or something. Her movements was slow and waiting, like she was afraid of every step.

She stopped in front of him.

It was silent for a while. She broke it.

"Training..?"

Kyo looked at her. There was something. Her voice was shaking a little. She seemed nervous but barely showed it. He decided to wait her out.

"Yeah, you could call it that..."

"Preparing to fight Aki?"

"..."

He thought for a while. _Of all questions, that was the best to come with?_

"No..." he answered at last.

"Not?" Yuya got a strange feeling in her gut.

"I don't want to fight her..."

Yuya stared. _What's this? This is not normal... for Kyo to be so..._

He turned his face against one of the rocks.

"Fighting her would be useless..."

Yuya felt her anger rise. _This can't be..._

"Besides, I can't win..."

SMACK

Yuya slapped him in the face.

"Don't say that!" she shouted.

Kyo stared at her, shocked speechless.

"Look at yourself! You let yourself down! Then Aki's right! You're weak!"

"What you damn-"

"SHUT UP, NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Kyo stared. He just _stared_. Yuya was angry. No, she was _furious_.

"Where's my man? Where's my samurai? WHERE'S MY DEMON?"

Tears came out of her eyes.

"Who the HELL are you?"

"What... I'm Kyo!"

"Hell, you aren't!"

"Hell, I am! I'm Kyo!"

"You're not!"

"WHAT NOW-"

"THE KYO I KNOW ISN'T LIKE THIS!"

"!"

Kyo was now more than shocked. He was empty inside. All the thoughts was on the words she just screamed.

Yuya cried. Kyo felt his heart broke again. _He had made her cry again?_ He took one step against her but as she talked again, he stopped.

"The Kyo I know, is arrogant!" Yuya faced the ground with her fists hard closed.

"He thinks of himself as the strongest, it doesn't matter _who_ stands in his way, he'll still defeat them!" her voice was shaking.

"The Kyo I know, believe in himself." Yuya's voice was getting weaker as more tears came.

She held her sobs away with force. Kyo didn't know what to do. As he listened to his woman he felt his heart beat faster for every fact she said. Yuya looked at the sword that hang by his side.

"The Kyo I know... is good friend with Tenrou... No, he's the _boss_ of Tenrou, not the _slave_!"

Kyo stared and he felt something rise inside him. He could almost hear Tenrou _laugh_ at him.

"The Kyo I know, doesn't tremble in fear." Yuya raised her hands and held them over her chest, or rather, over her heart.

"The Kyo I know, is stupid and simpleminded. He would probably already face the enemy now...and fight..."

She took deep breaths to keep the sobs away.

"_My_ Kyo... i-is strong and... and... he captures my heart... Whatever he does, he captures me"

She grew silent. Kyo just kept quiet. Then she raised her face against his.

"GIVE ME _MY_ KYO BACK!"

She turned around and ran.

"YUYA!"

But she was already gone. She disappeared fast. And for every step further away she got, his heart broke more and more.

Kyo stared after her. He heard her voice in his head.

"_The Kyo I know..."_

_He was a fool. He was an idiot!_

"_The Kyo I know..."_

"Am I stupid?"

"_The Kyo I know..."_

"No, I'm a genius, right?"

"_The Kyo I know..."_

"I'm... worthless..."

"_**What's wrong, Kyo-chan?"**_

Kyo flinched. Aki's voice! Where?

"_**Ahww, Okaa-san isn't here? Why don't you let your Onee-san take care of you?"**_

He stared in front of him. _A memory..._

_**Aki teased him... And he got... **_

"I'm..."

_**...angry.**_

"I'M NOT A WORTHLESS BRAT!"

As he screamed out to his sister (that unfortunately only existed in his childhood memories or were abroad for the moment), he ran after his woman.

He would show her!

_Yuya!_

He would make her smile again!

**To be Continued**

Puh, another one... And yes, this is going to be a looong story (now which one who got all that energy to read...).

I love to write about Kyo as a kid! Anyone read the manga? Isn't he adorable?

And about that Aki. She's a real witch! Or moreover she's a weird woman that drags you crazy sometimes, so prepare!

Please, continue to read and Review!

Next Time: **What he wants to protect** (Short Chapter!)


	10. What he wants to protect

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 – What he wants to protect**

Yuya continued to run. She didn't know where to and she didn't care. The tears made it hard to see, but she didn't care to wipe them away.

She didn't know how long she had forced her legs to move further away from what she loved the most. But she couldn't believe that Kyo was _that_ broken.

She was so worried and she wanted to do _anything_ to get _her_ Kyo back. At the same time, she was a little pissed off.

_After all the things I did for him. I was about to die! But still I was stupid enough to believe him! And every time I was right! I'll always believe in him! But why...? Why does he put himself in the corner? Why does he...?_

There were so many questions. Yuya fell down on her knees.

"Kyooo..." she cried.

The time passed by.

She didn't recognized the person that came down the road. She didn't know that this place was a popular passing spot for nasty men.

She realized it a little to late.

"Oh, and why is this little missy crying here?"

Yuya raised her head and felt panic grow.

The man smelled like sake and he wasn't much to say hurray for. He looked gross.

"Oh, you are pretty! Why don't we get to know each other better?"

Yuya reached after her gun, but to realize it wasn't there. And she didn't have any other weapon. She was out somewhere on a road, completely alone, with a stranger (that apparently wasn't a good guy) completely defenseless.

"G-get away." she said, her voice shaking.

The gross man just smirked and stroke her over the cheek. Yuya flew back on her feet.

"Don't you touch me!"

The man laughed. Yuya felt more tears coming up.

_**Kyo!**_

The man took a few steps against her. She didn't have the power to run or to do anything at all.

_**Kyo!**_

The man was just about to reach out his hand towards her.

She cried.

"KYOOO!"

The man's stench was horrible. Yuya felt so weak, so powerless. Her scream had taken the last trace of energy out of her.

The man smiled widely. His voice gave her chills.

"Sooo pretty. You're mine!"

As the man was reaching for her, he stopped. He stared with fear at something behind her. He was shaking.

"D-D-Demon..." he whined.

Yuya turned around. Her heartbeats grew faster.

A Demon was standing with a long sword over his shoulder. He was glaring at the man with burning red demonic eyes.

As the man stepped backwards, the Demon got a big grin on the lips. The Demon began to walk towards the man. The aura the Demon released could make the gods tremble in fear. However, to Yuya it felt warm and comfortable.

"What's wrong?" the Demon said to the man.

"Can't face the punishment of making a Demon angry?"

The man cried.

"O-Onime no K-Kyo..."

The Demons smile grew.

"That's right! I'm also called the _strongest_."

The Demon stopped in front of the man and looked down.

"You see..." he began.

"...my blade has become quite rusty later on... Why don't we try if he still can cut?"

The man was paralyzed in fear. Kyo stopped right in front of him.

"I'll tell you one thing..." his nose were just inches from the gross man's and his eyes were burning with a desire to kill.

"Don't you ever _dare_ to make _my_ woman cry again." his voice was so low that it almost didn't count as a whisper.

The man screamed. He flew around and ran as quick as his legs could bear him.

"Tch, weakling!"

As he turned around Kyo got tackled by Yuya. She hugged him so tight that he almost lost breath. She was shaking a little. He hugged her, relieved to have her in his arms.

"Yuya..." he whispered.

"_Couldn't you let me cut him? You sure are getting soft!"_

Kyo flinched. He glared at the sword.

"Shut up Tenrou, or I'll kick your ass!"

Yuya stepped back and stared at him. Kyo glared at his sword for a couple of seconds before he, a little forcefully, put the sword back in it's sheath.

"Stupid mutt..." he muttered.

Yuya laughed. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

_Is this the right time to laugh?_

"That's _my_ Demon!" she said.

She wiped the tears that was gathered in her face.

"That's right! This is the way you should be! This is you! You're _my_ Kyo!"

Her big emeralds looked straight into his soft red.

She spoke again.

"I believe in you! No matter what, I'll always believe in you! And I know that you can win! You can win against anything or anyone! May it be a beast, a demon or a stupid clan. You're the strongest! Don't give up that title!"

Kyo smiled.

"Thank you, Yuya." he said in a soft voice.

Kyo glared at her cheek. He stroke his hand over it.

"That filthy bastard... To even dare to touch you..." he growled.

Yuya closed her eyes to his touch.

"But you're here now, right? Then it doesn't matter."

Kyo studied her face. Once again he got that feeling. Something was different. Yuya was herself, completely, but something was still... different. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her smile was wonderful. It was so... bright. Kyo felt how his heart was taken away. He wanted nothing more than her keeping that smile.

He lent down and placed a kiss on her mouth. Yuya shot her eyes open in surprise but then she kissed him back. It had been so long since she tasted his lips. She ran her fingers through his long red hair, it felt soft as silk.

She didn't know how much she had missed this. To be embraced by her demon, to feel his warmth, to feel his lips against hers, to feel safe in his arms. She had missed him.

"Yuya..."

He held her face against his.

"I want you to be happy."

She looked at him for a long time. There was something in her expression. Kyo once again wondered.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Kyo... there's something I need to tell you..."

His expression was soft and caring. His eyes was curious.

"I visited the doctor as I promised..."

"And?"

"Kyo... It's... Wonderful..."

He stared as she got tears in her eyes. Immediately he felt worried. But as she smiled brightly he got confused.

"Kyo... I'm... I'm pregnant..."

Silence.

He stared.

Her tears slowly found their way down her cheeks. She had been crying so much these weeks. But now, there was tears of joy. Kyo's expression wasn't possible to read.

"Kyo... We're having a baby..."

Kyo felt how the world slowly disappeared from his mind. He forgot everything. He just saw himself and Yuya in a field of white. She stood right in front f him. She was crying and her words were still hanging in the air. He felt his heartbeat.

"K-Kyo?" Yuya asked, worried as she saw his face turn to shock.

Then she gasped in shock as he drag her into a warm embrace. His head was leaning against her shoulder. Her talked in her hair.

"Yuya... You..." he didn't know what to say.

So as a reply he placed a kiss on her temple. She looked up. His face was soft and he smiled. He looked so... relieved and happy. He carefully stroke the tears away.

"Yuya..."

No use wiping tears of joy. She cried into his chest so his cloth was completely wet. But he didn't care. He just kept embracing her.

"Kyooo... I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant!" she kept crying. He just continued to smile.

This was amazing. A _baby_... Yuya was carrying a baby. _His_ baby!

**...**

He was Onime no Kyo, 'killer of a thousand men'.

Now, fear was fading away as he felt his strength grow along with what he wanted to protect. Now, he _was_ fear.

And most of all he wanted to protect the woman in his arms.

Her and their unborn child.

**To be continued**

Well, what do you think?

Next chapter may take a while, I'm rewriting it a little... and I don't have a name for it...

Anyway Next Time... will come some day in the future...


	11. Powers?

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 – Powers?**

As she woke up, Yuya had no clue where she was.

She had a feeling in her stomach. She felt somewhat... excited.

It had been about a little more than one month ago she got the news about her pregnancy.

She looked around. She was in their bedroom in the bed. She had her white yukata. And it was warm and comfortable. Then she felt the rhythmic breathing of the person which who's arms was wiped around her. She looked up. She looked straight into his red eyes.

"Kyo!"

"Good morning, sleephead." his voice was teasing but at the same time soft.

Yuya ignored the teasing part and yawned. She smiled and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, demon."

Then she raised. As she stood up she stretched.

"Ahhh, feel good..."

Then she felt a breathing in her neck. She turned around and almost jumped in shock as Kyo stared down at her, his expression impossible to read.

"K-Kyo?"

"..."

She decided to not think about it. She changed into a purple kimono and then went to the kitchen. Not much had happened the last month. But Kyo was back to normal and everyone decided to give him and Yuya some private space.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya visited every day, but along with that they worked out with their medicines as well.

Yukimura was away to talk to the Mibus about what was going on. Akira and Tokito followed. The rest walked their own parts.

And about Hikari. There was no trace of her at all. Hotaru was very worried. He was around in town and searched for her every day. All tried to help him so much as they could. Kyo was pissed off. He didn't trust her anymore. Well, everyone wondered about it. Hikari just showed up and everything was so clear. To then just disappear... it was a little suspicious. But Hotaru was always on Hikari's side. Everyone was worried for him as well and didn't hope that he had been betrayed.

However, Yuya trusted in her. She didn't know how, she just did, like she trusted Kyo from the very first time she had met him.

_I really hope that Hikari-san return soon._ Yuya thought, worried for her new found friend. She looked at her arm. The wound was almost gone and Hikari was right, there was not going to be a scar.

As Yuya got a worried expression on her face, she felt Kyo straight beside her. She looked up. He stared down with worry in his eyes. Yuya was confused.

Kyo was back to normal, that's for sure. He was arrogant and acted all mighty.

But, whenever he was around with Yuya, he was overprotective. Whenever she tripped, gasped or anything like that, he was immediately by her side to protect her. She could felt his eyes watch over her almost all the time. Deep inside she liked this, but it was also a little kind of annoying. Sometimes she felt how she wanted to fight with him again, those small silly fights.

Yuya sighed.

"I'm going to town today..." she said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...alone."

"No you don't!"

Yuya got a smirk at the corner of her mouth. _She got him!_ She smiled at him with one of her sweetest smiles.

"Oh, I do! What can happen on the little innocent road to town?"

Silence.

Completely silence.

Kyo quietly began to count on his fingers. Yuya's smile faded away.

_Crap! I didn't get him! _

He he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Innocent road..."

"Alright, alright! Maybe I was wrong!"

"..."

As Yuya prepared something to eat, Kyoshiro and Sakuya came. As Yuya ate breakfast (Kyo didn't want to) they discussed.

"I'm so worried... Hikari-san just disappeared." Yuya said between her chews.

"Yeah, I'm worried to... She was a very nice girl." Kyoshiro said in a little sad voice.

Kyo didn't say anything but they could see that he was a little troubled as well.

"Don't worry, Kyo! She isn't a bad person!" Sakuya said to him.

He looked at her.

"Trust me, I felt her nature when she was here. All she said was true."

Yuya felt really happy that her friend was a shaman. Sakuya could sense if the person was bad or good.

Yuya sighed. She was just about raise and clean up, when she felt her stomach ache.

"Ouch..." she said as she put her hand over the aching.

Kyo was there in an instant and held her shoulders.

"I'm fine! I ate a little to fast, that's all!" she tried to calm him.

Kyoshiro stared at his friend. _Was Kyo always __**this**__ overprotective?_

"You sure ate a lot..." Sakuya said as she looked at the plates.

Yuya laughed.

"Aha, yeah, I was quite hungry... my appetite has grown again..." she rubbed her stomach.

She looked at Kyo which was staring at her with worried eyes. She didn't want to tell her friends about the pregnancy yet. She and Kyo had agreed on that.

And he seemed to be excited about it as well. Yuya had never felt this happy before. But still it was a little tight atmosphere. Hikari was gone and Aki was still out there.

"No! Now I need to get to town! It's the market today, after all!" Yuya said.

They all decided to go. Kyoshiro and Sakuya walked ahead out on the road. Yuya smiled at her demon.

"I'm fine, Kyo! You don't have to be so on guard all the time!"

The look she got back made her laugh. His glance said clearly "Don't wanna!". He was like a kid.

She tiptoed and put a kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

"Time to go out on that innocent road of yours."

"Ahw, forget it already!" she whined.

They walked outside.

**XxXxX**

"Well, any reason to join our fight?"

Yukimura smiled at Shinrei. They were standing in front of the gate to the Mibu land. Beside Shinrei stood Akari and Shihoudou.

"I'm so worried about Kyo! I'll go with you!" Akari said as she got all emotional in her eyes as she thought of her beloved knight being in pain (she thinks of Kyo that way).

"So you are sure about this?" Shihoudou asked.

"Yes! That crazy girl was once a part of the clan, but now she's on our side." Tokito said.

"And you can trust her?" Shinrei sounded a little suspicious.

"She's very attached to Hotaru. They have traveled together for a year..." Akira said.

Shinrei stared. _It actually exist a person that can travel alone with Keikoku for a whole year?_

"But I'm worried about Yuya-neechan. That Hikari said that the symbol was some kind of detector." Sasuke said.

It was silent for a while. Then Shihoudou spoke.

"Shinrei! Akari! I need both of you to go and check this up! I trust in you!

"Yes!"

They began to discuss about what was going to happen next.

"I hope it won't be another war..." Shihoudou sighed.

_And the fact that she is still alive... This won't be easy. Kyo, this will be up to you. You're the only one that can stop Aki now._

**XxXxX**

"_Ahw, that's a horrible wound!" Hikari put bandages around the shoulder of the blonde man._

"_What did you get that from?"_

"_A fight..."_

"_Oh, right!"_

_Hikari had taken Hotaru to her village. They were now sitting in her little house. Or rather, the house she shared with the old doctor._

"_What kind of fight was it?"_

"_Ahh... It was some kind of robber... He looked strong so I thought that it would be some good exercise."_

_Hikari stared at his face. He looked so calm and didn't seem to mind the pain of his wound at all._

"_There, done!"_

_Hotaru looked at his shoulder and then at Hikari._

"_Thank you, umm... Hikuku."_

"_It's Hikari!"_

"_Oh... Sorry, Hikari."_

_She put back the first aid kit on it's place. Then she turned and faced him again._

"_Hotaru-san... Why are you fighting?"_

"_I want to be stronger than Kyo." it sounded like the most ordinary reason in the world as he said it._

_**What a weirdo!** Hikari thought to herself._

_Hotaru looked around in the house._

"_You're a doctor?"_

_Hikari looked sad._

"_No, just an assistant. I really wanted to become a doctor, but..."_

"_But?"_

_Hikari glared at a spot on the floor. She really didn't want to talk about this but for some reason she felt a little comfortable at the strangers presence. It was the first time she felt like this._

"_I... I wanted to help people but... I'm not very popular in the village. Only the doctor can think of taking care of me. But he doesn't like to learn out so I have to sit and watch and learn by my own."_

_Hotaru looked at her with sympathy._

"_Why aren't you popular in the village?"_

"_Cause I'm causing trouble they say. I'm childish and hot tempered and... Well, they don't like me cause when I get excited or angry I use violence. I pick fights and... Ah, I really don't know!" _

"_You like to fight?"_

_The question made Hikari look up. She stared at Hotaru. He looked at her with interested eyes._

"_Are you strong?" he sounded hopeful._

"_Uhh... So what?"_

"_I wanna fight!"_

_Hikari stared._

_**Really, he is weird!**_

**XxXxX**

"Ugh... What the hell..."

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. She had a big headache. She was lying on a cold stone floor. The smell was horrible.

"Where am I?"

She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Then she looked around. She was sitting in a keep. It was cold.

"This is...?" she felt weak.

Then she knew the reason. She hand was in handcuffs. She felt how they sealed her powers. Then she remembered. She had been in this cell for almost a month.

_I wonder what the others are doing. Hotaru, are you looking for me? And that Kyo... he probably doesn't trust me at all, now..._

She sighed. Then she hear steps down the stone stair that led down to the "hole" Hikari was sitting in.

_Foodtime... Great, another day in paradise._ she thought sarcastic to herself.

When she saw who the person was, she shone up.

"Sora!"

It was a small boy, with long black hair. He wore beautiful clothes with golden patterns. And on his left sleeve he had that symbol, of the Saturnus clan.

His eyes were ice blue. He looked to be around ten years old.

He smiled widely at her. In his hands he wore a plate with something that looked like food. As Hikari saw it she felt her stomach jump. The boy saw that.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-san! I really tried to get you the best they had..." he looked down on the plate with sad eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Sora! As long as it doesn't kill me, then it's eatable!"

As she said it she smiled to the boy. He smiled back.

"So how are you today, Hikari-san?" he said as he sat down outside the cell, in front of the grid.

"Same as always..." she muttered as she ate. It didn't taste that bad.

"Ah, of course..." the boy sadly looked down at the floor again.

"But when it's you that come, Sora..."

"Huh?" he looked up.

"...my mood gets a little better. Thank you! I feel great!" she smiled.

The boy smiled back.

"Hey, Hikari-san! I got more time today! Last time you said something about you teamed up with the enemy!" as he said it, he looked around so no one heard. Then he lent forward to whisper to her.

"I heard that it was Onime no Kyo..."

She looked at the boy. He was very excited. She smiled.

"Promise to keep this veeeery secret!" she said in a low voice as she put a finger over her lips.

He nodded.

"A secret! I promise!"

"Good boy!"

Hikari began to explain. The boy's eyes became big. Hikari was a good storyteller. And as she told her friend she felt much better.

_I hope you all are alright! Everyone... Hotaru..._

**XxXxX**

"Wow! Look at this!"

Sakuya turned to Yuya as she looked at a map. They were standing in the middle of the market. There was many people gathered.

"This is... the world?" Yuya was amazed.

Japan was so small!

She turned around.

"Hey, Kyo! Look!"

Kyo looked at the map and he looked amazed by it to.

"Think of travel the world! That would be amazing!" Kyoshiro said as he also studied the map.

Yuya couldn't help but stretch out her fingers and touch the small piece of painted land that was Japan.

"Interested in anything, miss?" an old man said as he walked towards them.

Yuya felt how Kyo got closer and his hand was resting on Tenrou.

_Damn, can he ever relax?_ she thought.

The old man saw how the group gathered around the map.

"Oh, you aren't the first ones to be amazed by that!" he said as he laughed.

"Is it your map?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, it is! I've painted that myself!" he said proudly as he stepped beside Yuya.

Yuya felt Kyo's arm around her waist. He held her close.

_I wonder if I actually should have told him about the baby back then... I could have waited..._ she thought, a little annoyed. But she couldn't help but feel a little happy.

"Have you traveled the world?" Kyoshiro asked with an excited voice.

"Nae... Almost! Actually I've painted the map after looking on another one..."

Kyo snorted.

"But that map was on the other side of the world!" the man said, with a little angry tone in his voice as he glared at Kyo. However, to glare at a demon is not very smart, so the man backed as he saw the red demonic eyes.

Yuya put a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Geez, Kyo, relax!"

Then she smiled at the old man.

"Can you tell us a little short about the world, mister?"

The man looked a little suspicious at Kyo but as he saw the very cute smile of the blonde he shone and began to talk.

"...and this part here! It's called 'Europe'."

"Wow! What does it look like?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Well... It depends on..."

The man showed with his hand.

"The south part is quite warm. And this northern part of Europe is colder."

They continued to be amazed by the map (except for Kyo, which was glaring at everyone that dared to look at _his_ woman).

Then they walked down the road. The old man stared after them.

_I wonder if that was that legend... Onime no Kyo... a demon, a slayer of a thousand men... No, impossible! There's no way that such a legend would be walking around on a market, studying maps with his woman! Not a chance! _(Oh, if that poor man only knew...)

There were many people, but it was no problem for Yuya, since Kyo walked straight behind her and his presence got the closest people to keep a little distant.

Kyoshiro lent to Sakuya and whispered.

"Don't you think Kyo is acting a lot more protective than usual?"

"Well, no wonder after all the happenings..." she answered, also whispering. They both knew how low they had to talk so Kyo couldn't hear.

"But he acted normal afterward, and then just like that, he's acting... Overprotective. I mean, he never take his eyes off Yuya-san!"

They both kept reflect about it, not thinking or knowing of what it was inside Yuya's womb.

**xxx**

_The man was well hidden in the shadows of the roof. He looked down at the road and saw the blonde woman and the samurai. _

"_Damn that demon! He never leaves her alone!"_

_He kept cursing his enemy, the demoneyed man._

"_That damn Aki! She doesn't do her job! Is she taking vacation?"_

_The man glared down at the samurai._

"_How the heck am I supposed to do this swiftly?... Damn you, Aki!"_

**xxx**

Kyo flinched and his demonic gaze hit Yuya. She immediately turned around and looked at her demon. He was looking at one of the roofs and his hand had a tight grip around Tenrou.

"K-Kyo...? What's wrong?"

Kyoshiro and Sakuya turned around. They both looked worried at their demoneyed friend. He stared at that spot for a couple of seconds.

_The feeling is gone..._ he thought. Then he turned around and faced his friends (and his woman, of course!).

"Nothing's wrong..." he said.

They stared at him for a while and then they turned around again and walked down the street again.

They stopped at a tea house. They decided to eat a little. Three of them sat down. Kyo looked at Yuya. She stood and looked at him. He nodded at the empty spot beside him. "Sit down" was the translation of that.

"I... I need to get to the bathroom!" she said.

Kyo gave her a look that she couldn't read at all.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" she said and then walked through the tea hose to the bathroom area.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya stared at Kyo. He was already impatient.

"Hey, Kyo..." Kyoshiro started. But as he got a killing look by his friend he decided to stay silent.

_Yuya-san, please hurry back!_

**xxx**

Yuya actually didn't need to get to the bathroom. She just felt that she needed a little time alone.

She loved Kyo and she loved to be around him. But this could even get on _her_ nerves. She was about to lay her hand on the doorhandle when she heard a voice in her head.

_**Get out of here. You need a little time for yourself.**_

She gasped. The feeling was horrible. It felt like the voice was taking over her.

_**Just a few minutes of fresh air doesn't hurt.**_

Yuya's mind was captured by the voice. She wanted o do exactly as the voice said.

_But Kyo will..._

_**Never mind him! He is always around anyway! Just a little time alone...**_

Her mind was on full concentration on the voice.

_**Follow the road, just a little bit, and then... you can turn around.**_

Yuya slowly walked outside at the backside of the tea house. Then she turned left and followed a road that led into the forest.

**XxXxX**

_The old woman looked at the ships. She was in deep thoughts._

_**Doing this will mean that we will with biggest possibility turn Aki against us. However, we are not that weak! **_

_The old woman turned around and looked at the forest. She had told Asura to be extra careful. _

_**I think my suspicions were right!** **This will be perfect!**_

**XxXxX**

"Huh? What am I doing here?"

Yuya looked around. She was standing on a small road a bit outside the town.

_Wasn't I in the tea house?_

Then she remembered something about a voice in her head.

"_...Targeted..."_

Yuya heard Hikari's words in her mind. She felt how she got scared.

_What the hell? What's this?_

She felt tears in her eyes. Tears of panic.

"Weaklings sure likes to cry."

Yuya exploded. She flew around and stepped back in fear. She stood face to face with the demonic woman.

Their eyes met, her emeralds against her red.

"Aki..." Yuya whispered.

The woman stared. Yuya flinched. Aki's eyes weren't demonic and hateful as she remembered them. Instead they were curious.

"Hoh, you know my name..." Aki sounded a little surprised.

"W-what do you want?" Yuya was on her guard.

Aki suddenly looked bored.

"What?"

"I asked_ what do you want_?"

"Want? I want nothing."

Yuya felt strange. For some reason she didn't felt fear. The feeling around Aki wasn't that horrible one which Yuya had experienced.

"Oh, what are you doing here, by the way? You always crawl around that _**Bratty**_ Kyo. Maybe he dumped you?" Aki's voice was provoking.

Yuya slowly felt anger grow inside her head.

"Why you... Hey, wait... You didn't answered my question! Don't change the topic!"

The woman laughed. The laugh was warm and Yuya was stunned by how natural it sounded.

"Haha! You're good! For others it takes AGES before they recognize it, that I'm running away from the answer, you know, changing the topic."

Yuya stared.

"Huh?"

"You see, I like to play around with peoples mind." Aki smiled at her with an arrogant smile.

Then she turned serious.

"Okay, I'll answer, honestly. By me standing here, and you there..."

Yuya gulped.

"It was nothing more but a mere confident."

"Huh?" the answer shocked Yuya.

"Like I said, a mere confident."

"Can this really be a confident?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. And what's up with that nervous attitude? You think I'm gonna attack you or something?"

"Yes, I was thinking that..."

Aki looked bored again.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"What?"

"You see, my orders says to not hurt you, _physically_. And besides, if this is just a confidence, then I really don't see a reason to fight you. I mean, I haven't been planning on that, I just met you at the road, just like any mere person and I just got a feeling that I'm not in the mood of killing you right now..."

Yuya stared as the woman was blabbering on and on.

_She resembles Kyo so much! But only in the looks... She's the total opposite of him! She talks so much! And she answer my questions... Seriously, what is this?_

"By the way, why the hell are you crying? Something bad happened?"

Yuya didn't know what to answer. She was so confused. Aki sounded interested and at the same time not. She seemed curious but at the same time not. Yuya couldn't read her.

_Why would she be interested in me?_

"Kyo showed up a certain side of himself and you got annoyed?"

Yuya jumped in surprise.

"H-how the hell...! How did you know?"

Aki smiled devilishly.

"Just got the feeling..."

Yuya glared.

"Why do you want to kill him? Why do you want to hurt Kyo so badly?"

Aki flinched and her smile disappeared.

"Why do you care?"

"I care so long it's about Kyo!"

"This isn't your business. It's between me and Kyo!"

"Has it anything to do with you two being siblings?"

Aki's eyes were shadowed. She stared at the ground. And Yuya could see her shaking.

"Has it something to do with the Aka no Ou, that is defeated? Or is it something else?"

As Yuya said it Aki raised her head and looked at her.

"What? Aka no Ou defeated?"

"Yes! Kyo defeated him five years ago!"

It was silent. Aki stared at Yuya and then flew out in laugh.

"Haha! No wonder I felt so good these years! Kyo defeated that guy, huh? But of course, that old stinking fart was weak!"

"You didn't answer my question!" now Yuya was pissed of.

Aki glared at her.

"None of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't! Why don't you just go and say goodbye to your beloved Kyo? After all... I'm going to kill him one day!"

Yuya felt anger.

"Kyo won't lose to you!"

"What?"

"Kyo won't lose to you!"

Aki smiled devilishly.

"Hoh? And what makes you think that?"

"He's strong! No, he's the _strongest_! And I believe in him! That's why he wont lose!"

Aki's smile faded away as she stared at her.

Then she took a few steps against the blonde.

Yuya, however, stood at the same spot and didn't flinch. She just glared at the demoneyed woman. Aki stopped in front of her.

"Hoh? Not scared today?" Aki's voice was teasing.

"No." Yuya's voice was strong.

Then Aki exploded and her evil aura surrounded Yuya.

"Not?" she asked as she smiled.

Yuya felt how her blood turned to ice. But then she remembered one month ago when she had slapped Kyo in the face.

_I was the one who said it! As his woman, I can't be worse!_

She didn't know how, but suddenly, for some reason she felt no fear at all. She instead felt like... she somewhat understood the way of Aki's aura. Yuya knew how to dispel it.

She wasn't scared. She felt strong.

She glared at Aki.

"I'm not scared." she said in a strong voice.

Aki stared. The aura disappeared.

"What the...?"

Yuya felt strange.

_What is this? I got a strange feeling in my head. I haven't felt like this before!_

"Interesting..." Aki said in a low voice.

"You got some nice powers there!"

Yuya flinched.

"Wh-what did you say? What powers?"

Aki just smiled.

"I see... No wonder the Saturnus is interested in you!"

"What?"

Yuya remembered Hikari's story about the clan. The mark.

"Finally this is getting interesting!"

Aki laughed.

"I was wrong about you! You sure got some guts! Funny, I'll look forward to this!"

"What are you...?"

"Sorry, gotta go!"

"You always have to go!"

"Yeah, I'm a busy person, you know!"

Aki smiled. Yuya felt strange. Aki's smile was warm.

"Hope to see you soon! Bye bye, Yuya-_**san**_!"

Then she was gone.

Yuya stared.

"What the... hell..."

Yuya had hoped to not get these feelings again.

The feeling of confusion, to not understand at all.

_Interesting powers? What powers? I don't understand..._

Then she remembered.

_Damn it! I was supposed to be at the tea house! And how did I ended up here? Kyo will be pissed of to no end!_

She turned around but instead of facing the road, she was facing a man. He was dressed in black clothes and he had a golden mask of a snake. And on his chest was.

Yuya felt her heartbeating getting faster.

"Saturnus..." she whispered.

The man laughed.

"That's right, my dear! I really didn't know how to get you since that demon never leaves you alone. But now it seems that I can do my job without fail or distraction!"

The man disappeared.

Yuya looked around. She reached after her gun.

Then a hand took her from behind and it was held over the mouth. As she gasped she felt how she breathed in something. Some kind of powder.

Then her world slowly turned black.

_**Kyo!**_

**XxXxX**

"That damn dogface! What's taking her so damn long!"

"K-Kyo! Y-you should keep your aura in! Y-you scare people around here!" Kyoshiro said nervously.

Kyo turned to him with a killing look.

"Does it look like I can relax? Huh?"

"Hey, now you two..." Sakuya said, trying to calm them. But she felt somehow unpleasant to.

She raised.

"I'll go and see how Yuya-san are doing." she said.

Kyo gave her a thankful look. And the he returned to glare at Kyoshiro (which couldn't help but curse Sakuya a little, to leave him alone with the demon, the _real_ demon).

But just a few seconds later Sakuya flew back with panic in her eyes.

"Kyo! Yuya-san! There's danger!"

Kyo flew up, his hand already resting on Tenrou.

"Out! The road! Behind the tea house, to the left! Hurry!"

The people around screamed and stared as they saw a demon run like his life was on the line, fast followed by two others.

_**Kyo!**_

Kyo flinched.

_Yuya's voice?_

He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

_What the hell! Yuya, you better be safe!_

**xxx**

Aki slowly walked between the trees. She was in deep thought.

_**Kyo!**_

The voice in her head made her stop. She turned around.

"That voice... She again?"

Aki got a strange feeling.

"Something doesn't seem right..."

Aki turned around and walked down the same way she came.

**xxx**

Kyo stopped. The area was empty. The stench he felt was horrible. It smelled like... rotten corpses?

But it wasn't that he was staring at..

He felt his heart almost stop. He slowly kneed down and picked up something from the ground.

It was a gun.

Yuya's gun.

**To be continued**

Well, what do you think?

About the map... I really didn't know what to write so I simply took Europe, since I live there.

I had to rewrite this chapter a little... I didn't like the dialogue between Aki and Yuya at the beginning.

Look forward to the next one (short chapter!).

Next time: **Taken**


	12. Taken

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11 – Taken**

Kyo stared down at the gun. He felt the panic raise. And what was this stench?

"Kyo!" Kyoshiro shouted.

He and Sakuya came running from town and they stopped as they saw Kyo's paralyzed body. Sakuya gasped as she saw the gun. Kyo turned to her.

"Sakuya... Whats this?" his voice was shaking.

"Sakuya! What happened? WHERE'S YUYA?" he lost his calm.

"I- I don't know! I saw her being taken by a black dressed man... My vision is black..." Sakuya felt panic.

Kyo stepped forward and took a tight grip around the front of Sakuyas coat.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"KYO, LET GO!"

Kyoshiro hit Kyo's arm so he let go of Sakuya.

"I know you're worried, but Sakuya is trying her best! Let her be!"

Kyo stared at him and then at Sakuya. He turned around and marched back and forth. He was breathing heavily. He got more and more panic.

_Yuya! What the hell? Why? WHERE ARE YOU?_

"Oh my! What's this?"

The voice was enough to make Kyo explode. He flew around and dragged Tenrou. The blade against the neck.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya stared. And Kyo's red eyes met other red eyes.

_Aki!_

She stared with surprised eyes on him. Then she got a little devilishly smile on her lips.

"My my! Look, I see a demon! Something must happened?"

"WHERE'S YUYA?"

"Huh?"

**XxXxX**

_The old woman smiled widely as she saw the unconscious blonde woman._

"_Good work, Asura! And I am pretty sure you was extra careful?"_

"_Of course, Your Excellence!"_

"_Well done!"_

_The old lady stepped forward. The masked man, called Asura, laid the blonde down on the ground. _

_The woman stroke her long fingers over the cheek._

"_This is... perfection..." she lost her breath._

_Asura stared at his employer. Then he looked down at the unconscious beauty._

_**To make even Her Excellence to lost breath... This woman must be more than extraordinary!**_

"_About Aki... You have not seen her?"_

"_No, Your Excellence. Aki's gone."_

"_Damn that..." the old woman grew silent._

"_And what about Onime no Kyo?"_

"_I couldn't get close to the girl, cause he never left her alone. I wonder if what Your Excellence said was true... I think he's very dangerous. His aura is terrifying!"_

"_Nothing less for the one last True Mibu..."_

_The old woman thought for a while. Then she raised._

"_We have to go home as fast as possible! This is important. Take it very careful with this girl!"_

_She ordered the soldiers and the others on the ship. Three persons, that looked a lot like doctors, carefully lifted the blonde woman and went on board._

"_Your Excellence... I'm sorry to ask, but why do we have to be so careful with the blonde? I mean, what does she deserve, since she's with our enemy...?"_

_The old lady turned around and faced him. She had a little smile on the corner of her mouth. He stared._

"_Not only does she have extraordinary powers that our clan is proud of... She is also the carrier of the last True Mibu's child. This will be perfect!"_

_She turned around and stepped on board. Asura stared. The he smiled devilishly. _

"_Our clan will surpass you, damn Demons!"_

**XxXxX**

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Aki stared at Kyo. Her terrifying aura spread around, but it wasn't directed at someone certain.

Kyo also stared at her, but in confusion.

"You said that your woman was _taken_?"

Kyo growled.

"So you mean that you don't know? Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was traveling on the road, when I suddenly met up with her. However, we just switched some words and then I walked away, leaving her behind."

"You met her? What did you do?" Kyo raised his sword against her again.

"But, relax _stupid_! I said, we '_switched_ _words'_! Nothing more! Then I left!"

"What '_switched_ _words'_? How can you just '_switch words_'?"

Aki glared.

"You know, girl talk. And then I got out of here."

"It's that all?"

"But yes! _Stupid_! My orders says that I mustn't hurt her, no matter what!"

"..."

Kyo still glared at her but he put Tenrou down. It sounded very true.

"But then I heard a voice in my head... it was that girl screaming Kyo or something, I don't know and don't care! I got interested and went here. However, you said something about she's _taken_?"

Kyo raised the gun against the demoneyed woman.

She stared at it. Then she slapped it out of his hand. Kyo felt a shiver down his spine as she quickly touched him.

Aki smelled at it. Then she growled. Kyoshiro and Sakuya had been standing behind Kyo all the time, staring.

"_Asura_!" Aki said with a low and hateful voice.

"What?" Kyo said.

Aki sighed and raised. She trowed the gun against Kyo that captured it.

"Now it's pointless for me to kill you!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You see... I was promised to not have anyone involved! But now, they broke it! Those damn Saturnus bastards! If I kill you now, I'll just do as they want!"

"What the... _kill me and they'll be happy_?" Kyo was confused.

"Yes, _kill you and they'll be happy_. You were in their way. They wanted their hands on that Yuya girl."

"WHAT?" Kyo and Kyoshiro shouted.

"Why's that? Yuya-san... what does she have to do with the Saturnus clan?"

Aki sighed.

"Ah, all this questions! I don't know and I don't care! I just know that the clan wanted her for something... And you-"

Aki pointed at Kyo.

"-was in their way. You was always around the girl and you are their extreme enemy. The Saturnus clan fear you, Onime no Kyo. When they found me, they saw an opportunity to wipe you out of the way. My quest was to kill you and, yeah, as they wanted, wipe you out of the way!"

Kyo stared. All the pieces was slowly turning into one.

_The Saturnus clan was targeting Yuya. He was in their way since he lived with her. The clan hired Aki, that was related to him and he thought should be dead. She scared him and made him weak mentally. She met up with Yuya and marked her with the clans symbol so the clan could find her. But they didn't expect Hikari to show up. Hikari was a mere confidence. _

It was still very unclear, but Kyo finally understood.

Aki sighed.

"Damn it! I hate this! I can't kill you, until I kill those damn Saturnus!"

"Aki, where's Yuya?" Kyo asked.

Aki glared at him. Then she smiled.

"Hoh, I got an idea! If you go to the Saturnus clan, then maybe I can see a little fun!"

"What are you talking about...?"

"I don't really care about that girl... but they have probably taken her to their land, you know, like the Mibu land. There she is. Oh, and the other girl, that crazy thing is there as well!"

"Hikari-san is...?" Kyoshiro said.

"I really want to fight you Kyo! But that damn clan tricked me! So I'm going to make them a little hell. That Yuya girl and that Hikari or whatever her name was, is at their land. You need to get there to find her, or them."

"Their land?" Kyo was more than confused. _Now Aki was helping him?_

Aki slowly walked and stood beside him. She talked with a low voice in his ear so just he could hear. He shivered at her presence.

"Don't worry, they wont hurt her! I heard that they were supposed to take it careful with her for some reason.

Their land is called _Utopia_. Stupid, huh? They think so highly of themselves...

It's some kind of island, that no one knows about or how to get there... But, there's an old man in town. He droves maps. His name's Takeo. He knows how to get there. Ask him, I'm sure he'll help you out."

Aki took a few steps away from Kyo. He stared at her.

"Don't misunderstand! I didn't help you! I just want to make those clan bastards a living hell! I'll see you at _Utopia_, Kyo-_**chan**_!"

Then she was gone.

Kyo was standing still. He stared in front of him. The he turned around to Kyoshiro and Sakuya.

"We need to find that Takeo guy!"

**XxXxX**

**Three weeks later...**

**XxXxX**

"Hey! I can see land!"

**To be continued**

I'm a very lazy person so I've a bad habit of writing things like "one month later". But when I think about it... How can I make this story so freaking long?

Anyway! Next Time: **Utopia**

Now it'll take some time before update. I had to rewrite the other chapters a little. Besides, I need to get new motivation... I'm writing on another short story for the moment (kyoXyuya).


	13. Utopia

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12 – Utopia**

"Hey! I can see land!"

It was Benitora that shouted. The whole group flew up on deck and they all gathered at the railing and stared out at the little piece of landmass at the horizon. It was hard to see due to all mist.

"Utopia..." Kyo murmured, mostly to himself.

The group contained of Kyo, Kyoshiro, Benitora, Bontemaru, Akira, Akari, Hotaru, Shinrei, Tokito, Yukimura and Sasuke. And the boat they were riding belonged to navigator Takeo.

It was a miracel how the group had been able to leave the land of Japan, since it was isolated. The story of how they managed to find Takeo and get on his boat was a funny history which they kept to tell for later, when the life was at a more happy part.

Takeo still thought of how it started three weeks ago.

_He was standing at the market and was just about to place his beloved map down in his bag. There had been so many people there and stare amazed on it. He was so proud of himself. He heard some noises and as he turned around he screamed as he saw a demon came flying against him. _

"_What's your name?" the demon asked rudely._

"_I asked, what's your name?" the demon lifted the poor man up in his clothes so he couldn't breath._

"_Ah, Kyo! Put him down! He can't answer when you lift him like that!"_

_The demon putted him down as a man with short black hair came and stopped beside him. After came a lady with long black hair. _

"_NAME?" _

_People that walked past stared._

"_T-Takeo..."_

"_YOU, COME WITH ME!"_

"_Kyo, relax! I know you're upset, but this isn't the way to ask for a favor!" the other man tried to calm the demon._

_**They're those people from before! But where's that blonde girl?**_

"_You! Take me to Utopia!"_

"_WHAT?" Takeo shouted._

_**Utopia?**_

As Takeo remembered he got a shiver down his spine. Somehow he had made up with the demon (that was Onime no Kyo, he was shocked as he got to know the truth) and now he sailed with his boat to take them to the island that was called Utopia. Takeo had no clue how Onime no Kyo had figured out how he knew the location of that island, but he apparently wasn't in good mood, so Takeo better did as he was told.

On the journey he had made good friends with the others and he finally understood. The girl, called Yuya, Onime no Kyo's woman was taken by the Saturnus clan to their base, Utopia.

These three weeks had been a pain for everyone.

Kyo's mood was horrible. If someone did something he got pissed of as hell and he almost killed Yukimura several times. The only one that dared to get close to him or talk to him was Kyoshiro or Hotaru.

And Hotaru... Yeah, he was pretty much the same, but he stayed calm. As he had heard about Hikari being on the island he had been very deeply in thoughts.

Shinrei was amazed by the new side of his brother. He looked forward to meet this crazy woman that could survive together with Hotaru.

As Kyo, Kyoshiro and Sakuya got to know about Utopia, Yuya and Hikari, they had tried to gather the others. Everyone had decided to save the two high spirited women. Sakuya, Mahiro, Okuni and the rest of the Juuyuushi stayed at Yuya and Kyo's house, taking care of the business. The others were now here, on the boat, soon arriving at Utopia.

_Yuya..._ Kyo felt a little more relaxed, but still he wanted nothing more than see her and hold her in his arms and make sure she was alright.

Hotaru felt the same. _Hikari..._

They stood there and looked as the small piece of land slowly came bigger.

"Alright! We're getting close! Everyone, listen carefully!"

The group gathered around the old navigator.

"I'll explain Utopia, so listen up! If you've got any questions, don't hesitate!"

Takeo took a piece of paper, a featherpen and a small bottle with ink. He began to sketch.

"Utopia is a volcano island, very simple. Close to the top, surrounding the mountain is a small city, called the _Upper Section_. It's like the main capital or whatever you would call it, the great office on the island. A very luxury part, with great buildings and temples. Also the most important place to the Saturnus clan."

As he explained, he painted the island from above and put a circle in the middle, representing the volcano and then a circle around it which was the _Upper Section_. Everyone nodded as they understood. Takeo painted another circle around the _Upper Section_.

"This is called the _Lower Section_. To get to the _Upper_, the only way is through the _Lower_. Here are lots of guards, or moreover 80% of all Saturnus soldiers."

The group nodded again, everyone with a focused look on their faces. Takeo painted a small cross at the side of the island.

"Here are the _Havens_. This is where you enter the island. Very well guarded, it's the entrance after all. You'll have it tough…"

"Is it really the only way? I mean, it's an island…" Shinrei started.

"Watch out boy! This is Utopia!" Takeo said, almost angry.

"The Saturnus clan has all rights to call this Utopia. The island of the mages. The whole island is surrounded by some kind of magical barrier. Not even with your superior Mibu sword techniques you'll be able to enter! And if you succeeded by breaking through, the whole clan would know. Not a very good move if you ask me…"

They began to mumble nervously to each other. Kyo looked at the old man, suspicious.

"So you mean…"

Everyone got silent as they heard Kyo's low but powerful voice.

"…that the only way for us to enter the damn island is through here? And we have to fight our way through the damn clan?"

It was a heavy silence. But Takeo only looked calmly at Kyo.

"Well…" he started. "… It's the easiest way to enter the island, since the barrier has a hole here. But I didn't say it was the only possible way."

The old man suddenly got a smirk on his lips.

"The Saturnus clan has forgotten about this. There is a way to get through the barrier."

Takeo took the featherpen again and painted another cross at the other side of the island.

"This part is called the_ Lost City_, nowadays…"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the odd name.

"This was once the most important part of Utopia, the same as the _Upper Section _is today… I don't know why but for some reason the clan abandoned this part of the island. What's left of it is only old ruins that's slowly growing together with the jungle, which is covering the whole island by the way…"

"This is something we should know about?" Akira asked in a bored tone.

"Well, a little bit down lies a place called the _Lost Haven_. This was once the great haven of Utopia, but as they abandoned the city they also abandoned the havens."

"So you mean that the clan forgot to put a new barrier the old one?" Bon asked a little hopeful.

"No, they actually put a stronger barrier around it after that… They seemed to fear the place. Strange I say." Takeo answered.

"Then, what's the point?" Tokito asked annoyed.

"I found a place where the barrier is weak, so weak that it's almost not there. I found a way to quickly display it, fast enough so a few persons could sneak through, and fast enough to not make the clan recognize."

The group began to shatter happily with each other.

"Not that I think it would be impossible for you even if you took the _Havens_… Onime no Kyo, the Saturnus clan fear you so much that they probably have nightmares about you now…" as he said it, Takeo smiled at the demoneyed samurai.

"Hey, old navigator. I usually don't ask…" Kyo said.

"Please go on." The old man said.

"How come you know all this? How do you know about the Saturnus clan? How do you know about Utopia? And what bothers me the most… how do you know Aki?"

It became silent again. Takeo looked in front of himself.

"It's a long story… And a little complicated." Takeo started.

"I'll try to catch up." Kyo said easily.

"Alright." Takeo sighed. Then he told them.

"Many years ago… I found my way here, to this very island. The Saturnus clan was shocked because I'm the only one who has found their island. They didn't know what to do with me so they kept me in prison.

As I sat there, very confused, my caretaker, an old man, told me everything. He seemed different from the others and he kept calling the others _Leaders_ and himself for _Failure_. He begged me to help him and in return he would help me escape. Bighearted and confused as I was I of course said yes.

What he asked me to was something almost impossible.

He told me that he couldn't stand the way the clan was treated. You see, they experimented with the clan. The children that were born were nothing more than experiments. The _Leaders_ seemed to be of original blood to the clan. Those experiments which was counted as _good enough_ was treated well. Others, called _Failed_ _Experiments_, were treated like shit, like slaves.

The old man also told me that the _Leaders_ were trapped up in some ancient battle with the clan of the Demons, or the Mibus."

Takeo got quiet for a bit to catch his breath.

"But… what did you mean by helping him?" Kyoshiro asked.

"What he wanted me to do was to smuggle out the so called _Failures_ from the island, to Japan. There they would be safe from the clan. They could grow up as ordinary people.

As I asked him how, he showed me the weak point of the barrier. I agreed on taking myself to land and get a better boat, more capable of smuggling people."

"Not an easy task!" Akira said.

"No, not really! You see, they were so many, and new were always born. I lost count on how many journeys I did to this very island in this very boat!"

"When did you stop and why?" Akari asked.

"Oh, I stopped around five-six-maybe seven years ago… The clan almost discovered me. Very close, very dangerous! I didn't have courage enough to continue as the clan got more on guard. Besides, I'm getting old. I'm too tired of doing things like this."

"About how many did you manage to smuggle out?"

Bon's question was hanging in the air. Takeo quietly counted for himself.

"I don't know how many… but I smuggled out _Failed Experiments_ for about 15 years…"

Then Takeo's eyes suddenly got soft as he talked.

"But the very first one I smuggled out was the most difficult. As I got a small boat to escape in, the old man gave me a little baby girl. He said that this couldn't wait until I returned with the new boat. She was probably the clans most successful creature this far."

"The most successful…?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right! The Saturnus clan was so proud of her! She was their keystone to create their perfect battle doll. I remember it so clearly! I've smuggled so many Saturnus people, but about her, I remember every detail!"

"You smuggled her out?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yes, I managed to get to land."

"And what did you do to her?"

"Oh, I took her to a temple! I was sure that such an adorable baby girl would find a new home fast! And I was right. It took just two hours; she was lying outside the temple and looked like an abandoned baby. Of course I watched her from the temple!

The one that took her was a man. He looked so sad and as he saw her wonderful smile he seemed to light up. He took her and told me that he would raise her just like an ordinary girl as his little sister."

Kyo and Kyoshiro flinched. Somehow this sounded familiar. Horrible much familiar.

"It was such a beautiful baby girl! Oh, I still remember it so clearly in my mind. Soft blonde hair and such wonderful eyes in a deep green color, like big emeralds."

Kyo shot his eyes open.

_Yuya!_

**XxXxX**

"So how are you feeling today, Shiina Yuya?"

Yuya glared at the old woman. They were sitting in a great hall.

Yuya was dressed with a white kimono top and purple hakamas with beautiful flower patterns. On her feet she wore white tabis and getas. Her blonde hair was beautifully tied up behind her head and it was held there by a beautiful hairpin with the shape of a flower.

Yuya liked the outfit, she had always wanted to wear these kind of clothes. However, she didn't like to wear them at these circumstances.

The old lady in front of her sighed.

"Not in mood to talk today either?"

Yuya closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than this being a horrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up and being hugged tightly by her demon as he whispered low in her ear. She wanted nothing more than see Kyo. She wanted to see her friends and talk and have their silly fights. She wanted to see Kyo sit there and peacefully look out over the little pond, like he always did.

But now, she couldn't. Because she was imprisoned in this strange city on this strange island. The land of the Saturnus clan. Utopia.

She had been here for three weeks and she was sick of it.

And right now, she was sitting in front of the ten leaders of the clan. The old woman sighed again.

"Shiina Yuya, I would like you to show us some respect."

Yuya flinched. She felt how her anger rise. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"_Respect_? How can I show _you_ respect? You kidnapped me and took me here against my will! Let me go!"

"How dare you-" an old man started but he was cut of by the old lady.

"You do not belong there in that cursed world. You belong here with us."

Yuya laughed bitterly.

"Belong here? I don't even _know_ you guys! I was _raised_ by my big brother! I do whatever I want with my life!"

Yuya was upset now. The old woman laughed.

"My dear! Your powers is enough to confirm that you are one of us!"

"_What_ powers? I don't have any powers! I'm just an ordinary woman!" Yuya felt tears but she stubbornly tried to keep them away.

"You will find out sooner or later..." the old woman said.

"I don't want find out anything! I just want to go back _home,_ to my house_,_ to my husband and wait to give birth to our child! Nothing more!"

The old woman sighed.

"For now, please return to your room. I will make sure that you got a delicious dinner. Be sure to eat properly, it is important for you." as she said that the old woman patted her hands and servants was immediately by Yuya's side and helped her up.

They were about to walk out from the great hall Yuya turned around.

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

The look Yuya got was one she didn't like at all.

"Forever."

**XxXxX**

_Hikari just felt the tears follow the contour of her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. After this incident, she would probably not even be allowed to enter the village. _

_She was sitting against a tree and her face was hidden in her hands. She cried. She didn't know anything else she could do. _

_She had been taking care of her new friend, the man with the unique personality, named Hotaru. The villagers didn't like strangers so they was against it. Even the doctor was. But she had opposed them. She realized that she liked the strange man. He was fun and he never questioned her existence. They had knew each other for two weeks and they were already great friends. However, that night the robbers that Hotaru had fought before he met Hikari, broke into the village, searching for him. No one was killed, but many was badly wounded. The villagers screamed at Hikari and called her traitor. _

_She had ran away and now she was here, crying._

"_Why are you sad?" came a sudden voice. _

_Hikari looked up. Hotaru looked down at her. She faced the ground again and sighed. She wiped away her tears._

"_I can't return to the village..."_

"_Why?"_

"_They'll probably try to kill me..."_

_Hotaru looked at her with curious eyes._

"_And you, Hotaru? What are you going to do now?"_

"_I'm going to travel... I want to be stronger."_

_Hikari looked at him again. She couldn't read his face. It was silent for a while. Hotaru didn't move and Hikari stared at a spot behind him. Then she talked._

"_Take me with you..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Please! Take me with you! I've got nowhere to go! I've got no home! Hotaru, let me travel with you! I also want to become stronger!"_

_As she told him this she cried even more and hid her face in her hands again. He heard footsteps walk away from her. _

_**I knew it... I'm destined to live in hell...**_

_She sat there for a long time. She didn't know. One hour? Two hours?_

_**Better try to figure something out...** she thought and raised. _

_Then something captured her eyes. She looked at her right. Hotaru looked at her._

"_What the...?" she stared._

"_Are you coming or not?" as Hotaru asked he raised an eyebrow. _

_Hikari didn't know what to say. She got a strange feeling in her gut. He has been standing there for... how long?_

"_Is it... really okay if I'm coming with you...?"_

"_Well, I don't mind..." he said lazily._

_Hikari got more tears in her eyes. But she smiled. She wiped them away and began to run towards him. He nodded and turned around and began to walk._

"_Where... where are you going...?" she asked carefully._

"_Where are **we** going?" he corrected her._

_She smiled._

"_Okay, where are **we** going?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I guess... if we travel at that direction we'll end up somewhere..."_

_**What a moron...** she thought as she got a big sweatdrop on her head._

_Her smile was bright._

_**xxx**_

"_AHHHH!"_

"_What?"_

"_A spider! Take it away, take it away, TAKE IT AWAY!"_

_Hotaru stared at Hikari that jumped up on a stone. Then he looked down at the wood she was about to lit. _

"_Ahh, look, a spider!"_

"_THATS WHAT I SAID! TAKE IT AWAY!"_

"_Why?"_

"_CAUSE I HATE SPIDERS!"_

"_I like them." as he said it he turned around to the forest._

"_I'll go get more wood..." he walked away._

"_H-hey now! Whe-where are you going? Don't leave me here with spiders! I hate spiders! Hotaru! HOTARUUU!"_

_**xxx**_

"_Oh nooo!" Hikari said as she jumped in front of the campfire._

"_What now?" Hotaru asked as he sat down._

"_I... I forgot to bring blankets! Now I'll freeze to death!"_

_Hotaru stared at her for a couple of minutes._

"_Take my coat, it's warm." he said._

"_Huh?" Hikari turned around._

_Hotaru had already taken it off and reached it to her._

"_B-but now you will freeze!"_

"_Then we can share it."_

"_Huh?"_

_**xxx**_

_**It's warm...** Hikari thought as she woke up. _

_It was in the middle of the night. The fire was weak. _

_Then she realized why it was so warm. _

_She was leaning against Hotaru as they both sat against a tree. His coat covered them both. Her head was on his shoulder and his head rested on hers. Hikari blushed. She listened to his breathing. He was asleep. His blonde braid rested on her shoulder. She took it with her fingers. It was soft. Then she smiled. _

"_Stupid Hotaru..." she said softly as she fell asleep again._

_Hotaru got a small smile on his lips. _

**xxx**

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. Once again she got the feeling of weakness. Her hands were still in those handcuffs.

She heard the door down to her cell slam shut. Her dinner had arrived.

"Oh great... just a dream..."

She slowly raised. As she sat there she looked up on the little hole in the stonewall. Between the grids she could see how the night was closing in.

"I wonder where you are... Hotaru..."

**XxXxX**

Yuya sighed as she leaned against the edge. She was sitting in a hot bath. It was a big room, very high up to the ceiling and the walls were painted in beautiful colors.

_I'm so sick of this... I wonder where you are, Kyo..._

As she was done, she dressed herself in a beautiful red kimono.

Her life here on Utopia was nothing more than great luxury. She lived in a big house that was guarded on the outside. Inside she had more than private. She had a great bath, a big and soft bed and many beautiful clothes.

Sure, once upon a time she would love to have it this way. But now it was different. She missed her easy life, in the little house and with her simpleminded demon.

_I don't want anything of this. I just want to be with Kyo! _

She had been here for three weeks, but it felt like an eternity. Yuya walked to the great dining room. There, on a low table was lots of food and it looked delicious.

Yuya hated to admit it but she was glad that the clan at least was very concerned about her pregnancy. They did everything that she wouldn't come to harm. But Yuya felt that she missed the most important and that was love and happiness.

She ate. She was right about the delicious part. Afterward she went to the bed and sat down. She looked up at one of the great windows high up on the walls. She had tried to find a way to climb up to those windows, but it was impossible, since they where to high up.

This luxury house was nothing more than a big cage and she couldn't escape. She saw the stars.

_Kyo, where are you? What are you doing now? I hope you remember to take your coat... It's still cold on the nights. Kyo..._

**XxXxX**

The night was coming along with the darkness. The group on the boat made ready to enter the island.

Kyo took his brown coat over his white kimono. He felt that he had to, for some strange reason...

Then he looked at the old navigator. He slowly walked towards him and then spoke.

"You didn't answer one question..."

"WOAH!" Takeo shouted as he flew around and looked at Kyo.

"Oh my... Don't sneak up on an old man like that! You're just like her!"

"Who?"

"Aki! You know, the woman that told you about me-"

"I know who Aki is!"

Takeo stared at him.

"I asked you earlier, how do you know Aki?"

Takeo studied the demon.

"Can I ask you one thing first, Onime no Kyo?"

Kyo began to get impatient.

"Sure, go on!"

"How do _you_ know Aki?"

"Why do you care?"

Takeo sighed.

"You're just like her..." he muttered.

"I'm not like her!" Kyo's temper were slowly raising to killing mode.

"You see... Aki is an old friend of mine. And it bothers me very much that you two has the same eyes. I know it's the eyes of Mibu, but in which way through the clan are you two related?"

Kyo stood silent for a while. He looked a little sad.

"We're... siblings..." he said at last.

"Wow! Siblings, really?"

"Anyway!" Kyo looked serious again.

"How do you know her?"

"Well, you answered my question after all..." Takeo said as he put a coat around himself.

" Around ten years ago when I were smuggling out _Failures_, I met Aki on the island. I thought that she was going to report me, but she just laughed and started to talk to me as we were old friends... She helped me... She promised to keep my business a secret and one year later I found her in the land."

"She helped you?"

"Yes... I don't know... But even if she is in debt to the Saturnus clan, she still do things behind their backs."

Takeo didn't say more. Kyo felt more and more confused. He wanted to know Aki's intention.

"That Yuya... She must be that baby girl I was talking about..."

Kyo flinched and stared at the old navigator.

"How do you...?"

"When I think about it... when I saw her at the market I thought she looked familiar in a strange way. And then I got on this journey. And as you say that the clan had captured her for some reason. And when I told you about it, you and Kyoshiro-dono seemed to react on it to..."

"Yeah..." Kyo didn't know what to say.

"She has very surprising eyes, indeed! Very beautiful..." Takeo looked at Kyo again.

Kyo stared at the sky.

"You have no idea..." he said.

**xxx**

The boat silently arrived in a abandoned haven. In front of them was a big plateau.

"Jump off on it! The barrier starts with the walls beyond, so it's safe!" Takeo ordered.

The group jumped off. Bon, Tora and Shinrei helped Takeo to bind the boat.

"I'm going to help you escape through the barrier, since I'm the only one that can dispel it for a moment. Then I'll see what I do... I really would like to help."

Kyo turned around and faced him.

"Thank you, Takeo!" he said.

The old man stared at him. The he laughed.

"You're welcome! Now, take your girl back, you damn 'Demon of Legend'!"

Kyo smiled. He liked the new nickname. Then he looked up to the distant volcano. Far up there he could see small lights. He didn't know if the others saw it, but he did it with his demoneyes.

Kyo felt how his hope raised.

_Yuya... I'm coming._

**XxXxX**

_Yuya stared at the great Mibu man. He was so familiar..._

_He just said that he could remove the waterwyrms from her body. This was to good to be true!_

_However, she only felt disappointed somehow. She had gone through all this to just be saved like that? To let the others fight this hard for nothing? To see Kyo get all this injures... to see him almost break down cause of the fact that his soul was in the wrong body..._

"_Ah, no way..." she said._

"_Eh?" everyone in the group turned to her._

"_My life span changed to 16 days to live, then 12 hours, and then only one hour... and you will stop me from dying? I can't take much more of this..." she said as she looked down on the ground and shook. _

_Sweat began to find it's way on her forehead._

_She felt anger and other feelings raise. _

_**All this for nothing? Like hell!**_

"_I've made up my mind!" she said._

"_I shall sacrifice myself for the victory of Kyo! I'll overcome my fear of death! Even though the time that remains is short!" at the last sentence her voice began to tremble._

_Then she closed her fist, hard._

"_Leave me alone, I'll stay as I am! My life is my own to choose what I do with it! I'm not so pitiful that I would run to you for help! You're too naïve!" her voice was now loud and strong. _

_Everyone stared at her._

"_IT'LL NOT HAPPEN! JUST BECAUSE IT'S THE WILL OF A MIBU!" she screamed._

"_Yu-Yuya-han..." Benitora said in a low voice. _

_They all were amazed. Not by her courage but also by her extreme will._

_She turned around._

"_C-correct? Kyo?"_

_He looked at her._

_She faced the ground and shook. She felt how tears were about to come. _

"_I'm correct, right? I'm not just being an idiot?"_

_Kyo looked at her with a curious look. _

"_I really appreciate all the effort you guys have put in for me. But I'll never forgive the Mibu for how they've treated my life. I'll die before I let a Mibu save my life!"_

_She held her hand over her chest as she felt the pain. Just one star left, only one hour left to live. Did she regret it now?_

"_..." Kyo looked at her for a couple of seconds._

_Then he turned around and faced the enemy._

"_Yes, you've been an idiot."_

_BOFF_

_Yuya fell down on the ground (animestyle)._

"_H-HOW MEAN? Why can't you be nice?" she shouted at him._

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot."_

"_MEANIE!"_

"_Yuya..."_

_She flinched as Kyo's voice turned soft. He smiled._

"_You should be an idiot more often."_

_Yuya felt how her heart jumped. _

"_Kyo..."_

_The feeling she felt back then was impossible to describe. She felt so happy and relived and excited and..._

_The tears began to gather in her eye..._

**xxx**

Yuya opened her eyes. She was laying at the soft bed. She looked up at the ceiling far up above.

_A dream... No, wait... It was a memory! Back in the Mibu land..._

Yuya's thought on Kyo made it ache a little at her heart. She raised up. She held her hands over her stomach, or rather over her child. Yuya smiled a little. The stomach had just began to grow. It was barely remarkable, but she knew that it was the child growing.

_I wonder what Kyo will say when he see this..._

"I guess we'll have to wait for something to happen..." she said in a low and soft voice.

Yuya wasn't the type of sitting and waiting for something to happen. But she had tried to escape. But everytime she failed. There was no way she could get out of here. And now she got more and more worried of getting hurt.

The safety of her child now filled her thoughts.

_This is Kyo's child. There's no way I'll let anything happen to it!_

Yuya suddenly sighed and tried to get back to sleep. But it was impossible, she couldn't sleep!

She sighed, got up and dressed in the same clothes she wore earlier. Once again she walked around in the house, looking for a possible way to escape, to just sigh in disappointment when she didn't find anything.

_Like it would just show up an escaping route on a few hours..._

She sighed again and sat down on the bed.

_What now?_

**XxXxX**

With Takeo in the lead the group had found their way into some kind of cloak. The tunnel was only lighted up by the torch in Takeo's hand. Then a strange light was in front of them. They stopped. The barrier looked like a wall of water and what was most surprising was the color. Kyo felt like throwing up. It was the same emerald green color as Yuya's eyes.

"Here is the barrier. If you look closely you see that there is a spot were the color turn into blue."

Takeo walked closer so he stood right in front of the strange wall and the torch shone up a blue part. They gasped.

"Alright! Here's the thing! I can just keep the barrier open for a few seconds at a time. By my experience, three persons can run through at the time. After I close the barrier again, it'll take a while until I can open again."

The group murmured to each other.

"But before we begin, I need to say more about this little... adventure."

Everyone got silent again and concentrated on the navigator.

"The one called Yuya is probably kept prison at the Upper Section. What I heard about the other one..."

"Hikari." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, Hikari, of what I heard from you... She's probably kept prison in the deep cave."

"Where is it?" Hotaru asked.

"In the _Lower Section_. And now listen. After you passed through the barrier, in front of you, the tunnel split into four parts. I think that the safest would be to split up into four groups."

"Which one leads to this _Sections_?" Shinrei asked.

"I don't know... somewhere out in the jungle..."

"Oh, great!" Tokito whined.

"Okay, we'll make this fast." everyone turned to Kyo.

"We better hurry. I tell the groups. No complaints or I'll kill you, got it?"

Everyone nodded and some of them gulped.

"Bon, Shinrei and Hotaru will be one group. Akari, Sasuke and Tokito make the second. Akira with Kyoshiro and Takeo. Tora and Yukimura, you go with me."

They all walked to their groups and stood ready in front of the barrier.

"Alright! On my mark, one group run as fast as they can through! First group take the path to the left. Second the second to the left. Third, second to the right. And the fourth group take the path to the right!" Takeo said.

"YES!" the group shouted.

Takeo concentrated. And with a movements of his hands a hole in the barrier was open.

"Now!"

Bon, Shinrei and Hotaru was through like the lightning. The barrier closed.

"Go!" Kyo shouted.

"See you!" Shinrei shouted back.

"Bye..." from Hotaru.

"Kyo, don't go die now, mohahaha!" Bon laughed.

Then the first group was gone.

"I'll kill him!" Kyo growled.

"Next group, make ready!" Takeo said.

"Now!"

Akari, Sasuke and Tokito was through and they ran.

"Next!"

The barrier opened again.

"Now!"

Yukimura, Tora and Kyo was through.

"See you!" Kyo shouted to his best friend.

"Yeah! Be sure to find Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro shouted back.

Takeo opened the barrier one last time and soon he was running together with Akira and Takeo.

**XxXxX**

Yuya felt restless. She walked around in the big room and didn't know what to do. Deep in her mind she could see how the wall would fall down and she could just walk straight out. But of course that wasn't possible.

Somehow, deep inside, she felt that something was about to happen. It felt like something was coming closer. That feeling was another reason why she was so restless.

"What to do, what to do... Yuya, think like an idiot, be an idiot..." she murmured to herself. However, the most stupid she could think of was to fly. Impossible that to.

"Need any help?"

Yuya flinched at the familiar voice. She slowly turned around and almost screamed.

She stood face to face with no one else than Aki herself.

"A... Aki?"

The red haired woman laughed. She had the same short white kimono and a long sword at her hip. Yuya stared.

Was that a muramasa?

"Nice situation you got here! You probably are bored as hell?"

"Why're you here? How did you get here?"

Aki sighed.

"Always asking that... I've been here for about two weeks..."

"TWO WEEKS?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Two weeks, I haven't heard anything!"

Aki sighed again.

"But of course, I've been hiding! Man do you even got a brain?"

"What was that?" Yuya was pissed of.

Aki yawned.

"Enough with questions! You need help?"

"Wh-why would you help me?"

The look Yuya got made her speechless.

"To make a long story short... The Saturnus betrayed me, so now I'm betraying them. I can't fight Kyo until I slay the leaders, which piss me off to no end!"

Aki played with her long red hair.

"So I gave Kyo the location of this island. I knew he would try to get here and the Saturnus will shit their pants in fear as the True demon enter their home! And now it seems like you're about to do something crazy... The clan won't like this!"

As Aki said the last sentence she got an evil smile on her lips.

Yuya stared.

"Kyo is... here?"

"I don't know, but he's on his way here, I'm sure of it!"

Yuya's heartbeat was getting faster again.

"Kyo... will come here?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Yuya looked suspicious at Aki again.

"And you would help me to get out of here?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought..."

"Why?"

Aki sighed again.

"All this questions! Why don't just accept a generous offer?"

"Oh, and as thanks you would kill me?"

As Yuya said that, Aki looked straight into her eyes. Yuya took a deep breath. She looked into those so familiar eyes that still was a strangers.

As she asked, Aki's voice was low and it sounded sad.

"Is it wrong... if I just feel like I want to help you?"

Yuya stared.

"N-no, but..."

"You..."

Yuya flinched. Aki suddenly looked very sad. Yuya had to concentrate to the hardest to hear.

"You remind me... of my Mother... Not in the type but you're strong, like her..."

Yuya stared. She didn't know what to say. And Aki just looked like a lost girl.

Then she just shook her head and her red eyes were back to glaring mode. She smiled arrogantly at Yuya.

"So how about it? Need any help?" Aki's voice was impossible to read.

Yuya studied her for a while.

_Can I trust her?_

Yuya suddenly got that strange feeling. The one she had when she faced Kyo for the very first time. The feeling of _trust_.

"_Yuya... you should be an idiot more often."_

_But I'm not sure Kyo would like this..._

Yuya thought for a while. Then she made up her mind.

"A-Aki-san... I would like some help!" she said in a trembling voice.

Aki stood still. Then she smiled widely.

"As you wish, Yu-ya-_**chan**_!"

Aki stepped closer to Yuya.

"Oh, and one thing!" she said.

"Huh?"

"I heard some rumors..." Aki looked at Yuya's stomach.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"..."

Yuya blushed. She didn't know why.

Aki stared. Then she burst into laugh.

"Haha! No way! The _**brat**_ is going to be _**dad**_? You're kidding!"

Yuya got speechless again.

Aki wiped away the tears she got as she laughed.

"Hoho, anyway, we need to get away from here! When they find out that you're missing, it's going to be a wonderful chaos!"

Before Yuya could say anything Aki lifted her up. She held the blonde under her arm as she was some kind of sack.

"Yosh! Let's jump!"

"WHAT?"

Aki jumped. Yuya felt her heart in the throat. Aki seemed to fly through the air and landed softly at the window-frame, which was at least ten meters above the floor.

Yuya felt the fresh air outside. Aki looked down below.

"No guards! Let's go!"

She jumped.

_Can I **really** trust her?_

They flew down at an enormous speed. Yuya wanted to scream but she couldn't since she lost her breath. She closed her eyes hard.

_A nightmare! This is a nightmare! I'll wake up screaming, Kyo will be there and everything will be fine!_

But she never felt the landing. She opened her eyes.

"HUH?"

Aki was standing, _safe_, on the ground. She let go of Yuya, that raised with shaky legs.

"W-wh-wh-what t-th-the h-h-he-hell..."

"I'm amazing, aren't I?"

"B-but h-how-"

"Enough of questions! We better move!"

Yuya didn't know why or how but she felt that she trusted the woman. She followed.

_Yes... I can trust her. Be an idiot Yuya, an idiot!_

They walked down some kind of street. It was dark since it was night and the lights wasn't of much help. But Yuya felt safe behind the tall demonic woman.

"You better stay close... You don't know what you can jump into here..."

Yuya moved closer. She looked at the back of the red haired woman.

The feeling Yuya got surprised her. When she first had met Aki, she had only felt fear and hatred. Now Aki's presence was very similar to Kyo's.

_They're definitely siblings..._ she thought.

**XxXxX**

Hikari flinched as she heard the careful steps down to her cell. She looked out behind the grid.

"Sora!"

The boy moved fast. He gave her a signal to come to him. She moved over.

"Hikari-san! I think there's intruders on the island!"

"Huh?"

"I was in the _Lost City_ and heard voices from the _Lost Haven_."

"Uhh, right... Where is that?" Hikari blinked in confusion.

The boy sighed.

"Never mind! Anyway, it's a haven that the clan no longer use! And it was people there! I couldn't get close because of the barrier, but I saw at least twelve people!"

"What?"

"Yes!"

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not! I'm not on the Saturnus side, remember?"

Hikari nodded.

"Any clue of who they might be?"

"I don't know... But it was a big half naked man, a man with a bandana and a spear... A pink haired woman with a shakujou and a tall samurai with long red hair... And I could see his eyes... They were red, like a demon."

Hikari stared.

"About a pinkhaired lady, I've no clue... But the others sounds like..."

Suddenly she smiled.

"Bon-san, Tora-san and the last one... Onime no Kyo!"

Sora gasped.

"Wow! It's him?"

"Sora, was it a blond guy? Blond braid and maybe a beige cloak?"

"Uhmm, I don't know I didn't see..."

"Oh, right..." she couldn't help but sound disappointed.

"Anyway, Hikari-san, you can find out!"

Hikari looked at him.

"Huh? How?"

The boy showed her a key. Hikari felt how the relieve filled her inner self.

"Sora! You're amazing!"

"We have to move quickly!"

The boy locked up the grid. Then he ran to Hikari and locked up the handcuffs. She felt her powers return at an unbelievable speed.

"Thank you, Sora!"

"Let's go, Hikari-san!"

"Yeah!"

The woman and the boy fast ran up on the stairs. As they ran through the passages, Hikari felt an enormous happiness.

_Are you here? Hotaru!_

**XxXxX**

"What the..." Tora said as three strange dressed figures stood right in front of them.

"Welcome to Utopia, Onime no Kyo. We suspected that you where here since we saw a strange boat closing in."

"So much for all safety..." Tora muttered.

Kyo glared as he reached after Tenrou. Tora raised his weapon, the muramasa spear Hokuraku Shimon. Yukimura draw his sword.

"Hoh, Mibu weapons... You'll not win with those, not against our noble magic."

Kyo grinned.

"Why don't we try it out?"

**To be continued**

I'm sorry for the late update! But my computer was dead so I had to leave it for reparation... Anyway, now I'm back in business!

I also had to rewrite the story from now on, cause my first idea about Utopia wasn't that good... And about Takeo, I'm going to make him a little of an important guy, since I liked him.

Well, hope you enjoyed!

Next time: I don't know the name... yet...


	14. A memory

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13 – A memory**

Kyo grinned as he stood against the three strange dressed men in front of him. He felt Tenrou shiver in his hands, also excited over the fight. Tora and Yukimura stood beside him and also had their weapons raised against the enemy.

"Give it up! Mibu weapons wont work against our noble magic!"

"Hoh, why don't we just try it out."

"So I take the one to the left, Kyo-han the one in the middle, and Yukimura the one on the right?" Tora said.

"You just take them as they come!" Yukimura said happily.

"But I want to make it clear!"

"Being shogunate make you dumb!"

"What did you say?"

Kyo ignored them and just concentrated on his enemies.

The man in the middle, which looked like the group-leader laughed.

"So here's Onime no Kyo's army? Impressive!"

"Oh, don't worry. When they're at it you'll shit your pants!"

The leader looked at him.

"You got a sharp tongue... You are very similar to Aki..."

Kyo flinched as he heard the name.

"Aki's here?"

The leader suddenly looked angry.

"No! She disappeared. She slaughtered some of our soldiers, leaving a message behind that we betrayed her. But at the very beginning, she was the one who didn't do her job properly."

_So it was like that..._ Kyo thought.

A picture of his beloved blonde flew past his mind.

Kyo took an attack position.

"Sorry, but duty calls." he said.

The three men also took positions. Yukimura and Tora forgot their little talk and prepared.

"Taste the power of the Saturnus clan!" the enemy shouted.

Kyo flew against them in a enormous speed. The clash exploded a great amount of energy.

"What the-?" Tora started.

Kyo's attack had been dispelled with the strange spear the leader had in his hands. From the spear came a strange light. The light was in a emerald green color. Kyo flinched.

_The same as Yuya's eyes?_

Then he felt Tenrou shiver.

"_Kyo... My powers... The spear suck them away."_

"What?" Kyo stared at his blade.

Then he jumped backwards.

"Kyo-han?" Tora shouted.

"What's wrong?" Yukimura asked.

"Tenrou said his powers are being sucked by that spear..." Kyo said, surprised.

"Oh, you can talk to your sword... As expected of a Mibu." one of the three men said.

"Yukimura, Tora! Be careful!"

"Right!"

The three friends took position again.

**XxXxX**

"Keikoku, why are you running like your life's on the line? Oi, you hear me?"

"Give it up, Shinrei..."

Shinrei and Bon ran after Hotaru. They breathed heavily. But Hotaru just continued to run.

"Why is he trying so hard? This is the first time I've seen him like this..." Shinrei said as he watched the back of his younger brother.

"Well... I was surprised to, but Hikari-chan seems to be very important to him..." Bon said.

Shinrei looked at him.

"That Hikari... What kind of person is she?"

Bon sweated.

"Ehrr... well..."

"What?"

Bon laughed nervously.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out, Shinrei-kun!"

_What the... I really wonder what kind of person she is..._

BOFF

Shinrei bumped straight into Hotaru that had stopped.

"HEY! Keikoku, just don't stop like that!"

"Hey, Bon, Shinrei..." Hotaru said as he looked up at the mountain far above their heads.

"What?" Bon said.

"Doesn't it look like a strange light is coming from that part."

Bon and Shinrei stared to where he pointed at..

"Now when you say it..." Bon started.

"Maybe we should start looking there... It's not so far to the walls to the _Lower Section_... We can find a way to get into the _Section_." Shinrei said.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

Bon and Shinrei sighed as they got a big sweatdrop on their heads (I Love this animestyle!).

"I'm glad he's back to normal..." Bon murmured .

**XxXxX**

"Sora... Which way?"

Hikari and the boy stood at a crossroad, with four streets at every direction. To sneak out of the jail-cave wasn't difficult. Now it was a lot worse. Sora heard that soldiers were running down to _Lost City_ since they tracked the enemies. Hikari didn't know where she was and her sense of direction was worse than ever after almost two months in a cave.

"I... I don't know."

Hikari saw in her mind how she slowly fell into darkness. Panic is the translation of that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU SHOULD KNOW THE WAY! RIGHT? _RIGHT?_"

She shook the poor boy violently.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really don't know!"

"AHHH! There they are!"

Hikari jumped as she heard they voices of the guards.

"Crap!"

"AHHH! THEY FOUND OUT!" Sora panicked.

"It's Sora! Bastard, you helped her?" the guard screamed.

"I'M SORRY!"

The guards started to run against them with their spear raised. Sora screamed. But as Hikari put her hand on his shoulder he got quiet and looked at her. She was facing the guards.

"Hey... if we take right and run straight down, we'll come to the wall right?"

"Umm... I-I think so..."

"Then! Leave these guys to me!"

"What?"

Hikari gently pushed the boy back behind her. She smiled widely to the guards that came closer.

"I've been in that damn hole for quite some time! I need to reveal a little stress!"

She lifted her foot and smashed it against the ground. The earth was tearing apart under her. The guards flew away like flies.

A couple of seconds later, the little boy stared at the destroyed ground and the unconscious guards.

_She needed to reveal a **little** stress?_

"YOSH! Let's go!"

"Ah... R-Right!"

Hikari and Sora ran down the street.

**XxXxX**

"Huh?" Yuya turned around.

"Just now... it was a big sound from that direction..."

Aki turned around and looked at the direction Yuya pointed at.

"Hoh... seems like the island became pretty lively." Aki sounded a little excited.

_You really enjoy trouble, don't you? _Yuya thought.

"Hey! We should continue!"

Yuya turned around and looked at Aki that began to walk again. They where on a dark and narrow street. The feeling was unpleasant. Yuya felt it like there was small eyes watching her every step. She didn't know if Aki felt the same.

"Ehm... A-Aki-san... Where are we going?" she still felt uncomfortable by saying the woman's name.

"East." a short answer.

They continued in silence.

"Can I ask a question?"

The sudden question surprised Yuya.

"Ehh... Sure!"

"Why do you follow me without hesitation?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I could kill you right now, can't I?"

Yuya stopped.

"You wont." she said.

Aki stopped and turned around. She stared at Yuya. She now looked like a surprised and confused child.

_Just like... Kyo did._

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Yuya thought for a while.

"I don't... I don't know."

"..."

"It's just that... I trust you."

"Why?"

It was silent for a while.

"You know..." Yuya started.

Aki looked at her with a strange look.

"... when I first met Kyo, I should have been scared. Well, to be honest I was. But for some reason I knew he wouldn't kill me. Strange, huh? The legendary 'slayer of a thousand men' stand right in front of me and provokes me. But I trust him. I saw something in him and it made me confused."

As she spoke, Yuya held her hand over her chest, over the heart that was taken by that very legendary samurai.

"I traveled together with him and for every day, every hour, every minute, every second, he confused me. He surprised me and for every second my trust in him grew. I almost died in the Mibu land... But I trusted him and in the end he defeated Aka no Ou and I lived on as well."

"..."

Aki was still silent. Yuya could see something in her eyes. Emotions?

"I have the same feeling around you. Well, the first time we met, I would never trust you! But when you stood there at the window and asked if I needed help... I got this feeling. I don't know why or how, but I trust you."

Yuya smiled a bright smile at Aki.

"Aki-san. You're not a bad person!"

"!"

Aki stared. Then she turned around and continued walking.

"Huh?"

Yuya didn't understand. She couldn't read Aki. But she guessed that Aki somewhat was confused by her words. She acted exactly the same way Kyo did. Yuya smiled a little to herself and followed after.

"Kyo and some other people are here..." Aki suddenly said.

"HUH? They're here?"

"Shh! You want the guard to find you? Yes they're here! Maybe we should hurry!"

Yuya didn't know what to answer. Once again she wondered about Aki. Months ago she was Yuya's enemy. Now she seemed to help her escape. Yuya was so confused about everything. But she felt very relieved now that she knew that Kyo was on the island.

_I must find him! And the others as well!_

Then she got to think of something.

"Hey... Aki-san?"

"What?" Aki sounded a little annoyed.

"You... you know about my powers, right?"

"..."

"Everybody keeps talking about it! I'm so confused! Just what are my powers?"

Aki stopped and turned around. She looked straight at Yuya.

"Wh-what?" Yuya felt nervous.

"You..." Aki started.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Aki turned around and began to walk again.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Yuya ran after.

"Hey! Aki! I asked you a question! Hey, answer!"

Aki smashed a hand over her mouth. Yuya was shocked speechless. Aki's eyes were looking back at one of the buildings. Then she got a big smile at her lips. Yuya shivered. She recognized that smile. She had seen it so many times. The difference was that this time it wasn't _her_ demon that smiled.

Yuya could hear the excitement in Aki's voice.

"Hey! Why don't you bastards come out already! You've been following us for a while! Wanna pick a fight, huh?"

**XxXxX**

Sasuke, Akari and Tokito was facing an unnaturally big man, in the middle of the small road. They had managed to move into something that looked like the beginning of a city. It was ruins everywhere, so they guessed that this was the_ Lost City_.

The man was dressed in some strange clothes and he looked unarmed.

"So, what do we do?" Akari asked.

"Tear him to pieces!" Tokito said arrogantly.

"..." Sasuke was silent.

The big man raised his hand. Suddenly the group figured out that he actually had a weapon. A big mace. He hit it against the ground. The group flinched as they heard a distant sound from the earth, like deep down there, there was a earthquake.

"What the! Look at that!" Akari said shocked.

Out of the mace came a strange light of emerald green.

"Hey... that color is the same as Shiina Yuya's eyes... Tokito said, shocked to.

As the big man heard the name Tokito said he laughed. His voice was deep and powerful.

"Shiina Yuya? You mean that blonde girl? Yes, she has the most beautiful eyes!"

"You have seen her? Where?" Sasuke asked.

His hand was now resting on his sword, Shibien.

"Yes, I've seen her. She's in the _Upper Section_, well guarded!"

"That's take us closer to the goal!" Akari said, now very enthusiastic.

"Somehow we must talk to the others! Or at least Onime no Kyo!" Tokito said.

"But first..." Sasuke said as he faced the man.

"... we need to get rid of this fellow!"

Sasuke raised his sword, ready to attack. Tokito smiled calmly as she held her tarot-cards, ready to fight. Akari smiled as her grip around her shakujou tightened.

"Let's go!"

**XxXxX**

Takeo, Kyoshiro and Akira walked through old ruins.

"We're in the _Lost City_..." Takeo said.

"Wow, talking about _lost_..." Kyoshiro murmured as he looked over the ruins.

"..." Akira remained silent.

Then he flinched.

"I sense a person coming here."

Kyoshiro and Takeo flinched.

Akira was right. A tall man dressed in traditional Japanese clothes stood in front of them. He held a staff in his hands.

"Welcome to Utopia. And now, I must give you a sad message. You'll never return home."

"Oh, how sad." Akira said in an ironic tone.

"Hey, you two... Continue, I'll take care of this one." he then said.

"Eh? Are... are you sure?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yes, the sooner we find Yuya-san and that Hikari, the better. Now, hurry!"

Takeo took Kyoshiro in the arm and showed began to run into the ruins.

"They won't come long. After I've finished you, I'll find them quickly. I know these ruins pretty well." the mage said.

Akira smiled.

"Unfortunatey, one of them know the whole island better than any of you Saturnus bastards."

"Hah! Watch it boy! See this staff? With it I can do horrible things to you! Where shall we start?"

Akira smiled wider as he took his both katanas and prepared for an attack.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm blind. And I'm glad that I'm not able to see you stupid face!"

The mage's face got red of anger and he took attack stance to.

Akira attacked.

**XxXxX**

"Tch, weaklings... Bragging about their power."

Tora and Yukimura was speechless.

The fight had been mostly about swinging weapon around and get shocked everytime their weapons had met their enemies spears. The spears had shot out that strange lights and the strange men laughed, screaming something about how fantastic their magical powers were.

In the end, Kyo had got very pissed of so he turned serious and took one of his famous techniques. He had defeated the enemy with one swing.

"Kyo-han... couldn't you've done that from the very start..." Tora said.

"Huh, and waste energy? Don't kid around!"

He sheathed his sword.

"Damn it! That stupid light, it could have been in an other color..."

"So that's what it was about..." Yukimura whispered to Tora.

The two didn't dare to say it loud if Kyo would become angry. But they knew that he was angry because the light reminded to much of Yuya's eyes.

"Shall we continue?"

The three began to walk ahead. Behind they left their defeated enemies.

**XxXxX**

Yuya felt sweat run down her back as she faced five black dressed men with strange masks.

_They've already figured out that I've escaped. What to do, what to do?_

"Shiina Yuya, please return to your house. You shouldn't be running around out here." one of them said.

Yuya felt anger rise and she was about to say something, but Aki was faster.

"Hey, wasn't you looking for a fight?"

Yuya looked at Aki with a strange look.

"You, Aki, shut up! This is none of your business!"

"Shiina Yuya! You come with us!"

Yuya glared at them.

"No, I wont!" she said.

The men was about to take a step towards her, but they stopped as they felt a huge evil aura fill the air.

"Hey, now..." Aki's voice was evil.

"I don't give a damn! You piss me off!"

Then suddenly a fast move was done. One of the men flew against Yuya in a speed which she couldn't keep up to.

Yuya screamed and closed her eyes.

_I don't want to return there! I finally got out! I need to find Kyo!_

It was silent.

Yuya slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" right in front of her, as a shield stood Aki. She had dragged her sword. Yuya gasped.

"A-Aki..."

The air was now thick and horrible. Yuya discovered that this wasn't Aki's doing. It was the doing of the black dressed men.

"Run."

Yuya flinched.

"It seems like it was worse than I first thought. You better run and leave these to me."

"Wh-what are yo talking about?"

"Ya' deaf? I said run!" Aki's voice was annoyed.

"B-but why...?"

"Stupid! Just run! See it as a generous offer."

Aki gave her a look over the shoulder. She smiled. Yuya stared for a couple of seconds. Then she nodded.

"Thank you, Aki-san!" Yuya ran.

"No prob!"

She faced the men.

"I don't get you, Demon Aki... Why would you help her? Aren't you to kill Onime no Kyo?"

Aki glared.

"About Kyo, you're right. But not after I've slaughtered your freaking leader. About that girl, none of your business!"

Aki prepared for the fight. She felt something deep inside her throat.

_Damn it! Not again! At this rate... I'll be dead before I meet him..._

**xxx**

_I hope that Aki-san will be alright..._

Yuya ran. She didn't know where to. She followed the narrow street. Then she stopped as the street splitted into two parts.

"Right or left..."

Yuya looked behind. No one was following her, but she had to be fast. She took the left.

_Still I wonder... Aki helped me, but why? She still wants to kill Kyo... Why?_

Her breath became heavier. But she felt so much energy so she didn't care. It was very dark but the moon made her able to see.

_I really wonder what happened between them... Somehow, Aki doesn't seem to hate him completely... _

With her head full of thoughts, she continued running.

_I really wonder!_

**XxXxX**

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IIITT!"

Hikari heard how the guards screamed after her.

"Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?"

She ran on the small road, and the jungle got thicker.

_The boy and the woman stopped as the road splitted into two parts._

"_Sora! I need you to take the left one and I'm taking this one!"_

"_Why, Hikari-san!"_

_Hikari turned to him._

"_I need you to look after Yuya-san. You know, the blonde?"_

"_You mean the one that is claimed to be a masterpiece of the Saturnus clan, and the one who is carrying Onime no Kyo's child?"_

"_Uh, yeah... That one..." Hikari said as she got a big sweatdrop on the head._

_**Man, how did he know so much?**_

"_And you?"_

"_Uhm... I'll also look after her, I guess..."_

"_But Hikari-san, with your sense of direction, are you sure that you can make it alone?"_

_Hikari exploded._

"_THAT'S IT! I HAD IT! YOU LITTLE SHIT, JUST DO AS I SAY!"_

"_O-O-OKAY! I'M DEEPLY SORRY!"_

_She watched the back of the boy as he ran._

"_Be careful, Sora!" she shouted after him._

"I really hope he didn't get caught!" Hikari said to herself as she remembered.

The screaming of the guards pulled her back to reality.

"Ah, enough of this!"

She ran faster. The distance between her and her followers increased.

"Man, I'm so freaking lost!"

**XxXxX**

"I give them credit for calling this Utopia."

Bontemaru stared out on the glimmering water surface.

They had been walking up and now they stood in the middle of a deep looking out on a small lake. The light that Hotaru saw was the strange waters doing. The water seemed to shine and what's surprised them all was that it had the same color as Yuya's eyes.

Shinrei studied the water.

"Hmmm... I wonder if-"

He stopped as Hotaru sat down and drank from the lake.

"HEY, DON'T DRINK IT!"

"Huh, why?"

"Because- Ah forget it!"

"Calm down, Shinrei." Bon said as he saw the silver haired man get close to 'freak-out-mode'.

Then they all heard voices. It was screaming voices and they came from above. They all looked up at the cliffs.

"Enemies?" Bon said.

"Maybe..." Hotaru said.

The voices became higher.

"If they appear here, let me handle them." Shinrei said.

The other two turned to him.

"Why?" they both asked.

"With water here, it means that I got an advance."

Hotaru snorted.

"Hey, Keikoku! What was that?"

"It depends on how they come."

Bon sighed at the two half sibling.

"Hey now you two..."

A screaming voice made them all jump in surprise and look at the cliff above the lake.

"CANNONBALL!"

**xxx**

Hikari ran faster now and the guards was far behind. But she could still hear them scream. She saw how the road suddenly ended in front of her. The moon shined down in a deep and a strange light came from some kind of lake. She made her decision.

She screamed as she jumped out from the cliff.

"CANNONBALL!"

Before she landed into the water she thought herself see some familiar figures.

SPLASH

**XxXxX**

Yuya gasped. Her vision became black. She was running at a big stair that seemed to lead down to a lower section of the city.

She could see the ocean at the horizon and far away at different places she could hear sounds that sounded like they came from intense battles.

She stopped at one of the many steps. She breathed heavily. She let her vision become clear again and continued to run.

_Must continue! Must find Kyo!_

Then her vision became black again. She stopped and sank down on her knees. She grabbed her head.

"What's this? Not now, I don't have the time to..."

The world slowly become black as she fell into some kind of sleep.

**XxXxX**

Shinrei stared at the water as a woman coughing came up. He was on guard. The woman raised her head and stared at him.

"H-Hikari-chan!" Bon said.

"Huh?" Shinrei faced Bon and then the woman.

_This is Hikari?_

"Bon-chan?"

Bon felt his pride broke.

_Bon-chan?_

Hikari stared at Shinrei.

"You, a friend?" she asked.

Then she turned and faced Hotaru. They stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"H-Hotaru..."

Then before anyone could react she flew and tackled the blond man down on the ground in a hug.

"HOTARUUU!" she cried.

He hugged her tightly back.

"Hikari! I'm glad!" he whispered I her ear.

Shinrei stared with his mouth open.

"What the..."

Bon laughed.

"W-well, Shinrei-kun! This is Hikari!"

And as the surprising character she is, Hikari punched Hotaru hard in the face, resulting him fly straight into the lake.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

Then she turned to Bon, which was shaking in fear.

"I've been waiting for almost one year! Couldn't you make it a little faster?"

_One year? _Shinrei thought. _Can she even count?_

"Uh, actually it's almost only two months..." Bon started.

"IT'S ENOUGH, ANYWAY!"

Hotaru made it out from the water.

Hikari started to cry.

"You dumbnuts! I'm so glad! I'm so glad that you're here!"

She sank down on the ground.

Hotaru walked ahead and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari... we're here to save you! And Yuya-san!" he said as he smiled at her.

She looked at them with tear filled eyes.

"Yepp!" Bon said as he got an arrogant smile.

Shinrei sighed.

"I got no idea what's going on... But I'm Shinrei, Keiko- uh I mean Hotaru's older half brother. Nice to meet you Hikari-san."

Hikari stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Shinrei! I'm Hikari, Hotaru's travel companion."

_She's pretty cute... when she isn't beating someone to death..._ Shinrei thought to himself.

"Guess we better get going..." Bon said as he heard voices from above the cliff.

"Yeah..." the others agreed.

"So Hikari-chan! Which way? We're looking for Yuya-chan!" Bon turned to her.

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

BOFF

Bon fell to the ground. (animestyle)

"Hi-Hikari-chan, of course you would know, right?"

Hikari looked pissed off.

"I've been in a cell all this time! How can I know where they put Yuya-san? And besides, I've never been on this island before. I got no idea where we are!"

It became silent.

"But... aren't you one of the Saturnus..." Shinrei started. But he stopped as he got a killing intention directed at him.

"I'll make things clear, okay? First, I'm NOT one of the stupid clan! Second, I never lie! And third, if you ever question me again, I'll kill you, got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good! Then, let's go!"

"Where?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, I guess we can start at that direction." Hikari pointed at a small road.

They all agreed and began to move.

**XxXxX**

Yuya felt dizzy. She slowly opened her eyes. It was very bright. It smelled sweet. She heard the wind play with grass and the peaceful poling of water.

"Uhh... Where am I?"

She sat up and looked around. She was sitting on a small hill in the middle of a meadow. The meadow was covered in small flowers in the color of soft yellow. A small pond was in front of her and beside her was a great tree. The meadow was very big and it was surrounded by walls in beautiful colors. She couldn't see at this distance but she was sure that the colors was forming some kind of pictures.

She looked up behind the walls at the mountains far beyond that. Something in the corner of her eye captured her attention. She looked and lost her breath in shock.

The red tower.

It was very far away but it was there. The great tower in the Mibu land. The tower where the Aka no Ou was located.

But why was the tower there? She wasn't in Mibu land! And the tower was supposed to be destroyed.

Yuya took a deep breath. She looked around once again. This looked like some kind of garden. And the sun was shining from a clear blue sky. It was warm.

"This is... a dream?"

"Not a dream."

Yuya flew around in panic. The voice belonged to a woman. A very beautiful voice.

"This is more... like a memory."

Yuyas eyes widened. She felt her heartbeat.

_How can this be..._

The woman was dressed beautifully in traditional clothes for royalties. The colors shifted mostly in pink and red and gold. Her black hair was very long and it was tied up in a very beautiful hairstyle.

So beautiful she was, the woman. She took the breath away from anyone. And her presence was warm and comfortable. She radiated kindness and happiness.

But it wasn't anything of this that took Yuya's breath away or made her shocked. It was the eyes.

The woman's eyes...

They were...

Red.

They were shining in that beautiful red color. The eyes of the Mibus.

The woman smiled brightly at Yuya.

"I'm so glad that I can finally meet you! I'm sorry for causing you trouble by fainting, but this is very important. This is the only way I can meet you."

The woman spoke very formally. She sounded so kind. Yuya just nodded. She was just confused, nothing else.

"My name is Mikomi."

Yuya felt something from the woman. Something very familiar. She looked at that bright and kind smile. This feeling that was so rare, but when she felt it, it was the most fantastic feeling in the world. It was...

Yuya's eyes got wide open and she took a deep breath, in shock.

"I'm Aki's and Kyo's mother."

**To be continued**

Things are getting very interesting now, don't you think? ^^

Please review! I want to know if there's anything I can do to make my writing better (except for my English...)!

Next Time: **Their Beloved Mother and Aki's Truth**


	15. Their Beloved Mother

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

(Oh, and I changed the name of the chapter a little!)

**Chapter 14 – Their beloved Mother**

Yuya felt the shock slowly walk away. She stared in confusion but also in amazement at the woman in front of her. She was so beautiful and elegant! And she gave you a feeling of kindness. Her voice was a beautiful melody that could calm even the most crazy soul. She spoke with elegance, that only a very elegant lady could do. And her smile was bright and warm.

"You're... Kyo's mother?" Yuya's voice was weak.

The woman's smile got brighter.

"Yes. I'm Kyo's mother, Mikomi."

"Oh..." was the only thing that Yuya could say.

Mikomi walked to Yuya and offered her hand. Yuya took it and Mikomi helped her up on the feet.

"Why are you here? No, wait! What am I doing here?"

Yuya looked down on herself. She was dressed the same way as in Utopia.

"This is a memory."

Yuya turned to Mikomi.

"A memory?"

"Yes. I've taken you here through your mind. It's just like in a dream. The difference is that this actually is happening."

"So right now I'm in some kind of mind reading world stuff?" Yuya tripped over the words.

She was so confused that she almost couldn't stand straight. However, Mikomi was holding her shoulders in a soft but steady grip. The feeling was warm.

"Call it a dream, but a true dream."

Yuya wasn't confused for that part. This kind of thing wasn't new. Kyo did this a lot, or moreover, everyone did it to him. Aki and Kyoshiro for example.

"Is this your memory?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And the reason why I'm here..."

".. is cause I wanted to talk to you."

"And how did you get me here? And how did you know me? And aren't you supposed to be dead?" Yuya felt bad for asking so many and rude questions but she really wanted to know.

But Mikomi just smiled at her with that warm smile.

"We can talk and make it clear. The time in here is different from the outside world so even if you are in a hurry, we can still have a long talk."

Yuya calmed down more and more. It was very comfortable to talk to Mikomi.

_This wonderful woman... is Kyo's mother._

Then Yuya gave Mikomi one of her brightest smiles.

"I've always wondered if you actually existed! I mean, everyone in the Mibu was questioning Kyo's existence!"

Mikomi laughed. The laugh was soft.

"Here I am!"

They both laughed. Then Mikomi spoke again.

"I know a little about you. But only a little. So now I'll ask a question."

"As you wish!" Yuya said as she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Shiina Yuya."

"Yuya-chan, huh? It's a cute name, it suits you."

"Oh, t-thank you!"

"Shall we?"

Mikomi pointed down at the ground. Yuya understood and sat down. Mikomi sat down beside on her right.

"So... We'll do it like this. You ask one question and I answer. I think it'll be easier this way."

"Sure!"

Yuya thought for a while. Mikomi waited patiently.

"Um...How did I get here? No, wait! First, maybe how you knew about me, um I mean..."

Mikomi laughed.

"You're a high spirited one! That's good! Full of life!"

"Uhm... Wait! I've got the first question! I heard that you were dead?"

Mikomi became serious.

"To answer that, I also need to ask a few questions..."

"It's okay! This is a 'talk' after all, right?"

Mikomi looked at her and then smiled.

"You're a good girl. I'm glad that it's you who Kyo choose."

"Huh, what?"

"We'll come to that later! Now to the one you asked!"

Yuya smiled. Mikomi seemed easy to talk to. Total opposite from Kyo and actually from Aki to. Kyo barely talked at all and Aki just blabbered about everything else than the topic.

"Yuya-chan... Do you know Tenrou?"

"You mean, Kyo's sword?"

"Yes, him. And do you know what Tenrou is?"

"A powerful spirit that lives in the sword. Kyo told me it's a wolf."

"Yes, he told you well. Tenoru is a powerful spirit that lives within the sword and it's a wolf. But have Kyo told you about _who_ Tenrou really is?"

"Eh... you mean a wolf?"

"Just a wolf?"

"Yeah... pretty much just a wolf with an arrogant attitude."

Mikomi laughed.

"The one with the arrogant attitude must be Kyo! Tenrou isn't _that_ arrogant, actually he only disrespect himself!"

"Mikomi-san, you know Tenrou?"

"Yes. And his true name isn't Tenrou. It's just a name he picked up together with his form so his identity would remain hidden."

"Remain hidden?"

"Yuya-chan. Has Kyo received the mark of the True Mibu on his back?"

Yuya thought. She saw Kyo's back in her mind with the odd cross with a yin yang symbol in the middle of it.

"Yes."

"It was Tenrou that put it there."

"What?"

"Yes."

"But how? I mean, Tenrou is just a spirit in a sword, right?"

It was silent for a while until Mikomi spoke again.

"Tenrou asked Muramasa-san to force in his dying spirit in a sword. That way he could live on and see how the future for the Mibu clan turned out since it was on the brink of destruction. He loved the Mibu land, but he was to weak to protect it. By being forced into a sword he could live on. And he begged Muramasa that one day, when he was ready, the last True Mibu would pick up the sword and protect the clan."

"Did he knew that it was Kyo?"

"Yes, he knew."

"But, who is Tenrou then? He must be a True Mibu by the way you speak of him..."

"He was more than a True Mibu. He was a great man of legend." Mikomi's voice was a little sad.

"Tenrous true identity is Shoudai Aka no Ou."

"!" Yuya dropped her jaw.

"The first Aka no Ou? T-Then... He's still alive?"

"No. He's dead. But his spirit lives on."

"W-wow... Kyo never told me this..."

"I'm sure he has his own reasons for that!"

It became silent for a while again.

"Now, to answer your first question, Yuya-chan."

"You mean... That you're also the spirit of a sword?"

"Well, not of a sword... But the principal is the same."

"Uhh..."

"Tenrou is a memento of Shoudai Aka no Ou."

"Ah, so you mean that your spirit is living inside an other object?"

"Not really... You see, when a person is dying, if it's will is so great and powerful, it can force in it's spirit into something, to continue to live on."

"Sounds like everyone can do it..."

"Not really. Even to the Shoudai Aka no Ou it was hard. As for me. But we were powerful, strong in our minds. That's the reason we could do it. We both had strong minds and a strong desire of something."

"Desire for what?"

"Aka no Ou wanted nothing more than protect his people. My desire was to..." Mikomi became silent.

"M-Mikomi-san?"

"Yuya-chan... I'm going to tell you my desire later along with something else I want to tell you. Can you wait?"

Yuya stared at the woman. Her voice was deep of sorrow.

"S-sure! I'll wait! You can keep it in, Mikomi-san!"

The older woman smiled again.

"Now to my memento..."

"An object?"

"No... My spirit is living inside something else."

"Something else?"

A soft wind flew by. Mikomi smiled sadly.

"My spirit is living inside something that I love very much."

Yuya suddenly heard voices. She looked around. It was laugh. Then she looked in front of her, down the small hill.

A little boy ran through the meadow. He tripped and fell head first down to the ground. He clumsily raised. His hair was red. Familiarity red.

Mikomi laughed softly.

"Kyo! Come here!"

Yuya flinched.

_Kyo? What? That little boy is...?_

The boy ran towards them and stopped in front of Mikomi.

Yuya stared and felt her heartbeat grow again. It was indeed Kyo! But not the grown up one but a boy. He was around the age of five. His red hair was short. He wore a white kimono top and black hakamas. And his eyes were shining in that brightly beautiful red color.

Yuya realized she had stopped breathing. It was _her_ demon! Her demon as a child!

"Kyo, your hakamas! Come here, I'll tie it!"

The boy looked a little annoyed while she retied the belt. He pouted with his lips.

"I told you, Kaasan, they're annoying to wear! Why do I've to wear these?" his voice was indeed that of a child.

_So cute..._ Yuya thought and she couldn't help but smile. _To think that I would see this side of him..._

"So, so Kyo! Now we shall not be mean! So, done!"

Mikomi smiled brightly at him. Then she playfully pinched his nose.

"My little demon!"

Yuya could see that Kyo with force hid a smile so he instead made a grimace.

Then he turned and faced her. Yuya stared into those familiar eyes. But this time, those eyes belonged to a kid, long before she ever met him.

"Who's that?" he asked as he faced his mother.

Mikomi smiled.

"A friend. Her name is Yuya. Greet her."

"..." Kyo looked like he thought.

"Kyo? Be nice!" Mikomi's voice got strict.

"Hi..." he murmured.

Yuya blinked. Then she flinched.

"Oh... uhm.. Hi, ehh, Kyo..."

She knew it sounded weird.

"..." Kyo kept silent.

"What's up Kyo? You were chasing after Aki again?" Mikomi's voice was once again soft and caring.

Kyo turned to his mom.

"Neesan's so mean! She tease me all the time and call me brat."

"Ohh?"

"Yeah! I'm not a brat!"

"So, so! Why don't you just continue to chase her? Show her that you're not a brat!"

Yuya looked at them. Mikomi was so caring. Kyo really had a great mother. She remembered back at their house when Kyo explained about Aki. He had said that their mother always had encouraged him and Aki. Yuya smiled sadly.

"So, after her!" Mikomi pushed him.

Kyo nodded. Then he looked at Yuya for a couple of seconds. She felt her heart race.

The he turned around and was about to run down the hill until Mikomi called him again.

"Kyo!"

He turned around.

"Yes..."

"There is something you want to say, right?"

Kyo looked down for a while. Then he faced Yuya.

"Huh?" she said.

"Neechan... You've very beautiful eyes..." he said.

Yuya blushed as she stared at him.

"Oh... T-thank you..."

Kyo nodded and turned around and ran down the hill and out on the meadow. Yuya continued to look after him with a a slight blush on her cheeks.

Mikomi smiled at her.

"Hoh, even as a kid, he still take your heart?"

Yuya stared at he. She laughed a little embarrassed.

"Ahaha what are you... Hey, how did you know?"

Mikomi laughed.

"It's called 'Love'."

Yuya blushed.

"You truly love Kyo, so even as a kid, he take your heart away."

Yuya looked after the child again. He had disappeared somewhere on the field.

"Yes... I really... Love Kyo."

She smiled softly and put her hand over the chest.

"Even if it's not often... when he shows me his caring and soft side, I'm probably the happiest person in the world..."

Mikomi put her hand on Yuya's shoulder. Yuya looked at her.

"I'm glad that you're Kyo's woman!" Yuya felt the warmth in those words.

"Thank you." she said.

Then she turned serious.

"Mikomi-san. You said that your spirit is living inside something you love very much..."

"Yes. My spirit lives in Kyo."

"..."

"I live inside Kyo's heart. I can feel all of his emotions. Anger, hatred, love, sadness... all of those."

Yuya looked at her.

"You can see... his thoughts and stuff like that?" Yuya thought of when Kyo shared body with Kyoshiro.

"No, no, not that. I can only feel his emotions. I can't for example not see what he hates but I can feel how much hatred he put into it."

Yuya looked out at the pond.

"And I can feel when he loves something very deeply."

Yuya turned to Mikomi again, which was looking at her with those caring red eyes.

"I can feel his emotions for a certain woman. His feeling for you."

Yuya stared.

"He loves you very deeply, Yuya-chan. He loves you so much that his heart is aching whenever he is without you."

Yuya blushed. Then she looked down on the ground again. She felt her heart ache a little. Tears wanted to come up but she kept them in.

"I... I Love him to... so much..." her voice was shivering.

"I know." Mikomi said softly.

"Tell me Yuya-chan, what does he look like?"

"Huh?"

"You see... I died when he just was this small... I don't know what he looks like in his grown up form..."

Yuya smiled.

"Well... He has exactly the same eyes. But his hair is longer. Much longer, just as long as mine!"

"Oh, a samurai indeed!"

"He's very arrogant in his personality and also in his looks. He doesn't care about his hair at all! He almost always only wear a simple kimono. He is very simple. Just like he's simpleminded. He always keep Tenrou close. He is tall and muscular. Handsome is a simple word for him. He's keeping a very gloomy face most of the time... but sometimes he got a very soft smile and when he does that he looks very kind. Well, he's very kind deep in his heart, but on the outside he's very devilish."

Mikomi smiled as she listened.

"Well, I know which kind of person he is or rather which kid of personality he has. That is also something I can feel in his heart."

"Oh... then maybe I shouldn't have said all that..."

"No, no! I like to listen how others think about him! And you, Yuya-chan, know him perfectly!"

Yuya was a little surprised.

"I see... handsome huh? As expected of my son..."

It was silent for a while. Yuya listened to the poling sound of water. Maybe this was the reason why Kyo liked the pond at their house so much. It reminded of this. The same peaceful sound.

Then a thought hit her.

"Mikomi-san!"

"Hmm?"

"You said you don't know what Kyo looks like? Why don't you just enter his mind like you do with me?"

"Oh, that would be a good idea, indeed! But I can't."

"Why?"

"To enter someones mind like that... Firstly you have to in some way have contact with that person. And I mean it literally. I live inside Kyo's heart so I should be able to enter his mind. But I can't cause his mind is closed. He has locked in himself. I can't blame him for that, cause that's the way a True Mibu seal in his inner demon. If he released that seal, he would turn into a demon king..."

Yuya nodded. She understood.

"Tenrou, which is his name from now on, was powerful enough to enter into Kyo's mind without lock up his mind, so that's why he could talk to Kyo and give him the mark of the True Mibu."

Yuya nodded again.

"And about that with Mibu Kyoshiro entering his mind was simply cause they shared the same body. I'm in the heart and it's a little deeper, if you understand."

Yuya continued to nod. All the mysterious pieces was falling to place. Yuya understood more and more of Kyo's nature. Then another thought popped up in her head.

"Hey, Mikomi-san... You said 'literally in contact with that person'."

Mikomi looked straight at her.

"In which way am I _connected to you literally_?"

Then Yuya flinched. Mikomi smiled brightly again.

"Kyo... a part of him is living inside you, right?"

Yuya looked down at the stomach. She placed her hand on her womb.

"His... child." her voice was low.

"Yes. Or rather, _your_ child. That's how."

Yuya felt the tears come again.

"I'll tell you this, Yuya-chan."

Yuya faced her again, her hand still resting on the stomach.

"Kyo is very happy over this. I can feel that in his heart. He wants to protect you both, no matter what. He loves you both very much."

Yuya couldn't stop her tears any longer. The slowly fell down on her cheeks.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to hug him and tell him how important he was to her.

Mikomi rubbed Yuya's back. She cried for a while. And Mikomi just patiently rubbed her back. Yuya felt so safe. She stopped crying and breathed normally again.

"Mikomi-san. What's the real reason why I'm here now? You wanted to tell me something, right?"

Mikomi turned serious.

"Aki's fighting Kyo right? She's saying she wants to kill him?"

"Yes... But I don't know why... She's not a bad person and I'm sure she doesn't hate Kyo!"

"You are right about that part."

"Huh?"

"Look."

Mikomi pointed at the meadow. Yuya looked.

What she saw made her heart ache.

Aki was dressed the same way as Kyo, with a white kimono top and black hakamas. Her long red hair was upset in a high ponytail. Her smiled was so bright and she laughed as she ran around in circles on the meadow with the little Kyo running after her. She stopped and captured Kyo and lifted him up. She spun around with him like she danced. They both laughed.

They looked so happy. Happy siblings.

"Aki loves Kyo as her younger brother. She does it deep inside."

"She really does..."

Yuya looked at Mikomi again.

"What really... happened?"

Mikomi looked sad.

"Aki is very proud. To proud, in fact. And one day she met the Shoudai Aka no Ou and they had a talk. She was very impressed by him and Aki grew a desire deep in her heart."

"A desire?"

"Yes. To always serve the True Mibu clan. She was proud of working hard for our Aka no Ou. In her eyes he was the greatest leader ever in time. Ever from that day she first met him, she wanted to make him proud."

"Sounds like she fell in love with him..."

Mikomi laughed.

"It seems so, but no. She didn't see him that way. She saw him as her leader and she had deep respect for him."

"So, what happened?"

"Aki's first shock came when she heard that she was going to be sister. She was not shocked by that, just happy. However, as he heard who Kyo's father was, she didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or sad."

"Then... Who is Kyo's father?"

Yuya's heartbeat grew a little. And the answer made her stare in surprise.

"Kyo's father is the Shoudai Aka no Ou, or else, Tenrou."

"Y-you can't be- Does Kyo know about this?"

"I'm sure he know. He just don't want to admit it."

"Th-then... Aki got angry for that?"

Mikomi laughed again.

"No! Of course not! She was very happy! But deep inside... she got a feeling of shame."

"A feeling of shame?"

"Yes. She was scared that she wouldn't be enough... so she decided to show Kyo her strong side. She wanted to make Kyo see her as his older sister."

"Of course he would!"

"Yes, but in Aki's case... Her pride almost made her sick."

"Doesn't sound normal..."

"No, Aki was way to proud. However, not so very long before I died... Aki learned the truth about herself..."

"The truth?"

"Yes. The horrible truth... The truth which was enough to brake her down to nothing."

"And that was..."

As Mikomi started to explain, Yuya just felt like she wanted to throw up.

Everything was finally clear.

**xxx**

"This is... insane!" Yuya whispered.

"Yes, I know."

"So this is why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"So I can tell Kyo about it?"

"Yes."

Yuya stared.

"Th-then... I better hurry! Before they kill each other!"

Mikomi nodded.

"Yuya-chan! It's time for you to leave to the real world."

"But before I go, or you release me, Mikomi-san, I want to know one thing that you promised to tell me."

"What was it again, Yuya-chan? This woman is getting old and so does her memory."

"What was your desire to live?"

"I wanted to see if Aki ever was able to overcome her pride... Unfortunately, that's the reason for all this mess. I wanted to see if there was a future for her and Kyo."

Mikomi sighed. Then she raised.

"Yuya-chan, I must let you go now. Thank you for listening."

Yuya smiled brightly.

"And thank you for telling me everything! I'll make sure to settle this!"

"Thank you so much, Yuya-chan!"

Yuya felt dizzy. The picture was getting weak.

The last thing she remembered from her dream was Mikomi's voice.

"I'm proud of you carrying Kyo's child."

**xxx**

Yuya slowly opened her eyes. It was dark. Still night.

She raised up and looked out over Utopia. She got a strange feeling. She looked at a direction. Kyo was there. She knew it.

She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"_... I live in Kyo's heart..."_

Yuya smiled. Mikomi knew where Kyo was and she was going to help her find him. Yuya started to run.

**To be continued**

Please don't freak out! This is my plan! You'll now the reason for Aki's freaked out nature sooner than you know!

Yes, updated! And now, school is starting again and I'll have little time to write... But I'll do my best!

Next Time: **Clash of the Demons **(If I don't change the name again...)


	16. Clash of the Demons

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 15 – Clash of the Demons**

Yuya ran through the street. She was filled with energy.

_I must find Kyo before Aki does!_

**XxXxX**

"Hey! It's Takeo! And Kyoshiro!"

Akari, Sasuke and Tokito joined with the old navigator and the medic.

"We've received information about Yuya-chan!" Akari said.

"She's in _Upper Section_!"

"Everyone follow me! I know a shortcut!" Takeo said.

They followed him. Sasuke thought that he saw Takeo look a little nervous.

"Hey! Old man, are you up to something?" he asked suspicious.

Takeo stopped and stared at him. Everyone now saw that he sweated heavily.

"I... I must tell you all something..." he said in a weak voice.

"B-but... Utopia is going to blow up soon."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"Yes."

Sasuke pointed Shibien at him.

"What do you mean by that? Explain yourself!"

Takeo took a deep breath.

"You see... When I heard about all this, when I agreed on take you all to Utopia... I met Aki."

"What?"

"Yes. She told me a little more about what was going to happen. You see, she is actually the enemy of the Saturnus clan and she decided to do Mibu a service."

"But she betrayed the Mibu clan! She's our enemy!" Tokito shouted.

"I really don't know about that..."

"What do you mean?"

"The part about Aki, you'll have to ask her yourself! However, Aki told me that she had a plan."

"And what is that plan?"

"Listen carefully. I hoped that this would go on fast, but we're a little slower than I thought. We planned that we would save this Yuya and Hikari and you all would be able to escape before we destroy the island. And the reason why I was following with you was because I'm going to save the last remaining _Failures_."

"What the... Why are you telling us all this?" Kyoshiro was shocked.

"I know that you all are confused. But please trust me! We have prepared this well. But at noon today, the volcano will awake and the island will blow up and the sink to the depths of the sea."

"And you're telling us this now?" Akari shouted.

"Aki told me that I had to..."

"Which side are you on? Huh?" Tokito screamed.

It was silent.

"I'm on nobody's side." Takeo said at last.

"But I'm not on the side of Saturnus."

It was silent again.

"Then... We'll help you."

"KYOSHIRO!"

"We must! If it's true now what he say, then we better do what he planned, or else, maybe we're doomed!"

They gulped. Then they decided to follow.

"But Takeo-san, are you sure that your boat will be able to take all these people?"

The old navigator smiled at him.

"Don't worry. If you only follow me then you'll see how it is! But we better hurry!"

"But what about Yuya-san and Hikari-" Tokito started.

"Don't worry about them! Actually, we have friends on this island to, Saturnus people that are turning against their clan. They'll do anything o help you all!"

Suddenly they all felt at ease. They all felt that they trusted Takeo. This was the hell of a journey and they all were more than confused. But they ran with energetic steps after Takeo.

**XxXxX**

"To hell with this!"

Bon, Shinrei, Hotaru and Hikari had crossed way with Kyo, Tora and Yukimura. Now they where standing and faced a big creature that looked like a troll. And what pissed Kyo off was nothing else than the emerald colored eyes.

Hikari gasped.

"It's a _bomb-troll_!"

"Huh?" they turned to her.

"It spits bombs... It's unbelievable stupid, but still powerful."

"Damn, we got no time for this!" Kyo growled as he put his hand on Tenrou.

"Wait! This is one of Saturnus masterpieces! It's almost completely immune against any Mibu attack!"

"Damn..."

The troll suddenly screamed out in the air.

"I'M GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!"

"See? Stupid."

"Go." Yukimura said.

"Hmm?"

"The faster you find Yuya-san, the better! I'll finish this fellow off!"

"Hey now, wait!" Bon stepped in front of him.

"Who said that you're going to take him alone?"

Tora smiled widely.

"I've waited for this!"

"Oh! Teamwork, three on one!" Yukimura said happily.

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" Bon screamed.

"Well, we'll let it up to you then!" Kyo said and turned around. Shinrei followed after and then Hotaru. Hikari was standing left, staring.

"Hikari, come on!" Hotaru dragged her with him.

"ARE YOU INSANE? I SAID THAT NO MIBU CAN DEFEAT IT!"

"BUT WE..." Bon screamed back.

"...AREN'T MIBU!" Yukimura continued.

"WE'RE JUST MEN!" Tora filled in.

"Trust them, Hikari."

"Huh?" she stared at Hotaru.

"They're not weak."

She took a last worried look on her friends and then she turned around and ran after the trio.

"Hey you stupid troll! Sorry, but the world will belong to me, Date Masamune!"

"No, to me and my clan, Sanada Yukimura!"

"I _AM_ the shogun, for god's sake! Tokugawa Hidetada!"

_They're insane_... Hikari thought as the voices became weaker behind her.

With Kyo in the lead, Shinrei, Hotaru and Hikari ran up on the road. They could see how the _Lower Section_ was getting closer.

However, the Saturnus clan already knew they were there so of course they wouldn't let their search become easy.

They heard a big growling sound from the ground.

"LOOK OUT!" Hikari screamed.

A flashing light in the same color as emeralds, pierced through the jungle. The group jumped at different directions to avoid it.

"Ugh, what the hell..." Kyo murmured.

He raised up and looked around. The light had teared the ground in front of him apart. Down was a deep ravine. On the other side, he could see how Hotaru helped Hikari on feet and how Shinrei looked around.

"Hey! You okay?" Hikari shouted.

"Yeah!" Kyo shouted back.

"We better continue!" Shinrei shouted.

"Yeah! See you!" Kyo said before he turned around and ran up in the jungle.

"Come on!" Hotaru said before he took the lead into the jungle to.

"Ahh! Wait, Hotaru! Do you know the way?" Hikari shouted.

"Do you know?" Shinrei asked.

She gave him a killing glare.

"Uh, no. But why don't you lead us then, Mr Mibu?" she said in an arrogant voice.

"Hey now-"

He was cut off when another light came flashing down the mountain side. Hikari was again saved by Hotaru and Shinrei bet his life on the line as he tried to avoid it..

"Come on!"

They ran. But they didn't get far until a new enemy showed up in front of them. They soon discovered that it was him that did those powerful spells.

"You two, continue! I take him down!" Shinrei shouted.

"Why? I want to..." Hotaru said.

Shinrei turned to his brother.

"I can't stand being with two idiots for the moment! You two, go ahead! I catch up later!"

Hikari gave him another killing look.

"I really want you dead now! But don't die before we escape here, okay!"

"Sure! Keikoku, be sure to not get killed by that freaked woman!"

Hotaru stared from Hikari to Shinrei.

Then he and Hikari ran into the jungle again.

Shinrei faced his enemy.

_I hope we get away from here as soon as possible. I got a bad feeling._

**xxx**

As the odd couple ran through the forest Hotaru kept staring at Hikari.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How you and Shinrei got all lovey-dovey..."

Hikari's face got all red.

"Take that back before I kill you!"

"Hikari, you don't like Shinrei?"

"No, I don't! And if you don't shut up, I'll start up hating you to!"

"You don't like me?"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! JUST RUN!"

"Answer first."

"HOTARU!"

"Now!"

"OKAY!"

Hikari was furious. In the speed she managed to get a grip around a stone and she trowed it at the blonde man.

"No, I don't hate you! In fact, you're extremely important to me! Now, find Yuya-san so we can get out of here!"

When sentence finished, Hikari ran faster and suddenly Hotaru had it hard to keep up. However, he smiled.

**XxXxX**

Yuya looked out from the wall. In front of her was a broad street. It seemed to be empty from people.

_All the soldiers must have ran to join in the fights... Or maybe they're at the temples with the leaders?_

She ran fast over the street and hid in the shadow of a wall. Just in time, cause five soldiers ran through the street. They didn't recognize her and they shouted to each other.

"Hey! Aki is on the island! She defeated five of the _Black Shadows_!"

"What? Now, this is getting worse!"

The soldiers disappeared. Yuya looked after them.

_Aki-san is already on the move... I must hurry!_

As a small hand touched her shoulder, she almost screamed. However, something covered her mouth. She stared in shock as she saw her own eye color fly in the air.

"Please, don't scream! I'm on your side!" a voice whispered. It belonged to a small boy.

Yuya stared at him. He was dressed like one of the Saturnus clan, had long black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Are you, Shiina Yuya-san?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then don't worry! I'm here to help you!"

The strange light that covered her mouth lost it's grip and flew into the hands of the boy.

"You're here... to help me?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm Sora! I'm a friend to Hikari-san!"

"Hikari-san is here?"

"Yes, but don't worry! She escaped. Now Yuya-san, we must hurry! The time is running!"

"Running for what?"

"Utopia is going to disappear into the depths of the sea!"

_Sounds like that tale... What was it again... Atlantis?_ She thought sarcastic.

"What?"

"I'll tell you, Yuya-san!"

**XxXxX**

"Damn it!"

Aki stared down at her hand.

It was covered in blood.

Her blood. Blood that she just coughed up. She felt how her body was getting heavy. She shook violently.

"Damn it! I'm so weak!"

_At this rate... I'll die before I fight Kyo... I don't think I'll manage to kill the Leaders before... Which means that the plan can still go wrong._

Then suddenly, she got a feeling. She looked in front of her. The _Lower Section_ was almost empty of enemies.

_This feeling is..._

She wiped away the blood and stood up. She stood there for a while trying to shake the sick feeling off. During that time, she felt the presence from that person getting closer.

She decided.

_It's time. I can't go on any longer..._

She ran. The feeling of weakness filled her entire body. However, her willpower was tremendous.

She stopped. She stood at a big square of some kind. Walls surrounded it and in the very middle was a big fountain. The water had the same color as emeralds. Four big gates led into the square. And straight in front of the gate she came through, came the person whose presence she felt.

Their demonic eyes met. They stared at each other.

"Aki..." Kyo whispered.

However, Aki could hear it clearly.

"Hi, Kyo..."

They kept staring at each other. Then, she slowly dragged her sword, a long muramasa. Kyo did the same.

As he stared into her eyes, he looked sad.

Tenrou was shining brightly in the morning sun that was raising higher and higher on the sky.

"No turning back..." he said, in the same low voice.

She smiled sadly.

"No, Little Brother... It's time to finish this."

They stared at each other with sad looks.

"If I win, you'll tell me what this all was about." Kyo said.

"No, Kyo. To win you must kill me."

"I wont."

"Yes, You will. Or else, you'll regret it for all future."

Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"I wont kill you." he said again.

"You must." Aki whispered.

Kyo flinched as he saw something flew in Aki's eyes. Sadness?

"Or else, I'll go kill your woman and your child."

"!" in reflex Kyo raised Tenrou above his head.

But deep inside he felt confused. Cause he saw that Aki lied as she told him that.

"That's right! Now fight! The only way to defeat me is to kill me!"

Kyo seemed to hesitate. But then his grip around the muramasa blade got steady and he let out his killing aura.

Aki smiled.

"That's it!" she whispered.

They both raised their sword and flew at each other at the same second. Their grip around the swords were exactly the same, as their techniques were the same, The sword of the Devilish Wind.

The big clash filled the air.

The demons collided.

The sword screamed at each other.

The two demons swung their sword for another attack...

Another clash was heard.

_A Clash of Demons._

Their eyes were burning.

**xxx**

_I'm sorry Kyo... I've lied to you all this time... But this will prevent you from suffering. I'm so sorry Kyo... I'm so sorry, Mother..._

**XxXxX**

"You... You can't mean this..." Yuya was shocked.

"The island... Will explode?"

Sora nodded.

"Yes, at noon."

"Oh, no..."

"Yuya-san! I'll let you ride my back and we'll find your friends and warn them so we can take them to the _Havens_! There we'll get on a boat!"

"Let me ride your back?" Yuya asked as she looked down at the small boy.

"Yes! Just look!"

Sora closed his eyes and concentrated.

Yuya gasped. That strange light was surrounding him.

_Somehow, I feel like throwing up when I see that light... _she thought.

Then suddenly, Tora had turned into a big black wolf.

"What the..."

"This is my power! And my nose is sharp! Jump up, Yuya-san! I'll take you fast and safely around the island!"

Yuya nodded.

_We only have to noon._

She clumsily climbed up.

"Ouff! I'm getting heavy..."

"Don't worry about that, Yuya-san! Just wait until your pregnancy reached nine months!"

Yuya gasped again, this time for what he said. She blushed.

"H-hey now! W-what... How..."

"We better get going! Hold on tight!"

Yuya grabbed the thick black fur as the wolf took a powerful jump and faster than any wind he was out in the deep jungle.

"I can sense Hikari-san from that direction! We take that first!"

"Right!"

Yuya hold tightly around the neck of the wolf.

_I must have faith in you, Kyo! And if I know you right, you'll not just kill Aki like that right? I believe in you, Kyo!_

**XxXxX**

Kyo threw powerful attacks against her but she countered every move. Kyo had a strange feeling in his gut that Aki seemed to hold back a little. And she looked so weak for some reason.

"SUZAKU!" his phoenix flew at her.

"BYAKKO!" a silver tiger flew out from her sword.

The two animals collided and took out each other. Aki's and Kyo's power were equal.

They flew at each other again. This time, Kyo managed to cut Aki at her left shoulder. She on the other hand, seemed to hold her attack back.

As they turned against each other again, Kyo felt how his anger raised.

"Why are you holding back? What's with this _I'll kill you-_talk? Huh?" he shouted.

The he flinched. Aki sat on her knees. She was breathing heavily. She looked so weak.

"Aki... What the hell..."

She flinched and then attacked. He made it just in time before he got cut in half.

"What's wrong, Kyo-chan? Why don't take this seriously?" she screamed.

"You're the one who's not serious!"

"I AM!"

Kyo flew back.

"Come on Kyo! Fight me for real!"

Aki attacked again. Kyo striked back. Aki's eyes were now burning. Kyo answered that look and he attacked again. This time he cut Aki on her side. Not deep tough. She flew back. Kyo raised Tenrou again and attacked. She sat on her knees.

_Now!_

Then it happened. So fast.

**xxx**

_Aki stared at her mother._

"_No... This can't be..."_

_Mikomi held her hand over the mouth. Tears filled her eyes._

"_Aki... You're..."_

_Aki looked down at the blood in her hands. She felt weak._

"_So this is... Death Disease?"_

_Mikomi hugged her._

"_I'm so sorry, Aki! If I ever knew, I would never let you go through this!" she cried._

_Aki stared in front of her. A thousand thoughts flew past her mind. _

"_Mother... don't worry..."_

_Mikomi loosened her grip around her daughter. _

_Aki smiled._

"_I'm strong! I can survive long enough to give Kyo a future!"_

_Mikomi cried._

_**Can I really? What will Kyo say? **_

_**I'm just a fake... **_

_**How can I be strong enough to protect him like this? How can I be just as strong as Mother?**_

**xxx**

Aki coughed and from her mouth flew blood.

So much blood, like a fountain.

Kyo stopped his attack at an instant and then he just stared.

Aki shook violently as she looked down on her blood covered hand. Her breathing was heavy.

"D-damn it! I... I'm... done..." her voice was weak, but Kyo could hear her frustration.

He didn't know what to do. Tenrou sank to the ground. Aki's muramasa blade where lying beside her.

"A-Aki... You... You're..."

She coughed again and more blood came up. Aki couldn't hold the tears back.

"Damn it! I'm so close! Damn it!"

Kyo stared. He felt panic raise together with something else. Sorrow. Sorrow to see how his sister was tearing apart in front of him.

"DAMN IIIIIIT!" she screamed.

She coughed again. More and more blood came out of her throat.

Kyo couldn't stand it any longer. His old instincts of caring about his sister made him forgot everything bad.

He ran to her and kneed down beside. He held his hand on her back as she continued to cough. Then she spoke. Her voice was very weak.

"I'm... Dying..."

She took a tight grip at his kimono. However, the grip was weak.

"K-Kyo... I'm... sorry, for everything..."

**To be continued**

Figured something out already? Well, read to find out!

Next time: **Aki's truth**


	17. Aki's Truth

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16 – Aki's Truth**

_The Puppet Master._

_That's what I'm called._

_My specialty is people and their minds. I can play with them, like they were puppets on strains. That's how I got my nickname. _

_I was so proud of who I was. I wanted to serve the Mibu clan, no matter what. _

_As I grew up I learned many things. And as I grew up I got a little brother. I loved him so much and I wanted nothing more than him watching my back. _

_Then, the truth hit me. I knew who I was._

_And the thing is..._

_...I'm not what I always thought I was..._

**XxXxX**

Kyo stared down at his shaking sister. Blood kept drip out from her mouth. Her breathing was heavy.

"Aki... What the hell is this?"

Then he felt the presence from a person, standing in front of him.

"But look what we got here... You look kind of broken, my dear."

Kyo felt how Aki shivered as she heard the voice.

"_Asu... Asura!_" her voice was weak.

Then he flinched. _Asura_! Wasn't that what Aki had muttered when Kyo told her that Yuya was taken?

"I thought that you finally decided to kill Onime no Kyo. But now... it seems like you didn't plan on that from the very beginning."

"What?" Kyo was on his guard.

He raised Tenrou and pointed it at the black dressed man in a snake mask.

"Aki... I'm probably the one that knows you intentions the best... And I've considered, that your plan from the very beginning was just to screw with all of us and then go and die by the hand of your pity little brother."

"D-damn you, Asura! Are... you making fun of a dying lady?" Aki growled.

Asura laughed.

"Dying? My dear! You've been dying for over twenty years!"

Kyo stared at him and then at Aki.

"What?"

"Onime no Kyo... It seems like Aki didn't want you to know the truth..."

"Bastard! Don't you dare to..." Aki growled again.

"After all, Aki isn't of your kind."

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"Asura!" Aki shouted.

Asura's smile was evil.

"Well, she's not a True Mibu after all!"

"What?"

**XxXxX**

_I'm not a True Mibu._

_My father wasn't of the True Mibu clan._

_Oh, how ashamed I got as my Mother told me of how he died. In Death Disease. A shameful death, being so weak._

_I decided to live on, and give my brother a future. But deep inside something dark grew. That was jealousy. _

_But I managed to keep it in. I managed to be the same. Being jealous of my brother, it's not human! It's not honorable! It wasn't his fault._

_But then... _

_I met him..._

**XxXxX**

It was silent. Very silent. Kyo stared in front of himself.

_Aki? Not a True Mibu?_

Kyo thought of all the memories he had with his sister. She was so strong, stronger than what he could ever be. How could she not be a True Mibu?

"Aki... you're not... a True Mibu?"

Aki stared at a spot in front of her.

"No, I'm not..." she murmured.

Asura laughed.

"She was so ashamed when she knew that she was dying in that disease so she just wanted to die! Pride is something annoying, isn't it?"

Aki creaked her teeth.

"Aki... Can you tell me what the fuck is going on?"

She shivered. Suddenly Kyo's aura seemed to be more terrifying than ever. And in her weakened state, it was worse. She looked up at him. His eyes was locked on hers. They stared at each other. Asura just kept standing there, smiling down at them. Then Aki faced the ground again.

"I'm so... ashamed of myself... I was used. Tricked."

She looked up and faced Asura. Kyo got a strange feeling in his stomach. Aki's eyes was so full of emotions, something he never had seen before. Why did she look at that guy, Asura with such emotionally eyes?

Asura just kept smirking. Aki's head dropped.

"Why... Why did it turn out like this...?"

Her voice was weak and she wasn't far from tears. Kyo couldn't believe what he saw, his strong sister, break down in front of him.

**XxXxX**

_Asura._

_When I met him I felt like my world so suddenly became lighter. I forgot my sickness, the fact that I was dying. _

_I fell in love._

_I guess that happens to everyone, even to a demon like me._

_But once again my sickness came in my way._

_What I had been holding in for so long found it's way out. _

_So shameful, I lost towards something so silly. Jealousy. I was so jealous of Kyo. So jealous that I just wanted to kill him. _

_Then, I myself, almost lost my life. That was enough to make me hit reality. _

_So shameful. I lost because I feared my own existence. I was so scared of my own death that I almost killed my own little brother, whom I love so much. How could I forget my wonderful little brother?_

_Asura found me and took care of me. I was so happy for that but the shame of being defeated by jealousy was hard. _

_Then I realized another horrible truth..._

**XxXxX**

Kyo just kept staring at her. Aki cried. He had never seen this.

Asura laughed.

"What's wrong Aki? Did something in the past made your tears run crazy?"

Kyo gave him a killing look but he just kept smirk.

"Bastard!" Aki breathed.

Her head flew up.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!"

Asura laughed again.

"It was _you_ who didn't see the truth! It was _you_ who actually _was_ afraid! It was actually _you_ that _was_ jealous!"

Aki's tears just kept run wild.

Then she started, with a weak shivering voice tell Kyo the truth about everything.

**XxXxX**

_I had been betrayed._

_By the man I loved and trusted the most._

_Asura... he wasn't what I thought he was. In the end they, the Saturnus clan, had used me. Somehow they knew me, my weakness, my pride. _

_They took advance of that, my pride. I got in dept. and that dept... was to kill my little brother. _

_What I felt was just black. I was to ashamed of myself. Ready to take suicide. But even I wasn't worth that. My crime was to big. _

_Then, my thoughts lead me to another path. _

_Once again I picked up the nickname The Puppet Master._

**XxXxX**

As Kyo heard more and more of the truth, the more he felt his sanity grew smaller and his anger grew bigger.

Everything started with Aki's pride. And her shame of not being like him. Not being _true_.

**XxXxX**

_I was going to pay for what I've done. I was going to help the Mibu clan. _

_The Saturnus clan, Our enemies. I was going to wipe them out of the way. And then as a last bit I was going to be killed by the person I betrayed. _

_Kyo, I would die by your sword. And I could sleep in peace. I died and you didn't have to know why. You didn't have to suffer, you could live on._

_I set up a plan. A great plan, magnificent. And once again I would control people like they were puppets on strings._

_All this because I lost towards something so shameful as jealousy. I'm ashamed of myself._

_I'll die, with the name The Puppet Master in perfection._

**XxXxX**

As Aki was done with her story, Asura looked very happy with himself. And Kyo... he just felt how his emotions messed up with each other.

Everything in his past, everything now, was finally clear. His big mystery in life was solved. And it pissed him off to no end. He wasn't satisfied with the truth at all.

"I... will destroy Utopia!"

Aki's voice was weak. Asura laughed again.

"Utopia destroyed? That's impossible!"

Aki smirked.

"Asura, do you really think that I've just been sitting all these years and done completely nothing?"

Asura's smile faded away.

"You guys played your roll well in my plan. Don't forget my nickname, Asura."

"The Puppet Master." Asura's voice was just a whispering. He was furious.

He attacked. He was very fast. However, Kyo was faster. The demon cut the black dressed man on the right shoulder. Blood flew out from the wound.

Asura jumped back and stared. What he saw made him shiver in fear.

Never had Kyo looked so horrible before, never had he been so furious except for one time and that was when Nobunaga almost killed Yuya.

His red eyes were burning and the aura was the most terrifying ever.

Asura gasped. Then he disappeared.

"Damn him! He escaped!" Aki said as more blood spluttered out from her throat.

Kyo turned around and looked at her.

"So this is what it's all about?"

Aki looked up at Kyo's furious face.

"All this... because of your _pride_?"

"..." Aki kept silent.

"I've suffered... Yuya suffered... _Everyone_ suffered... Just because of your _damn pride_?"

"..."

"You thought that _I_ would be _ashamed_ of the fact that you _weren't_ True Mibu? That's why you kept silent about it. Then you try to kill me because of jealousy and I was nothing more than confused."

"..." Aki still kept silent.

Kyo exploded.

"ALL THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING PRIDE? _NOW_ I REALLY WANT TO KILL YOU!"

He attacked. Aki was paralyzed. She closed her eyes. But she didn't felt any cut or any pain at all. As she opened her eyes, she just felt shock.

Tenrou was just inches from her in the ground. And she stared straight into Kyo.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I FUCKING CARE? IT'S TO COMPLICATED! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE SATISFIED WITH LIFE AND TAKE IT AS IT IS? HUH?"

Aki was speechless. She just kept staring. Then she felt tears cover her eyes.

She cried. She hid her face in her hands. She just kept crying.

And Kyo just kept sit in front of her and try to calm himself.

The walls Aki had built up for all these years were now tearing apart.

Eventually, her sobs grew weaker.

Then she looked up at him.

"I've been... a total idiot..."

"No, you haven't!"

"?"

"If you were an idiot, then I would be happy! But now I'm not! You just make up complicated plans to play around with people! Unlike you, I'm an idiot who doesn't give a damn, straight road is the easiest! You, are a witch, a hag, a bastard, a complete fool... You are _not_ like me!"

Aki didn't know how to answer. She wiped her tears. She felt pain in her neck and in her chest. Then suddenly she felt light as a feather.

"It's time." she whispered.

Kyo stared.

Aki's skin was shining. Her body started to dissolve.

"My life... has come to an end..." she whispered.

**To be continued**

School started... And I don't have much time for writing, even if I really, really want to. And also, I apologize if the story is starting to get thin. My weakness is that I'm always fired up at the beginning, but then other ideas pop up and, well... The ending is always a bother.

Anyway, hope you liked it! I'm planning on finish this story soon, because I've got ideas for a new story, a sequel to this one. This story will stop around chapter 20, I think...

Please continue to read and review!

Next Time: **Broken Pride**


	18. Broken Pride

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17 – Broken Pride**

"Ughh... What's this smell?"

"Sora-kun? What's wrong?" Yuya asked the black wolf.

"It smell like... Something big and sweaty... Like a beast or something."

Yuya blinked.

"Sora-kun... do you feel any other smell around that?"

Sora concentrated.

"Blood... And two, no... three other persons."

"Can you figure out those persons?"

Sora tried again.

"One smells awful, like a Mibu... Sorry Yuya-san, but I'm born with the dislike of Mibu's smell."

"Don't worry about that. The other two?"

"Smells like... Two ordinary men with big auras..."

_Sounds like people I know..._

"Sora-kun, can we go there carefully? I think I know who they might be..."

"Sure! Hold on tight!"

Sora ran faster and Yuya's grip got tighter.

_I hope it's them!_

**XxXxX**

"Hey, it's Shinrei!" Bon shouted as he saw the white haired man step out from the jungle.

A little red was dripping from his mouth but then he looked completely fine.

"Shinrei-han! What's up with the blood?" Tora asked.

"Tsss, those Saturnus bastards aren't so tough they tell us they are!"

"I understand what you mean..." Yukimura sighed.

"Hey, what's that?" Shinrei asked as he pointed on the big bleeding creature lying behind Bon.

"Oh, just a troll! He was weak!" Bon shouted happily.

But Shinrei could see that the tough man was wounded at his right arm. Tora had many small wounds and Yukimura was bleeding from a wound on the head.

"What was you enemy?" Yukimura asked.

"A strange guy that cast spells that tore the ground in front of him..."

"Sounds fun..." Tora sighed.

Then they could hear the shouting from a familiar voice.

"It's them! Oh, its them!"

Tora flew around.

"YUYA-HAN! WHERE ARE YOU, MY FLOWER?"

He just completed the sentence as a big creature jumped on him.

Shinrei and Yukimura reacted on instincts and pointed their weapons against the wolf, that were sitting on their shogun (quite the picture...).

However, as they say the face of their beloved friend they dropped their jaws instead.

"Bon-san! Yukimura-san! Shinrei-san! I'm so glad you're safe!" Yuya said happily.

She got tears in her eyes as she jumped down from the big wolf. And at an instant Bon were there hugging her.

"Oh, Yuya-chan! We were so worried!"

Yuya gasped as the big man hugged her tightly. Of course, she liked to be hugged by her friends, but this time it was a little to rough. And as a savior, the wolf transformed into the small boy again and jumped at Bon.

"Take it easy! Yuya-san mustn't be treated rough!"

Just like he was hit by lightning, Bon let go of Yuya and punched the boy. However, the boy was fast enough to block with his arms but he flew back.

"BON!" Yuya screamed.

Bon stared at her. Sora landed on the ground a bit away and almost at the instant he landed he got up again.

"Hey! Who is that boy?"

Yuya turned around as he heard Tora shout.

"Hey! You jumped at me, you little brat!"

"Tora!" Yuya shouted.

"Sora-kun is our friend! Don't hurt him!"

The others stared at the little boy.

"So... you are our friend?" Shinrei asked.

Sora looked at him.

"Uhmm... Yeah... Or I'm Hikari-san's friend."

Shinrei flinched.

"Tsch... That crazy woman again!"

"Hikari-san is a good person!" Sora shouted angrily.

"Oh, Shinrei-san! I didn't know you liked her that much!" Yukimura sang.

Shinrei blushed in anger.

"WHAT? I don't-"

"Oh, look how's he blushing! He must be sooooo jealous of his brother!" Bon laughed.

The next second he was lying, dying, on the ground with a big bump on his head. Shinrei coughed.

"Actually, I'm amazed how Hotaru can withstand such a horror."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tora yawned.

Shinrei gave him a killing glare.

Yuya smashed her hands together and got everyone's attention.

"Listen! I'm actually here to warn you all! Me and Sora!"

The group listened to their story. The more Yuya said, the more nervous they got.

"What?" Tora shouted.

"The island will blow up?" Yukimura asked.

"Then... How will we be able to get away from here?" Shinrei said.

"Listen! Sora and I will run and look after the others, we're fast enough! Meanwhile, you go to the boat! Sora-kun says that there's people on the island, willing to help!"

"You mean... more Saturnus brats?" Bon asked.

"Well... I think that they all are in the _Lost Havens_ by now..." Sora said.

"But then... What about this Aki lady?" Tora asked.

"Leave her to me!" Yuya said.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"B-but Yuya-han... that woman tried to kill you!" Tora shouted.

"Leave her to me!" Yuya said, now with a little anger in her voice.

The group was shut silent.

"I... I'm kind of friend with Aki..."

"What? How can that be...?" Bon started.

Yuya's look shut him silent again.

"Just leave it to me! We don't have time for this! It's late morning now and at noon, the island will explode."

They murmured nervously.

"That damn Takeo guy... I thought he was suspicious..." Shinrei muttered.

"Alright! Then, let's go! About you Yuya-san?" Yukimura turned to her.

"I and Sora will go and try to find the others and warn them!"

"Are you sure about this?" Bon asked.

"Huh?" she turned to him.

"I mean... Kyo has been very worried... Or rather, he has been a _pain in the ass _ever since you got kidnapped!"

"Yeah! He almost killed us all, cause of his bad temper!" Yukimura filled in.

"Cause you was way to cheerful about this..." Tora muttered.

Yuya felt a little sting at her heart.

"Uhm... If you see Kyo... Tell him to get to the boat with you!" she said.

"No way! He wont listen. First he'll kill us, and then he'll run after you anyway!" Bon said.

"Then tell him this; _If you don't return to the boat, then I, Shiina Yuya, will serve you sauerkraut for the rest of your life!_"

_How will that make him obey? _The group thought as they got a big sweatdrop on their heads.

Yuya smiled to her friends.

"I'm so glad that you all are here! And you're safe to."

They all smiled at her to.

"Then! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Yuya climbed up on Sora's back, a little more elegant this time.

"Good Luck, Yuya-chan!" Bon shouted.

"Yeah, you to!"

"Be careful, my angel!" Tora cried.

"You to!" Yuya laughed.

"See you, Yuya-san!" Yukimura said cheerfully.

"See you!"

"Take care." Shinrei said.

"You to!"

They parted. Sora seemed to fly even faster now.

"I can smell Hikari-san pretty far away from here... But I smell something else a little closer here... Maybe we should get there first?" Sora said.

"Sure! Thank you Sora-kun!"

**xxx**

As the group, Bon, Tora, Shinrei and Yukimura ran down the small road, a blind samurai came tripping out in front of them.

"Akira!" Bon shouted.

"Bon? And who else?"

Then he screamed as Tora and Bon took him under his arms and carried him as they ran.

"What the- Bon, Tora! What the hell are you doing?"

"We'll explain everything! Just run!"

"Alright! Just... PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!"

They did as they were told.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, a lot!" Yukimura said.

"It's like this..." Shinrei started.

**XxXxX**

Kyo stared at the red haired woman as her body were shining brightly and she was slowly starting to dissolve.

"This is it..." she whispered resulting more blood coming out.

Kyo felt how many emotions were running inside of him.

_All this for nothing? All this suffering? Yuya's tears... Everyone's tears... Pride? What pride? Would Mother want this?_

Kyo's temper were slowly sinking down to _freak-out-and-kill-someone_-mode. And then he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Enough of this!" he growled.

Aki looked up at him with a weak look.

"You... This piss me off more than this whole Saturnus-thing! You think that I'll be satisfied with this nice little death?"

As he said that Aki's eyes turned big. Then she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kyo... I was wrong about all this... I regret it all... But now, it's to late."

"HELL IT IS!"

Kyo took up Tenrou. He cut himself in the arm.

"What are you doing?" Aki said.

"Saving you, bastard!"

Kyo trowed his arm so blood was spilled over the red haired woman.

It was a big light.

And then...

Aki stared in front of her as her pain disappeared. She stopped dissolving.

"What the-"

"There! You're healed! I did exactly the same with the bastard Kyoshiro! Now, you're not sick anymore!"

She stared up on him.

"Damn it! This remind me way to much of what happened in Mibu land! Do you know how much effort it took me to get rid of those damn memories?" he muttered.

"But how-"

"Now, you'll pay back for everything! And I mean _a lot_!"

Kyo glared down at her.

Aki stared at him. Then she stared down at her hands.

"I feel... strong..." she murmured.

Then she looked at her brother again.

"But how... Even if you're a True Mibu, there's no way you can heal wounds like that!"

Kyo snorted.

"So what? I don't know, I can just do it. And why would I care?"

"You-" Aki didn't know what to say anymore.

"Enough talking! I said you're going to pay! However, right now, the _only_ thing I want is my woman back and then I just want to get away from here! Once we return to Japan, I'm going to give hell of a fight! Until then; help me with this _shit_ and _give_ _up_ you damn _pride_!"

Aki stared and now she looked more like a confused kid.

"Wow you're..."

"What?" Kyo was pissed of.

"You're softer than ever..."

"What's wrong with that? I'm the _strongest_ now, what _use_ do I have of acting like a true demon? I've found a life I want to live and I do _whatever_ I want!"

Aki kept staring at him as he talked. Then she sighed and smiled.

"Truly a kid..."

"Huh?"

"Damn... You're always so goddamn naïve!"

"What was that?"

Aki slowly raised up on her feet. She once again looked down on her hands.

"Strange..." she kept murmuring.

Then Aki flinched.

"Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"I almost forgot! This is bad!"

"What's bad?"

Aki explained to him about the plan of blow up the island.

"It'll happen at noon."

Kyo looked like he wanted to faint.

"Are you planning on making the whole worlds people turn mad like this?"

Aki thought for a while before she let out a long sigh.

"Okay, you win!"

"Huh?"

"Alright! I'll help you! I'll forgot my pride, for the moment. We better hurry!"

"So _now_, you help me?"

She gave him a killing glare.

"Sorry, but your little speak made me a little confused. Since when did you start talking so much? Second, now have you healed me and I guess my pride is broken so...

"So you're on our side?"

Aki sighed.

"But,_ yes stupid_! And weren't you supposed to set me in big work?"

Aki started to walk. Kyo looked after her, confused by the sudden turn.

_One second she's dying. The next she is my comrade_

"Damn... What a circus..." he sighed.

_Guess this is the best way or we are doomed... _

Then another though hit him.

"But what about-"

"Yuya-san? Oh, don't worry! She's almost as stupid as you! But only _almost_!"

Kyo blinked. "What?"

"I kind of... helped her escape and now she's somewhere on the island."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah... Stupid girl, she put so much trust in me from the very beginning."

Kyo stared in shock.

Yuya, _his_ Yuya, was running around somewhere on this freaky island?

Aki sighed.

"Where did you find her? I mean, I've never met such an idiot before! Except for you..."

"Doesn't matter for now..." Kyo murmured.

"Hey Kyo... do you hang around her... because that she reminds you of Mother?"

"Huh?" Kyo stared in confusion on his sister.

"I mean... that's what I feel around her... Guess that's the reason I helped her from the beginning. She remind me so much of Mother, same strength, same presence..."

"Yuya and Mother?" Kyo blinked.

Aki looked at him.

"They're very much alike, don't you think?"

The picture Kyo got in his head was a typical Yuya-picture.

_Her hair flying around like a blonde fire as she screams and shouts ugly words to him. Her eyes burning with anger and her cheeks all red of rage. Then she pick ups her gun and try to shoot him._

So much unlike his Mother she could come.

"Hell no..." he said.

_I wonder what he's thinking... _Aki thought.

A sudden presence made them bothon guard. The looked up on one of the walls around the square. Asura stood there and glared down at them.

"A-Asura!" Aki whispered.

The black dressed man flinched a little.

"H-how can this be..." he murmured.

"You... How can you be so full of life all of a sudden?"

**XxXxX**

"What the hell..." Sasuke murmured.

"W-wow..." Akari breathed.

"Amazing..." Kyoshiro whispered.

Tokito didn't find words for it.

Takeo smiled, satisfied with himself.

The group stood in a big cave, somewhere underground. In front of them was a big ship, the biggest anyone of them ever seen. It was very beautiful, due to it's size. And on board and around everywhere was people running around. Beautiful people dressed in beautiful clothes. However, the group could see that where the clans symbol was supposed to be, it was over sewed with a piece of red cloth.

"Takeo-sama! It's Takeo-sama!" one young woman kept shouting as she ran to him.

"Riku-chan!" Takeo smiled.

"How you've grown!"

"Takeo-sama! I'm so glad! Oh, and these are yours and Aki-sama's friends?"

"Hell no!" the group shouted in chorus.

"They're my friends, but with Aki it's a little complicated... Please don't mind them." Takeo said to the woman, named Riku.

She stared at the group for a moment. Then she smiled widely.

"We've prepared everything. Actually, we were just waiting for you to show up! We are ready to set sail!"

"Good, good!"

Takeo walked away with Riku as they discussed about their escape. During the time, Akari and Tokito walked and looked around on the ship. Kyoshiro and Sasuke walked around it. Always so were there people that greeted them happily or bowed deeply. Kyo's friends felt a little confused but they were also happy. As a little girl gave Akari a flower and said she thought that the pink haired shaman was pretty, Akari burst into tears.

"I really want to help them!" she cried.

"Alright, better get this done!" Takeo shouted.

After half an hour, everything was prepared. All of the Saturnus _Failures_ was on the boat, ready to set sail.

"But about you, Takeo-sama?"

"We'll take my ship. We still got a lot of friends to pick up!"

"Take care!"

Sasuke and Kyoshiro dragged into two ropes and two big gates opened at the end of the cave. The boat started to move along with the stream. The boat floated out from the great cave and the sunlight made the boat shine as it was in gold.

"Wow!" Tokito breathed.

"So beautiful..." Akari sighed.

And after a while, the ship was out in the _Lost Havens_. The group could hear how soldiers screamed somewhere on the island, however, they were to late.

"Come, we better get going to my ship as well!" Takeo said.

They nodded and began to run after the navigator.

**XxXxX**

"Yuya-san! I smell blood!"

Sora and Yuya had just entered the _Lower Section_. The streets was empty on soldiers.

"Blood?"

"Yes... Strange, smells familiar..."

Without knowing what to do, Sora ran to that direction. He jumped over walls. It was like a big labyrinth. Yuya looked around.

_Where are you? Where are you all?_

**XxXxX**

Kyo glared at the black dressed man with the golden mask. Aki stood beside her brother. Kyo trowed a fast look at her. She looked sad.

_What the hell did she saw in that guy?_

"I'll kill you both here and now! You're nuisances!"

Kyo snorted.

"I want to see you try!"

"Beware, Kyo! This is Asura! He's no ordinary opponent now when he's here on Utopia. He can use any trick and surprise you completely!"

"Damn..."

"Seems like you will be the biggest problem, Aki." the Saturnus clan member murmured.

Suddenly Aki looked sad.

"Asura... You're really not the man I got to know..."

Asura flew back and laughed hard.

"But please, my dear! Even a sack of dirt would understand that! We used you! And you served our purpose pretty well!"

"So you mean that I can kill you?"

Suddenly, Aki's aura was terrifying. Kyo shivered.

_Seems like she's getting back to her ordinary self..._

"Asura. If this is how it is... Then I'll fight you with all I got. To give back what you have trowed at me."

But Kyo could hear a glint of hesitation.

_Damn, she loved that man so much that she refuse to believe that he actually is evil?_

Suddenly, Kyo felt a big responsibility to protect his sister. To fight alongside with her.

_Damn, what a turn in the mood! First second were enemies to death, second she's apologizing and the third she's our ally. Really, I don't get you at all, Aki!_

"Kyo..."

"What?"

"If I fight together with you... Win over the Saturnus clan and help you save Yuya-chan... Will you forgive me for everything? For everything I did?"

Kyo studied her for a while. Her red eyes looked at his. At last, he sighed.

"Hell... Why shouldn't I?"

"Huh?"

"You're my goddamn sister! Why shouldn't I forgive you?"

Aki stared, shocked.

"Kyo..."

Then she smiled.

"So... We fight together?"

He smiled and nodded.

They both took battle positions and faced their enemy.

Asura looked bored.

"Damn... To hell with this! You both will die!"

"Why don't we try it out?" the demonic siblings said in chorus.

**XxXxX**

Sora stopped and as Yuya looked down at the square she felt her heart race.

_Kyo!_

She wanted to scream out his name, but she felt a little sick so she couldn't.

_Kyo! He's here! I'm so glad, he seems to be safe!_

Sora stood like a statue and stared down at the scene in front of them.

"Yuya-san... Please, get off my back."

"Huh?"

Yuya was stunned by the sudden request but she did what she was told. As she landed on compact ground she felt how her knees was about to fail her. It took a lot of willpower to stand right up.

As she once again looked down at the square she recognized two other figures. She had been so happy and relieved to see her demon that she only had eyes for him. But now she saw a tall woman with the same red hair stand beside him. And in front of them was the man called Asura. Yuya saw the persons in profile.

_Aki-san... Is on our side now? Did Kyo solve it, even if I didn't get here in time?_

"Asura-sama..." Sora growled in a low voice.

"Huh?" Yuya turned to him.

"I'll never forgive you, Asura-sama!"

"Sora-kun?"

Without a word the wolf jumped down at the square and ran blindly against the masked man.

"SORA, NO!"

**xxx**

As Kyo heard his woman's voice he felt how his world started to circle around. He lost everything and was about to turn to the direction the voice came from. But something else captured him.

A giant black wolf jumped at Asura with the fangs and claws ready to kill the man.

"ASURA-SAMA, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Asura was taken by surprise. But he was still the superior of the young wolf.

"One failure after another!" he growled.

He trowed the wolf with enormous force against one of the walls surrounding the square.

"SORAAA!"

Kyo felt his heart jump as he saw his woman stand above the wall. Her blond hair flew around her like a mantel in the wind and her emerald eyes stared down at the wolf who was raising up. Sora whined as he shook himself. Then he attacked again.

"NO, SORA! STOP IT!"

"That wolf! He's one of Takeo's-" Aki was cut of as Asura, prepared for the attack, trowed a big emerald light against the wolf.

Kyo and Aki gasped at the light and had to cover their eyes. They heard how the wolf shouted as it was hit and flew back. He landed in the middle of the square and didn't move anymore. The wolf now transformed into a little boy with long black hair.

"What the-" Kyo started.

But he got silent as his blonde woman stood right in front of the boy.

_How the hell... She was at the wall just a few seconds ago!_

"Wow, she's getting better..." Aki murmured. Kyo flinched at her words.

"What?"

Yuya kneed down and carefully put her hand on the unconscious face.

"Sora-kun. Sora!"

_He's alive!_ She relaxed a little. But the sudden dark voice from Asura made her paralyzed.

"My patience is starting to get low now."

Aki and Kyo couldn't move. It was if Asura's voice somehow made them unable to do anything but listen.

"You, Shiina Yuya, was our treasure. But about 21 years ago you disappeared without a trace. You were supposed to be perfection. You would grow up serving the Saturnus clan. And when the day came when your power were released you would help us defeat the Mibu clan. We would rule. But as you were brought here, we slowly discovered that you also had turned into a _failure_. You sealed your own power. But we were lucky. The very child of our enemy is growing inside you. That would be our perfect battle doll. We would raise it to be a perfect warrior for our clan!"

As he spoke, Yuya felt more and more uncomfortable. Her eyes turned to Kyo and Aki.

_Aki... opened up a soft side towards me. We're friends!_

_Kyo... You're... supposed to be my enemy? _

The thought was shocking. Yuya's hands instinctively moved over her little belly. She stare down at it.

_My child, Battle doll?_

"I've changed my mind. I'm sick of all of you! I'll kill you all here and now! And I'll bring your, Shiina Yuya's, remaining to the leaders and we will rebuilt our perfect battle doll!"

It all happened in slow motion.

Asura trowed one of his powerful attacks at Yuya.

"DAMN!" Aki started to run against the boy and the woman.

Kyo was paralyzed for a moment before he also started to move forward.

But they both were to slow, they would never make it.

Yuya felt the energy of the attack fast fly against her. She slowly turned around. The light was about to strike.

"YUYAAAA!"

It was to late.

**xxx**

In the last second, as her movements were on their own, Yuya turned around and raised her hands against the light.

A great explosion was heard. A great amount of energy was released. Kyo and Aki stared in shock.

The attack had struck her but it didn't get her.

Cause, out of her hands flew a great emerald light and as a shield it protected her.

**To be continued**

Sorry, sorry for the late update! First was school (I've been so lazy during summer break!). Then my computer got a virus, named Security Tool. Once again, Youtube saved my life!

Then, my motivation on this story was gone there for a while... But now I'm going to finish this, cause in the, hopefully, very soon future I'll write a sequel!

Hope you still can hold the story together... And of course I hoped you enjoyed it!

Next time:** Battle hymn**


	19. Battle Hymn

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18 – Battle Hymn**

Her hands were raised against the enemy, Asura. His attack were cut off as a shield of emerald light came out from her hands.

Yuya felt strange. It was the same feeling as when she met Aki in the forest just before she got kidnapped. The difference was that this time the feeling was stronger. She didn't know how or why but she understood what she was doing. She knew how to dispel Asura's attack. No, rather to absorb it.

Kyo and Aki stared in shock. Then, as Asura's attack stopped, so did Yuya's light. The light disappeared into her hands.

"I-Impossible!" Asura murmured.

"What the..." Kyo was stunned.

"That was her power."

"Huh?" Kyo turned to his sister.

"Yuya's powers. She did the same towards me once, but in a much smaller scale."

Kyo turned to his blonde again.

Yuya was furious.

"You..." she growled.

"To attack such an innocent kid as Sora! You're horrible!"

The enemy stared in amazement at the woman.

"You will pay!"

Yuya raised one hand against Asura again. He flinched. He knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't avoid it.

"Never, _ever_, dare you call my child... battle doll again!" her voice was filled with anger.

She trowed an attack against the masked man. Not only an attack. It was Asura's own attack that she trowed with her bare hands.

As a last resort, Asura trowed another attack against the one Yuya fired. But he was a little to late. With an enormous explosion he flew backwards.

Smoke started to rise. Suddenly Yuya just felt shock. Her legs failed her. She started to fall.

But she didn't land on hard ground. Instead arms caught her.

"Geez, don't scare me like that!"

Yuya looked up in red demonic eyes. However, they were not those familiar eyes of someone she loved. Those were the eyes of a person she later on started to see as a friend.

"Aki-san..."

"How do you feel? Geez, to release your power so suddenly!"

Aki helped her to sit on the ground. Aki also took a fast look at the unconscious boy.

"He's alright. The thing about Sora is that he's very tough. If he's unconscious then it's because he hit his head or something. Asura's attacks is not enough to take care of this one."

Yuya nodded.

"Oh Thank heaven! Sora-kun..."

Aki sat up straight and glared at a person standing a few meters away from them, still staring shocked and surprised.

"Hey, how long are you going to stand there? Here, you got your woman! Get a hold of yourself!"

Kyo nodded and started to walk towards them. Yuya looked at him and felt like she had returned from hell to heaven.

_Kyo_!

Without a word Kyo sat down in front of his woman and carefully stroke her over the cheek, watching carefully if something was wrong.

"Yuya..."

Tears started to fell from her eyes. She crashed, crying, into his chest and hugged him. He answered the hug.

Her smell filled his lungs. Oh, how wonderful it felt.

Aki smiled sadly before she returned to look at the small boy. She moved him so he was laying on his back with his arms beside him. She watched over him to see if there was any wound or other things. Sora was completely fine, except for a big bump on his head.

"I-I knew you would come!" Yuya cried.

Kyo smiled with his face hidden in her blonde hair.

"Asura!"

Aki's sudden shout made the couple explode. Kyo pressed Yuya close to himself with one arm and with the other he held Tenrou, ready for fight. Yuya stared at the shape in the smoke.

If looks could kill, then Aki, Sora, Kyo and especially Yuya, would have been gone now. Asura's eyes were burning with so much hatred.

"Asura..." Aki murmured.

The man snorted before he turned around and disappeared.

"Asura, wait!"

But he was gone. Aki sighed.

"Hey, Aki!"

She turned to her brother.

"Stop wasting time on that! He's your enemy! He's not the man you knew!"

She looked sad.

"I know that... It's just... that I refuse to believe it."

Yuya carefully pushed Kyo away and turned to the red haired woman.

"You two... aren't fighting anymore, are you?"

Aki's sad look got replaced with a bored one.

"Nope. I'm on your side, so don't worry about that please."

"Ugh..."

Yuya turned around.

"Sora! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"You attacked Asura and got your ass kicked."

"Aki-san, no need to be so rude!"

"Tch!"

Sora looked around.

"Where is he? Asura-sama..."

"He escaped..."

"Oh..."

It was a heavy silence. Kyo studied Yuya from head to feet. She looked completely fine. Yuya looked at Aki.

"Aki-san... You know my powers, right?"

They all flinched. Kyo remembered the light and felt at unease.

"Yes..."

"Can you tell me? What was it I did just now?"

Aki sighed.

"A little complicated. But I guess I've no other choice."

**XxXxX**

"Hikari! Wait!"

Hotaru was exhausted. They had been running only upwards for a very long time. He stopped. Hikari was immediately by his side, shouting.

"We don't have time for this, Hotaru!"

"Do you even know where we are?"

Hikari suddenly seemed to recognize it.

"Uh... No, I don't."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AHH! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm an idiot, right?"

"Yes."

"What? What did you-"

"You asked and I answered honestly."

Hikari stared at him for a couple of seconds before she sank down on her knees, crying like baby.

"Uh, you're right! I'm so stupid! I'm just a big idiot who lead every person I met to his death!"

Hotaru stared down at her, not knowing if he should hug her or just let her be. But a sudden rumbling sound from above made them both turn around.

"What was that?"

Hikari stared.

"I don't know..." she answered.

She raised up again and looked at the direction the sound came from.

"I'm going to look..."

"Then I'm going to!"

Hikari nodded.

"Sure."

They started to run.

**XxXxX**

_The power to understand people. _

_The power to dispel their powers and even absorb them to then throw them back at your enemy. _

_That is the ultimate power of the Saturnus clan. With this power, a True Mibu wouldn't stand a chance. This was the treasure of the Saturnus clan._

**xxx**

Yuya and Kyo stared at the woman.

"No way! How could I be such a..." Yuya got silent.

She looked down at her hands.

"How could this be? I've never seen her do something like this!" Kyo looked pissed off.

"The powers doesn't reveal themselves just like that!" Sora said.

"What?"

"For someone like Yuya-san, the powers shouldn't take form before puberty."

Yuya suddenly felt how this seemed to be nothing more than just ridiculous.

"What?"

Kyo also felt like that.

"So you mean she hasn't hit puberty yet? Oh, then I would be happy." he said sarcastic.

Yuya blushed.

"Hey, what was _that_?"

"Yay, fight." Aki said, bored.

"Hey now! I'm not done speaking!" the little boy shouted, a little angry.

"The thing is, Yuya-san, your powers hasn't been released."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Somehow, your powers has been sealed all the time. You've been just like an ordinary girl."

"I have? But what about before..."

"The thing is..." they turned to Aki.

"... that the powers are supposed to bloom up when the body has come to a very special part and changes, like in puberty, when the child changes to an adult. In other words, the body grows to something different. You get the idea?"

"Yes..."

"And don't get me wrong, I'm not a doctor and I've been here for a long time so that's why I know!"

_We didn't ask that... _Yuya and Kyo thought as they got a big sweatdrop on their heads.

"What about this boy?" Kyo asked as he pointed at Sora.

"I'm older than I look!" Sora said, a little insulted.

"How old?"

"About... 79 I think..."

They all stared.

"I feel it's time for me to get away from here, I've got enough..." Yuya said a little exhausted.

Then she turned to Aki.

"But why did my... _powers_ showed up?" as she said the word '_powers_', Yuya sounded disgusted.

"Your body is in that kind of change I was talking about. And you were in a pushed situation so your body reacted on instinct."

"What do you mean that my body is in **change**?"

It became silent. Very silent. Aki stared at her with her jaw a little open.

"Wow... I was wrong. Not _almost_, you actually _are_ just as stupid as Kyo!" she said.

A sudden dark aura surrounded the demon (the manly one).

"What was _that_?"

"Oh, Kyo-chan! Wanna fight? Bring it on!"

"Would you two stop it?"

As they heard the tone in Yuya's voice, the demonic siblings forgot their little fight immediately. Yuya looked down at her belly, deep in thoughts.

"I see... So from the very beginning, I belonged somewhere..."

Kyo put his hand on her shivering shoulder. She looked up at him.

"You belong with us Yuya. This is _now_, not the past."

She nodded slowly before she smiled. She turned to Aki.

"So it's because of my pregnancy?"

The strait question made Kyo freeze.

"Yes, it's because of the little thing ya' got kicking in there."

Aki's word didn't made Kyo feel better. He had been so up in see Yuya again that he actually almost had forgot how the situation actually was.

Then a sudden sound made them all crush back into reality.

It was a loud rumbling sound and it seemed to come from the great mountain.

"Oh no! It's time!" Aki said as she jumped up on her feet.

"Kyo! I'm going ahead. If we don't put Asura down, then we might not get away from here alive! Or the Saturnus clan will get away from here alive!" she said fast so she almost tripped on her words.

"Sure, go ahead!"

"But I need you!"

Aki looked down on the ground with a sad look.

"I'm not sure if I can... defeat him..."

Kyo sighed.

"I get it! Just go find him first! I'll come sooner than you think!"

Aki nodded before she ran.

Kyo looked after her. Then he almost exploded as Yuya, pretty roughly, took both of her hands on his cheeks and turned his face against her. She studied his face in detail to see if something was new or if something had changed. He looked tired. But except for that, he looked like the Kyo Yuya knew.

He bowed down and let his forehead rest on hers. They both closed their eyes. They were finally together again! And if they couldn't believe it, they just had to open their eyes.

"I have to go..." he whispered.

"There's no time left."

"You mean the thing about Utopia blow up?"

Kyo moved back a little and looked at her.

"You know?"

"Yes! I found Bon-san, Tora-san, Yukimura-san, and Shinrei-san and warned them. It seems like they found Akira-san on the way to that boat."

"Shinrei? Wasn't Hotaru and that Hikari with him?"

"Uh, no. But Sora-kun located her and-"

The rumbling sound cut her off.

"I think... That you both better be going... like, now." Sora said.

Yuya was white in the face.

"Yeah, we better get going."

"You! Sora was it?"

"Y-yes?" Sora said as he looked at Kyo.

"Take Yuya to that _Lost Haven_ and get on board on that freaking boat."

"What? What about you?" Yuya protested.

"I and Aki are going to fight that Asura, remember?"

"Then, I'll go with you!"

"No, you wont!" 

"Yes, I will!"

Kyo felt how he was going to freak out again as his stubborn woman disagreed with him.

"Yuya!"

"No, I'm coming with you! I've been apart from you long enough!"

"Yuya! You need to warn the others!"

She was shut silent.

"I and Aki will go and defeat Asura! He's badly wounded. During that time, find the others and take them all to the boat. Then we'll get away from this cursed island!"

Yuya looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"I believe in you." she said.

"I know."

"Then... defeat that Asura-guy quickly and... get to the boat quickly..."

"Yeah."

"And hurry! I'll be waiting!"

"I know."

"Come back safely."

"..."

"I can't raise a kid on my own!"

Kyo stared at her. Then he nodded slowly before he embraced her in a tight hug.

"I Love you." she said into his kimono.

"Yeah..." he said in a low voice.

Then he gave her a deep kiss. That was his answer.

Sora blushed and turned away.

"Be careful." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

"Sora-kun, let's go!"

The turned to a wolf and turned around.

"Right!"

She walked to the wolf's side. And before she could jump up on her own, she felt strong arms lift her up. Kyo looked at her, with a little worry in his eyes.

"We'll make this!" she said.

He nodded.

"Be sure to return safely with Aki-san!"

He nodded again.

"See you!"

Then the wolf turned around and jumped. At a speed that no ordinary wolf could run at, they disappeared.

Kyo looked after them. Then he sighed and turned around at the direction Aki had disappeared to a while earlier.

"Time to finish this!"

**XxXxX**

They ran as fast as they could. With Hikari in the lead, she and Hotaru entered a tunnel of some kind. They were now close to the top.

"Hikari... Where are we?"

"I... I don't know..."

They continued to run through the tunnel. Hotaru was out breath. He looked at Hikari. She seemed just fine and kept running with determination in every step.

_How can she be able to push so hard?_

"Hey... It's a person in front!" Hikari said.

Hotaru was on guard.

Seconds later, they stood face to face with a girl. She was a copy of Sora, his twin.

"Tsuchi-chan!"

"Hikari-sama! I found you!"

"You know her?" Hotaru asked.

She nodded to him.

"Hikari-san! It's no time! You have to hurry!"

"Hurry for what?"

The girl explained.

"What? Utopia will explode?"

The girl nodded.

"Takeo-sama already took the great ship out on the sea! Except of your group, it's only me and Sora left! We were ordered to help you to that boat!"

Hikari stared.

"What the hell... Who planned all this?"

The girl looked nervous.

"I really don't know about the details... But it seems like Takeo-sama and his friend, a Mibu woman planned this together."

Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Takeo? That old fart is still in business?"

"Yes!"

"Takeo? You mean old man navigator Takeo?" Hotaru asked.

Hikari turned to him.

"You know him Hotaru?"

"Yes... He was the one who took us here..."

"Oh, right..."

"Hikari-sama! You have to hurry!"

"Wait, Tsuchi-chan! We have things to do!"

"You mean the blonde woman?"

"Yes! Yuya-san!"

"Don't worry! She escaped and Sora is looking after her! I actually think he already found her!"

Hikari stared.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then..." Hikari looked from Hotaru to Tsuchi.

"Let's get out of here!"

"To where?"

The three flinched and turned around as they heard the voice.

It came from an old woman. One of the _leaders_ to the Saturnus clan.

Hikari stared.

"You..."

The woman smiled.

"So you really thought that you could escape?"

Hikari took defending pose. Hotaru did the same. Tsuchi stared in fear.

"I really walked in for being patient about you... But it seems like all the failures keep disappoint me."

"Bastard!" Hikari growled.

Hotaru glared at the woman. It was something about her that he didn't like. And not to mention that Hikari seemed to be nervous.

"What pride... Teaming up with the Mibus..."

The woman looked at Hotaru.

"And what's this? Just a battle doll? In other words, a _failure_!"

Hikari exploded. She flew forward.

"_Failure_ and _failure_! Stop talking shit, I don't care!"

"Hikari-sama, wait!" Tsuchi shouted.

But it was to late. Hikari jumped and with a closed fist, she hit against the woman. However, the woman was fast and disappeared from her sight.

Hotaru stared in amazement how the ground was tearing apart under Hikari's fist.

"W-wow..." he breathed.

"That's... Hikari-sama's powers." the little girl said, also amazed. Hotaru turned to her.

"Hikari's... powers?"

"Yes. She got that incredible strength..."

"Wow... She never mentioned that."

"I'm pretty sure she has her reasons for that..." the girl said.

Hikari looked around.

"Damn! Where did she go?"

"Look out, Hikari!"

"Huh?"

Hikari turned around, just in time to see how Hotaru came flying with his back against her. He had just fended off the old woman's attack at Hikari.

"OUFF!"

Hikari caught him.

"Hotaru... you okay?"

"Ugh..."

Blood started to sip out from his mouth.

"She's fast..."

Hikari glared at the woman again.

"It'll take a lot to take her down..."

Hotaru sighed as he raised up.

"Hotaru?"

"I don't know what this is about... But I guess that the only way for us to get down to that haven is to fight..."

Hikari also raised, not taking her eyes from him.

He turned around and smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Hikari smiled back.

"Geez... say so sooner!"

Tsuchi, the girl now stood beside them. The old woman kept look at them.

"Tsuchi-chan. Get away from here!"

The girl started to protest.

"Go! You have to look if the others know! Go!"

Tsuchi looked at her for a while, before she turned around and ran out from the tunnel.

"She will not get far." the woman said.

Hikari took attack position with closed fists. Hotaru dragged his sword.

"Stop talking! Time to settle this!"

**XxXxX**

Asura attacked again. Kyo trowed another powerful technique against him. However, Asura seemed to avoid it. A few meters away stood Aki and glared at their enemy. She held her hand tight over a deep wound on her left shoulder. She couldn't use her left arm, which was her swords arm. She breathed heavily.

As Kyo had found her, he realized that even if Asura was badly wounded, he fought well. He was fighting with some kind of spear and he could throw emerald lights, even more powerful than before. The light pushed everything out of it's way.

Kyo was bleeding a little on his cheek after avoiding it. Asura's attacks were dangerous for him, cause even with his True Mibu blood, he couldn't heal them.

At the same time, he wondered why Asura had been holding back his powers until now.

Kyo looked over his shoulder, with worry at Aki. She was not in top shape.

Kyo knew that Aki's weak point was her right arm. Many years ago in a fight, her right arm was crippled. After that she could only use a sword with only 20% of her strength. In other words, now when her left arm was damaged, she was no good in a fight.

She looked furious and at the same time broken.

_Forget your pride. Let me handle him! Forget your pride!_

He talked to her through the mind. It was not very hard, since he knew that Aki had a special gift for that.

She nodded, but still looked furious.

Asura smiled.

"What's wrong, Onime no Kyo? Getting weak?"

Kyo just raised Tenrou for another attack.

"_It's pointless, Kyo! I can't strike him!"_

"Shut up, just keep going until he brake down!" Kyo murmured to the sword.

Aki's grip around the deep wound became tighter. It hurt, but she didn't care.

_Damn it! I'm to no use! And why is Asura so powerful all of a sudden? He shouldn't be this strong!_

Then she flinched. Something captured her eye.

They where fighting on a big square somewhere in the _Upper Section_. She looked around at the walls. At the corners of the walls was some kind of small towers. She recognized small emerald lights coming out from them.

_It's... a **spirit-box**!_

They were trapped. Once you entered one, you couldn't get out. There was only two ways.

One, kill the one that held it or two, destroy the towers, which was almost impossible since they were surrounded by powerful magic. A masterpiece of the mages.

No wonder Asura was so strong. If he fought in a _Spirit-box_, then his power was multiplied with at least twenty.

Aki shook. How were they supposed to win now?

Then she felt a sudden warmth from her sword, which was laying by her side. She stared at it.

"Muramasa?" she whispered.

The feeling was so familiar. Almost stunning. It was that kind feeling.

Then...

_...Aki was standing on a snow covered hill._

**XxXxX**

Hotaru stared in shock. Hikari was bleeding heavily. The old woman laughed.

She had stabbed Hikari in the side with her staff. Now, the blood colored her white happi red.

"O-ouch..."

"See? Just a weak _failure_, after all!" the old woman laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" Hikari growled.

But she felt how her world was about to went black. She was very weak.

The old woman's staff possessed strange powers. Those powers were somehow very dangerous for Hikari. And now she was heavily wounded by them.

She fell on her knees.

"Hikari!" Hotaru shouted.

"Good bye, _Failure_!" the woman raised her staff against her.

And then, as her hit landed, it was just empty ground.

"What the?"

The old woman flew around. She was shocked as she saw how the Mibu related man landed on the ground, with Hikari in his arms.

"F-fast... how can he possibly be faster than me, a _leader_?"

Hotaru stared down at Hikari.

Her eyes were closed and he saw how she fought against the pain and the unconsciousness. Then he turned his face and looked straight at the old Saturnus Leader.

She gasped.

Hotaru was furious. And his right eye was red.

One of the Mibu's red eyes.

"How can this be..." the old woman was speechless.

Tsuchi was then by Hikari's side.

"Ts...Tsuchi-chan... I told you to leave..." Hikari breathed.

"I couldn't leave you, Hikari-sama!"

Hikari couldn't help but smile. Then she looked up at Hotaru. The aura he let out was terrifying. And the leader was shocked.

"Hikari. Get away from here."

He refused to show her his face.

"What?" Hikari asked, weak.

"Get out of here. I'll fight her."

"No!" Hikari's vision almost turned black. She fought against it.

"Hikari, you're weak. Leave, get to the boat. I'm sure the others are already waiting."

"B-but you... You'll not be able to get there in time if you're going to fight her! She's to strong."

"Trust me."

Hikari stared at him.

"Hotaru... look at me..."

He refused.

"Hotaru... look at me..."

He still refused.

Hikari sat up. The pain in her side made her gasp, but she ignored it. Hotaru turned around. Hikari stared.

His right eye.

"Wow..." she said.

She looked from the old woman to Hotaru.

"I'm... to weak to beat her..." she said.

"But... You, Hotaru..."

She smiled.

"Take her down, okay?"

He nodded.

"Now get out of here!"

She punched him in the face.

"Lucky punch!"

She stood up and tried to ignore the pain.

"Come on, Hikari-sama! I'll let you ride me!"

Hikari and Hotaru stared at the girl, that now was a big wolf, black with a white chest.

"Wow... Sora's twin, indeed!"

She turned around to Hotaru, still holding her hand over the wound.

"Hurry back then!"

She jumped up at Tsuchi's back.

"Hikari."

"Huh?"

"I Love you."

Hikari felt her heart skip. Tsuchi turned around and ran with enormous speed.

"H-Hotaru!"

He looked after her. Then he turned around and faced his enemy.

"Nice little scene... Now I'll kill you, Mibu!"

He glared.

"I wont die... I'm going to live at least 200 years."

**XxXxX**

"_Muramasa? Is that you?"_

_Aki couldn't believe her eyes. But it was true. At the snow covered hill, in front of her, stood Muramasa and smiled at her._

"_Aki. I'm glad!"_

"_But how...?"_

"_Your sword is a muramasa, isn't it?"_

_Aki blinked._

"_Then..."_

"_In every weapon I made, I put a bit of my soul into it."_

"_Wow... then you're here to tease me?"_

_He laughed._

"_No! I just want to say that I'm glad that you and Kyo finally found peace!"_

_Aki snorted._

"_Peace? He'll kill me when this is over!"_

"_We both know he wont."_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_I heard how Kyo and Tenrou was discussing an impossible fight."_

"_Yeah... A spirit-box. And I'm to weak to destroy it!"_

"_That's why I'm here."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll lend you my power in the sword. Swing it against one of those towers and I'll do everything in my might to destroy it."_

_Aki sighed._

"_Hey, old fart! Look, my arm is damaged! You know I can't use my right arm completely!"_

"_Has that ever stopped you?"_

_Aki's eyes shot open._

_She looked down at her right arm._

"_You have to forget your pride. But whatever you do, don't forget about your will, Aki."_

_She looked up at Muramasa again. Then she smiled and nodded._

"_You'll help me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then, let's do this!"_

**xxx**

Aki opened her eyes. Kyo tried to throw another attack against Asura, with fail. She looked down at her sword. She could feel Muramasa's aura.

"_Take it, Aki"_

She bowed down and let her right arm take a grip around the handle. As she lifted it, she felt her arm grown weak. But she put her will into it.

Then she felt a power grow inside her. Muramasa put all his power in her arm and sword.

"Yosh! Let's go!"

She flew against one of the towers.

Kyo saw her.

"Aki! No! I told you to-"

"NOO!" Asura screamed.

"What?"

Aki raised the sword.

She screamed.

The sword landed.

It exploded.

The air was filled with an emerald light, mixed with something black.

The tower fell and Kyo could see how some kind of barrier disappeared around them.

"What the-?"

The walls around the square fell. Smoke was rising.

Aki jumped and landed in front of Asura.

"Now it's your turn."

BOOM

A big explosion was heard. The three froze.

"Oh no..." Aki breathed.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"We're... The volcano is... It's to soon!"

They could hear strange sounds come from the great mountain above them.

"Now we are in a hurry!"

Asura jumped.

"No, you won't!"

But Aki wasn't fast enough. Asura was gone.

"Damn it!"

"It doesn't matter Aki! Let's hurry to the boat!"

They turned around and started to run for their lives.

"How long will the island hold?"

"Not long! Just run!"

They were demons and they were fast. They ran at an inhuman speed, that only inhuman could.

Then Aki screamed.

"KYOOO! LOOK OUT!"

Kyo flew around, just in time to see an emerald light strike down at them. Asura's light. And he pointed it against Kyo. His enemy.

It happened very fast.

Kyo felt how Aki pushed him out of the way. Then he looked in terror how the light pierced her through the chest as she covered him as a shield...

...and how the blood spluttered out from the hole.

Kyo felt how his mind got blank as his sister fell straight into his arms...

...killed by the light.

**To be continued**

I feel the story is getting a little fast at the end... Who knows... But I've been writing on this story the whole goddamn summer, so I'm really out of shape!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Next Time: **Yuya's purpose**


	20. Yuya's Purpose

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 19 – Yuya's Purpose**

The group was now rejoined.

Takeo walked around and prepared the boat for departure. They were on guard if enemies was about to show up.

Bon, Tora, Yukimura, Sasuke, Akira, Tokito, Akari, Kyoshiro, Shinrei, Sora and Yuya waited on the others, which contained of Hotaru, Hikari, Kyo and Aki. Sora also kept talking about his twin sister, Tsuchi.

Yuya sat on the platform in the Lost Havens, looking at the old gate in the wall, that was surrounding the whole island. She kept rubbing her stomach as her mind was in chaos. Kyoshiro sat beside he, also waiting. Sora sat a bit from them, looking sad.

Tokito was treating one of Akira's wound, while she was cursing over his weakness. However, Akira just smiled. Akari was treating Tora. Yukimura and Bon helped Takeo. Shinrei and Sasuke was standing watch.

"Someone is coming this way!" Sasuke shouted.

Yuya flew up on her feet.

"What's that? A wolf?" Yukimura asked.

Now, it was Sora that flew up.

"Tsuchi!" he shouted.

"What?"

Then, a big wolf came running towards them. It stopped right in front of the boy.

"Tsuchi! You're okay!"

"Sora!"

They saw a figure on the wolf's back. It looked weak. It took a while to recognize the weak figure as Hikari.

"Hikari-san!" Yuya was there in an instant.

"Yuya-san...? Oh, thank lord, you're okay..."

"Someone, help! Hikari-san is hurt!"

Kyoshiro helped her lift Hikari off the wolf's back. The wolf transformed into a girl. Sora hugged her.

"Tsuchi, I was so worried!"

She hugged her twin brother back.

"Hikari-san... That's a bad wound!"

Yuya gasped as she saw the wound. It was deep and bleed heavily.

"We need to treat it immediately!" Kyoshiro said.

He looked at Yuya.

"Yuya! Press your hand against it! We have to stop the bleeding! I go get my medic stuff!"

Yuya nodded as she pressed her hand against the wounded side. Hikari screamed.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-san! But I must!"

"I know! It's just that it hurts!" the woman shouted back.

Suddenly, Akari was by her side, trying to heal the wound.

"Damn it!" she muttered moments later.

"What is it?" Yuya asked.

"That damn clan! All their attacks is impossible to heal! Especially for us!"

"Oh no..."

"And you are?" Hikari looked suspicious.

The pink haired lady sat back and looked at the wounded.

"Akari, former Shiseiten, shaman and Kyo's friend."

It took a while for Hikari's exhausted brain to memorize it. But then she relaxed and smiled.

"I'm Hikari, Hotaru's travel companion, his living hell and your friend, I hope! Nice to meet you!"

Yuya smiled sadly. She hadn't knew Hikari for long, but it seemed like they shared something and that was that they liked to meet new people.

"Damn... it hurts..."

"Try thinking of something else." Akari suggested.

"About what?"

"Anything!" Yuya said.

Hikari though for a while.

"Actually, I'm qualified to be a doctor..." she murmured between her deep breaths.

"Really?" Yuya and Akari looked at her in amazement.

"Yeah... I was a doctor's assistant, but my skills prove more."

"Wow, that's not bad..."

"No, it isn't..."

They kept silent for a while. Then Yuya spoke again.

"Hikari-san... Isn't Hotaru-san with you?"

Hikari flinched, which made her scream the next second because of the pain.

"He's... he's..." she breathed heavily.

"What?"

"He's fighting one of the leaders. He told me to get Hikari-sama here." Tsuchi said.

"Hotaru is fighting alone?" Akari looked worried.

"Damn him... When I get him I'm going to kill him..." but as Hikari said it, Yuya could see small tears gather in the wounded woman's eyes.

Finally, Kyoshiro were there and started to treat the wound in the old traditional way.

Everyone, meaning the whole group was gathered around them, keeping distance as they were afraid that Hikari would jump up and hit them all to death.

"There! Done!"

"Thank you, Kyoshiro-san!"

Hikari tried to sit up. She tried to ignore the pain, but failed with some grimaces.

"Hikari-san! You really should take it easy!"

"I'm okay! There's no time! Listen! You don't hear the volcano?"

Everyone was shut silent. They listened. They could hear a distant rumbling sound. It sounded like it came from deep down in the mountain.

"The boat's ready! Be prepared to leave fast!" Takeo shouted.

_Where are you, Kyo?_

"Hotaru..." Hikari whispered.

"Hey, what happened to Keikoku?" Shinrei asked.

**xxx**

The group waited for a long time. Now, the volcano sound was much higher. They could feel how the island was starting to shake. Smoke was covering the whole place now.

"The smoke will soon break out from the barrier. If the smoke come closer, you have to get away from there." Takeo said to Yuya and Hikari, that now were sitting on the platform together, waiting.

"Sure... But, just a little more?"

The navigator nodded and returned to the boat.

"So you're also waiting for that woman?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. As I said, she's on our side now."

"Are they alike? Kyo and Aki I mean."

Yuya thought for a while.

"Well... they're very different, but at the same very much alike. I guess you can find both."

"Oh..."

They were silent for a moment.

"Hikari-san... you should become a doctor."

The brown haired woman turned to the blonde.

"Really?"

"You said you were qualified to be a doctor, right?"

"Yes... but I never thought about it."

Yuya smiled.

"I'm sure you would be great! You see, I feel very calm around you. You got some kind of feeling around you that makes me feel at ease."

"Really?"

Hikari looked confused. The thought of another being calm whenever she was around was a little to much to imagine. Yuya looked down on her small belly and rubbed it.

"Hikari-san... when I give birth to this child... I would like to have you there as the doctor..."

Hikari stared in shock. Then she got small tears in her eyes. As she wiped them, her voice was trembling.

"Thank you, Yuya-san! For being so nice towards me..."

Yuya got surprised as the woman hugged her. But she smiled and returned her hug.

"I've never really had friends before... except for Sora, Tsuchi and maybe Takeo... But they were more like a family, I never had real friends. Hotaru was my first..."

She cried. Yuya rubbed her back.

"I'm so worried! If anything would happen, then I would rather... Hotaru!"

"It's okay, Hikari-san."

Yuya pushed her away and looked in her eyes.

"Believe in him! Hotaru is strong! You have to believe in him!"

Hikari nodded.

"You're so strong, Yuya-san..."

Once again, they returned to wait for the three people to return. Yuya was again the one to break the silence.

"Hikari-san... what's your powers?"

"Huh?"

"You see... I got to know my powers recently. As a Saturnus, what's your powers?"

Hikari looked at her for a couple of seconds.

"My... I don't have any."

Yuya flew around.

"What?"

"Or rather, I don't have magical powers, as everyone else in the Saturnus clan."

Hikari raised her hand and looked at it.

"What I got is... ridiculous insane strength."

"Strength?"

"I can blow up this whole haven with only with my fist, if I wanted to."

"..."

"But don't ask me to show it!" was the next comment as Yuya's eyes were filled with sparkles and curiosity.

"Thanks to that... I was seen as the complete failure. I was familiar to the Mibu clan, they said."

"What?"

"And as I got kidnapped to this... place... they suddenly said that I was going to be a part in creating the perfect battle doll."

"!"

Yuya instinctively covered her belly with her hands, as a shield.

"Don't worry, Yuya-san."

Hikari suddenly smiled.

"I wont let them lay a single hand on you or your baby, ever!"

Yuya once again felt at ease.

"I'll protect you, cause you're my friend!"

"Thank you, Hikari-san..."

Hikari looked at the smoke again. They couldn't see the island any longer behind the barrier.

"You know what, Yuya-san?"

"What?"

"I think I'll do as you say. Maybe I should open a small clinic and become a doctor on my own!"

"That sounds good... but what about Hotaru-san?"

"Oh, he has already traveled the world once... and I'm not the adventure type when I really think about it. All I wanted was to be with Hotaru from the beginning... and even if he travels, but come to see me sometimes and if he thinks of me... then it's fine."

She smiled as she talked.

"We are two different kind of people."

"But you have to be a little different. Or else a relationship doesn't work!"

"You're right about that! But the differences have to agree with each other to!"

"You're right about that!"

"Hey, Yuya-san!"

"What." 

"You know... I think I'll open my clinic in the town where you live... that way I would be able to keep watch on you!"

Yuya laughed, a little happy that Hikari could lift the mood like she did. The wait would be less painful.

"Sure, do as you want!"

"But I wonder..."

"Huh?" 

"That Kyo would probably not want me to be your personal doctor..."

"Don't worry about that! He can be mean sometimes but he's pretty easy to convince."

"He is?"

"Yes, he's very simple minded!"

"Wow... I'm starting to freak out about this world!" Hikari muttered.

Takeo shouted from the boat.

"Hey, the smoke is starting to get out from the barrier! Prepare to move away from there!"

"Sure!" the two women answered.

They returned to wait and watch into the smoke. Hikaro was weak and fought to keep her eyes open. But Yuya was clearly awake. Then she saw it. A shape of something coming out of the smoke.

"Someone is coming!" she shouted.

Hikari was immediately on her feet and the others started to get off the boat to meet up. Yuya took a few steps towards the shape. The smoke made it hard to see.

It looked like a tall person. And it looked like the person was... carrying another?

Seconds later, Yuya could recognize it. She felt her heart lift.

"KYO!" she shouted as she started to run towards him.

_He's safe! He's here!_

Then she stopped.

Her eyes were shot open and she dropped her jaw. She felt her heart sink in enormous speed.

In Kyo's arms lied a lifeless person, all covered in blood. The arms hanged and swung without grace along with the lifeless head.

It was a woman. The long hair that was touching the ground and dragged behind was red.

"What the- is that Aki?" Takeo asked.

But Yuya didn't hear him. She just kept staring as Kyo slowly walked closer towards her. Aki's body didn't give any sign of life.

_It can't be..._

Then Yuya saw it. Small tears was slowly running down from her demons rubys. He looked so empty in his eyes. They weren't lying.

Aki's closed eyes and the peaceful look on her face didn't lie. The great red hole in her chest didn't lie.

Her heart was gone, crushed by Asura in order protect her beloved little brother.

**Aki was dead.**

**xxx**

Kyo slowly put the body down on the ground. It was a heavy silence. No one dared to move. Yuya fell to her knees. Tears started to gather in her eyes. She looked from Aki's sleeping face to Kyo's. He stared with empty, tearfilled eyes at his sister.

With a trembling hand he touched her cheek.

"Aki..." he murmured.

"No..." Yuya said.

"This can't be... Aki-san can't be..."

Yuya shook. The sudden shock made it hard to breath. How could this be? When she finally had solved it. When she finally understood why. When she finally had started to like the demonic woman. Now this happened.

Then she screamed.

"AKI-SAN CAN'T BE DEAD! IMPOSSIBLE, INSANE!"

"Yuya..." Kyo's voice was weak.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! THIS IS JUST A STUPID DREAM! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"Yuya!"

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"YUYA! SHUT UP!"

Everyone couldn't do anything else than stare at them. They were paralyzed and didn't know if they were supposed to cry or not. Aki's dead body and the two screaming and crying people at her side.

Yuya hid her face in her hands and cried. Kyo just looked down and his hand were so hard closed that blood came out.

Just a few hours ago, no one could believe that they would cry cause of Aki.

**XxXxX**

Asura were standing in front of a great statue. It represented the great planet Saturn. He was breathing heavily.

"I've... failed... the Saturnus clan will die..."

His thoughts suddenly were on a tall, red haired woman with demonic eyes.

He smiled, sadly.

"I'm sorry Aki... If it wasn't for the fact that we were... born like this... enemies... then... maybe I could love you... and live together with you... as ordinary people..."

He looked down at his bloodstained hands.

"Even if I die... I'll still be loyal to you, mighty Saturn... I'm Saturnus... forever..."

He sank down on the ground.

In front of him, the statue was tearing apart. The Saturnus clan was defeated.

**XxXxX**

Yuya felt so small. Once again she had lost someone close to her. Aki had just recently opened up that soft side against her. And ever since she got to know the truth from Mikomi, Aki's and Kyo's mother, she felt much more closer to the demonic woman. She was her friend.

But now, she was lying in front of her, dead.

Yuya's beloved demon also cried, something no one would ever dare to dream of to see.

To see those tears fall down from his eyes were also painful. To look at Aki's peaceful face was painful. And Yuya could also see the painful look in Mikomi's eyes.

Yuya's thoughts was screaming inside her mind.

_I've failed. I promised Mikomi-san... now look at me! I don't deserve this! I should just be imprisoned on this stupid island as a stupid Saturnus bastard! I'm not worthy anything!_

_I'm just a worthless Saturnus bastard! I'm not worth living!_

"_Shiina Yuya..."_ the voice made her freeze.

"_Shiina Yuya..."_ it sounded like it came from very far away. Like from another time, from another world.

"_Shiina Yuya."_ the voice grew stronger. Yuya couldn't hear if it belonged to a man or a woman. To an old or to a child. To a human or to something more natural.

"_Shiina Yuya, what's your purpose?"_

Yuya flew up. She gasped. She wasn't on the platform in the _Lost Haven_ anymore.

Now she was floating in a great black space. Everywhere around her was stars shining and wonderful lights of galaxies and many amazing things from space floated together with her.

"_Shiina Yuya, what's your purpose?"_ the voice came from behind. Yuya turned around and felt how her heart almost stopped. What she faced was her creator himself. Her voice was nothing but a low whisper.

"_Saturn..."_

**XxXxX**

_Mikomi's eyes were covered with tears as she felt how Kyo's sadness filled her. His feelings towards his sister, the walls against her that were falling apart. The feeling of a lost precious one._

"_Aki..."_

_Mikomi cried._

"_Aki. My Aki!"_

_She fell on her knees in front of the small pond._

_Then, a warm presence filled her._

"_For such a beautiful woman to cry... It doesn't suit you, Mikomi."_

_She lifted her head and her tearfilled eyes met those old, wise and powerful red eyes, from a true demon._

"_Shodai Aka no Ou-sama..."_

_He slowly sat down beside her. He took an arm around her shoulders._

"_My love!" she hugged him._

"_Mikomi. I finally get to see you."_

_They sat like this for a long time. Two lovers, from death, was now together again. And even if they had died many years ago, so hadn't their love for each other._

_Mikomi finally felt calm and the warmth from her love made her feel at ease. She calmed down. She knew that talking to him would also help her broken spirit to lift a little._

"_Kyo has grown to a good man." the mighty demon said._

"_Yes, I know. I've met his woman and talked to her."_

"_What was she like?"_

"_Wonderful. So kind and so beautiful."_

"_As I expected..."_

"_Tenrou... I feel that she's with Kyo right now... at Aki's side... how's she feeling?"_

_The demon concentrated. He flinched._

"_What is it, my Love?"_

_Suddenly the old mighty demon smiled at the beautiful True Mibu woman._

"_Mikomi. Don't feel any sorrow for Aki. Cause now we have to put faith in our wonderful Saturnus friend."_

_Mikomi stared at him, confused and shocked but also hope started to fill her heart._

"_What?"_

"_The Saturnus clan... our ancient enemies. And the woman who is their masterpiece. However, this masterpiece decided to be on the Mibu's side long ago. How can she possibly be enemy with the last True Mibu, which is no one else than the man she loves?"_

"_My Love, stop talking in riddles."_

"_What I'm trying to tell is that I think that Aki can be saved, or rather, brought back to life."_

"_What? Are you sure?"_

"_I am. In my shape of Tenrou, I'm currently lying beside Aki's body, seeing the tearfilled face of Kyo and the blonde woman with emerald eyes. However, I feel something. I see. And I know. This woman with wonderful emerald eyes can save Aki and she will."_

_Mikomi felt so relieved._

"_Then... I need to put all my trust into her once more!"_

"_Not just that, Mikomi. You must support her with all your powers."_

"_I will."_

"_As for me... I'll meet up with Aki and talk to her. I will solve this once and for all."_

_The demon got up on his feet and gave Mikomi his hand._

"_Soon, in the future, you will also be able to enter Aki's mind and talk to her. You'll see. You will not only exist in Kyo's heart, but also in hers."_

_Mikomi smiled. _

"_Thank you. And I'm so glad that I finally met you, my Love._

"_So am I, Mikomi."_

_The Shodai Aka no Ou faded away. Left was Mikomi. She felt so relieved and happy. _

"_Thank you so much, Yuya... I'm so glad that you and Kyo found each other!"_

**XxXxX**

"_Saturn..."_

In front of her was a great planet. And around it, a great ring.

"_Saturn... the father to the Saturnus clan..."_

"_That's right, my child."_ it said. The voice was kind but still powerful.

"_Shiina Yuya, what's your purpose?"_

"_Huh? What? Purpose?" _Yuya was confused.

_How did I end up here?_ She thought.

"_You started to ask about your existence. It was very harsh words from your heart, my child."_

"_What... you can read my mind?"_

"_I can do many things, my child."_

"_Then... why did you bring me here? It was you, right?"_

"_As I said, you started to question about your existence. Why's that, my child?"_

Yuya thought of the picture of Kyo, crying beside his dead sister.

"_It's... my fault!"_

"_What is, child?"_

"_It's my fault that Aki is dead! I could have..."_

Yuya cried.

"_How can it possibly be your fault that Asura killed this Mibu related woman?"_

"_I-I promised Mikomi-san..."_

"_Who, my child?"_

"_H-her mother..."_

"_And what did you promise her mother? To save the Mibu related woman from Asura's attack that originally was supposed to strike the real last True Mibu?"_

Yuya stared at the great planet. His words made her silent. His words had somehow stroked her heart.

"_Shiina Yuya, I don't like see my children suffer. I don't like seeing them be in pain. What I want to see is my children happy and with a purpose in life."_

Yuya felt warmth at the planets words.

"_That's why you're here, Yuya. I want to see you happy."_

"_H-how could I possibly be happy now when-"_

"_Yuya."_

"_What's my purpose you ask._ _I don't know!"_

"_I don't know that either."_

The words made her a little shocked. She got speechless as she stared at the planet with her jaw a little dropped.

"_Yuya. Only you know your purpose. Everyone has a purpose in life."_

"_My purpose?"_

She thought a little.

"_Oh, my purpose is to be trouble for everyone. I'm the one who always get kidnapped, get in trouble and have everyone to save me and risk their lives for me."_ her voice was dark.

"_No, Yuya."_

"_THEN WHAT IS IT?"_

"_Think."_

"_WHAT THINK?"_

"_Think. Feel your heart. Listen to the voices. You hear them, don't you?"_

Once again the planet made her shocked speechless.

"_I'll help you, my child. Just look into the other people. Feel their feelings, their sadness, their grief, their anger. See them!"_

In Yuya's mind, now flashed pictures. Yuya saw her past pass by. She saw people who was important to her and she saw their feelings.

What she saw made her feel so light. Everyone's feelings... towards her.

"_You're the one that keep them at ease. You're the one that keep them lively. By feeling your trust, they grow stronger. With your kindness, you make them feel special, like they're human. You're the one that keep them together. And as a weak human you still stand up and seem to be so much stronger. You give them faith. You're their precious gemstone."_

Everything Saturn said to her was true.

"_My purpose..."_

"_Yes, my child?"_

"_My purpose... is to make the people around me happy... my purpose is to keep them together..."_

"_You see? Everyone have something to live for."_

Yuya closed her eyes. She floated around and just all the emotions flew past her. And finally, she turned to the great planet.

"_Saturn... I have a question."_

"_Speak."_

"_My powers... are they enough to keep these people together? The people I care about?"_

"_That's you purpose, isn't it?"_

"_What I meant was in payment..."_

"_Now I don't understand, Yuya my child."_

"_Saturn... I have a request."_

**XxXxX**

The mood was depressed. No one said a word. They just stood with their heads bowed down. The smoke was getting closer, but no one cared. Kyo just kept staring at his dead sister. She looked so peaceful.

No one recognized that Yuya seemed to be to quiet and to still.

Her sudden voice made them all jump in shocked surprise. The voice was so full of life and power.

"My purpose in life... is to keep all my precious people together... and make them happy no matter what."

Kyo stared. Well, everyone stared. Cause Yuya's eyes were shining. A great emerald light that almost blended them. Completely shining eyes.

It was hard to see, cause of the light. But Yuya looked sadly at Aki's body.

"Aki-san... I owe you so much. And as my purpose in life, my duty is also to keep you together with everyone."

"Yuya... what the..." Kyo murmured in a weak voice.

Yuya moved forward so she sat on her knees right in front of the body. She carefully placed her hands on the hole, where Aki's heart was supposed to be. She closed her shining eyes and took a deep breath.

What happened then was something no one would ever forget. Cause it was so stunning.

As she once again opened her shining emerald eyes, the air exploded around her. The emerald spread around the dead body. The light was so strong that everyone had to cover their eyes. And what they felt was warmth and kindness.

Yuya's presence. They all felt how important Yuya was to them so suddenly. No one knew why. And their feelings and thoughts only made the light stronger.

**xxx**

"_You want to give up your Saturnus power?"_

"_Yes. To be honest, I've never used it anyway. And I've been doing pretty well without it. I don't need such things. I'm better as just an ordinary woman."_

"_And you want to give up these powers to bring this Aki back to life?"_

"_My so called powers are enough for that, right? Since it was a Saturnus that killed her..."_

"_Yes, your power would be enough."_

"_Them I ask to give them up in order to save Aki!"_

"_Don't be to forward my child."_

"_But you said you wanted your children to be happy! I'm happy if you can do me this favor!"_

"_I would. If it wasn't for the fact that it's extremely dangerous for you in your current state."_

"_What? I would die?"_

"_No. but you would be very weak afterward. And your body would take so much energy from you that your unborn child would only have a 10% chance of survival."_

_Yuya felt how her world fell down again. Everything turned black. She covered her mouth with her hands. Her tears ran wild._

"_No... No... NO!" she cried._

"_I'm sorry, Yuya..."_

_When, a warm wind floated by._

"_What? What's this?" Saturn asked._

_Yuya flinched. She knew this feeling._

"_Mi-Mikomi-san..."_

"_What? A Mibu? How can this be...?" the planet said._

_Then they saw her. The beautiful demon's shape that floated with such grace. Her smile was warm and kind._

"_Yuya... Don't worry. Just believe in yourself, as you believe in Kyo. I promise, I will support you with all I have. I will protect your child. And Tenrou will help as well, he will work on with Aki. And I'm sure that this kind Saturn-dono here would do anything in his power to release Yuya's power without her coming to hurt?"_

_Mikomi turned to the planet with that wonderful smile of hers._

"_A Mibu is talking to me, who is supposed to be your enemy..." Saturn said in a sad voice._

"_I'm afraid that it was nothing but a great mistake from the beginning. A great misunderstanding from both clans, making them fight in a blind fight for nothing."_

"_You don't doubt me, Mibu?"_

"_Of course not. You're kind, Saturn. And I know that you never meant bad for people."_

_Suddenly, the planet talked to Mikomi as she was an old precious friend._

"_Seems like both clans suffered much."_

"_Yes, they did. And now it's finally over."_

"_Yes... My clan, the Saturnus... will die together with this child here."_

_Mikomi turned to Yuya as Saturn spoke to her._

"_Yuya, my child... You're the last of our clan. The Saturnus will die with you."_

"_But... Hikari-san! What about her?"_

"_Well, to be honest... Hikari was never seen as one in the Saturnus clan, and she would never admit it. So I'll keep her will and talk about her as a free woman."_

"_And also..."_

_Yuya looked at Mikomi._

"_My son, Kyo is the last True Mibu. The Mibu clan will die with him."_

"_You two walk the destiny's path." Saturn filled in._

"_From the very beginning... The Saturnus and The Mibu wasn't supposed to be enemies." Mikomi continued._

"_Your child will be the one who bring the two ancient clans together and make their horrible past fade away." Saturn said._

_It became silent. Yuya knew they turned the silence towards her. She thought a thousand thoughts before she even dared to open the mouth._

"_From here on, we will turn down the walls the Saturnus clan and the Mibu clan built up against each other. The clans will die together with me and Kyo. And we will not die as enemies."_

_She smiled._

"_I trust you Mikomi-san. Please, protect our child. And Saturn, thank you!"_

_Mikomi laughed before she faded away._

"_Thank you, my child. I'm glad it's you who I talk to as the last." Saturn said._

_Yuya felt a little sad by his words, but was still happy that the great planet was happy as he faced the last of his greatness._

"_Now, save your friend."_

_Yuya closed her eyes._

_**I'll save you. I'll keep us together. That's my purpose.**_

**xxx**

As she released all of her powers, Kyo felt a great shock.

_She's **this** strong?_

Yet, due the power it was a very kind feeling floating through everyone. Yuya's kindness was touching them all. Then, the light disappeared.

Kyo could finally open his eyes, just in time to see how his woman wobbled before she fell backwards. What he now felt in his heart was a black hole. In panic, faster than anyone could see, he caught her before she landed.

_**Yuya!**_ His mind screamed in fear.

Her face was pale. Kyo stroke his hand over her forehead. Then, with a shivering hand he was about taking her pulse, just before she started to murmur.

"Kyo..." her voice was weak as she opened her eyes.

What he saw hit him like a fist. Her emerald eyes seemed shine brighter than usual. It was wonderful, it was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He had always thought Yuya's eyes were beautiful, but this time, his feelings were not enough to describe what he saw.

"Aki... Did I make it?"

Kyo blinked. His voice trembled as he with force held back the tears. Tears of sorrow and tears of great relief.

"Make what?"

Suddenly, Tora shouted,

"Hey! Aki is..."

"Moving!" Hikari filled in.

Kyo flew around with such force that he almost dropped the very weak Yuya. With a hundred curses on himself he caught her again but still looked at his sister.

Yuya's felt how she was filled with the greatest thankfulness a person ever could get.

_Oh, thank you, Great Saturn! Oh, Thank you!_

**xxx**

_Aki stared. In front of her was that flower covered field. It smelled sweet and the sound of the pond was calming and peaceful._

_And in front of her was a picture. _

_She felt tears in her eyes as she saw herself run around laughing. And just after her was a little boy running, trying to catch her. _

_Kyo._

_A few meters away stood their mother, Mikomi, and laughed at them both. Her eyes filled with love._

"_How could I... Forget this?"_

_Then the picture was disturbed._

_Asura flied past her mind, like lightning._

_She blinked._

_Now there was a blonde woman._

"_**I believe in him!"** _

"_Yuya-chan?"_

_Aki looked around. All she saw was white._

"_**Give up your pride but not your will."**_

"_Muramasa?"_

_Aki was confused. Where did all the voices came from?_

"_**B-but Yuya-han... that woman tried to kill you!"**_

"_Who?"_

"_**Now, you'll pay back for everything! And I mean a lot!"**_

"_Kyo?"_

"_**I don't care!"**_

"_Kyo? Where are you?"_

"_**Give up your pride, we'll settle this!"**_

_The white disappeared._

_Aki stood right in front a tall mysterious man. He had long red hair and was dressed in a long black dress of some kind. And his eyes were completely red._

_Aki lost her breath._

"_Shodai Aka no Ou-sama." she whispered._

_He smiled sadly._

"_Hi there, Aki!"_

_She didn't know what to say._

"_Aki, it seems like your pride took over your mind."_

"_..."_

"_Aki. I'm not happy for that."_

"_..."_

"_All I want is to see everyone in the Mibu clan happy."_

_Aki flinched._

"_And you're not happy, because of your pride."_

"_It was not pride, it was jealousy!"_

"_And because of your pride, you thought that it was so shameful to be defeated by jealousy, so you put up this plan. You truly fit in to the nickname; The Puppet Master!"_

"_..."_

"_Aki, I'm not happy that you hurt yourself this much, just because of pride."_

"_But, Aka no Ou-sama! All I wanted was to make you proud!"_

"_This is not to make me proud, Aki."_

_Aki shot her eyes open._

"_What..."_

"_Listen Aki. I know that you're proud. But please, don't be. The True Mibu clan is history now."_

_Aki stared._

"_The True Mibu clan will die with Kyo."_

_Aki felt a great sorrow._

"_But... All of our history... Everything..."_

"_Aki. We are not born to live forever. Nothing can last forever."_

_He looked up at the sky as he talked._

"_We had our great tide. But that's over now. The True Mibu clan doesn't exist anymore. It's time to let it go."_

_Aki nodded._

"_I... Understand, Shodai Aka no Ou-sama."_

"_Good girl!"_

_The great Demon stroke her on her head._

"_You're very similar to your Mother."_

_Aki looked up._

"_How can I be similar to Mother? I'm nothing like her."_

_He giggled._

"_Believe me, you're very much like her, except for a few details."_

_She smiled sadly._

"_Now, it's time for you to go back. You're not supposed to die yet, Aki. You still have things to do, thing you'll understand in time. Your friends is trying to save you. I'll give them a helping hand."_

_Aki felt light like a feather._

"_Live on, Aki. Believe in life."_

_She smiled as she slowly felt how the world around her changed._

"_Thank you, Shodai Aka no Ou-sama."_

**xxx**

Aki slowly opened her eyes. The sky was in a strange gray color.

"Ugh... What the hell...?"

"AKI!"

"AKI-SAN!"

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

"BUT, HOW?"

"Loud voices... what the..."

She slowly tried to sit up. But her head ached like there was a fight inside her skull.

"Aki..."

Kyo's voice made her look at her left. She saw her little brother sit with a weak Yuya in his arms.

"Kyo... How... What is this?"

"Aki... you were..."

"What?"

"Dead."

It was silent.

"I was... dead?"

She stared at her hands.

"But... how could I be when..."

"Yuya saved you."

Aki stared at the blonde. Yuya smiled weakly. As Aki saw her bright eyes she got hit by a warm and kind feeling.

_Wait... it was the same feeling before I woke up!_

Kyo slowly let go of Yuya to make sure she could sit on her own. She nodded towards him. Kyo slowly moved over to Aki. The older sister saw how her brother had cried. She just couldn't help but give him a little sarcastic comment.

"Oh, what's the matter, Kyo-chan? Want your oneesan to give you a hug-"

She was cut off as Kyo, with a very harsh movement, pressed her against him with such strength that she lost her breath. But she then smiled and hugged him back weakly. She felt a great love towards him, a feeling that she had forget. She had forgot how much she actually loved her little brother.

_Oh well... guess he's just a clingy little brother, after all..._

Kyo finally let go off her. Their demonic eyes looked at each other. She pinched his nose, a little teasingly. But he didn't care. He just let her do it.

"You... damn little demon!" she whispered.

He smiled. Finally he could see his beloved sister in front off him again. The sister that took care of him when their mother wasn't nearby. The sister who pinched his nose, calling him demon a little teasingly when his mother wasn't able to do it. This was how it should be.

Aki now turned to Yuya.

"It was you... who saved me."

Yuya smiled.

"It was the least I could do. You helped me so much, Aki-san!"

Aki moved over to Yuya, feeling how the strength increased for every second.

They looked at each other before they embraced each other in a tight hug. Tears ran down from their cheeks. A new bond of friendship was formed.

The others started to laugh and clap their hands.

Aki sat back and looked at Yuya with confusion and interest.

"But how-"

"We'll explain everything! But now, ladies and gentlemen, we need to get out of here!" Takeo shouted.

The group had been so into the happening so they had totally forgot the real situation.

Takeo was right. The smoke was now surrounding them. Yuya could feel how it stocked in her nose. She took a deep breath in her sleeves. The group stared to run. Aki felt strong enough to run on her own. Kyo lifted up Yuya and followed after the others.

The boat seemed to be so far away, but finally, they were somehow safe. The air was clear. But before Takeo was about to set sail, Sasuke shouted.

"Hikari is left!"

"What the!"

They turned around. Hikari was standing on the same spot, almost invisible cause of the smoke.

"Come on, Hikari! We need to get out of here!" Tokito shouted.

But Hikari didn't hear. She just had one thing in mind.

"Hotaru..."

**To be continued**

Ah... Sorry by the late update! But I'm so busy! My graduation is just getting closer and I'll freak out soon!

Then I'm starting to see this story a little as a bother, since I wanna start on another story. But I can't since I promised myself to not start another project before I finished this one (my damn weakness...)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Next Time: **Surprises**


	21. Surprises

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20 – Surprises**

"Hikari, we need to get away from here!" Takeo screamed.

But Hikari didn't hear him. She just kept staring at the island, which was not visible in all smoke.

"Hotaru..." she whispered.

"Hikari-sama!"

Suddenly, two wolves appeared beside her. They started to push her against the boat. But she struggled against them.

"No, wait! Hotaru is..."

"Come on, Hikari-sama!"

But she refused. There was no way she would just leave the island like that!

"NO, HOTARU IS LEFT!"

She started to fight back. Suddenly, she used her brute strength in her legs to push forward against the smoke.

"Damn!" Kyo said as he prepared to jump off the boat. But Shinrei and Bon was faster. They ran to her and Shinrei started to drag her back.

"NO! Let me go! Hotaru is left!" she protested.

"So what? He'll make it!" he shouted back. Deep inside he also had a feeling of worry towards his brother. But he would never show it openly.

"LET ME GO!"

Hikari was about to punch him with her incredible strength, but Sora stopped her fist before it hit the ground.

"LET ME GO! HOTARU!"

"Bontenmaru! Help me!" Shinrei shouted.

Bon lifted up Hikari and trowed her over the shoulder as she was some kind of sack. They ran to the boat with her kicking and screaming.

"HOTARUU!"

"Shut up! Keikoku will make it!" Shinrei shouted as he ran after.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" she screamed back.

"HE'S MY BROTHER, OF COURSE I KNOW!"

But it looked dark.

"We must set sail, we're already in danger! The air is poisoned!" Takeo warned them.

Kyo turned to him.

"But we have to wait for Hotaru!"

"Kyo! If Yuya don't get away from here, like NOW, then your kid is in great danger!" Aki said with determination in her voice.

"The baby can die cause of this!" Sora filled in as he jumped on board.

_Oh great, more wood on the fire._ Aki thought as she cursed Sora a little for putting in such a harsh comment.

Kyo turned to Yuya with a little feeling of panic. Indeed, Yuya looked pained as she kept her face in the sleeve and the other hand over the stomach. Bon, Shinrei and Tsuchi managed to jump on board, with Hikari still kicking and screaming.

"Damn!" Kyo turned towards the smoke again.

Hikari was completely blank in her mind as she kept fighting Bon, who did everything in his might to keep her on the boat.

"Set sail!" Kyo commanded in a pained voice.

As the veteran he was, Takeo was able to get the boat move in an instant. Kyo held Yuya on the shoulder, with a great worry growing inside him. Worry for his friend and worry for his wife.

Then it became very silent on the boat. Screaming stopped. Tora, Kyoshiro and Akari sat in a clung and looked like paled ghosts. The confusion was to big to handle, thoughts of everything flied around them.

"What was that talk about earlier?" Akari asked in a confused voice.

"I don't know." Kyoshiro said, even more confused.

Tora was silent.

Hikari had stopped fighting, finally seeing the truth. It took a while before Bon even dared to let go of her. With a little bad conscience Hikari slowly walked towards the rail and stared at the island, which now had shrunk sine they sailed more and more far away from it..

Great explosions were heard along with a deep rumbling sound, as the island was destroying itself from the inside. The smoke surrounded everything and made it impossible to see.

Hikari's grip around the rail was so hard that she almost broke it.

"Hotaru..."

Tears started to fall down from her eyes.

Shinrei stood beside her and without thought he put his hand on her shoulder as he stared at the island. He felt so empty. His brother. The brother he respected and loved deep inside. He had to bite his lips hard to not scream or cry, his pride wouldn't allow it. At the same time a feeling of responsibility towards Hikari grew. The responsibility to take care of her since she was something his brother treasured.

Yuya couldn't stand the view of the two broken people. She hugged Kyo tight and hid her tears in his chest. She took deep breaths and filled her lungs with his smell. He distantly and instinctively put his arms around her. His eyes didn't blink as he stared of what was left of Utopia.

The group sadly studied it together as the shock slowly was falling down on them.

"It was a success... Aki, you really made it this time." Takeo said in a low voice.

"Yeah... There will be no single trace left of Utopia, ever." she answered.

Tokito didn't thought of that she took Akira's hand and squeezed it. Akira was to in deep thoughts of his companion to even realize he squeezed back. Yukimura was very silent as he stood beside Sasuke. Tsuchi and Sora looked sadly at Hikari, not knowing what to do.

"Hotaru..." Hikari whispered again.

She thought of what happened in the tunnel. Her mind was suddenly blinded with the sorrow of not having her beloved Hotaru by her side. Without thought she turned around and cried against Shinrei's shoulder.

"Hotaru!"

What could the sad brother do? He put his hand on her head while his thoughts also were crying for the blonde man.

_Damn you Keikoku! Why? Weren't you strong?_ He thought.

It was a heavy silence. No one knew what to do.

Then, as it was a voice from above, sent from their dreams, Sasuke shouted something.

"Hey! It's a person in the water!"

They ran and stopped by the rail, staring out over the surface.

Hikari also saw the figure.

"It's blonde hair... Wait, it's Hotaru!"

Hikari felt like she got a big punch in the face. She fell own on her knees, fighting to get her breath back.

_Hotaru is alive? He's here? He's really here?_

"He's weak! He cannot swim all the way here!" Tora shouted, now seeing his friend.

"Leave it to me!" Shinrei said, with a new found strength in his voice.

Hikari stared in amazement how he summoned the water to bring Hotaru to them. The blonde man came flying on a big waterdragon and was almost trowed down on the ship. The whole group was all crazy in happiness. But Aki's angry voice made them all jump.

"Hey now! He's hurt! Do ya' all wanna kill him for real!"

It became silent and they all stood still, not daring to move as Hotaru coughed and spitted. He was badly wounded with deep cuts all over his body. But he was alive!

"I think I've told you... several times..." he said between the coughing attacks.

Bon helped him as much as he could by carefully rubbing his back.

"...that I hate water!"

"Be thankful! You were about to die!" Shinrei protested, forcing himself to keep his happiness inside.

A sudden sub caught Hotaru's attention. He turned his head and his golden eyes caught his beloved woman, still crying on her knees.

"Hikari!" his voice was weak but relieved.

"Ho-Hotaru..." she tried to wipe all her tears.

"IDIOT!" she screamed before she tackled him in a hug.

He lost his breath cause of the pain and almost lost his consciousness.

"H-Hikari-sama! He's so badly wounded, take it easy!" Tsuchi screamed.

But Hotaru waved at her and hugged Hikari back.

"It's okay... I'm not dead... yet..."

Well said. He was to weak. He sank down on Hikari's shoulder.

"Hotaru?"

"Hikari..." he murmured.

Hikari shook. She felt so relieved and so confused. Then panic grew again. He was dying, that's for sure!

"H-Hotaru! He's dy-dying! He-he needs help now!" she said in a trembling voice.

"I cannot heal him! He fought a Saturnus, right?" Akari said in a sad voice, disappointed in herself to not be able to do anything towards her friend.

"Hikari-san."

Yuya's sudden calm voice made Hikari turn to her.

"It's you who have to save him."

Hikari blinked in confusion as doubt on herself filled her mind. But the blonde smiled encouraging.

"Aren't you going to become the best doctor in time?"

Hikari flinched and thought of what she and Yuya had talked about earlier. She suddenly nodded, took a few deep breaths and carefully put Hotaru down on the deck. He kept murmuring her name. She felt how her heart beat fast, but she forced herself to keep her calm as she started to look over him.

"His breathing is heavy, but his pulse okay... badly wounded... lost a lot of blood... starting to get fever..." she murmured.

"He needs medical treatment immediately!"

Kyoshiro was there in an instant with his medicine box. Hikari started to treat Hotaru.

It was finally a light atmosphere on the ship. Hotaru was in a bad shape, but he was alive! And his friends trusted him. They knew he was strong and would fight this pain well.

As hours passed by in silence, Hotaru was a little more alert and now sat up and let Hikari treat the wound on his arms. Almost every part of his body was bandaged.

Like always. Hikari did her job with more and more confidence. Her hands moved skillfully over the wounds.

Kyo and Yuya stood at the other side of the boat, looking.

"She's good..." Kyo murmured, still hugging his beloved.

"Mhmm... we agreed on her becoming my personal doctor!"

Kyo turned to her and gave her a accused look. Yuya giggled.

"Come on! You see! She's a great doctor!"

He sighed before he let his head rest on hers.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll let it go for this time.."

Kyoshiro, Tora, Bon and Yukimura sat and whispered about something. They turned towards the couple with curious eyes.

"Uhm... Kyo-han, Yuya-han..." it was Tora who spoke. They turned to him.

"It was something you discussed earlier that made me, no, _us_ a little... uhm... confused."

"What?" Yuya asked.

But before Tora could go any further, Yukimura was a little faster.

"Are you two going to have a baby?"

It was silent. The whole boat turned completely silent. Everyone was paralyzed before they turned to Kyo and Yuya. Well, almost everyone. Aki kept staring at a big smoke still rising at the horizon. Takeo continued to work on some ropes and Hikari continued with Hotaru's medical treatment. Sora and Tsuchi also looked at the smoke from their old home.

Then, finally, Kyo answered in a bored tone.

"So what?"

Everyone exploded and started to clatter.

Aki started to poke her ear, bored. Takeo sighed as he began on a new rope, not taking his eyes off his work. Hikari, who finally had calmed down, now completely crushed one of her equipments as her patience level was raising incredibly. After what she had been through, the clatter was enough to make her freak out again. Hotaru's attention was suddenly only on the woman and he felt how he started to pray that he shouldn't be the first one to taste Hikari's bad mood.

"What's with them?" Sora said.

"Who knows..." Tsuchi answered.

"I think that the whole group is weird!"

Everyone was so much up in their clattering and trowing look at Yuya (and Kyo) that nobody recognized the red haired, demonic woman that suddenly was laying over the railing in a comical manner.

"Haha! I would never believe that Kyo would have the courage to get children! But of course! Now he finally has someone he can compete with in intelligence!"

CRASH

Bon's head was deeply buried in the deck. Kyo glared down at him.

"Complain anymore, and I'll kill you for real!"

Kyoshiro laughed.

"Wow! Congratulations to you two!"

Yuya smiled at him. Kyo didn't, unfortunately, hear him.

"But is this alright?"

The sudden question made it completely silent again. Everyone turned to Tora. Even Hikari stopped her work and looked at him. Tora started to feel a little nervous.

"Erm... I mean... you two aren't married, right?"

"Does it matter?" Sora asked.

"Well... in Japan, women are actually not-"

"Bah! This again! Being shogun really makes you dumb!" Sasuke snorted.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Sasuke's right, Tora. You can't even look past your friends?" Yukimura broke in.

"And when I think about it, Kyo has no reason to be like anybody else, right?" Akira said.

The clatter continued. Kyoshiro didn't dare to say anything (in fear of being either hit to death or cut to death, both doings of his two closest friends...). Hikari sighed as she continued on treating Hotaru's wounds. Hotaru on the other hand, was suddenly very interested in the situation.

"Hey!" Kyo's sharp voice caught everyone's attention.

"Actually... we're married." Yuya said.

The group blinked in confusion.

"WHAT?" was the other reaction.

"Ho-ho-how could that be?" Tora shouted.

"I haven't heard of anything!"Akari almost screamed.

"Stop keeping secrets!"

"I knew..." Kyoshiro murmured.

"What? You knew Kyoshiro? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Yukimura sounded sad, which of course was faked.

"You knew?" As Kyo's burning eyes turned to him, Kyoshiro started to sweat.

"Ehrr, well, Yuya-san said it so..."

Kyo turned to her.

"My tongue slipped... I was angry..." she murmured as she blushed a little.

"Besides, we can't hold it secret forever, can we?" Kyo looked at her for a while before he let out a big sigh.

"Well, now it isn't a secret anymore."

"But... When or how or why or..." Tokito was also shocked.

"It was probably around one-two months ago." Yuya murmured.

"But it hasn't been any official wedding!" Tora said.

"We declared it ourselves." Yuya murmured again. 

"Declare by yourself? Then it's not a wedding!" Tora continued.

"Hey now, Tora!" Akari started to look scary.

Yuya's fists prepared to beat Tora up to a pulp. But before she even get the chance, Tora was (somehow) saved by Aki. Everyone jumped in surprise as they saw her laying over the railing, just behind Kyo and Yuya.

"What the fuck... do you need to have it official to accept if it's marriage or whatever it is?" her voice was unsteady and she talked like she was drunk.

"Aki? Are... you really okay?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah, urgh!"

Aki puked over the railing. The group stared in shock.

"What the..." Kyo started.

"Oh, right... I forgot that you could become so extremely seasick..." Takeo murmured.

"Seasick?" Kyo suddenly looked very happy.

"Shut up! I'm fine!"

Aki sat up and took deep breaths.

"Where were we? Oh , yeah... Marriage? Have to be official?"

She turned to Tora.

"Then you would be satisfied?"

"Ehh..."

"Would you?"

Aki's eyes were suddenly burning in a demonic power. Tora just let his mouth slip.

"Yes. Then I would be!"

"Okay then! Kyo!" Aki wobbled as she turned to her brother. She really looked like she was drunk.

"Huh?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, do you swear that you will love that woman, Shiina Yuya, like, forever?" Aki made a very ungraceful movement with her hand towards the blonde. Kyo blinked.

"Huh?"

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

"What for?"

"Answer."

"Not before I know why."

"Hey, just answer, then you would know why!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Hey, you two!" Yuya stopped them.

"Can't you just... not fight while we're on this boat?"

Kyo sighed but he remained quiet.

"Kyo. I asked you a question and I just want you to answer honest." Aki said as she shoot glares at him.

"What was the question again?"

"AH, Come ON!"

"Alright! Geez!"

He waved towards her.

"Yes."

"That's your answer?"

"But _yes_, dammit!"

"Good."

Aki turned to Yuya.

"Shiina Yuya."

"Uh... yes?" The blonde felt a little confused.

"Do you swear that you will love that... that..." Aki searched for the words.

"...that... _thing_ over there?"

A big (and really furious) vein popped up on Kyo's head.

"Hey! What was that hag?" he growled.

Aki ignored him.

"Like, forever?" she continued.

Yuya found it a little comical, but forced herself to not laugh.

"Yes..." she answered, not really knowing why.

"Ah. Good." Aki turned towards the others and stretched out her arms as she tried to embrace the world.

"Then you hear ladies and gentlemen! I declare this two as married. Now if you excuse me..."

Aki returned to hang over the railing.

"Oh..." Kyo muttered.

Yuya turned to Tora.

"Well? Or do we have to kiss also?"

"N-no. Don't worry. I believe you." Tora looked like a doll, really not knowing what to do.

Laugh was heard as the group slowly was returning to what they did earlier. They all continued shouting congratulations to Kyo and Yuya.

"Really... What a pain." Hikari sighed.

Everyone's attention was on Hotaru again.

"How's Keikoku's wound, Hikari?" Shinrei asked.

"Good. He will be fine as long as he doesn't move around to much."

A relieved sigh was heard from almost all of them.

Hikari raised her face to look at Hotaru. He stared at her face. She blushed a little.

"Wh-what?"

He kept staring.

"St-stop that! You make me nervous!"

"Hikari..." Hotaru said in a low voice.

"What?" she started to get a little annoyed.

"Will you marry me?"

Completely silence. Then a big CRASH and BANG as Hikari lost the grip around her equipments. Her face was burning.

It was nothing more than shock on the boat, especially from the former Shiseiten members.

"Who... who knew that Hotaru was such a ladies man?" Bon asked.

Hikari's face was red and she started to shiver. Hotaru still waited for an answer.

"Hikari?"

"You..."

"Huh?"

"IDIOT!"

What was absolutely wasn't allowed to happen, it happened. Hikari threw a big fist at the already wounded man. Moments later, he was lying on the deck.

"AH! His wound opened again!" Tsuchi screamed.

Hikari kept staring at him before she started to scream and shout words and cursed about how stupid and idiotic Hotaru was.

"HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION _NOW_?"

"But I'm serious!" he said in a weak voice as he rubbed his head.

"He was probably just caught in the moment..." Kyo murmured.

Yuya laughed and started to clap her hands. Clatter started to grow up again and Kyo's attention was now completely on his wife.

"Hotaru-san... he really is something fun! So surprising!"

"Well... He's Hotaru after all."

Yuya turned to him and smiled widely.

"You're right about that."

"..."

"_Honey_."

Kyo blinked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. I wast just testing to use the term '_honey_'."

"..."

"It feels kinda good... you better be prepared Kyo! I'm going to use it pretty much from now on!"

"Yeah, yeah."

He smiled as hugged her again, like he had done so much since he got his Yuya back. The thing was that this time, his mind was finally at peace and he could realize more things now. And this time he actually realized that it _was_ something that was _different_ with Yuya.

She made out a surprising sound as he grabbed her arms and pushed her away from him. He stared at her stomach. A little roughly, probably a little lost in his mind, he stroke his hand over the belly. The hand stopped and he froze. Yuya understood why. She didn't know if she should laugh at his funny face or being worried of his shock. It ended with she putting her hands over his on the belly. He stared at her face. She smiled.

"It has grown pretty much later on..." she said before she laughed, a little nervous.

Kyo was so lost. So he only did the first that came up from his mind. He embraced her again.

No one payed the coupled o much attention. They were more focused on the shocking proposal from the man that they all thought was the least smartest of them all. Hikari was still sitting and cursed her stupid firefly. Hotaru was sitting again and rubbed his nose.

"You stupid idiot, Hotaru! Just saying things like that out from nowhere!"

"But I've told you, I was serious, Hikari!"

"Oh, and why now all of a sudden." Shinrei actually sounded a little pissed of (for some strange reason).

"Becoming serious first _now_, after all these years?"

"Well, since the atmosphere is like this, with Kyo and all... so I thought that I would ask Hikari."

"Just because of the atmosphere?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yeah, before I forgot..."

"You forgot things like that?" Akari was still surprised by Hotaru's stupidity.

"Yes."

"IDIOT!"

"But, it's true! Hikari, I love you and want to spend my life with you..."

"AHHH, ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE MORE!"

Hikari started to walk around in circles, trying to get a grip over her mind.

"To much happened today! I can't answer such a question!"

The next sentence made the group decide that it was time to stop listening to Hotaru. Their brains and souls couldn't take much more of Hotaru's new side.

Hotaru looked at her for a moment before he leaned back against the railing.

"I'll sleep." he simply said.

Tsuchi stared at him.

"Huh? But, her answer..."

"In her current state, an answer will be impossible..."

Hotaru smiled.

"But... she didn't say '_No_'."

He fell asleep.

Bon laughed as he stood in front of Kyo, which had just put his coat over Yuya's shoulders.

"Bwahahah! Kyo, now you really have to take care of Yuya-chan! This will be fun, Kyo the caretaker!"

Kyo looked furious but once again Aki seemed to be a savior.

"Let me, Kyo..."

He stared at her as his sister slowly walked over to the big man.

"Oh, Aki-chan. Done with your puking?" Bon said happily.

Aki smiled at him. A smile that gave both Kyo and Yuya goosebumps.

"Masamune-san!"

Aki hit him. The force of her fist was surprisingly strong, even though she was seasick and actually was dead hours ago. The poor Bontenmaru flew through the ship and landed with his head straight into the door so it broke into the small cabin, .

"Aki, I would like to not have my ship destroyed." Takeo shouted from the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, Takeo-san! I just need to relieve some stress, and I think I just found the perfect _object_!"

"Object, my ass..." Kyo muttered.

"Shh! Aki-san is worn out, just let her be!" Yuya hushed him.

Takeo laughed a little before he turned serious again.

"I know, Aki, but please, don't let your seasickness over on my boat!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" she answered as she wobbled.

Yuya smiled as she leaned against her demon. She looked at everyone, making sure that she wasn't dreaming by being together with them again.

This had been nothing but a big nightmare, and she had finally woken up.

Kyo smiled down at her as he kept stroking his hand over her arm. Now they could finally relax.

And prepare. Cause in a soon future their life would so much different. They would take the first step towards raising a family.

Many things was still unclear. But there was time to solve it. For now, they just wanted to finally get home. Home and take care of themselves and rest. A long rest.

Kyo leaned down and gave his beloved woman a deep kiss as the boat sealed towards the sunset...

… back home.

**To be continued**

Almost there; The End! Just two chapters more to go!

Next time: **Towards the future**


	22. Towards the Future

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 21 - Towards the Future**

"Ahhh! Such a lovely weather!"

Shiina Yuya sighed happily as she was done with the laundry. It was a wonderful day at late summer. The sun was warm and the wind was fresh. The birds was still singing and the trees was slowly turning from green to yellow. The sound of the small pond was calming.

Dressed in a beige kimono with pink flower patterns, Yuya prepared for a fun day together with all of her friends. She rubbed her belly, which was pretty big. She sighed happily again.

"Yuya-san, you sigh a lot. Are you okay?"

She turned around and looked at Sakuya, smiling.

"Of course, Sakuya-san! Don't worry, I'm just looking forward to see everyone!"

It had been four months since they came back from Utopia. They all had decided to rest and take control over their business again (especially Benitora, the country was in chaos).

Today was decided to have a big feast and everyone would be there. Sakuya, Mahiro and Hikari had dropped by earlier to help Yuya. It was pretty hard for a pregnant woman to do all the shores by herself.

Kyo was abroad for the moment, helping Kyoshiro out with something. The others hadn't arrived yet. Yuya was a little nervous, cause she didn't know if Aki was going to visit. As soon as they got in shore, she had disappeared. Kyo had said that it was just like Aki and her nature. Yuya had been a little sad, cause she really wanted to thank her for everything. But Kyo had calmed her down and said that Aki would show up when Yuya least expected it.

"Hey, Hikari-san!" she said, trying to get her thoughts of something else.

"Huh?"

"How's Hotaru-san? Is the arm finally healed?"

Hikari smiled.

"He still needs bandage, but it's almost completely healed!"

The high tempered woman had her brown hair tied on the back with a white ribbon. That ribbon was a gift from Hotaru.

Ah, of course, Yuya had almost forgot! This party wasn't only to celebrate the victory over the Saturnus clan and the escape from Utopia, but also to celebrate the marriage of Hotaru and Hikari.

After they came back was it a lot of confusion. But shortly after, Hikari had answered Hotaru's proposal. And it was decided that she would open business in town, where Kyoshiro had his medicine shop. She had managed to get a building and just recently opened a small clinic. She was already a popular doctor. Kyoshiro helped her with the medicines and they made a good team.

Tsuchi had stayed with Hikari and helped her as an assistant. Sora was gone with Takeo somewhere.

After a couple of hours, it smelled delicious within the house as the four women prepared the feast. Tora, Yukimura and his ninjas, Bon, Akari, Akira, Tokito, Shinrei and Shihoudou had arrived.

Everyone was at the back of the house, in the garden. The weather was way to lovely to sit inside so they had set up the food at the veranda. They just waited for a few before they could start to dig in. They had started with the sake already, much to Yuya's frustration. But she couldn't blame them. And both her and Hikari was for the moment buried with flower and gifts.

"Man... I'm starting to feel like a real wife..." Hikari murmured.

Yuya just laughed.

"But Hikari-san, your circumstances are very different!"

She smiled widely.

"Yeah! Cause it's Hotaru we're talking about!"

They laughed. Sakuya just smiled at the two women.

"~Mahiro-chaaan~!" Tora sang.

"Give me more sake, pleeaase!"

The kunoichi blushed.

"I-I'm a little busy Hideta-"

She cut of herself and looked at Yuya in panic.

"I-I mean, Benitora!"

Yuya pretended like she hadn't heard and focused on looking at the food instead.

"Umm... Yuya-san?" Hikari whispered.

"What?"

"You actually know that Tora is the shogun, right?"

Yuya smiled.

"Yes. But I've decided to let it go. It's been like this always and I think it's the best. Tora would probably be very sad if I saw him as the shogun."

"I see..."

After a while, Okuni appeared.

"Oh, my! Yuya-san, look at you!"

She hugged her with a smile.

"Congratulations! I'm so glad for you!"

"Thank you, Okuni-san!"

Kyoshiro also appeared at the doorway. He almost flied towards Sakuya.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sakuya just smiled at him as he put a small kiss on her cheek.

Yuya heard someone inside and just had t rush there to see who it was. The others just sat behind and smiled.

"I really couldn't believe that Yuya-san and Kyo would end up like this!" Kyoshiro said happily.

"Maybe it's destiny..." Sasuke murmured.

"Well said, Sasuke! You're so mature!" Yukimura said happily as he hugged the ninja with a bottle of sake in the other hand.

"Yukimura-sama, please, this isn't our party..." Saizo sighed.

Hikari turned to Shinrei, which was talking with Shihoudou and Akari.

"Onii-san!"

He flinched and turned to her.

"What?"

"Where's Hotaru?"

"Like I would know."

She glared at him.

"Wasn't you together with him?"

"I said he disappeared yesterday, I got no clue!"

"Oh..."

The other sighed. Shinrei still seemed to be a little uncomfortable to be the brother in law towards Hikari, since he thought she lacked manners. They were kind of rivals, but they had at least stopped fight each other.

"Kyo!" Yuya shouted happily as her demon just entered the house.

He had a black kimono with the yin yang symbol at the back and of course Tenrou was by his side as always.

He smiled at her.

"Yo."

She danced to him and them hugged him tight.

"Welcome home, Honey!"

"Mhmm, I'm back."

He kissed her forehead and carefully put his hand on her belly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, with a little glint of worry in his voice.

"I feel great! Everyone is here, so of course I'm happy!"

"I didn't ask about that..." he murmured, but she was already on her way to the garden again.

"Come on, Kyo! Everyone is here and want to see you!"

"Geez, with her so lively like that... the kid will be crazy..." he muttered. But he smiled and his voice was filled with something nobody could even dream of. Love and excitement.

The group decided to start the feast by little. They clattered and praised over how good the food tasted. Some of them stared in amazement at Yuya's big plate with food. She ate for almost two grown up men. Kyo was now used to this, but he couldn't help but wonder how she could swallow all that. Of course he understood that it was cause of the pregnancy, but still...

A sudden figure at the doorway caught their attention.

"Hotaru!" Hikari ran to him.

"You're late! Were have you been?"

"Ah... I found an interesting trail in the forest and got lost..."

"That's so like you." Hikari whined as she got a big sweatdrop on her head.

The other just laughed. Hotaru flinched as he seemed to recognize something with his wife.

"Ah, Hikari! Did you hit your face or something?"

"Huh?"

"Your nose looks flat."

SMACK

Poor Hotaru. He just said wrong things at wrong times. This was one of those times and as a result he got Hikari's punch straight in the face.

"It's you who's blind!"

Yuya felt so happy for them. Hotaru and Hikari. It was like they were meant to be from the very beginning. Well, sure, they were a very odd couple. But it was them and their way. Just like it should be.

"The Firefly and his Light..." she murmured.

"Huh?" Kyo asked.

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking."

The feast continued. The friends talked and fought and just had a very good time. It was evening and Yuya felt a little tired. She yawned as she sat on the veranda, discussing with Shihoudou, Sakuya, Akari and Tokito.

Kyo recognized it. Well of course he did, since he almost always trowed worried looks at her. Bon saw him.

"Haha! Kyo, you're really like a girl! Getting worried for everything!"

Kyo prepared for hitting the big man away, but someone was faster.

"Masamune!"

Everyone flinched and jumped in surprise at the familiar voice. Yuya almost exploded.

A tall woman with red long hair ran past Kyo and hit Bon with such force that he flew straight into the trees on the other side the garden.

"Damn, he's so annoying!" she muttered.

She wore a short, blue kimono with no sleeves.

"Aki-san!" Yuya ran and almost tackled her in a hug.

"Ugh! Yuya, what the-"

"Aki-san! I'm so glad!"

Aki looked surprised but then she just sighed and smiled.

"Hi there, Yuya... How are you?"

Yuya smiled widely.

"Great!"

Aki's eyes traveled down to her belly.

"So it seems..."

Then she turned to Kyo.

"Hi, Kyo. Long time no see."

He nodded.

"Hi, Aki."

Aki turned to Shihoudou.

"Shihoudou... it's been a while."

The other woman nodded.

"Aki... I can't believe that you're still alive..."

Aki smiled sadly.

"Well, I always surprise people in a bad way, it seems..."

It was a heavy silence. However, the rescue came with Takeo and Sora.

"Hi, sorry we're late!"

"Takeo-san! Sora-kun!"

Yuya hugged them as she laughed from the bottom of her heart.

The evening was filled with song and drinking, except for Yuya (of course).

"Aki-san, I was really worried! You disappeared so suddenly!"

"Sorry, Yuya-chan. I had a lot of things to do..."

"I've met with her a couple of times..." Bon murmured.

"What?"

"Yeah, and it really pissed me off!" Aki muttered.

"Ahw, Aki-chan is so mean!" Bon said in a teasing voice.

It resulted in him flying again. Yuya sat on the veranda, beside Kyo. she smiled as she whispered in his ear.

"Ne, don't you think that they remind of Hikari-san and Hotaru-san?"

Kyo shrugged.

"Who knows, who cares?"

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Hotaru! What are you doing?"

Attention was drawn to the newly married couple. Hotaru had just lifted Hikari up in the princess hug.

"What are you doing? Your hand is still not healed!"

"I want to try. I wanna see how much Hikari weight."

Hikari blushed violently, but let him be.

"W-well... I'll let it go for this time... now, put me down."

"Hikari, you..."

"What?"

"...you are light like a horse."

SMACK

The others returned to the feast and let the couple handle themselves.

Yuya had laughed so much that her stomach was aching. She too a deep breath before she leaned against Kyo's shoulder.

"Honey, I think I'll close my eyes for a while..." she murmured.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her. Kyoshiro and Sakuya sat on the veranda in the same pose. Okuni sat in a tree and smiled down at the crowd. Bon was laying in another tree with Aki guarding at the bottom. Hikari was still hitting Hotaru that just couldn't stop smiling. Tora was wrapped up in a fight with Sasuke and Mahiro was standing at the back and looked a little worried. Shihoudou enjoyed a bottle of sake together with Yukimura and Takeo. Shinrei and Akari had a strange discussion with Tsuchi and Sora. Akira and Tokito sat against a rock and no one seemed to recognize that their hands were tightly twinned.

And so the night came.

**XxXxX**

_The field was filled with the pink of cherry blossom. It smelled sweet and Yuya just felt like a child again, as she ran over the field laughing and jumping. _

_Then she tripped. But she was caught by strong arms. She looked up and saw those red eyes capture her. _

_Kyo laughed and lifted her up. She shouted out in happiness as he spun around. Then he carefully put her down. _

_Then he just disappeared. Yuya called out his name, fear growing inside. _

_A soft voice was heard from behind, telling her not to worry. She turned around and saw the warm smile from Mikomi. _

_She walked towards Yuya and them embraced her. A warm wind flew past the field and Yuya was now completely calm. _

"_Thank you, Yuya..."_

**xxx**

Yuya woke up with a calm feeling in her chest. She smiled sadly.

"What are you thinking?"

She looked up from the bed. Kyo sat beside and studied her. She couldn't help but blush.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"A while..."

Yuya felt how she just melted. She smiled.

"I had a very nice dream."

Interest shone in his red rubies. She sat up.

"Oh, and I was in it, of course?"

Yuya laughed.

"Actually, yes!"

She rubbed her eyes a little.

"You were there and then you disappeared."

He raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't... sound good to me."

"It wasn't in a bad way. A wonderful person came to me and said that you still were close."

The expression Kyo made showed that he didn't understand at all. She giggled.

"Nevermind! It was a nice dream! Good morning, Kyo!"

"Mornin'."

She tried to get up. But it was hard. She gave her husband a little asking look. He just smiled and helped up on the feet. She wobbled a little and held a tight grip on Kyo to support herself.

"Ugh... I feel so clumsy."

"And heavy."

She exploded and her furious eyes burned as they tried to glare him to death.

"Well, try yourself to have a kid in your stomach and still be light as a feather!"

"You mean light as a rock?"

"You... you..."

He laughed as she tripped on the words.

"IDIOT!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Yuya pouted with her mouth as she walked towards the kitchen, just making him smile even wider. The others had walked home or to other places to stay during the last hours of the night. Some food was left from the feast, so Yuya didn't have to make breakfast. She ate with enormous appetite.

"You're eating for an army." Kyo murmured after he finished his plates ages ago.

"I'm hungry! Besides, it's very important for me to eat. Hikari-san said it!"

"To eat like a horse?"

"Yeah!"

"_...you're light as a horse."_

The sudden memory of Hotaru's sentence made Yuya laugh unstoppable. Kyo continued to stare in confusion. He started to wonder if the pregnancy also turned her mad.

Moments later, Aki stood at the doorway and stared just as much as Kyo.

"I didn't know that pregnancy turned you mad."

_How the heck did you know my thoughts?_

**xxx**

"Aki-san... you really are going..."

"Yes..."

Yuya and Aki sat on the big rock at the garden and looked down at the poling water. Aki had just told the couple that she was going to depart and that they probably never would see each other again. Kyo had left the two alone, girltalk as he called it.

"I never thought that it would end like this... you really have become a precious friend to me, Aki-san."

The woman looked sadly at Yuya, emotions clearly shining in her red demoneyes.

"Yuya... I must Thank you..."

Yuya turned to her.

"If it wasn't for you... I would never open my eyes. I was so blind, so idiotic. You opened my world."

"I did?"

"Yes."

Yuya blushed a little. She couldn't just believe that she played such an important role in this adventure.

"Yuya, you also gave up your power in order to save me."

"Ah, but don't worry about that! I don't need such powers from the beginning!"

"It's not the only thing..."

"Huh?"

Aki suddenly got small tears in her eyes.

"You... if it wasn't for you... I would never had met my Mother again..."

Aki tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming.

"I could finally talk to her again... and listen to her. Oh, thank you..."

Yuya did what she felt was the only thing she could do. She embraced Aki tight and also cried. In the shadow of a tree stood Kyo and watched them.

"Mother..." he murmured.

Then he smiled sadly as small tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you for protecting us..."

And as it was an answer, a soft wind blew past him. It felt so kind and warm, the same feeling as their beloved mother had.

**xxx**

"Finally... time for me to travel."

"Where will you go?"

Aki turned to her brother.

"I don't know... I'll start with letting my feet lead me...around Japan at first, I think... then the world."

"Take care, Aki-san."

"You to... Yuya."

The women embraced each other again.

"Maybe we will meet again. I'll try to make sure of it!"

Yuya smiled.

Then Aki turned to Kyo again.

"Take care, Little brother."

"Yeah... you to, Sis."

Aki smiled. Kyo hesitated but then he made a gesture to hug her. She laughed and hugged him so tight that Yuya wondered if he would faint cause lack of air.

"Bye!"

And then, Aki turned around and started to walk, the first step as a free woman. But after a few meters she turned around.

"Hey, Kyo!"

"Huh?"

"If your baby is a girl with lovely red hair... don't forget to name it after me, okay?"

Kyo got a big vein on his head.

"That's not up to you to decide!"

Aki laughed and started to walk again. Yuya and Kyo stood and watched her disappear.

"Damn... arrogant to the last..." Kyo murmured.

"But, she's really a great person!"

"Yeah... no need to tell me."

"Greater than you, Kyo!"

He flinched and turned his face slowly at hers. His eyes burned. But Yuya just laughed.

"Haha, just kidding!" 

"Lucky that you're pregnant! Or else I would punish you right now!"

Yuya stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"But Kyo!"

He continued to glare at her.

"If pregnancy is the easiest way to get away from your punishment..."

Suddenly, Yuya smiled widely and her voice was very innocent.

"...I don't know how many children I will carry!"

The heavy silence resulted in Yuya staring with worry on her husband that was leaning against the house wall with a hand over his face.

"What's wrong, Kyo?"

"Nothing... I'll just... keep silent in the future..." he murmured.

But suddenly he started to laugh. Yuya felt confused.

"Kyo! What is it?"

But he just continued to laugh, like crazy. Tears started to fall down his eyes as he laughed harder.

"Kyo?"

"I-it's just that..."

"What?"

"It has finally settled down..."

Yuya was confused. But as she saw Kyo's smile she felt how she melted again. His smile was so magical. He looked so relieved, happy and thankful.

He slowly walked over to her. She followed his every step. He put his arm around her, smiling.

"How are you?" he asked.

Yuya put her hands on the belly as she answered happily.

"We're both happy and healthy!"

He bowed down and kissed her deeply. She answered with the same enthusiasm.

For a single leaf on a tree nearby, the life had passed out. The leaf had a color of orange and it took it's step from the tree and flowed with the soft wind and spun around the couple.

**Next Time: The Epilogue**


	23. Epilogue

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I own my OCs!

Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

As I looked up I realized that it had stopped snowing. The ground was covered in the pure white. The air wasn't that cold so it actually felt great to be outside. So great that I just had to drag my sword, Tenrou, and swing it around.

As a samurai I cannot allow myself to get rusty. Even if I don't fight anymore.

It was great to feel the strength run through every vein in my body. I felt so strong. Strong enough to protect what's important to me.

Oh, now when I thought about that, I just felt a need to hurry to our house. I put Tenrou back into his sheath. I felt how grateful he was.

I hurried my steps.

In front of the door I met up with Tsuchi, a small girl which was a close friend to us.

"I'm going to bring Hikari-sama here."

"Why?" I asked, feeling how my heart suddenly beat faster.

"The daily check. Hikari-sama has her hands so full that she may forgot."

"Oh, is that so..." I muttered, maybe a little disappointed, what do I know. This feeling was completely new for me, I had no clue what to do with it.

"Be right back!" the girl said as she started to run towards the town.

Well, I couldn't blame Hikari. She had just opened her clinic and with so many customers... She was also a close friend to us and a great doctor. And later on I saw her like some kind of rival (about what I don't know).

I stepped inside our small house and took off my sandals. Even if I wore tabis I could feel the cold from the floor. I kept my coat. It felt better that way. But as I entered the dining room, I changed my mind. We had been very careful with keeping the warmth in there and a small fire was burning at the fireplace in the middle.

I felt my heart at ease as I saw my wife, Yuya, put on some more wood. In pure reflex my eyes traveled down to her belly. She held one hand over it. I could see that she was a little nervous. The baby could be born anytime now. I also felt nervous. But at the same time, very excited.

She heard my steps and looked at me with the most wonderful of smiles. Her emerald eyes was so beautiful.

"Enjoying the cold?" she asked.

"A little."

I walked over to her and sat down beside. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned against me. I also carefully put my other hand over the belly, where our baby was.

"You're not cold?" I asked, worried.

"Nope. Not at all."

"That Tsuchi was going to bring Doc here?"

"Yes. Poor Hikari-san... She's so busy and still she look after me every day..."

"Hey now! That was promised before she even opened the clinic!"

"Yes, but still..." 

"Yuya, enough! You know her, she would say if she didn't got the time over for you!"

She looked at me for a while before she let out a sigh and leaned against my shoulder.

"Youre right Kyo... Hikari-san isn't the type of keeping quiet."

We sat like this for a while like we were waiting. Well, waiting it was indeed. Yuya was about to get up.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I... will clean up a little..."

She meant the cups beside the fireplace. She must had a cup of tea with Tsuchi when I was out.

"Yuya... take it easy, I'll take that."

Unfortunately is my wife extremely stubborn. This was no different.

"I'm fine!"

"Yuya..."

"I can do it!"

I sighed and let her be. She hated that I was so overprotective. But why couldn't I? She took the plate and the two cups and started to walk towards the kitchen.

I stared into the small fire, thinking of my sister Aki and where she was now. But those thoughts were gone with the wind as I heard Yuya gasp and the sound of teacups crash against the floor, followed by a thump.

I exploded and flew around. Yuya was laying on the floor, breathing heavily as she pressed her legs and arms against the stomach in a pained grimace.

"YUYA!"

I was there in an instant. She looked like she was in horrible pain. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Suddenly I felt so worthless.

"Yuya!"

"K-Kyo..." she murmured in a painful voice.

"I think... it's time..."

She breathed heavily as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy!"

I supported her by holding my arm behind her back. She held her hands on the belly.

"I-it's time... Kyo..."

I have never felt so lost before.

For the first time I saw Hikari as an _angel_. She came flying through the door. She saw us and in an instant she was in her doctor mode.

"You have been careful with the warmth inside the bedroom?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Good! Then carry her there!"

I did as I was told. Yuya murmured something in a pained voice. The extra weight off her belly was nothing for me.

"We need hot water. Tsuchi, I leave it to you!" Hikari commanded.

"Sure!" Tsuchi was on the move next second.

Hikari followed after me into the bedroom. She opened and closed the door after us. I slowly and so carefully I could put Yuya down on a futon. Hikari sat down beside her and started to check up. Yuya had started to sweat and her breathing was getting faster.

"Yuya-san, did it ache before you fell?"

"It... hurt a little... this morning..."

"A little?"

"No... it hurt... a lot..."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I thought... it was like always..."

Hikari sighed.

"Well, nevermind! Now we have to prepare! Kyo!"

I flinched.

"I need you to help Tsuchi out with the water." 

"But-"

"Relax! Give birth doesn't happen in a second! It's still a lot of time left."

I hesitated but Yuya gave me a look that made me follow Hikari's order in an instant. Tsuchi had already heated up some water in two basins. I helped her carry the basins in to the bedroom. Yuya sweated heavily.

"Damn, how long did you keep this in..." Hikari muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panic slowly raising inside me.

"Yuya kept quiet all day... Her water went just a few hours ago..." she said as she took one of the basins to clean her hands. The other was placed beside Tsuchi.

"Kyo, you better hold her hand or something... Just don't get in my way."

If it was during another moment, I would start arguing with her. But now was Hikari the expert and I obeyed her every order. I sat down and looked at Yuya. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at me. She bit her lip.

"Hey... Hikari..." I said.

"What?" Hikari's voice was calm.

"She's in really big pain... is this normal?"

Hikari remained completely calm.

"There's a reason why women are the ones giving birth. If it was a man he would die cause of the pain. Women are tougher."

I actually felt a little insulted. I had been close to death so many times. Men weren't tougher?

"It's completely normal, Kyo. Relax."

Hikari's words calmed me down in an instant. Yuya was right about it, Hikari had a calming gift in her voice. I stroked Yuya over her forehead. She tried to smile.

"I... can do this..." she murmured.

I just nodded and held her hand. She squeezed it hard.

**xxx**

Never will I forget this. This scene that changed my life forever. For a man, becoming father is among the biggest and greatest things that can happen. And for me, it really was.

As I held Yuya's hand through it all, seeing how she fought the pain, I realized that Hikari probably was right about that part as well. Women were tougher.

"Hot water!" Hikari commanded.

Tsuchi was there in an instant with the basin and a white blanket. Neither me or Yuya could see but suddenly we could hear the weak cries of a new life. Yuya gasped and squeezed my hand even tighter. Inside I felt how my world was in chaos. I cannot describe the feeling I had inside. Yuya tried to wipe her tears away. I helped her with a shaky hand. She looked at me with so much emotions flowing inside them. She was exhausted.

"There ya' go!" Hikari shouted happily.

She moved over to our side and very carefully placed a white, crying pack in Yuya's arms.

"Congratulations! A healthy girl!"

With a shaky hand, Yuya carefully removed the blanket so we now could see her.

For that moment, I stared down on the most beautiful of pictures. A baby lying, crying in my wife's arms, right in front of me. The baby girl had little hair on top of the round head in a dark brown color, with hints of red.

For some strange reason I felt relieved that she didn't have the same color as me. Aki's words were still ringing in my ears.

"_If your baby is a girl with lovely red hair... don't forget to name it after me, okay?"_

Yuya's sudden smile caught my attention. She had tears in her eyes. So many emotions. She looked so happy and thankful. I returned that smile, with so much thanks towards her. I put my arm around her and hugged her as I put a kiss on her forehead.

"Isn't she lovely?"

I nodded and looked down at the wonderful girl again.

"Come on, Tsuchi. Time to leave them alone for a while. Family-time you know." Hikari murmured.

The girl nodded and moments later, we were alone. Me, Yuya and our daughter.

She had stopped crying. Yuya carefully stroke her over the small cheek. I stared at the small hands that the girl squeezed under her chin. I carefully touched them. The small hand somehow tried to get a grip around my finger. How could a hand be so small? My looked like a big field compared to hers. Yuya giggled.

"Welcome to the world..." she whispered.

"I'm your mother and the hand you hold belong to your father."

I smiled as she said it. The girl suddenly let out a small sound, like an answer. Both me and Yuya laughed. We sat like this for a while, just studying our new family member.

"Kyo, hold her."

I flinched.

"What?"

Yuya stared at me as I was a fool.

"Of course you have to hold her! She's your daughter, right?"

I hesitated but a look at the girl and I nodded. Very nervous of hurting her I carefully took her in my arms from Yuya.

"You have to support her like this..."

If the feeling of seeing her for the first time was wonderful, then the feeling of holding her was even greater. She was so small and so light!

And then, as in a dream, she opened her eyes.

I stared into those big eyes of my daughter. Yuya gasped a little as she also saw them. I looked up at her. She stared back. Then we both smiled brightly. We thought exactly the same thing.

In that very moment she opened her eyes, we had one problem less. Those wonderful eyes of our daughter had just given her a name.

_Sakura trees are fantastic. Whenever you feel down, you just need to look at them and breath in the air around them. Then your soul is at peace. They also bring people together._

Not only that. They also give people names. Cause my daughters eyes was in a soft pink color that immediately trowed your thoughts of those beautiful sakura trees.

Her name was _Sakura_.

**XxXxX**

In a soon future, a girl named Sakura had just gone to bed. Her mother kissed her goodnight. Her father did the same. She giggled when her fathers long red hair tickled her nose.

"Sleep now, Sakura." he said.

"Goodnight..." she murmured before she fell asleep.

That night, Sakura had a dream that fascinated her. And also made her wonder.

_In her dream, two demons stood against each other. It surprised her to see that one of the demons had the same red eyes as her father. The other demon had exactly the same emerald eyes as her mother._

_In the distant horizon, Sakura heard a voice._

"_These two is the last of their hate towards each other. These demons are the last enemies."_

_She couldn't tell if it belonged to a man or a woman, old or young, from far away or from just beside her. But it was a kind voice. _

"_May these two clash together and disappear for all eternity. The war is over. Let peace fill our minds."_

_What happened next made Sakura cover her mouth with her hands. She stared in amazement and felt how she became more and more fascinated._

_The demons flew against each other with big screams. Then they collided._

_It was a clash..._

_**Clash of the Demons**_

**The End**

I'm done... I can't believe it, I'm done!

I started this story, I wrote it and I finished it!

So what did you think? Did you like it?

I'm proud of myself! This is my very first fanfic and the very first story I actually finished...

I didn't get many reviews, but I want to tell you that they were more than enough to make me continue! And actually, some people added this story as a favorite, so I'm happy anyway!

Well, hope you enjoyed **Clash of the Demons**! I enjoyed writing it!

_Vitsippa_


End file.
